


Interruptions

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 88,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are in the process of moving forward over recent events but spending time alone keeps getting interrupted and problems need dealing with. Will all the Interruptions but stress on their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past events

After all the recent dramas over the past few months Aaron Robert and Liv want to move on from everything. Aaron and Robert reunited in April a day before the trial and have faced some bumps in the road. Liv turned up wanting to stay with Aaron and Aaron and Sandra both let her stay. She hated having to share her brother with Robert and she'd always give sarcastic comments towards Robert whenever he spoke. Aaron and Robert argued over Robert burning Aaron's letter from Gordon and then argued over the money that was left. Liv was being bullied online and accused Robert which made them argue again over Robert "sticking the boot in" everytime she kicks off. They made up but then Robert was later arrested because Liv grassed him up over bribing Ryan to make a false statement against Gordon for revenge on him after thinking he sent the messages. She regretted it but Robert was unhappy when he got out and found out Aaron knew although he didn't find out till after Robert was arrested. Liv ran away and Robert found her which led to them putting their differences aside and being friends. Robert and Aaron went on holiday to Wales with Liv which followed by them returning to find out Chas was ill again. They got caught spending time together by Charity which embarrassed Aaron. Just as they was in their own love bubble the police turned up to let Robert know they have evidence over his bribe with Ryan. Aaron wanted them to get a place together but Robert had doubts over them taking this step due to him settling down with Chrissie and it not working out. Ryan ended up turning up just as Robert was about to tell Aaron they should get a place together and Robert ended up kidnapping him prompting Robert to not stay at the pub or home that night. Victoria dropped Robert in it which made Aaron believe Robert had cheated and later caught Robert letting Ryan go. Aaron ended their relationship. Liv felt guilty and ended up luring them both in the backroom of the pub. They both talked and agreed Robert would move into the pub until they found their own place. Following Chas' return Aaron was worried over her health and Robert ended up revealing the truth behind his shooting prompting Aaron to hit Andy and reveal it to Chrissie. Andy was framed for shooting Lawrence after he cheated on Chrissie and Robert and Aaron both got revenge on her when they found out the truth. Following all the drama over the past few months can they both move forward with their lives? Or is there more interruptions ahead?


	2. Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have the backroom to themselves for the first time since Robert moved in but Liv needs help with her homework but wants Roberts help ..

Since Robert moved in they haven't had the backroom to themselves - the perks of living with family. Chas is minding the bar and said she won't interrupt them tonight. Liv told Aaron she was going to Gabbys and Charity is on a mission to get Cain back. They finally have the back room to themselves and Robert couldn't be happier. 

"You do realise this is the first time in ages were alone and we're just sat here like melons" Robert said. 

"Nothing better to do" Aaron said smirking at Robert. He knew that would make Robert make a move. 

"Oh really? So there is nothing better then sitting here?" Robert said folding his arms. 

"We can always watch football" Aaron said smiling. 

"Oh no we can't" Robert said and started to kiss Aaron. 

"Joys of having the backroom to ourselves eh?" Aaron said as he broke apart from Robert. 

"Are you gonna shut up or we gonna get on with it?" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh 

"Come 'ere" Aaron said and pulled Robert in for a kiss. 

Roberts on top of Aaron kissing when the door barges open 

"Robert I need yo-" Liv was saying when she saw Robert and Aaron kissing 

"Woah warn a girl" Liv said as Aaron and Robert broke apart. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you was at Gabbys" Aaron said annoyed at the fact his sister has interrupted his only free time with Robert since they moved in together. 

"Oh nice to see you too" she said sarcastically as she sat in between Robert and Aaron. 

"No seriously. As you can see were kind of in the middle of something" Robert piped up. 

"Well Gabbys grounded for skipping school and before you say no I didn't do it with her. So I came back to start my homework for Business Studies but I need help" she said. 

"Right well let me have a look" Aaron said. 

"Off Robert not you" she said shaking her head. 

"Are you forgetting I own my own business?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but Roberts more of a business person then you. He's got his head in a book everyday" she said. 

"I do the books at the scrapyard y'know" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but when was the last time you actually spent longer then 5 minutes in the books though? You even said the other day Robert ends up sorting them out" she said. 

"Alright point taken. I'm gonna go get a pint why you two nerd it up" Aaron said standing up. 

Robert got up and grabbed his arm "Wait you're gonna leave me in here?" He asked. 

"Yeah she needs your help not mine. Enjoy" Aaron said and give Robert a kiss as he left the room. 

Roberts annoyed his time with Aaron has been interrupted again but for the first time it's not a bad reason. He'd do anything to help Liv so he can stay on her good side. 

"Don't worry Rob you can make it up to him later. I'll have a shower earlier the I usually do" Liv said laughing. 

"You shouldn't even know about that. Now come on let's see this homework then" he said and sat down next to Liv. 

If Robert loved anything more then Aaron it was certainly business. He was a business nerd.


	3. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert are having a drink in the backroom but are soon interrupted by a furious Victoria.

Aaron and Robert decided to have a drink in the backroom to avoid anyone interrupting them by joining them or Chas making an excuse to talk to them like collecting glasses or making conversation. Charity and Noah are on holiday so Chas can't leave the bar. Liv's gone camping with Gabby and the pony club so they know for certain she won't be interrupting them. 

"Right I've got one. The most embarrassing person you've slept with?" Robert asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? I sleep with him every night" Aaron said smirking. Robert nudged Aaron 

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure you never complain. No I'm being serious answer my question" Robert replied. 

"Fine. Finn" he said. 

"I should of guessed. He mustn't please a bloke if you didn't go back there after one time" Robert said. 

"It's not that. He just isn't the sort of bloke I'd go for sober" he said. 

"Oh what do he's good in bed then?" Robert said folding his arm. 

"I'm not saying that you jealous git" Aaron said laughing at his boyfriend. Roberts jealousy still makes Aaron smile because he knows then just how much Robert wants him. 

"What so if you weren't with me you'd sleep with him again?" Robert asked. 

"No certainly not. He's not that brill" Aaron replied. 

"Is he better then me?" Robert asked. 

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to show me so I can judge you" Aaron said smirking. 

Robert and Aaron are kissing on the sofa enjoying their alone time. Aaron pulled a part from Robert 

"you sir are a 10 so far" Aaron said smirking. 

"Want me to make it 20?" Robert said causing Aaron to laugh. 

"If you shut up you can probably make it 30" Aaron said and pulled Robert in for a kiss. Just as their about to rip each other's clothes off the door slams open. 

"I SWEAR I COULD KILL HIM SOMETIMES" Victoria shouted. Aaron and Robert pulled apart 

"Oh Victoria please do come in" Robert said sarcastically. 

"Im already in Rob" she said. 

"Yeah I know. But if you don't mind me and Aaron are kind of in the middle of something" Robert said. 

"What could be more important then seeing your sis-" Victoria stopped as she realised what she'd interrupted. "Oh" she replied. Robert nodded. 

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of my house. I hate you're not there anymore Rob" she said. 

"Why what's happened?" Aaron asked. 

"Adam the idiot. I told him I want a child when we're both financially stable and ready and everytime I get home from work all he does is try and get me to bed" she said. 

"I know the feeling" Aaron muttered not realising Robert heard. Robert nudged Aaron. 

"You are both financially stable Vic. You work here and the van. Adam owns a business with the grumpiest man in the village" Robert said. 

"Oi I am here y'know" Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry Aaron but it's true." Robert said smiling causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Yeah I know that but I still don't feel ready to have a baby. I mean I want us to have owned our businesses for atleast 5 years and have a bigger house" she said. 

"Well as your brother I'd be happy for you to wait longer then that and there's only two of you in that house now it's massive for three of use" Robert said. 

"I know. But I'm not ready and he is" she said. 

"Aaron aren't you glad we can't get each other pregnant? So everytime we y'know we don't have to worry about it" Robert said. 

"Oh I top that" Aaron said as him and Robert bumped fists. 

"I am here y'know" Vic piped up. 

"Don't remind me. Why don't you go home and make up with Adam" Robert said.

"I will later. Right now I'm gonna stay here and have a cuddle with my brother and his boyfriend" she said. 

"I'm sorry what?" Aaron said. 

"Stick a film on Aaron and we can all cuddle up. I promise I won't sit in the middle so you can Rob can sit together" she said. 

"I'll be back in a minute. I'll just pop to the loo" she said and walked up the stairs. 

"You're gonna have to get rid of her" Robert said as Vic disappeared. 

"Why me? She's your sister" Aaron said. 

"Aaron either we get rid of her or were all gonna be cuddle buddies for the night and I am pretty sure we both would rather be alone" Robert said. 

"Robert it can't be that bad. I'll stick a film on that will bore her and tell her all the movies we have are similar she'll go hopefully and then we can get back to where we were" Aaron said.   
Robert pulled Aaron in close to him 

"What if she doesn't go?" Robert asked. 

"Oh believe me. 10 minutes into a horror she won't wanna stay in here. So relax" Aaron said. Aaron and Robert share a kiss when Vic arrives back. 

"Alright guys what we watching?" She asked. 

Vic never left and Infact enjoyed the film more then Aaron and Robert. Aaron and Robert ended up falling asleep cuddled up and Vic ended up staying the night.


	4. Diane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert try and make the most of Adam being on a call out .. That is until Diane shows up.

Aaron and Robert are in the portacabin both sorting out the books. Adams on a call out in Manchester but what really happened was Robert actually payed Adam £50 to get away from the scrapyard and they both made up the client so Robert could get Aaron on his own. 

"Well that's me done" Robert said and closed the book. 

"Yeah me to. Oh how I wish I actually went on that call out" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Er why?" Robert asked. 

"Because this is boring" Aaron said. 

"Oh yeah what's boring about actually being at work with your boyfriend. Alone?" Robert said. 

"No not that you muppet. I'm talking about these books. I prefer the fact Adam normally does them" he replied. 

"Well we are both done now and can actually make us of this alone time" Robert said smirking and standing up. Aaron stood up and walked over to Robert 

"Oh yeah what do you have in mind?" Aaron said as he had his arms around Roberts neck 

"Well I have a few ideas" Robert said and started to kiss Aaron. 

Aaron broke apart from the kiss "I guess your little plan to fake a call out and pay Adam to stay away worked then" he said smiling. 

"Don't know what you're talking about" he replied shaking his head. 

"Robert I'm not an idiot. Worked though right?" Aaron said. 

"Oh yes it did" Robert said smirking and pulled Aaron in. 

Robert and Aaron are kissing when the door opens. 

"Adam I thought you were busy" Robert said. Still had his arms around Aaron same as Aaron around him. 

"Well as much as I like being referred to someone young sorry to disappoint ya pet" Diane said. Robert and Aaron quickly pulled apart at the sound of her voice. 

"Alright Diane. We weren't doing anything. What can we do for ya?" Robert said. 

"Robert I saw you both kissing through the window you can't fool me. I'm guessing I interrupted you both enjoying a free portacabin?" She said 

"Yeah. Robert payed Adam to stay away" Aaron said. 

"Typical Robert eh let?" She said.

"Yes. Robert all over" Aaron said. Robert nudged him. 

"I am here y'know" Robert said causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Anyway I'm not stopping long just wanted to tell you both were having a family meal to get us all together. So I want you both to come bring little Liv aswell. I've just been to the pub and Invited Chas. So it will be us Liv Vic and Adam me and Doug Andy and Bernice and gabby" she said. 

"Er yeah sounds good" Aaron said. 

"When and what time?" Robert asked. 

"Tomorrow at 6. We all need to start getting together and I'd love to get to know Liv she seems a right character" Diane said. 

"Well a character with different traits" Robert said earning a nudge from Aaron. 

"Oh pet I'm sure she's lovely. You forgetting I knew Aaron as a teenager" she said laughing. 

"Oh thanks" Aaron said. 

"Right anyway I best be going. Come on Robert you can give me a lift back. Doug dropped me off but he had to shoot off" she said and walked out. 

"Go on Robert she wants a lift back" Aaron said laughing. 

"We shall continue later" Robert said and kissed Aaron. Robert left the portacabin and walked to his car. 

"You two look happy pet" Diane said. 

"Yeah we are" Robert said smiling. 

Aaron was left in the portacabin for the rest of the day. He rang Adam about the deal he made with Robert which made them both laugh. Diane ended up chewing Roberts ear for hours about upcoming plans and by the time night came both were to exhausted and just fell asleep.


	5. Chas and Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron lures Robert into the backroom for sometime together but Chas and Cain interrupt when Cain needs Roberts help.

"Aaron I'm just saying you are grumpy" Robert said. 

"Robert I am not grumpy. I just have one of them faces" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah and don't get me wrong I like your face but you are grumpy and don't even think about arguing with me on it" Robert said. 

"Oh so shall we get someone in here then to keep your company? I mean rather then be stuck with a grumpy man" Aaron said smiling. 

Robert pulled Aaron close 

"Don't even think about it" Robert said and kissed Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert went to go upstairs when the door opened. It was Chas and Cain. 

"See told you he'll be here" Chas said. 

"What the hell are you two up to?" Chas asked. 

"Er nothing just talking" Aaron said. 

"What? Up the stairs" Chas said causing Aaron and Robert to look at each other. 

"Look they're obviously busy so I'll come back" Cain said. 

"No you might as well stay now. He won't say no" Chas said and walked out the room. 

"Right what's up? What do you want me for?" Aaron said. 

"I didn't come to see you I came to see Sugden. I need a favour" Cain said looking at Robert. 

"What sort of favour?" Robert asked. 

"Hollys been using again and her dealer keeps hassling her why me and Moira are trying to keep her clean. I need you to come and help me sort it out" Cain said. 

"And how we gonna do that?" Robert asked. 

"Just pay them a visit. Scare em a bit. Come on Sugden you're as bad as me. If us two go rather then just me they'll soon get the message" Cain said. 

"Right. That's it? No bodies being buried?" Robert said. 

"No I swear a scaring that's all. I promised Moira I would not bury a body today" Cain said jokingly. 

"Right when do you want to do it?" Robert asked. 

"Woah. Don't even think about it Robert" Aaron piped up. 

"What?" Robert asked. 

"You. Getting involved. I'm not having you getting involved with a drug dealer" Aaron said. 

"I'm not exactly gonna be a gram off him Aaron" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know but I know what you're like. Once you start you don't stop" Aaron said. 

"Look Aaron I promise you we'll just scare him off. I will not let Robert do anything stupid that could land him inside for 20 years" Cain said. 

"Why can't you get Adam? Or one of the other Bartons to do it?" Aaron said. 

"Because their all wimps and are too scared to get their hands dirty like this. Sugden is the only other option I had so are you going to stop acting like a scared boyfriend and let me borrow him for a few hours? I promise I'll bring him back crime free and you two can go upstairs them" Cain said. 

"We weren't even -" Aaron was interrupted by a glare off Cain. 

"Right you two get soppy and seperated for a few hours. Sugden I'll see you outside" Cain said and walked out. 

"Aaron will you stop worrying? I'm not gonna kill anyone" Robert said. 

"I know but I just don't want you getting caught up on this" Aaron said letting out a sigh. 

"Listen I'll sort it out then Cain has an excuse not to give me death glares everytime he sees me. I promise I will be back soon" Robert said. 

"Fine. But just so you know in three hours the offer upstairs ends. " Aaron said wanting to joke. 

"Oh don't worry. I'll be back well before then" Robert said and kissed Aaron. Robert walked out leaving Aaron on his own - yet again. 

That night Robert and Aaron never got alone time together. Cain ended up buying Robert several pints to the point Robert was drunk and Aaron had to take him to bed - to sleep it off. Typical dingle drama.


	6. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron enjoy having the portacabin to themselves when Vic and Adam arrive.   
> Robert gets annoyed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I admire this portacabin when Adams not around?" Robert said smirking. 

"No. I guess you'll just have to show" Aaron said smirking. 

Robert and Aaron are kissing and don't hear Adams car pulling up. The door opens but Aaron and Robert are too into kissing they don't even notice. 

"Adam I am tell ya they will love it" Vic said following Adam in. Robert and Aaron broke apart. 

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Robert said. 

"Oh charming. Nice to see you too bro" Vic said sarcastically. 

"I work here too mate" Adam said. 

"Vic you haven't answered my question with a reasonable answer" Robert said.

"Oh right why I'm here? Okay. Basically Me and Adam have been looking online for a holiday and we found a really cheap one for four people and wanted to know if use wanted to come? It's not anywhere posh just a hotel in Cornwall but it's really cute" she said. 

"Yeah there's a slight problem with that. We have Liv aswell" Aaron said. 

"Oh don't worry I've already squared it. Diane's got gabby why Bernice is away and said Liv can stay at the B and B with them" Vic said. 

"Vic we are not making Liv stay at a B and B for a week why we're away" Robert said. 

"Oh don't worry I've already squared it with her too" she said. 

"So you've actually sorted everything before even asking us?" Robert said. 

"She's probably booked the holiday aswell" Aaron said. Vic smiled that Aaron knew her very well. 

"Yes I have. So I'm going to go and leave you boys to it and start looking for some cute clothes. I'll see you at home Adam" she said and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as she went out. 

"Aren't you going with her?" Robert asked. 

"Nah mate. Girls and clothes shopping isn't where a husband wants to be" Adam said shaking his head. 

"Anyway what you two up to?" Adam asked. 

"Nothing. You know just talking about work" Aaron said scratching his head. 

"Cool. Well less talk more work" Adam said. 

Robert ended up leaving the scrapyard early that day because Adam was doing his head in. He picked Liv up from school and was hoping for the night with Aaron but by the time Aaron got home Robert had his arm around Liv and was fast asleep. Family Robert is the best Robert in his eyes.


	7. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family meal leads to the family looking back on times they have interrupted Aaron and Robert.  
> Aaron overhears a conversation between Andy and Robert.

Aaron and Robert are both at the B and B with Liv Diane Doug Vic Adam Chas Bernice Gabby and Andy for a family meal. Andy and Robert get all along better then ever thanks to Robert getting Andy out of prison a few months ago. 

"This is nice isn't it? We should do it more often" Diane said. 

"Yeah I keep asking Aaron for us all to have family meals but he always makes an excuse" Chas said laughing. 

"Family meals aren't exactly Aaron's thing" Adam said laughing. 

"No it's not that. I'm just busy" Aaron replied. 

"I don't think you and Robert havi-" Liv was stopped by a kick under the table from Aaron. 

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Me and Aaron hardly ever have time to do any of that. We're always being interrupted" Robert said. 

"Oh Robert give over. You're always alone" Vic said. 

"Oh really? Aaron please tell these lot the last time we was on our own for more then 10 minutes" Robert said looking at his boyfriend. 

"Roberts got a point actually. Someone always walks in" Aaron said. 

"Oh I remember when I walked in on them kissing. I just had an argument with Adam and they tried getting rid of me but I made the put a film on and they fell asleep cuddling each other" Vic said laughing. 

"Aw Aaron mate you never cuddle me" Adam said laughing. 

"She's clearly lying isn't she Robert?" Aaron said giving glares to his boyfriend. 

"Y-yeah" Robert said. 

"I remember they was just about to y'know and I needed help from Robert. Aaron looked devastated when I preferred Roberts business tricks then his" Liv said. 

"Well to be fair Liv I have a business aswel" Aaron said. 

"When I was going to invite them here I saw them kissing through the window at the scrapyard and when I walked in they broke apart and tried telling me they weren't doing anything" Diane said laughing. 

"Aw Vic remember when we interrupted them up there to ask them on holiday? And Robert tried getting rid of me but it didn't work" Adam said laughing. 

"I'm always catching them trying to sneak off upstairs. I tell ya I've never met two people eager to get to bad at 2 in the afternoon in my life" Chas said. 

"MUM" Aaron shouted embarrassed. 

"I don't think anything is as embarrassing as when charity caught them" Liv said. 

"Liv don't even finish" Robert said ducking his head. 

"Oh when she caught you in the shower? Priceless mate" Adam said laughing. 

"How the hell do you know about that?" Robert asked. 

"The same day. Aaron had a cob on about you two not spending enough alone time together and I got it out of him" Adam said. 

"You two were having sex in the shower?" Chas said shocked. 

"Pfft no. We were fixing it" Aaron said. 

"According to Charity she heard Aaron say-" Liv was interrupted. 

"I think you've said enough Liv" Aaron said nudging her causing her to laugh. 

"Well it's official. Robert and Aaron are never alone long enough" Vic said. 

"Tell me about it" Robert said. 

"Well one day pet both of you come and stay here. I won't disturb you" Diane said. 

"And why would we do that? I'm not going to have sex with my boyfriend in the same house as my stepmum" Robert said. 

"What but a little sister and Aaron's mum is okay?" Liv said. 

"Right why don't we stop talking about our sex lives because I'm guessing from all the gossiping of ours use lot don't have one" Robert said. 

A few hours had passed by and Aaron and Robert finally got over the embarrassing stage and was enjoying themselves. Andy and Robert are talking in the kitchen after managing to slip away without Diane seeing. 

"Where the hell are those two?" Diane asked. 

"Don't worry Diane. I'll go get 'em" Aaron said. 

Aaron walked to the kitchen but stopped in his tracks when he heard Andy and Robert talking. 

"You look really happy in there with those two. Aaron and Liv" Andy said. 

"Y-yeah I am" Robert said. 

"So how are things between you and Aaron then?" Andy asked. 

"Their good. I mean he's still a grumpy get and Liv is still a stroppy teenager but I wouldn't trade any of it" Robert said smiling.

"You really love em don't ya?" Andy said. 

"Yeah course. Wouldn't be with them otherwise" Robert said. 

"Yeah but you was with Chrissie and you still cheated on her. Didn't you love her?" Andy asked. 

"It's not that I didn't love her" Robert said. 

"Then what was it? We've not talked about it but I'd like to know" Andy said. 

"I did love her don't get me wrong but after we came here I just didn't feel like I was in it with her. I mean after I found out Aaron was gay I cared more about going after him then her. I mean I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I fell for him earlier then he thought but I just couldn't tell him. Believe me if I could turn back the clocks that moment I knew I wanted Aaron I would of told her and ended it with her and got him. But I was an idiot. I should never of stayed with someone I have no intention of wanting to stay with forever" Robert said. 

"But what was so special about Aaron?" Andy asked. 

"He is the most selfless person I've ever met in my life. He'd rather be miserable then see anybody else suffer. I mean even through all that with Gordon all he kept wanting to do was get to know his sister and make sure everyone else was alright. He puts everyone else first and I hope one day he grows out of that and decides to put himself first for once. He'd rather be miserable if it meant no one else being. And I love him for the way he puts everyone first. I mean for the first time in my life I've found someone who takes me as I am and doesn't give up" Robert said smiling. 

"Well don't mess this one up Rob" Andy said. 

"Oh believe me I have no intention of doing that. Those two in there can't get rid of me that easily. Their stuck with me now" Robert said laughing. 

Aaron was smiling at how Robert opened up to his brother - something Aaron never thought he'd do. 

Everyone enjoyed their meal that night and even ended up having loads to drink. Diane ended up having Liv at the B and B with Gabby to give Aaron and Robert time off but Chas ended up talking to them for hours on end till the point where the only people who fell asleep were Aaron and Robert.


	8. How could you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain's at the Woolpack following his kiss with Charity and confessing to Moira. After a talk with Aaron he realises there's only one person he can get advice from.

"Alright what you doing here?" Aaron asked as he walked in the backroom and saw Cain. 

"Stayed over didn't I. You would of found out last night but apparently you and Robert were on a date" Cain replied. 

"It weren't a date. It was a drink in town" Aaron replied. Aaron hated the word "Date" and Robert even stopped using it. 

"That's a date Aaron. A drink with your boyfriend alone is a date" Cain said. 

"Right whatever. What's happened anyway? Why you here?" Aaron asked. 

"Moira kicked me out" Cain said. 

"Why what did you do?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh thanks for the faith Aaron" Cain said. 

"Cain if Moira's kicked out and you've not walked out you've obviously done something" Aaron said. 

"I kissed Charity" Cain said. 

"WHAT?" Aaron shouted. 

"How could you cheat on Moira?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I was drunk" Cain replied. 

"Being drunk is no excuse Cain. A bottle of Vodka doesn't suddenly make you wanna cheat on your wife" Aaron said. 

"Oh sorry I forgot you only cheat sober" Cain snapped back. 

"Cain that's different. Me and Robert having an affair was totally different. Robert hadn't been with Chrissie for years I'm not excusing that but Chrissie always give Robert excuses to run a mile. Moiras the best thing to ever happen to you" Aaron replied. 

"I know. I don't know why I did it. It was stupid. How do I get her back now?" Cain said upset. 

"Well I've never been in your situation but I know someone who has and believe me he had to work hell of a lot to get me. Go and speak to Robert and get advice off him. Believe me he's the most persuasive person in the village" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"And why would Sugden help me? I kidnapped him last year" Cain said. 

"Cain whatever happened last year is over. We all know after what's happened this year he'd help anyone who needed it to make up for last year. Just go and speak to him and please do not make him feel uncomfortable" Aaron said. 

"Ooo since when did you get all worried boyfriend then eh?" Cain said laughing. 

"Oh I'm not worried. I think it's hard to know who'll win out of a fight with you two. Anyway I'm gonna go pick Liv up from Gabbys. Roberts at the scrapyard so go talk to him. If you wanna hurt him don't let it be his face. That's his best asset" Aaron said as he patted Cain on the back and left the room. 

Can Robert help Cain save his marriage?


	9. He can't go there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries Robert is going back to his old ways.

Aaron's sat in the backroom waiting for Robert to return with Cain. Aaron always hated Roberts dark side but couldn't help he fell in love with that person. He knows Robert will do anything to make sure everyone especially Cain is accepting of his relationship with Robert and if that meant going down a dark path Robert would do it. 

"Alright love. They not back yet?" Chas said as she entered the back room. 

"No. Their phones are off and they've been longer then they said they would. But eh aslong as their alright eh?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"What's wrong love?" Chas asked concerned. 

"Nothing" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"A few months ago I would of believed ya. But now I can sense when somethings bothering ya so spill" Chas said sitting opposite him. 

"Do you remember what Robert was like last year?" Aaron asked. 

"Remember? How could I forget? He was a prat" Chas said. 

"Do you think he's changed?" Aaron asked causing Chas to laugh. Chas stopped laughing when she realised the hurt in Aaron's face. 

"Oh Aaron love. Do you want the truth?" Chas said. 

"Well y-yeah" Aaron said. 

"In my eyes last year Robert was a prat. What he put you and others through was vile and it disgusted me seeing you so in love with a man like that. Now? I see a man you saw when you two were alone. He's been great to not just you but to all of us. He was there for you when we couldn't be and he stayed by your side all through the trial. He got up on that stand and told everyone he wanted to be with you even if it was hard for him to admit at first and after I watch you struggle that was a brave move. He accepted Liv when she made it difficult and even accepted you was a brother aswell as a boyfriend. I'm not saying times he didn't deserve it but he's been there for me to even though I probably haven't made it easy." Chas said causing Aaron to smile. 

"You know when I was in the unit after use got back and Robert said he had a business meeting in Manchester?" Chas said. 

"Y-yeah?" Aaron said nervously. 

"He lied. He came to see me to see if I was alright. Said if I felt like I needed to stay longer he'd pay the extra costs if it meant I could get better and you'd stop worrying. He promised me he'd look after you why I was away. He also said that if when I got out I needed any sort of weekly counselling sessions he'd pay for me to get the best help" Chas said. 

"H-he did?" Aaron said with a tear in his eye. 

"Yes he did. Last year all he did was think of himself but this year he's the last person he thinks of and puts first. He's changed Aaron" she said. 

"I know" Aaron said. 

"Then why ask?" She asked. 

"All this business with Cain taking him to go and sort Hollys problem out. After everything that's happened over these past few months I just want to settle now. Be happy for abit. What if Robert can't let go of that dark side? He can't go back to being that person who hurts people. He can't" Aaron said. 

"He won't Aaron I can see it. He won't risk loosing what he has with you and Liv. Even he's not that stupid" she said. 

"But there's always been times he's gone back there" Aaron said. 

"Sometimes he does what he thinks is right. But if it meant loosing you he wouldn't do that. He loves you y'know" Chas said.

"I know. I love him too" Aaron said wiping his eyes.

"Then tell him" Chas said.

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I know you love him and so does everyone else we can all see it. Robert probably does to but sometimes reassurance is all someone needs so they know for certain" she said. 

"I've not told him since the first time y'know" Aaron said. 

"Why?" Chas asked.

"Because it was his wedding day. I'm scared if I say it again he'll leave me again" Aaron replied. 

"You honestly think if you tell him you love him he'll leave ya? Aaron love it's a whole new year now. He's with you and only you. After everything that's happened I can bet leaving you has never once crossed his mind. Just talk to him love. Tell him all your worries. Talk about the future and then tell him you love him. Don't give up hope" Chas said and left the room. 

Is Aaron right to be worried about past repeating itself? Will Robert ever hear them final words?


	10. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert returns with Cain and Aaron is determined to talk but Cain tries to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another version of Cain and Robert sorting out the drug deal. I thought of this and thought I'd add it so some stuff may get repeated but different play outs.

Aaron's sat in the bar with Adam and Vic trying to take his mind off Robert. Part of him thinks he's just being stupid but the other part things he's being right. 

"So where's Robert? Thought you two were inseparable these days" Vic said. 

"He's just doing something. He'll be back soon" Aaron said taking a sip of his pint. 

"So how's life living together then? You enjoying it?" Vic asked. 

"It's fine" Aaron said. 

"Aaron is everything alright with you and Rob?" Vic asked concerned. 

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Aaron said. 

"You just seem really off. Like somethings happened" Vic said. 

"Yeah well that's the way we are in? We're both messed up" Aaron said. 

"Don't say that. You know that's not true" Vic said. 

"Isn't it? Everytime I get a chance to be happy somethings always getting in the way. Doesn't matter if me and Robert are fine anyway. I'll always fail him" Aaron said and stormed over to a booth to sit alone. 

It's been an hour since Aaron had his little outburst towards Victoria when Cain and Robert walk in. 

"Oh here he is. Mr Disappearing act"  
Vic said causing Aaron to raise his head. 

"Eh you leave your brother alone. He's just done one woman a favour that she better be thankful for" Cain said tapping him on the back. 

"Why what's he done?" Adam asked. 

"Well put it this way Holly's little friend Simon won't be going anywhere near her again" Cain said laughing. 

"Rob please tell me you've not hurt him" Vic said. 

"He didn't hurt him Vic. Got on the phone to a few people. Got some dirt on him that he doesn't want out there to his friends or his family. The guy was shaking when he knew we knew and put it this way. He was begging for us to keep quiet" Cain said laughing. 

"That is all it took? Some gossip about him?" Adam said. 

"Yep. I'm as shocked as you are but no one even hurt him and he was crying" Cain said. 

"So that's the end of it? Holly can finally stay clean hopefully?" Adam asked. 

"Yes. If he even tries anything let me know and he'll be out on his ear from his family and friends" Robert said. 

"Well nice one Rob. You've made my mums life a whole lot easier now she won't have to worry" Adam said. Robert nodded. Aaron walked over to Robert 

"Can I talk to you?" Aaron said. 

"Y-yeah sure what's wrong?" Robert said. 

"Not here" Aaron said. 

"Can't you boys talk later? Let me buy rob a pint to say thanks. You've got all night to talk" Cain said. 

"I mean if it's important" Robert said. 

"N-no it's not that important. It can wait" Aaron said faking a smile. 

"Great. Chas four pints and whatever Victoria's having please" Cain said. 

"I think this is the first time you have ever bought me a drink. Rob you should dig deep more often" Victoria joked. 

"Don't push it lady" Cain said causing Victoria laugh. 

A few hours had gone by and everyone was still in the bar drinking. Aaron tried getting Robert on his own several times but Cain kept stopping it. 

"I'm gonna go through the back and see Liv" Aaron said and slammed his pint down walking out the bar. 

"Is he alright?" Robert asked. 

"Don't think so" Vic said. 

"Why? What's happened?" Robert asked. 

"I don't know. He's been in a bad mood since we got here. Kept saying how he'll fail you and how something always happens just as he's happy" Vic said. 

"Why would he say that?" Robert said concerned. 

"I don't know. Somethings obviously annoying him. I mean he has been trying to talk to you all night and it sounds important" Vic said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. If Cain gets back from the loo and wonders where I've gone tell him thanks for the drinks but I really want to spend time with Aaron" Robert said walking out the bar. 

Will Aaron open up to Robert?


	11. Get your coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert opens up to Victoria and decides to talk to Aaron - in the most unexpected place.

Last night Robert attempted to talk to Aaron but by the time he got in the backroom Aaron had fell asleep with Liv and he didn't want to disturb him. Today's he's determined nothing will stop him and that he'll get Aaron to open up and then return the favour. 

Roberts stood at the bar with Vic who's waiting for Adam to arrive back from the scrapyard with Aaron. 

"So did you talk to him?" Vic asked. 

"No I couldn't. He was asleep but today I will no matter what" Robert said. 

"Has something happened between use?" Vic asked. 

"No but he's in a funny mood the sort of mood where somethings on his mind I can tell." Robert said. 

"So how you gonna get it out of him?" Vic asked. 

"By talking to him. I'll say my peace and then he'll open up. That's why I'm glad he's coming here with Adam so I can get him on his own" Robert said. 

"Well me and Adam will go home for lunch so you can talk" Vic said. 

"You don't need to do that. We're not talking here" Robert said. 

"What do you mean?" Vic asked. 

"I'm taking him to see the one person I've never introduced to any of my partners." Robert said. Vic was about to say something when Adam and Aaron walked in. Adam was all smiles and Aaron well he was Aaron. Face wasn't smiling but when was it? 

"Alright babe" Adam said kissing his wife. 

"Can we talk?" Robert asked looking at Aaron. 

'"Sure what's up?" Aaron asked. 

"Not here. I need you to come somewhere with me" Robert said. 

"Okay. Where?" Aaron asked. 

"Just come with me. I need to talk to you but there's only the right place to do it and it's away from the pub" Robert said walking out followed by Aaron. 

 

Robert pulled up at the graveyard for the first time in a while. 

"Robert what we doing here?" Aaron asked. 

"This is something that I used to want to do alone. But I really need to talk to you and this is the right place to do it" Robert said. 

"What in a graveyard?" Aaron said confused. 

"Yes. I want to talk to you and someone else together. I need to do this" Robert said. 

"R-Robert are we here to see who I think we're here to see?" Aaron asked. 

"We're here to see my dad" Robert said getting out the car followed by Aaron. 

"Robert I don't understand" Aaron said. 

"You will soon enough. This needs to happen" Robert said. 

Aaron followed Robert to Jack's grave and is ready for them to talk to each other and Jack. But what will this conversation lead to?


	12. Future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert open up to each other at Jacks grave. But will it make them stronger?

Robert and Aaron are stood by Jacks grave and all Robert can feel is nerves. He left this village on bad terms with his dad and was to late to ever make amends. During their affair Robert denied who he was due to his history with Jack and feeling like he was never a good enough son. All he wanted from his Dad was love. Accept him as the mess he was but he never got that. 

"He hated me y'know. My dad" Robert said. 

"No Robert. He loved ya. He just had a hard way of showing it" Aaron said. 

"But Andy isn't even blood. Why did he treat him better then me?" Robert said. 

"Sometimes that's what parents do" Aaron said. 

"When I was younger I'd act out on purpose y'know" Robert said. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked. 

"I'd do bad things. Not because I wanted to but if it meant getting his attention I'd do it. All I ever wanted was to be loved by my dad" Robert said

"He did love you Robert. In his own way. If he didn't love you he would of never have brought you up. He would of given you up the minute you were born" Aaron said. 

"All I ever wanted was to be loved by you Dad. To be that perfect son Andy was. I grew up being second best to Andy and that's why I turned into the man I am now. I'd do stupid things because even if I was good you'd never praise me. You'd say I was after something or I was trying to hide some sort of guilt. I know this past year you've probably looked down on me and been really ashamed of me. Having an affair behind Chrissies back. I denied myself then because I thought I was letting you down by falling in love with another man. I thought you'd want me to have a wife kids a home and happiness. I thought me giving you grandchildren would make you much better but it wouldn't would it? Despite everything you made me think you thought of me you only ever wanted me to be happy didn't ya? I did love her dad. Chrissie. Before we got here I really did love her b-but things changed. When I met Aaron I just couldn't help myself. I fell in love with Aaron because of the selfless person he is. The complete opposite of me. If you was here right now you'd probably be giving Aaron the whole "he can do better then Robert speech". I know I wasn't good enough Dad but I promise from now on I will make you proud. I'll look after Aaron and Liv. I won't let this one go because life without him would be a life that isn't even worth living. Just do something for me dad yeah? Don't be disappointed in me for having to go through other relationships to find the right one. Just be happy I found him." Robert said kneeling down at the grave. 

Aaron kneeled down and put his hand on Roberts shoulder 

"He'll be proud of ya" Aaron said smiling. 

"I know. All he wanted was for me to be happy and I am" Robert said wiping a tear from his eye. 

"Yeah. Me too" Aaron said causing Robert to smile. 

"Y'know when I wanted to talk to you last night?" Aaron said. 

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that" Robert said. 

"No don't be. I just wanted to talk to you about the past" Aaron said. 

"W-what do you mean?" Robert said. 

"I was thinking about last year. About how you've changed from them and I just wanted to tell ya that I was grateful. When I first got with Jackson he didn't like who I was. Always tried to change me. I mean eventually he took me as I was and when I lost him I lost myself. With Ed I did love him but he was the same as Jackson was. Hated who I was sometimes. But you're not either of them" Aaron said. 

"W-what you talking about?" Robert asked. 

"You take me as I am. I've give you so many reasons to walk away forever and you haven't. When I needed someone after Gordon came back you was there. You changed and stood by me more then anyone ever has. You've changed hell of a lot. I haven't" Aaron said. 

"I don't want you to change" Robert said. 

"I know exactly. You take me as I am whether I'm happy or broken and you don't walk away. You don't give up on" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"How could I give up on ya? You mean far too much to me for me to walk away" Robert said. 

"I know. And I'm glad that after everything we've been through we're finally here" Aaron said smiling. 

"Yeah. Me too" Robert said smiling. 

"Now come on we best get back. Do not think my dad would appreciate us getting soppy by his grave" Robert said standing up. Aaron laughed and stood up. 

Aaron and Robert are walking out the graveyard when Aaron decides he needs to say three words to Robert. Three words Robert has been wanting to hear since the first time on his wedding day. 

"I do love you y'know Robert" Aaron said. Robert turned around and faved Aaron. 

"Yeah I know. I love you too" Robert said. 

"Are we gonna be okay?" Aaron asked. 

"Us two? We'll never be okay Aaron. Not in ourselves but as a two we will be" Robert said. 

"New beginning?" Aaron said. 

"New beginning. Just me you and Liv" Robert said causing Aaron to smile. Robert pulled Aaron in for a kiss and when they broke apart Robert decided to say it again. "I love you so much" he said to Aaron. 

"I love you too" Aaron replied. 

After getting back from the graveyard Aaron and Robert decided to have the night to themselves. Just them two. Adam and Vic ended up having Liv overnight so Robert and Aaron could spend proper time together. Liv never admitted to anyone but being able to get close to Vic was something she wanted. She was one of Aaron's best mates and Roberts sister and she wanted to be part of both the Dingles and Sugdens aswell as her own little family with Robert and Aaron. Is life starting to settle for the family?


	13. Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic tries to persuade Aaron and Robert to go on a double date with her and Adam.

Aaron and Robert are sat in a booth in the pub enjoying a pint. Aaron decided to take the afternoon off work since Adam has been having a lot of time off lately to cheer Vic up. 

"So what did Adam say when you said you're bunking off?" Robert said. 

"I'm not bunking off its called getting time off that you deserve. I work hard at the scrapyard y'know" Aaron said. 

"Yeah sure you do" Robert said smirking. 

"You do realise another sarcastic comment and this pint is going right over your head" Aaron said. 

"You do realise if you wanted me to strip you don't have to pour a punt on me" Robert said smirking. 

"Oh haha you're very funny you" Aaron said. Vic walked out the kitchen and sat down next to Robert. 

"So how are my favourite brother and my favourite mate?" Vic said smiling. 

"What you after Vic?" Aaron said taking a sip of his pint. 

"Nothing. Can't I just see how you are?" Vic said. 

"No you can't. Not unless you're after something" Robert said. 

"I'm a caring person" Vic said smiling. 

"Yeah. Just spit it out Vic" Aaron said. 

"Right before you go off on one just hear me out. Okay?" Vic replied. 

"Okay. Go" Aaron said. 

"Well you two haven't had a night out in ages and I was just wondering if you fancied coming out with me and Adam on Saturday? You know double date and all that" Vic said. 

"No chance" Aaron said. 

"What? Why? Come on. One double date and I'll never ask you again" Vic said. 

"Vic we don't even go on dates on our own let alone go on with you and Adam" Robert said. 

"Exactly. Plus there's Liv" Aaron said. 

"Liv can stay with Gabby. Please you two? It will really cheer me up" Vic said with puppy dog eyes. 

"Are you seriously going to use that cheering up card?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. And if you say no then I'll make a point of me and Adam joining you right now cause he's on his way in" Vic said smiling. 

"Fine" Robert said. 

"Robert" Aaron said. 

"What? She's just gonna pester is Aaron" Robert replied. 

"That's true. It's a double date them. See ya Saturday at 6" Vic said smiling and walked back into the kitchen. 

"Robert what the hell did you agree to do that for?" Aaron said. 

"Because if there's one person that scares me more then your mum it's her" Robert said. 

"Are you actually scared of your little sister?" Aaron said laughing. 

"What you're not scared of her?" Robert said. 

"What? No" Aaron replied. 

"Fine. Go in the kitchen and tell her were not going" Robert said smirking. 

"No I'm good. There's knives in there" Aaron replied. 

"Exactly. Double date it is then" Robert said. 

"I am so gonna make you pay for this Robert" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Yeah. In your dreams" Robert said winking at Aaron. 

A double date with your boyfriend bestmate and his wife which is also your boyfriends sister. What could possibly be good about it?"


	14. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go on a double date with Victoria.   
> Trouble rises when Aaron gets jealous.

Aaron and Robert are going on a double date with Adam and Victoria. Aaron was annoyed Robert agreed to it but having Adam there will help. Diane had Gabby why Bernice was away because Ashley and Laurel are waiting the arrival of the new baby which is late so she agreed with have Liv so Chas didn't have to keep leaving the bar to check on her. 

"Robert I actually can't believe you agreed to this" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron will you calm down? We're only going to town" Robert said. 

"Yeah we never even go on a date on our own now the first time we go on one its with your sister and my bestmate" Aaron said. 

"Right if I agree to take you on a date next weekend will you calm down and atleast crack a smile?" Robert asked. 

"Well I would of preferred to go on our own first" Aaron said. 

"Right I'll take you on a date next weekend. Infact I'll even think of an excuse about an hour into this one saying that we have to go home because Liv'a kicking off or something" Robert said. 

"Swear to me we won't be spending longer then an hour on this date" Aaron said. 

"I swear. But if we get in trouble for disappearing can I blame it on you? My sister kinda scares me" Robert said. 

"No you can not. It's your idea to do a bunk" Aaron said. 

"Okay chill out. Adams gonna there anyway so what's the problem?" Robert asked. 

"The fact I wanted my first date with my boyfriend to he just us two" Aaron said. 

"Well think of it this way. You're moody and Vic persuaded us. First rounds certainly on her" Robert said. 

"I am not moody but I like that idea" Aaron said. 

"So you gonna crack a smile and pretend this is the best night of your life?" Robert asked. 

"Fine but so you know when we get home we're going straight to bed and straight to sleep" Aaron said. 

"Right well that's hardly far. You can't put us on a sex ban" Robert said. 

"Oh can't I? Watch me" Aaron said smiling. 

"We'll see how long that lasts shall we? I'll put money on it they'll be no ban by the time we get home" Robert said. 

"Want to bet on that?" Aaron said. 

"Yes. Yes I do" Robert said smiling. 

"Fine. Whoever loses has to help with Liv with her homework for a month" Aaron said. 

"Deal" Robert said and shook his hand. 

Victoria walked in with Adam behind her 

"What you betting on?" Vic asked. 

"Oh nothing. Doesn't matter because Aaron will loose anyway" Robert said. 

"Ha yeah in your dreams" Aaron said. 

"Taxi will be here in a minute. Isn't this exciting?" Vic said beaming. 

"Yeah. We're looking forward to it. Aren't we Aaron?" Robert said giving his boyfriend a glare. 

"Oh y-yeah. Let's go wait outside" Aaron said. As the four walked out Aaron decided to whisper to Robert 

"Liv loves when you help her with homework" he said. 

"Just a shame you'll be helping her then isn't it?" Robert whispered back. 

"Yeah. Next month" Aaron said smiling. 

 

Aaron and Adam are sat at a table why Robert and Vic get the drinks in. Aaron's trying to act pleased for Vic's sake but also trying to wind Robert up over their deal. 

"I can't believe Vic actually persuaded you two to come out with us" Adam said laughing. 

"Well she didn't persuade. Robert agreed to it without even asking" Aaron said. 

"It's still nice though isn't it? Us four out together. We should do it more often" Adam said. 

"Me and Robert don't even have dates alone and the one time we go on a date it's a double one" Aaron said. 

"Aw I'm sure he'll make up for it when use get home" Adam said laughing. 

"Oh he won't. There's a sex ban" Aaron said. 

"You what?" Adam said laughing. 

"I told him because he agreed to this for both of us there's a sex ban tonight and he doesn't believe me that I'll stick to it" Aaron said. 

"Got a point though mate" Adam said. 

"No I'm being serious. We made a deal whoever looses has to help Liv with her homework for a month" Aaron said smiling. 

"You'll do anything to get out of that wouldn't ya?" Adam said laughing. 

"Yeah course I would. Didn't even do my own homework" Aaron said. 

 

Two hours later the foursome are still enjoying their night out - even Aaron has cheered up. 

"See I told you both it wouldn't be bad didn't I?" Vic said. 

"Yeah but I've been working today so I can't wait to just go home and sleep" Aaron said and turned to Robert with a devious smile. 

"Keep dreaming" Robert said. 

Roberts at the bar and has left Aaron with Vic. Adam nipped to the loo and Aaron feels awkward he's not enjoying the date as much as he's making out. Aaron looks over at the bar and sees Robert smiling and laughing with another guy and can't help but feel a twinge in his stomach. 

"Who's that?" Aaron asked Victoria. 

"Oh I don't know but he's been ages so he better hurry up with my drink" Vic said. 

"So how are you and Robert?" Vic asked. 

"We're fine. But if he carries on speaking to that guy we won't be" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron please tell me you're not jealous?" Vic asked. 

"What? No course not" Aaron lied. 

"It's okay to be jealous. It's natural in a relationship." Vic said. 

"I'm not jealous though" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. No course you're not" she said as she wasn't convinced. Adam arrives back from the toilet and sees Robert talking to the guy at the bar. 

"Oh looks like you've got competition there mate" Adam said laughing. 

"You're not funny Adam" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Their just talking Aaron" Vic said. 

"Yeah but for someone you just meet in a bar he's been talking a great while. Especially when his boyfriends not that far away" Aaron said. 

"He might know 'im" Adam said. 

"Yeah and we all know if Roberts in a bar and sees someone he knows it only means one thing" Aaron said. Aaron stood up in a mood. 

"Tell Robert I've gone home and to give his little friend their my drink. He wants my boyfriend he can have that aswell" Aaron said and stormed out. 

Vic walks over to the bar to fill Robert in on what's just happened. 

"Rob I need a word" she said. 

"Right I'll be back over in a minute. Give me a second to just finish here" Robert said.

"No. Now" she said. 

"Victoria I'm talking" Robert said. 

"Fine. I just wanted to tell ya Aaron's been watching you for the past 20 minutes and is convinced you're flirting with this man. Said if he wants his boyfriend he might aswell have his drink so he's gone" she said. 

"He's gone. What? Gone where?" Robert said. 

"Home. He's convinced somethings going on here" she said. 

"Right come on. We need to go now" Robert said. Adam and Vic followed Robert outside. 

"Why did none of use stop him?" Robert asked annoyed. 

"Because Aaron and a mood don't go well. Plus he's your boyfriend you should of been with him instead of chatting up some other bloke" Adam said. 

"I weren't chatting him up at all. I just know him" Robert said. 

"Yeah from a one night stand probably" Robert said. 

"No actually. An estate agent who's helping me trying to find a house for me Aaron and Liv. I saw him and we got talking about it. It was meant to be a surprise" Robert said. 

"Why didn't you just tell Aaron? He hates secrets" Vic said. 

"Like I said it was meant to be a surprise. Now this taxi better hurry up" Robert said annoyed. Can Robert convince Aaron he wasn't flirting?


	15. Let's not fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron come face to face after the disastrous date.

Last night Robert and Aaron joined Vic and Adam on a double date. It was going extremely well until Aaron's jealous side came out and he stormed off. Robert was determined to set Aaron straight last night but bottled it at the last minute and stayed at Vic's. He hates arguing with Aaron and didn't fancy arguing after they'd both had a drink. Adam had text Aaron to let him know Robert wouldn't be home that night because he's staying over at Vic's and Aaron had said it's fine. Aaron knowing he was with Vic and Adam made Robert less nervous about seeing him. 

Robert and Vic are sat in the kitchen at Vic's talking. Adam left early to go to the scrapyard and meet Aaron for a pick up. 

"So are you going to speak to him today?" Vic asked. 

"Yeah but not this morning. I've got a business meeting and Aaron is the worst person to speak to in the mornings" Robert said. 

"Adams the same. Are you going to tell him the truth about who that guy really was?" Vic asked. 

"I'm gonna have to. Otherwise he'll think I was doing the dirty on him" Robert replied. 

"I was enjoying myself aswell" Vic said. 

"Yeah I thought Aaron was to. I better go otherwise I'll be late" Robert said and walked out. 

Aaron's sat in the a booth with Adam after a busy day at the scrapyard. He's not seen Robert since last night and he's nervous about seeing him. 

"So you gonna speak to Robert today?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah when he gets home" Aaron replied. 

Robert walked in and saw Adam and Aaron sat at the booth and walked over and joined them. 

"You calmed down then?" Robert asked. 

"I'll leave you to it" Adam said and left. 

"Why didn't you just come over?" Robert asked. 

"Well it looked like you was enjoying his company too much" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"So I'm guessing Adam didn't tell ya who that guy was then?" Robert said.

"He doesn't need to. I could tell. You've got history with him I get it but I shouldn't of got jealous and stormed out. You probably weren't with me when you slept with him" Aaron said. Robert laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked confused. 

"You actually think I slept with him and that's how I know him?" Robert said.

"I don't see how that's funny?" Aaron said angry.

"Believe me Aaron it's hilarious. That guy was in there waiting for his wife" Robert said. 

"So you've not slept with him?" Aaron said. 

"What? No course not. Unless you know something I don't" Robert said. 

"But it seemed like you knew him pretty well" Aaron said. 

"Yeah that's because I do. He's been helping me" Robert said. 

"Helping you with what? Why not come to me for help?" Aaron asked. 

"Because that would totally ruin the surprise you muppet" Robert said. 

"And what surprise would that be?" Aaron asked confused. 

"He's an estate agent. You've been banging on about how you want us to have our own place and privacy and he's been helping me find one round here. That's right for all three of us" Robert said. 

"Are you serious?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"Yeah. He was telling me he had a few hours lined up and that when I next see him he's going to show them me" Robert said.

"I don't know what to say" Aaron said. 

"Well I'm sorry Robert for doubting you would be a start" Robert said. 

"I'm sorry. But I hope I never come face to face with him because I'm well embarrassed right now" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Its fine. I'm sure his wife would find it hilarious" Robert said smiling. 

"Robert it's not funny. I got jealous because you had a surprise" Aaron said. 

"Yeah well that's something I most certainly won't get over quickly. Anyway where did you go after you stormed off?" Robert asked. 

"Er straight home." Aaron said. 

"Well atleast no one else saw you in a mood then" Robert said. 

"There's only one person that's gonna be in a mood and that's you" Aaron said smiling. 

"And whys that?" Robert asked. 

"Well that deal? Yeah we certainly didn't have sex last night" Aaron said smirking. 

"Oh f- I forgot about that" Robert said. 

"Well luckily I'm here to remind you" Aaron said smiling. 

"Just promise me one more thing?" Aaron said. 

"What?" Robert replied. 

"No. More. Double. Dates" Aaron said with a glare. 

"I promise" Robert said. 

"Anyway you can make it up to me by taking me on a date next week" Aaron said smirking. "Fine I will. But no more sex bans" Robert said. Aaron laughed. Things are getting back on track and the truth about Roberts little 'friend' has been revealed. But what could possibly go wrong?


	16. Upside down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor turns up at the pub and leaves Robert and Aaron's relationship in tatters as a lie is exposed and loyalty is questions.

Aaron and Robert have been enjoying a drink together for the past few hours following their little misunderstanding. Robert has found something that annoys Aaron but in a funny good kind of way. 

"So where's Liv?" Robert asked. 

"Gone out with Gabby. Something about pony club" Aaron said. 

"Is she still seriously going to that? I thought she didn't even like horses?" Robert said. 

"Yeah so did I." Aaron said. 

"Well if she likes horses that much when we get our place she can decorate her room with horses" Robert said. 

"Yeah you can be the one to break that to her. Then she'll probably break your legs" Aaron said laughing. 

A man walks into the pub and goes straight over to the bar. 

"Hiya I'm looking for an Aaron Dingle? I heard he lives here" he said to Chas. 

"Why who's asking?" Chas asked. 

"I'm a friend of his. We go way back" the man said. 

"oh okay love. He's just over there" she said and pointed to the booth he was sat in with Robert. 

The man walks over to Aaron and Robert. 

"Aaron?" The man said. Aaron looked and saw his friend standing there. 

"Matt? What are you doing here?" He said shocked. 

"Oh I was just passing by. You left early this morning and I wanted to make sure you was alright after last night. I didn't want you to feel awkward" he said. Roberts faced dropped. 

"Er y-yeah I'm fine. Look can we talk another time? I just really need to sort something out" Aaron said nervously. 

"Yeah sure. If you ever want a repeat of last night you know where to find me" Matt replied and walked away. 

"Robert" Aaron said nervously. 

"You lied to me?" Robert said upset. 

"It's not what it looks like" Aaron said. 

"It's not what it looks like? You lied to me about where you was last night. All eyes are on me to not screw this up and cheat and it's you who makes that mistake? I'm done" Robert said and stormed out. Chas notices the commotion and decided to go over and see what had happened. 

"What the hell was all that about?" She asked.

"Well I've just lost my boyfriend that's what. I knew I should of told him the truth about last night" Aaron said upset. 

"What d'ya mean?" She asked. 

"Nothing forget it. I'm gonna go after him" Aaron said and followed Robert out. 

Aaron notices Robert heading for Keepers Cottage and runs over. 

"ROBERT WAIT" he shouted. 

"I've got nothing to say to you" he said and carried on walking. 

"Please just let me explain" Aaron pleaded. 

"After everything. Everything we've been through. What we had to go through to be together. All eyes are on me to not hurt you and ruin this. In over a year I've only slept with you. I've not cheated or ran away I've stayed and fought for you. For us. All eyes are on me and you're the one who's screwed up. All because you couldn't ask how I knew someone you decided to try and get even by sleeping with someone else? I wanted a future with you. I wanted everything with you. A house a family marriage and you have thrown it away because you assumed the worst of me" Robert said with tears in his eyes. 

"No Robert it wasn't like that I swear" Aaron said. 

"I don't wanna hear it. You wanna sleep with other blokes? Fine go ahead. Be single and do it" Robert said and walked into Vic's. 

With their relationship hanging by a thread and Aaron's loyalty question can they make it through the latest hurdle? Was Aaron really unfaithful that night?


	17. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles to come to terms with the break up but finds it hard explaining what happened.

After Robert found out Aaron lied about where he was after the double date disaster Robert was furious and ended up breaking up with Aaron last night. Aaron's upset over the break up but knows he in order to make it right he has to tell Robert what happened that night. 

Aaron's sat at the table with Liv who's eating her breakfast and also has no idea what's happened with Robert. 

"So where's Robert? I know he likes working but even this is too early for him" she said. 

"He's not gone to work. He's at Vic's" Aaron replied. 

"Why? Is he forgetting he lives here now"  
She said. 

"Nope. We're not together anymore" Aaron said. 

"What? Why? What's he done this time?" Liv asked. 

"He's done nothing. I'll tell you later but you better go to school" Aaron said. Liv got up and left confused as to what's really happened between Robert and Aaron. Will she ever find out the truth? 

Aaron's sat in the backroom and had decided to take the day off work. He's not slept or eaten and refuses to listen to Adam who will no doubt answer any awkward questions. 

Chas walks in the backroom and sees Aaron with tears in his eyes. 

"Love he just needs time to calm down" she said trying to reassure him. 

"He's not going to though is he? After everything we've been through I've messed up" Aaron said upset. 

"Love why did you cheat on him?" Chas said. 

"What? I didn't cheat on him. How could you even believe that?" Aaron said annoyed.

"Then what was Matt talking about?" Chas asked. 

"I c-cant tell you. I just can't" Aaron said sobbing. 

"I'm not asking for gossip. But if you don't tell me atleast tell him." Chas said. 

"And how do i do that? He won't listen to me" Aaron said. 

"Send him a text? Leave him a voicemail?  
Write it in a letter?" She said. 

"Just find a way to tell him" she said and left the room. 

Aaron gets his phone out and scrolls to Roberts name. After letting out a small sigh he finally presses call and puts the phone to his ear. 

Surprisingly Aaron's been put straight through to Voicemail so he's decided if Robert isn't going to answer his phone or talk to him voicemail it is. 

"Robert it's me. I er I just wanted to hear your voice atleast but considering you didn't answer your phone I can't. I'm ready to tell you what happened last night" he said and let out a small breath. 

TBC


	18. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reveals to Robert in a voicemail what happened when he left the bar.

Aaron's continuing with his voicemail in order for Robert to listen to him. He loves Robert but him telling his mum and not Robert first would make Robert flip even more. 

"I-er just left the bar after I saw you and that guy and I headed for bar west. I got inside and went to order a drink. Matt came over and offered to buy it so I said yes. Matt is a friend of Jackson's from time ago we used to meet him all the time. Anyway we ended up going back to his place have some beers and speaking about Jackson and how our lives are so different to how Jackson thought they would be. When he said if you ever wanted a repeat of last night he was talking about us getting drunk to forget anything going on in our heads. His boyfriends done a bunk and he knows I'm with you - well I was then. He wanted to take his mind off it because if he doesn't he'll cry. I slept on his sofa and the only reason I was gone by the time he got up was because I knew my mum would worry or you'd get back home and realise I'm not there and do the same. When he said about feeling awkward he meant something he said about Jackson. He kept saying about how him and Jackson slept together but me and him happened and he doesn't want me to feel awkward about it which I'm not. Jackson meant a lot to me and probably always will but you. YOU are what I want. I wouldn't cheat on ya. Ever. You mean far too much for me to do that. Please just come home and talk to me" Aaron said with tears his eyes. 

Aaron put the phone down and waited for Robert to either phone or text. Will admitting the truth get Robert back? Or is it too late?


	19. Call back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron waits to hear from Robert but is left devastated to find out Roberts gone away for a month.

It's been a few hours since Aaron left Robert a voicemail explaining the truth and he still hasn't heard from Robert. When Robert has his phone off for hours he's normally stuck in meetings and Aaron knows assuming the worst will only make matters worse. He understands why Robert went off on one he would of done the same but now he knows he has to fight for his relationship because Robert always goes - the least he owes him is to try. 

Aaron's sat in the bar hoping Robert comes in. He wants to speak Roberts phone with calls and texts to come home but he knows if Robert is in a meeting he'll be annoyed. 

"So you told him then?" Chas said. 

"Y-yeah. I left a voicemail. Just waiting for him to get back to me" Aaron said. 

"So what's the big secret? What happened?" Chas asked. 

"Nice try mum. But the only person who deserves to know is Robert" Aaron said. 

"Well can't say I didn't try eh" Chas said and walked off. 

Adam and Victoria walk in the pub and over to Aaron. 

"Alright mate. Get the drinks in" Adam said patting him on the back. 

"Oh hi Aaron how are you? Oh I'm fine Adam thanks for asking" Aaron replied sarcastically. 

"Well how are you holding up? After everything with Robert?" Adam asked. 

"Well I've left him a voicemail telling him what really happened but his phones off. He'll probably be in here soon" Aaron said taking a sip of his pint. 

"He won't be in here for a while. A month tops" Vic replied. 

"W-what do you mean?" Aaron said. 

"He hasn't told you?" Vic said worried. 

"Told me what?" Aaron asked concerned. 

"He got a call this morning about a business convention. It's a months long trip. You spend 3 weeks encouraging people to use your business and then the last week you have to try and convince suppliers or something to work with you" Vic said. 

"He's gone?" Aaron said with a tear in his eye. 

"He'll be back in a month" Vic said. 

"Y-yeah" Aaron said and slammed his pint down and stormed out. Will Aaron and Robert ever get to talk about what happened? Or is Roberts 'trip' more of a permanent move?


	20. He needs to be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron struggles to come to terms with Roberts absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the way this has been set out. It is all set out all the dialogue on Edit Chapter but for some reason when it's up its not seperated.

A few days ago Robert left the village for a business trip that's going to last a month. Aaron was heartbroken when he found out and hasn't been able to deal with it. He's snapped at Liv several times for bringing up their argument and won't go back the scrapyard because he doesn't want to see Roberts desk empty for the next month. Adam has said he'd take care of everything because he knows Aaron needs time away. 

Aaron's sat in the backroom on his own and can't stop crying. He knows he messed up by lying to Robert and he knows he shouldn't have. Over the past few months they've had several talks about honesty and they both agreed to be honest. Robert is the one person everyone excepted to screw up but he didn't. Victoria walks in the backroom and sees Aaron sat down. "Aaron are you okay?" She asked. "Do I look like it?" Aaron snapped. He looked up and saw Victoria's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you" he replied. "It's fine. I know you're missing him but when he gets back from Manchester I'm sure you'll make up" Victoria said. "You think?" Aaron said sarcastically. "No I know. You two have been through far too much to let this ruin you both. Just wait till he gets back" Vic replied. "Wait did you say he's in Manchester?" Aaron asked. "Yeah. Business" she replied. Aaron got up and grabbed his coat and keys. "Wait what you doing? Where you going?" Vic asked. "Where does it look like? I'm going to Manchester" Aaron said. "What? You can't you don't know where it is" Vic said. "Well I'll find it eventually. I'll ask about the business convention. Tell Adam I'm sorry. But I can't stay here and let him be there for the next month and not fight for this. Like you said we've been through far too much. I'm going to get him back right now" Aaron said and went out. Chas walked into the back and noticed Aaron had gone. "Where's he gone? Don't tell me he's gone on a bender?" She asked concerned. "Nope. Gone to Robert in Manchester. He's gone to fight for him apparently" Victoria said. "He what? What about Liv?" Chas said annoyed. "Well can't you look after her?" Vic said. "No I flaming can't. We've got a pub to run" Chas said. Victoria sighed. "Fine. Where is she?" Victoria asked. "At the cafe with gabby I think why?" Chas asked. "Me and Adam will have her. I've got a few days off and Aaron should be back by then. With or without Robert" she said and walked out. Can Aaron convince Robert he never cheated?


	21. He's my brother too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv worries about Aaron and Robert.

A few hours ago Aaron left the village to go and find Robert in Manchester to attempt and fight for their relationship. Victoria offered for her and Adam to look after Liv due to Chas being unable to leave the bar and look after her. Victoria thinks Liv being with her was a good idea because if Liv was worried she can talk to her due to Aaron and Robert making Liv promise not to stress Chas out after her stay at the unit. 

Liv is sat in the front room with Adam and Victoria confused as to why she's saying there and not at home. 

"Are one of use going to tell me why I'm here? It's just Aaron will be worried I'm not at home" Liv said. 

"Listen Liv the reason you're here with us is because Aaron isn't at home and Chas is busy so there's no one to look after you" Vic said. 

"Why where is he?" Liv asked concerned.

"He's gone to find Robert" Adam said. 

"Why? I thought he was away working" Liv said. 

"Yeah he is. But Aaron can't go a month without sorting this out. He's gone to fight for his relationship" Vic said. 

"But why didn't he take me? I want to see Robert too" Liv said upset. 

"Oh Liv. I'm sure Robert wants to see you too but they both need to do this on their own. Hopefully they'll return together or they've atleast sorted it out" Vic said. 

"They have to sort it out. We're a team a family they both always say it. I don't want to loose Robert" Liv said and burst into tears. Vic pulled Liv in for a hug. 

"Oh you won't loose him Liv and neither will Aaron. They'll sort it out" Vic said. 

"I hope so because I love them both. When Aaron found me I got two brothers out of it not just one" Liv said sobbing. 

Will Aaron and Robert sort things out?


	22. Can we start again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts in the middle of a meeting at a hotel but is soon distracted by an unexpected visitor.

It's been two days since Aaron went on the hunt for Robert. Everytime he asked someone about the business convention they always sent him to the wrong places. There's one more hotel Aaron hasn't tried and he's hoping this is where Robert is. 

Roberts sat talking to someone about Home James but the man doesn't seem intrested. 

"Apart from Home James have you had any other business experience?" The man asked. 

"Yes. There's a house in Emmerdale village called Home Farm I used to be a massive part of that business. A lot of their clients were brought by me. I'm also invested into a scrapyard" Robert replied. 

"A scrapyard? And how did that come about?" The man asked. 

"Well my sister her husband and my b- his friend wanted to start up their own business and no one was willing to invest. At the time he wasn't with my sister but I decided to take a chance on them both in January last year" Robert said. 

"And did it work?" The man asked. 

"Totally. The scrapyard has earnt loads of money and people from different towns bring their scrap there" Robert said. 

"So the investment was worth it?" The man asked. 

"Yes he was" Robert said thinking about Aaron. 

"He?" The man asked confused. 

"I mean it. It was worth it" Robert said. 

Aaron walks in the hotel and sees Robert sat down talking to a man. He knows Robert will be mad he disturbed his meeting but he knows he has to fight for the relationship. 

"Mr Sugden don't you want to go higher in the business world then a scrapyard?" The man asked. 

"I don't regret investing into the scrapyard. He's the best thing that ever happened to me" Robert said. 

"Mr Sugden why do you keep saying he? Is one of the co owners your partner?" The man asked. 

"What? No. Not anymore" Robert said. 

"Then why are you still involved? Doesn't it make things awkward between you? A business with tension isn't a healthy business" the man said. 

"No why would it be awkward? I invested in that scrapyard to give the person I love a chance at showing he can make something of his life. I believed in him and I still do. I'd never get away from it because seeing him prove people wrong makes me happy and proud" the man said.   
Aaron's stood behind Robert and has heard everything Robert just said and can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. The man sees Aaron standing there listening. 

"Can we help you?" The man asked. 

"I'm here for Robert" Aaron said. Robert looked round and saw Aaron standing there. 

"Aaron wh-" Robert was Interuptted by Aaron. 

"I'm here to fight for what we have. Because I don't wanna loose you Robert" Aaron said with a tear in his eye. 

"Can you give me a minute?" Robert said to the man and walked away followed by Aaron. 

 

"Right out with it" Robert said. 

 

Can Aaron convince Robert what they have is worth fighting for?


	23. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron talks to Robert and hopes for forgiveness.

Aaron found Robert in a meeting and decided to interrupt it - even if it meant having to grovel even more. 

Robert and Aaron are stood out the back of the hotel on their own and Aaron is hoping Robert will forgive him. 

"Aaron what are you doing here?" Robert asked. 

"What does it look like? You wouldn't speak to me and you clearly don't know how to answer your phone so this is the only way" Aaron said. 

"I've been in meetings and my phones dead" Robert said. 

"So you didn't listen to the voicemail?" Aaron asked. 

"What voicemail?" Robert asked. 

"The one I left explaining about why I lied to you" Aaron said. 

"Look Aaron I don't have time for this now. You can explain why you cheated on me when I get back" Robert said looking away. 

"I didn't cheat on you Robert" Aaron said. 

"Yeah sure you didn't. You just lied about where you was and spent the night with another guy but no Aaron that's not cheating" Robert said sarcastically. 

"That's rich coming from you. You cheated on Chrissie remember" Aaron snapped. 

"Yeah you're right I did deserve it. I've got to go" Robert said and began to walk away. Aaron ran over and grabbed Roberts arm 

"No Robert wait. Please just talk to me and let me explain" Aaron pleaded. 

"I don't want to hear or the glory details thanks" Robert said turning around. 

"Fine you won't listen to me? I'm sure this hotel has one of them microphone things they shout in so I'll just go get it and tell everyone in here then shall I?" Aaron said. Robert looked at Aaron and sighed. 

"You've got five minutes" Robert said.

 

Aaron and Robert are sat on a bench at the back of the hotel so Aaron can explain. 

"If you're not going to tell me then let me get back to my meeting" Robert said. 

"No I'm gonna tell you but you have to listen to me Robert" Aaron said. 

"Fine. Go on then" Robert replied. 

"Right after I left you three I went to Bar West and I saw him. We just got talking. He's an old friend of Jacksons we used to meet up with him before Jacksons accident. Anyway he's having trouble with his partner so we ended up talking" Aaron said. 

"So how is that awkward then? And how did you end up staying with him?" Robert asked. 

"We went back to his for some beers. I was telling him about you and he kept bringing Jackson up and asking questions about us and wanted to know if Jackson was still alive would I still be with him or with you. I stayed on the sofa I promise you that. He's got a partner Robert I wouldn't go there" Aaron said. 

"Someone being taken never stopped you before" Robert said. 

"No Robert that's different" Aaron replied. 

"How exactly is it different?" Robert asked. 

"BECAUSE I DONT LOVE HIM I LOVE YOU" Aaron shouted. Roberts face dropped as he let Aaron's words sing in. The only time Robert has heard them words is on his wedding day. He's been waiting months to hear those words. 

"I love you Robert. I would never ever dream of cheating on ya and what I just told you about what happened it's true. I swear to ya" Aaron pleased. 

"So why didn't you just tell me?" Robert asked. 

"Because before we got back together and you was banging on about Chrissie be with Andy I was jealous you were talking about your ex wife. I don't want to talk to you about my ex boyfriend" Aaron said. 

"Look Aaron I know just how much Jackson meant to you and I don't want you to not talk about him because of me. I know you loved him and you always will" Robert said. 

"Yeah I will. But now I love you more then anything and if keeping you in my life means I have to forget about Jackson then I will. Jackson would understand" Aaron said. 

"Aaron you can't just forget about him. He was your first love" Robert said. 

"Robert after what happened with Matt it made me realise that I need to move on from it all. I'll always remember Jackson yes but I can't keep thinking about him because it's going to affect us and I don't want that. All Jackson wanted was for me to find someone I love and I have. And I don't want to let you go Robert so I'm begging you atleast let me drive back home knowing you'll think about" Aaron said. 

"You don't need to drive home knowing that" Robert said. 

"So what you're just going to throw the towel in over one mistake? I've forgiven you for everything you've done Robert. You give up on me so easily yet I never given up on you" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Finished throwing everything back in my face so I can tell you I'm coming back with you?" Robert said. 

"W-what?" Aaron said shocked. 

"I'm coming back with you and I do forgive you because I love you too." Robert said. 

"But what about this business thing?" Aaron asked. 

"What about it? I'll go in there and tell him I'm not intrested in any sort of investments or opportunities. I already invested in the best thing" Robert said. 

"So you forgive me?" Aaron said. 

"Yes I do. But you have to promise me one thing? If you ever want to talk about Jackson then come to me and I will listen I swear" Robert said. 

"I promise" Aaron said. Robert pulled Aaron in for a kiss and broke out in a smile. 

"I missed you so much" Aaron said. 

"I missed you too. Now come on I need to go and cancel this meeting. The poor guys probably had about 3 drinks by now" Robert said causing Aaron to laugh. 

Robert and Aaron arrive back at the table. 

"Have you finished with your little investment?" The man asked. 

"Not quite. I'm here to tell you that I want to forget all this. All these investment and business opportunities" Robert said. 

"You do realise this could cost you a load of money don't you? You'll loose everything" the man replied. 

"No it won't cost me anything. And as for everything I already have it. Now if you don't mind me and my boyfriend are going home" Robert said and walked away followed by Aaron. 

"Robert you do realise it's late don't ya?" Aaron said. 

"Good job I've got a hotel room then isn't it?" Robert said smiling and kissed Aaron. 

Are the boys finally back on track?


	24. Family of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert return to the village.   
> Aaron and Robert are left shocked by Liv and a confession from Victoria.

Aaron and Robert decided to stay at the hotel for a few days to give themselves some time to talk and be alone. There was conversations about honesty and they both promised they was going to be honest from now on. Aaron promised he was going to let Jackson go for good and although Robert doesn't mind Aaron thinking about his ex Aaron was determined he had to move on. 

Aaron and Robert pull up outside keepers cottage.   
"Right we're back" Robert said. 

"Well it was fun why it lasted. We best go get Liv. That's if Adam and Vic haven't murdered her first" Aaron said. 

"Well if they haven't after 3 or 4 days with her and she's not even stressed them out I'll be surprised" Robert said and got out the car followed by Aaron. 

Robert walks into Victoria's with Aaron ready to pick Liv up 

"Vic? It's only us we've come to pick Liv up you in" he shouted. 

Liv raised downstairs and sprung her arms around Robert - much to everyone's surprise. 

"I am so glad you're back. Don't you ever leave us again" she said hugging him tight. 

"Er I won't" Robert said confused. Liv pulled apart as she realised everyone was watching. "Anyway let's go idiot" Liv said.

"You go on over to the pub Liv we'll follow you in a minute" Aaron said. Liv nodded and walked out. 

"Right what the hell was that about? She doesn't even get that excited when she sees me and she actually likes me" Aaron said confused getting a nudge off Robert. 

"Oh believe me I don't think she likes Robert think she loves him more then you. She was really upset that he'd gone. Said she got two brothers instead of one" Vic said. 

"She said that?" Aaron said shocked. 

"Yes she did. Bless her" Vic replied. 

"Right I am never ever leaving again. A few days away from here and I've suddenly gained a new best friend - which may I had it's nice but it's also weird" Robert said causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Anyway was she good? She didn't cause you trouble did she?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh no she was a little angel. She was really well behaved she stayed in most the time went to see your mum once. I even got home from work last night to a clean house and my dinner on the table" Vic replied. 

"Robert I agree with you saying you're never leaving again. All of a sudden you're gone and Liv turns perfect" Aaron said. 

"Oh she's a good kid. All she kept banging on about was Robert and how much she missed him" Vic said smiling. 

"Right well as much as I'd like to listen to these weird stories I best go and see her" Aaron said. 

"Yeah cheers for having her Vic." Robert said. 

"Oh anytime you need a babysitter you know where I am" she said. 

"Thanks I'll remember that." Robert said as him and Aaron walked out. 

"She cleans up and cooks food and then hugs you. What the hell is wrong with her?" Aaron asked. 

"Maybe she's just learning to be good. I mean I'm not complaining" Robert replied. 

"Me neither. Apart from the hugging you but that is weird" Aaron said smiling. 

"Yes it is. Look I'm gonna nip up to the scrapyard and sort something out. Will you be alright till I get back?" Robert said. 

"Yeah I'm gonna speak to Liv but do not be long Robert because I want us to spend the night together. All three of us" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah I won't be. Hopefully I'm not squeezed to death this time" Robert said and kissed Aaron goodbye. 

Is there more to Liv's hug?


	25. Misjudged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron talks to Liv about Robert and is left emotional by her words.   
> Matt arrives at the scrapyard for Aaron and leaves Robert frustrated.

Aaron arrives back at the pub and wants to talk to Liv. He loves Liv and Robert getting along but the whole hug thing left him confused. Liv never hugged Robert even when she was being nice it was confusing as to why she was now. 

"Where's me mum?" Aaron asked walking into the backroom. 

"She's out the front. Charitys done a bunk so she's on bar duty" Liv said. 

"Oh right good. I need to talk to you" he said and sat down next to her. 

"Whatever Victoria said she's lying. I haven't done anything" Liv protested. 

"What? No Liv I know you've it. Vic's just been singing your praises" Aaron said. 

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" Liv asked confused. 

"I want to talk about Robert. Liv what was that hug about?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm just glad he's back" she said. 

"Yeah but he's been on business trips before and gone away. We've argued and been apart and you've never hugged him when we're sorted" Aaron said. 

"Well this time it's different" Liv said.

"How? Liv is there something going on?" Aaron asked. 

"No. I just missed him that's all" she said. 

"Right. How did all this missing him come about?" Aaron asked confused. 

"It's just when use broke up I saw how upset you were and it upset me too. When I heard about Robert leaving and you going after him I just realised a few things" she said. 

"And what are them things?" Aaron asked. 

"I used to hate Robert because I thought he was taking you away from me but then he supported me at dads funeral and I saw a different side to him. Then he didn't give me any grief over me getting him arrested. He's been really nice and accepting of me. I just realised that as much as you need him I do to. I know that if I could never turn to you then he'd be there for me like he always is. I just feel like I've got two brothers instead of one and I really like it" Liv said. 

"Really?" Aaron said emotional. 

"Yes. Robert always puts me and you first and I never show him in grateful but I am. I couldn't imagine you being with anyone else and I love that we're all a little family. I love you both and I just don't wanna loose use" Liv said. Aaron pulled her in for a hug so she didn't see the tears in her eyes. 

"Oh Liv we love you too. Don't worry you'll never loose us" Aaron said. Liv pulled apart from the hug and looked at Aaron. 

"Any chance we could keep this between us? You know don't want Robert thinking I like him or anything. His heads big enough" Liv said. Aaron let out a little laugh and pulled her into another hug. 

 

Robert arrives at the scrapyard and sees Adam standing talking to another man. He gets out the car and notices Matt and can't help but want to punch him. Adam looks and sees Robert walking over. 

"Robert you're back? Where's Aaron?" Adam asked. 

"He's back at home with Liv. What's he doing here?" Robert asked looking at Matt. 

"Oh he's come to see Aaron" Adam said and walked into the portacabin. 

"Yeah well Aaron's busy with work and family so" Robert said. 

"What he can't have mates?" Matt said. 

"Never said that. But he's got a family and a business to get stuck into so he doesn't have the time for ya" Robert said. 

"What you think I'm going to stay away because a jealous boyfriend says so!"  
Matt said. 

"Jealous? I've got nothing to be jealous of. Pretty sure it's me he's in bed with every night. Pretty sure it's me he's always with" Robert said. 

"Yeah so why you so bothered then?" Matt asked. 

"Aaron's had enough to deal with. He wants to move on and focus on his business and family so how about you do one?" Robert said. 

"You really are a jealous boyfriend aren't ya?" Matt said trying to wind Robert up. 

"Like I said he's in bed with me every night. He could have anyone so the fact he goes to bed every night with me proves who he wants. Nothing to be jealous of" Robert said with a sarcastic smile. 

"Do you honestly think if he had a chance with me he'd be in bed with you every night? Yeah dream on" Matt said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Robert asked annoyed. 

"Mate when we used to meet up he couldn't help but look me up and down. If I offered him a chance with me he'd blow you right off" Matt said. 

"Yeah in your dreams" Robert said and scoffed.

"Don't need to dream mate. I'm single now after splitting with my partner although that good looking fella of yours looks like he could make a man happy" Matt said. 

"You stay away from Aaron do you hear me?" Robert said. 

"Tell Aaron I'll see him sooner then he thinks. Give him my love yeah?" Matt said and walked off leaving Robert frustrated. 

Roberts frustrated Matt thinks he's in for a chance with Aaron but what they don't know is Adam has overheard everything. Will Adam warn his bestmate?


	26. He said what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons left annoyed and upset when he finds out what Matt said to Robert.

Aaron's sat in the backroom waiting for Robert to come home. Liv's gone to see Gabby before her Aaron and Robert settle down and have a family night - which was Aaron's idea and she weren't allowed to argue back. 

Adam walks in the backroom and sees Aaron sat down. 

"You alright mate?" Adam asked. Aaron turns round and sees Adam. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Robert not with you?" Aaron asked. 

"No he's still at the scrapyard. Said he'd be back soon. Any chance I could have a word?" Adam asked. 

"Y-yeah sure what's up?" Aaron asked. 

"It's about Matt" Adam said. 

"Look Adam I didn't cheat on Robert with him. Robert knows that" Aaron said. 

"No I know. He was at the scrapyard earlier" Adam said. 

"What? Why?" Aaron asked. 

"He was waiting for you but Robert turned up. They ended up arguing" Adam said. 

"What about?" Aaron asked scared. 

"Well Robert was telling him that you want to move on from the past and focus on your business and family and Matt kept saying Robert was jealous and that if he wanted he could have you" Adam said. 

"HE SAID WHAT?" Aaron shouted. 

"Said if he wanted ya you'd drop Robert straight away" Adam said. 

"and what did Robert say?" Aaron asked. 

"Well he didn't deck him and was quite calm actually. Kept reminding him you're in bed with him every night but Matt just kept going on about you dropping Robert if you had a chance with him" Adam said. 

"But I wouldn't do that" Aaron said upset. 

"No I know mate but I just thought I should warn ya before Robert gets back" Adam said. 

"Well thanks." Aaron said. Adam left leaving Aaron annoyed at Matt but also concerned about his future with Robert. He loves Robert and has never fancied Matt but he can't help but feel Robert would believe Matt's words. Will Matt drive Aaron and Robert apart?


	27. It will always be him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confronts Matt over his admission to Robert.   
> Roberts attempts to distance himself from Aaron.

Aaron's furious over what Matt has said to Robert. Aaron felt hurt enough when Robert thought he cheated and when Robert finally forgive him he was happy - but Matt seems hell bent on ruining it. 

Aaron walks into bar west and sees Matt at the bar and decides to confront him. He walks over furiously "Can I have a word outside?" Aaron said angry. 

"Yeah sure" Matt said and followed Aaron outside. 

"So what's up?" He asked. 

"Are you trying to destroy my relationship?" Aaron asked furiously. 

"What? No" Matt said confused. 

"Why would you tell Robert I'd drop him if I had a chance with ya then?" Aaron asked. 

"He told you then" Matt said. 

"No actually he didn't. Adam heard the whole thing and told me. Why would you tell him something like that?" Aaron said furiously. 

"I just wanted to wind him up. He seems full of himself" Matt said. 

"However he comes across to you doesn't mean you go and put something like that in his head" Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry but do you seriously want to spend your life with that?" Matt asked. 

"Yes. Yes I do. Look Matt I don't care what your intentions are but you need to stay the hell away from Robert. If this is about Jackson then you need to stop. I've moved on and despite what I had with Jackson he's gone and I've got Robert" Aaron said. 

"You think Jackson would of accepted him?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah I do. All he wanted was for me to be happy and I am. He might come across tough , full of himself and like he doesn't care about anything but believe me I fell in love with that person and I wouldn't want him to change for anyone. Now stay the hell away from Robert and stay away from me. Don't come to the scrapyard or the pub. My life is with Robert. Now stay away" Aaron said and stormed off angry. 

 

Roberts sat in the pub with Victoria and Adam in an attempt to take his mind off things. 

"So Robert where's Aaron?" Vic asked. 

"Dunno I've been at the scrapyard and he's not through the back. Probably took Liv out or something" Robert said. 

Aaron walks in the pub and sees Robert and walks over. 

"Aaron mate there you are where've you been?" Adam asked. 

"Oh y'know just needed to sort something out" he said and looked at Robert. 

"No Liv?" Vic asked. 

"She's on her way back from Gabbys. Apparently pony club finally bored her and she doesn't want to be there" Aaron said. 

"Bless her" Vic said. 

"So did you sort any work out?" Aaron asked Robert. 

"Yeah everything's sorted. I hope" Robert replied. 

"Right well I'm gonna go get an early night because I'm tired so I'll leave you boys to it" Vic said and kissed Adams cheek. 

"Yeah I'll come with you" Robert said slamming his pint down following Victoria. 

"Well I guess I don't need to ask if he's listened to Matt then" Aaron said. 

"Oh he won't believe him mate" Adam said. 

"You think? Then why has he just gone over to yours for an early night when he doesn't live there anymore?" Aaron said and stormed out to the backroom. Has Matt but doubts in Roberts mind?


	28. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's worried he's lost Robert when Robert continues to avoid him.  
> Liv's left upset after Robert says he can't go on their family night out.

Roberts not stayed at home for the past few days and has managed to avoid Aaron since. Aaron's upset and wants to speak to Robert but everytime he thinks he can speak to him Roberts always disappeared. Aaron understands why Robert is avoiding him but all he wants to do is reassure Robert that he won't loose him. 

Aaron arrives at the scrapyard and notice Roberts car isn't there - again. He's upset Robert hasn't been there for a few days because all he wants to do is reassure him that Matt doesn't stand a chance. He walks into the portacabin and sees Adam doing the books which is weird because normally him or Robert do them. 

"Why you doing the books?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh Robert had to leave early for a meeting and asked me to finish them" Adam said. 

"Roberts been in?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. I told him you'd be in soon but he had to rush off to a meeting" Adam said. 

"Sure he did" Aaron muttered. 

"I'm guessing you've not spoke to him about Matt then?" Adam said. 

"I can't. Everytime I come here he's already gone. He's not been staying at home and he won't answer his phone" Aaron said upset. 

"He's probably just trying to calm himself down so use don't argue" Adam said. 

"I don't understand why he doesn't just talk to me about it though? We said we'd be honest with each other from now on" Aaron said. 

"Look Roberts probably overthinking this and trying to calm himself down" Adam said. 

"No. He believes what Matt said and he's letting me go more like" Aaron said and walked out the portacabin upset. 

 

Liv walks in the cafe and sees Robert sat there and walks over. 

"Robert there you are I've been looking for you" she said and sat down. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

"Well we're meant to be going bowling tonight. Remember you and Aaron said you'd take me for being good at school" she said. 

"Y-yeah can I take a rain check? I've got a meeting early in the morning" Robert said. 

"Er sure" she said. 

"You and Aaron still go. I better get back I've got a meeting. Have fun" he said and walked out. 

Liv's upset that Robert isn't going bowling anymore and Aaron's worried his relationship is over. Will Robert stop avoiding Aaron?


	29. Conversation overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert overhears a conversation between Adam and Aaron.

Aaron's in Victoria's with Adam hoping Roberts going to turn up but what he doesn't know is Robert is hiding upstairs to avoid him. Aaron's worried Matt's arrival will ruin his relationship for good because Robert never usually avoids him and normally has his say. 

"What time does Robert normally come back here?" Aaron asked. 

"I don't know he's normally home when I am. Trust me if you stay here you'll be able to speak to him" Adam said. 

"I know. I just don't get why he wouldn't tell me about what Matt said" Aaron said confused. 

"If you had a chance with Matt you wouldn't drop Robert would ya?" Adam asked. 

"What? No course not" Aaron said. 

"Then why's Matt making out like you would?" Adam asked. 

"I don't know. I don't know what game is playing but after you told me I went to see him and warned him to stay away" Aaron said. 

"Well he's not been back to the scrapyard since so that's a good sign" Adam said. 

"Yeah but why would Robert think I'd drop him? After everything we've been through I'm not going to throw him away for someone I don't even care about" Aaron said. 

"Robert will know that but he's probably just scared" Adam said. 

"He doesn't need to be. He's all I want" Aaron said. 

"You'll be able to talk to him soon and sort this out" Adam said. 

"Yeah but it better be sooner. I love Robert a lot and after everything he's done for me I couldn't imagine being without him I mean I'm hardly going to throw away a man I can see myself marrying over a nobody" Aaron said. Adam choked on his bru. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Did you just say you see yourself marrying Robert?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah because it's true. I plan on this being my only relationship now. I'm in it for the long haul" Aaron said. 

"I never thought I'd hear you say you can see yourself marrying someone" Adam said. 

"Well neither did I if I'm honest. But I want to be with Robert forever and I'd love to marry him one day" Aaron said. 

"You've been through more then me and Vic and were actually married" Adam said. 

"Exactly. We go through a lot just as boyfriends I mean it might get harder if we were married but that doesn't put me off" Aaron said. 

"Well I hope use do get married. Vic would be well happy" Adam said. 

"Yeah so do I. If I had to get on a roof and ask him I would but right now he needs to stop avoiding me." Aaron said.

"Well if use do get married I'm your best man" Adam said. 

"What do you mean if we do? We will one day. I just hope he stops avoiding me so I can say it to him" Aaron said.

 

Roberts shocked over what he's just overheard but part of him wants to kiss Aaron. He never thought Aaron would be marriage type but to hear him say he can see them married makes Robert happy. But with Matt a threat to their relationship can they make it through?


	30. I heard him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Victoria about what Aaron told Adam.

Robert managed to sneak out of the house without Adam or Aaron hearing him and has decided to go and speak to Victoria. He loves Aaron and he knows Aaron wouldn't leave him but he's always felt second best to people in his life so someone putting him first is new. Hearing Aaron said he'd marry him made him happy but also nervous. His first marriage ended within a few months but after all that was because he fell in love with someone else. 

 

Robert walks into the kitchen at the pub and sees Victoria. 

"Vic have you got a minute?" He asked. She looked up and saw Robert standing there. 

"Yeah sure. What's up?" She replied. 

"I need to talk to you about something" he said. 

"Okay well whatever it is you can tell me" she said smiling. 

"I've just been at yours and Aaron was there with Adam" Robert said. 

"Great. Did use talk?" She asked. 

"No. I hid so he didn't know I was there"  
He said. 

"Rob why? You need to talk to him" she said. 

"Yes I know but I was scared incase what Matt said was true. But I just heard him speaking to Adam" he said. 

"Right what were they speaking about?" She asked. 

"Me. And this whole situation" he replied. 

"Oh please tell me they weren't saying horrible things?" She said. 

"No they weren't. Aaron was waiting there for me I heard him. He said he'd been to see Matt and told him he'd never drop me but he said something and I just can't get my head around it" Robert said. 

"What did he say?" She asked intrested. 

"H-he said he can see us get married" Robert said nervously. 

"What? Really?" She said shocked. 

"Yeah" Robert replied. 

"Well that's great. Isn't it?" Vic said. 

"What? Yeah course it is. But I just didn't think he was the marrying type" he replied. 

"Well if he's telling Adam of all people then he must be serious Robert." Vic replied. 

"I'm not saying I don't want to but what if it ends the same way with Chrissie?" Robert said. 

"Robert that marriage ended because you loved Aaron and not get. He really loves ya. And so does Liv" she said. 

"Yeah. And I love them too" he said. 

"Right then. What's the problem?" She asked. 

"I j-just don't want to let them down" he said. 

"Oh Rob. Those two love you a lot and your mess ups make them love you even more. You've never let them down and you've always been there. So stop creating problems that don't exist" she said. 

"What do I do Vic?" He asked. 

"Well do you love him?" She asked. 

"Yeah course I do" he replied. 

"Do you want your little family with him and Liv?" She asked. 

"Yeah. It's the best thing that's happened to me" he replied. 

"And do you want to marry him?" She asked. 

"Yes" Robert said nervously. 

"Right then there's not a problem is there? Ask him." She said. 

"But what if Matt's right?" Robert said. 

"Well he can't be can he? Because Aaron sees himself marrying you not him" she said smiling. Robert let out a little smile. 

"Will you help me with it? Give me advice. Tell me what to do and stuff like that?" Robert asked. 

"Course I will. Look I finish my shift in a few minutes so why don't we head into town and talk about it there because them two will be there still. Maybe even pick out a ring?" She said. 

"Y-yeah. That's great" Robert said and smiled. Will Robert get his happy ending?


	31. Do you love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria speaks to Aaron in an attempt to help him reunite with Robert.

Robert and Victoria went into town to talk about the situation with Aaron. They ended up talking for hours about everything they've been through and Robert even managed to buy a ring. Before he proposes to Aaron he wants to make sure it's what Aaron wants and has enlisted Victoria to help by talking to Aaron and dropping hints. Victoria had rang Adam before they drove back to let him know about what's going on so he could help her and not let Aaron disappear. 

Victoria arrives back at the house and has left Robert to do some thinking at the scrapyard. 

"Alright you two. What you up to?" She asked. 

"Nothing babe. He's waiting for Robert" Adam replied. 

"Is he not back yet?" She asked. 

"No" Adam replied. 

"How are you Aaron? Are you feeling okay?" She asked. 

"Not really. I just want him to stop avoiding me and speak to me" Aaron said upset. 

"Oh I'm sure he will when he gives that head a wobble. Me and Adam used to avoid each other after a disagreement but since we got married we've been much better haven't we Adam?" She said giving him a glare. 

"Y-yeah. Marriage made us stronger didn't it babe?" Adam said. 

"It sure did. We're always making up straight away" Vic said. 

"Yeah but Roberts avoiding me so I doubt we'd be getting married anytime soon" Aaron said. 

"He'll stop avoiding ya soon trust me. He can't stay away from you for long" Victoria said. 

"I hope so" Aaron replied. 

"Could you ever see yourself married to him?" She asked. 

"Yeah course I can. But it would be hard to marry him because he won't even talk to me" Aaron said. 

"Well when he stops being a prat you can think about that can't ya?" She said. 

"Don't need to think about it. I'd do it. It's just him that doesn't seem to" he said. 

"Anyway why don't we go to the pub? I could do with a drink" Vic said. 

"What about Robert? If I go there I'll miss him again and won't be able to talk to him" Aaron said. 

"Robert can't get in without me or Adam being in because he doesn't live here anymore. I'll drop him a text to come and pick the keys up from me at the pub. Then he'll have no choice but to talk to ya won't he?" She said. Aaron sighed. 

"Fine. But first rounds on you" Aaron said and started walking out the house. Victoria smirked at Adam after her plan to get Aaron out of the house worked. But what's going to happen when Robert and Aaron finally come face to face?


	32. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert come face to face.

Victoria had managed to get Aaron out of her house and back in the pub for Robert. She knows Aaron wouldn't want a big fuss but he'd also hate to have his family miss his first engagement. She's text Robert to let her know it worked and he plans on joining them later. Victoria got Liv onside after Liv refused to join them so she ended up telling Liv who was over the moon. Robert told Victoria Liv being there was a big deal and that he wouldn't do it without her. Liv wants nothing more then to tell Aaron what's happening but she knows this is Roberts time. 

 

Aaron Liv Adam and Vic are all sat in the booth talking about their day. 

"So is Robert coming?" Liv asked. 

"Yes he'll have to if he wants to get in the house" Vic replied. 

"Oh great. I've missed him. Don't tell him I said that" she said.

 

"I won't. Your secrets safe with me" Vic said smiling. 

"So what've you done today Liv?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh I went to Gabbys because she isn't allowed out because she got in a fight at school. Her mum is quite strict when she wants to be" Liv said. 

"Well don't you be going getting involved in any of it" Aaron said. 

"I won't. Anyway have you seen Robert?" She asked. 

"Not yet" Aaron said looking down. 

"Well atleast you'll see him when he comes in here then" Liv said. 

"Don't bank on it Liv. If he sees me he'll walk the other way" Aaron said. 

"He won't. He loves ya" Liv said. 

"Yeah that's why he's been avoiding me" Aaron said shaking his head. Victoria's phone beeped and she looked at the message. 

"It's Rob he's on his way here from a meeting. Said to get him a pint" she said. 

"Yes finally. I miss Robert being around" Liv said. 

"Well the minute these two get their acts together you won't need to miss him. Stubborn pair of gits" she said. 

"Yeah I agree. I thought I was stubborn till I met these two" Liv said earning a nudge off Aaron. 

 

Robert walked in the pub and saw Aaron at the booth win Vic Adam and Liv. He can't help but smile because he's not seen Aaron for a few days and he can't help but notice how good he looks. He lets out a little breath and walks over. 

"Robert you're here" Liv said smiling. 

"Yeah I am" he said. Aaron turned away so he didn't have to see Robert. 

"Aaron can I have a word with ya in the back?" Robert asked. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"Uh y-yeah" Aaron said. He got up and followed Robert through to the back leaving Liv Vic and Adam excited. 

"Oh my god it's actually happening. I can't believe it" Liv said excited. 

"I know I actually think I'm going to throw up but in a good way" Vic said. 

"You two are such girls" Adam said laughing. 

"Eh shut up Adam. This is an exciting time" Vic said. 

"I hope they make up" Liv said. 

"Oh they will. In more ways then one" Adam said. Victoria nudged Adam. 

"Adam she's a teenage girl. She doesn't want to hear that" Victoria said. 

 

Victoria Adam and Liv are all waiting nervously to hear what's going to happen between Aaron and Robert. But will Robert and Aaron disappoint their sisters?


	33. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk things through leading to a life changing question.

Robert and Aaron walk into the backroom of the pub to talk - Robert is nervous because he knows this talk will go one way or the other and his plan will either go ahead or not happen. Aaron's not seen Robert properly recently and he's happy Roberts here - even if he doesn't want to punch him for avoiding him. 

 

"Right do you wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Aaron said. 

"W-what Matt said" Robert said nervously. Aaron sighed. 

"Robert I don't care what he thinks would happen. I wouldn't drop you for the likes of him and I've even told him that" Aaron said. 

"You have?" Robert asked. 

"Yes I have. Adam overhead what he said and came and told me. I went and had ago at him for it and I even told him to stay away from us" Aaron said. 

"Oh" Robert replied. 

"But this isn't like you is it Robert? Everytime someone says I'd drop ya you never avoid me or believe it. So why now?" Aaron asked. 

"I don't know. When he said it I just believed it would happen" Robert said. 

"Well don't think that because it won't and I can promise you that" Aaron said. 

"But how can you promise me that eh? How can you promise me that you won't want someone that doesn't go round scheming or hurting people? How can you know you'll still love me in a years time when I've made a million more screw ups? You deserve someone nicer" Robert said upset. 

"You really think I'd go for a quiet life with a guy who's safe?" Aaron said. 

"Well yeah. You're always saying how you don't want drama" Robert said shaking his head. 

"Robert are you stupid? I didn't fall in love with you because you were nice and put everyone first. I fell in love with you because of who you were. If I had to go the rest of my life arguing with you about how you've messed up or seeing you make the same mistakes over and over I would. I fell in love with that drama remember Robert" Aaron said. 

"B-but what if one day you decide enough is enough?" Robert said. 

"Robert after everything we've been through do you honestly think I'm gonna throw in the towel really? You mean far too much to me then that" he said. 

"Really?" Robert said. 

"Yes course you do. I don't care what anyone else thinks I'd do or what others want me to do. I care what you think and I want you to know that what Matt said isn't true" Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

"So are you going to stop avoiding me now? Because I'd rather see your face then hear Liv mention it everyone five minutes" Aaron said. 

"There's something I need to do first" Robert said. 

"Please don't tell me you're gonna go and batter Matt Robert?" Aaron said. 

"What? No. Nothing to do with him" Robert said. 

"Right then what is it?" Aaron asked. 

"First of all answer me one question. Where do you see us in 5 years time?" Robert asked. 

"Are you serious?" Aaron said confused. 

"Yeah. Answer it" Robert said. 

"Well not arguing over stupid things for a start. Married - if one of us bites the bullett. Our own place. Why did you want to know this Robert?" Aaron replied. 

Robert put his hand in his pocket and got out the red box. 

"Because everything that's happened has made me realise that I don't want a life without you" Robert said as he get on one knee - much to the shock of Aaron. 

"Aaron we have been through a lot I know but we always come out on top. If this year has taught me anything it's there my life is here. With you and Liv. I never actually pictured myself with anyone forever but with you it's different. I don't want another second being your boyfriend. I w-want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?" Robert said nervously.

Aaron's shocked that Roberts proposed to him because there was a time during their affair he imagined Robert married him and not Chrissie. Aaron told Adam he could see himself marrying Robert but for Robert to see the same as him makes Aaron realise just how much they love each other. 

 

"O-of course I will" Aaron said beaming. Robert jumped up and placed a kiss on Aaron's lips. With their relationship back on track - bigger then ever can they finally move on from this mess? What does marriage hold for their relationship?


	34. New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert announce their engagement.

Aaron told Adam he could see himself marrying Robert but was worried he'd lost Robert due to Matt's stirring. When Robert overheard what Aaron said he decided to turn to the one person he could talk to apart from Aaron - his little sister. When she reminded him why his marriage ended so quickly he knew he couldn't just throw in the towel over someone else stirring. He spoke to Victoria for hours and even managed to buy a ring. Victoria ended up getting Aaron to the pub so Robert could talk to him but Aaron was worried Robert would see him and walk away. Robert finally got Aaron on his own and after talking things through Robert proposed to Aaron - to which he accepted. Now it's time to tell their families which is a scary concept for Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert walk out back to the bar to their sisters and Adam. Victoria looks up and sees them. 

"There you are guys" she said. 

"Yeah here we are" Aaron said smiling. 

"So you got everything sorted then mate?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah we're fine" Aaron said smiling. 

"So what's with the big smiles? I mean I'm happy you've made up but normally you're not that smiley" Adam said trying not to click on he knows. 

"We've got something to tell ya" Aaron said. 

"Oh you're not pregnant are ya?" Adam joked causing Aaron to laugh. 

"It's much better" Robert said. 

"Well spit it out then" Liv said. Robert looked at Aaron and nodded for him to announce their news. 

"We're getting married" Aaron said smiling and shaking his head. Victoria screamed really loud catching the attention of Chas who walked over. 

"What's going on?" Chas asked. 

"Oh nothing y'know just thought I saw a ghost" Victoria said. 

"Aaron and Robert are getting married" Liv said beaming. 

"WHAT?" She shouted shocked. 

"Mum can you not cause a scene? We can talk about it in the back" Aaron said. 

"We don't need to talk about it. Oh my god when did this happen?" She asked smiling. 

"Er j-just now in the backroom" Aaron said confused. 

"MY BABY BOYS GETTING MARRIED" Chas shouted delightful. She ran round the bar and hugged Aaron. 

"Oh my baby boys getting married" she said squeezing him. 

"Chas are you alright?" Vic asked confused. Aaron getting married to Robert of all people should of annoyed Chas , right? 

"Me? Yeah I'm just really happy. I can't believe it. My baby boy is going to be a husband" she said pulling apart from Aaron. 

"You better look after my boy" she said pointing at Robert. 

"I will. I promise" Robert said smiling. 

"Well good because we've got a party to organise" Chas said. 

"What? No mum we don't want a fuss" Aaron said. 

"Nonsense. We need to celebrate and what's better way to celebrate then with a family party" she said beaming. 

"Er are we invited to this?" Vic asked. 

"Course you are Vic. The Sugdens and Dingles all together" she said. 

"Good." She said smiling. 

"Right I best get calling round the family and let Diane know. Make sure we've got enough champagne" Chas said and walked away. 

"So does this mean Robert will have to drink from a welly then?" Adam said laughing. 

"No. He's seen me naked" Aaron said laughing. 

"You two are disgusting" Liv said shaking her head. 

"I top that. Two little sisters here don't want to hear that" Vic said. 

Aaron and Robert are all smiles following their engagement and even happier Chas of all people have accepted it. Is this their happy ending?


	35. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sugdens and Dingles celebrate Aaron and Roberts engagement.   
> Liv feels pushed aside.

After Aaron and Robert announced their engagement Chas was hell bent on a celebration. Aaron tried to tell her he'd rather have a few drinks with a few closed ones but as any mother when their first/ only child gets engaged she wasn't taking no for an answer. 

Aaron and Robert are stood at the bar with Vic Adam and Liv waiting for the others to arrive. 

"Mum I thought this was meant to be family? You didn't need to invite everyone else in the village" Aaron said. 

"Well I could hardly say no to Kerry could I? She said she's a big fan of you two" Chas said. 

"Yeah we gathered that. She whistles at us everytime we're in the street" Robert said. 

Diane and Doug walk into the pub and over to the boys. She pulls Robert in for a hug "Oh congratulations pet" she said. 

"Thanks Diane" Robert said as they broke apart from the hug. She pulled Aaron in for a hug "Welcome to the family pet" she said. 

Cain Moira and Holly are next to arrive and waste no time congratulating the pair - even Cain. 

"Oh congratulations you two" Moira said. 

"Cheers" Aaron replied smiling. 

"Aaron I never thought you'd get married" Holly said laughing. 

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises" he said smiling. 

"So does this mean we get to tie Sugden to a lamp post on his stag do then?" Cain said smiling. 

"No it doesn't. I want him at the church in one piece thanks" Aaron said laughing. 

"You can tie Aaron up though" Robert said. 

"Oh thanks Robert" Aaron said nudging his Fiancé. 

Lisa Zac Belle and Sam all join the celebrations. 

"Well what's better then a Dingle wedding?" Lisa said. 

"Any excuse for a booze up" Zac said laughing. 

"Typical Dingles" charity said coming out the backroom. 

"You're a Dingle?" Sam said. 

"Yes I wasn't complaining" she said. 

"So what's the plan?" Belle asked. 

"What plan?" Aaron asked. 

"Well are we getting drunk or not? I thought this is supposed to be a party" Belle said. 

"Yes it is. Right everybody raise your glasses and let's make a toast. To Aaron and Robert" Chas said. 

"Aaron and Robert" they all repeated. 

"Ey boys looking good" Kerry said. 

"Thanks" Aaron said weirded out. 

"I tell you what if you were both single and straight I-" Kerry was Interuptted by Dan 

"You'd what?" Dan asked. 

"Oh y'know spend time with them and that" Kerry said laughing. 

Andy walks in the pub to join the celebrations. 

"Congratulations you two" Andy said. 

"Cheers. You alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah I'm good. So who asked?" Andy replied. 

"Robert" Aaron said. 

About flipping time to" Victoria said causing Robert to laugh. 

 

Celebrations are well under way for the happy couple. Robert and Aaron have both had the look after each other speeches. Liv's stood at one end of the bar watching on as everyone celebrates. Bernice and Gabby didn't end up coming due to Gabby being at pony club and Bernice not wanting to face a happy couple after her marriage to Lawrence failed. Liv's happy Aaron and Robert are happy but can't help but feel she's no longer part of their life. She feels pushed out because no one has talked to her about the engagement or congratulated her on being part of their little family. Can Aaron and Robert reassure Liv?


	36. Distance is a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv tries to avoid spending time with Aaron and Robert but soon finds herself agreeing to a family meal.

After a hectic few days following their engagement Robert and Aaron are on cloud nine. They had a party with their families to celebrate which ended on drunken people and tears from Chas who's more then happy her only child is getting married. Victoria has been non stop pestering them about their wedding with catering plans and suit ideas - she even suggested a theme to which Aaron and Robert both didn't agree on. Everyone's been going on about their wedding and planning when all Robert and Aaron want to do is enjoy being engaged and plan their wedding at their own pace. Liv felt pushed aside when no one included her at the celebrations and has managed to avoid being around all the wedding talk. Aaron and Robert were hoping for a break from wedding talk and celebrations but soon agreed to Diane's idea of a family meal. 

"Right don't you two forget about this meal tonight. Diane wants us all there" Robert said. 

 

"I just don't understand why we're having a meal to celebrate. Use had a party" Liv said. 

"Well because that party was the Dingle way of celebrating and a bit of quiet is the Sugden way" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but they'll still he booze though" Liv said. 

"Yeah but not all Dingles will be there this time. It's just gonna be us three Diane Doug Andy Bernice Gabby Vic Adam and me mum" Aaron said. 

"How come the others aren't coming?" Liv asked. 

"Because it's more of the ones were closest to in our families. We don't really spend time with the others do we? Plus I'm more then happy for it to be quiet" Aaron said. 

"Anyway let's hope Chas doesn't get drunk and start crying again" Robert said shaking his head. 

"Yeah that was embarrassing. You'd think she's never seen anyone engaged before" Liv replied. 

"Well she hasn't seen her baby boy engaged has she?" Robert said mocking Chas. 

"Mums certainly not drinking tonight" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Can't I miss it? I'd prefer a quiet night Infront of the tele" Liv said. 

"No you can't. I promise you can tomorrow but tonight it's Roberts family's turn to choose the celebration" Aaron said. 

"But I don't really wanna be around you lot drinking"' Liv said. 

"It won't be as loud and roudy as the other night" Aaron said. 

"But I might not enjoy it" Liv replied. 

"Gabby will be there to keep you company. I'm sure you'll both find something to do" Robert said. 

"Fine. But any tears and I'm going" Liv said and sighed. 

"I promise. No tears." Aaron said laughing. 

Liv left the room leaving Aaron and Robert alone. 

"Is she alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah why?" Aaron replied. 

"She just seemed off" Robert said. 

"She's probably just tired" Aaron said. 

"Y-yeah probably" Robert said and smiled. 

 

Robert can sense somethings wrong with Liv and is confused as to why Aaron can't see it. Can he get to the bottom of her mood?


	37. Family meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk about their wedding at a family meal.   
> Robert notices somethings wrong with Liv.

Aaron and Robert are enjoying their family meal with their families as a second celebration. Since their engagement Aaron can't help but smile at how stable his life is. It's the first time in his life he can feel things are finally coming together. He's got a stable relationship with someone who loves and protects him and he's got his little sister as part of his family. When he was kicked out of his dad's he thought he'd never see Liv again and he wouldn't blame anyone but himself but over the past few months he's grateful for her and Robert. 

"So have you thought of any plans them?" Diane asked. 

"Well we've talked about it. We don't want anything massive" Robert said. 

"Oh nonsense. It's Aaron's first time getting married" Chas said. 

"Yeah but we don't want anything to big. Just a quiet one" Aaron said. 

"Well I guess you'll have to have big stag do's then to make up for it" Doug said. 

"Yeah we've already decided on that one. We want our stag do a week before we we don't get married hungover" Robert said. 

"Are you having it joint?" Andy asked. 

"Yeah probably. Someone has to make sure Robert gets home properly" Aaron said. 

"Is he bad when he's had a drink?" Diane asked. 

"He's a nightmare" Aaron said laughing. 

"Oh thanks" Robert said. 

"So is Vic going to be catering then?" Chas asked. 

"No certainly not" Aaron said. 

"Eh you cheeky get my foods nice" Vic said. 

"No it's not that we just want you to be part of the wedding and not the catering" Aaron said. 

"So who's actually gonna cater then?" Bernice asked. 

"Well Robert said he's gonna look into that so Marlon or Vic don't have to do it and can enjoy it" Aaron said. 

"So have you thought of when you actually want to get married?" Diane asked. 

"Well we've not got like a specific date yet but we want to sit down properly and set a date soon" Robert said. 

"How about Christmas Day?" Doug said. 

"No we want a proper Christmas. Family meals and stuff and not a wedding and a buffet" Robert said. 

"Well I'm sure we'll love whatever day you pick pet" Diane said smiling. 

"I still can't believe Aaron's getting married" Adam said laughing. 

"Why? You said I'd be next at your wedding" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but I just wanted you to feel good about your love life" Adam said laughing. 

"Oh thanks for that vote of confidence" Aaron said smiling. 

"Eh Liv pet I bet you're looking forward to it aren't you?" Diane said. 

"Er yeah can't wait" Liv said with a sarcastic smile. 

"Liv why don't we go outside? Leave the adults to talk" gabby said. 

"Yeah good idea" Liv said and got up and went outside. 

"She'll be a great bridesmaid" Diane said. 

"We won't be having bridesmaids obviously but we want Vic and Liv to play a big part like a bridesmaid would" Robert said. 

"Aw Robert you're so kind. Aaron what've you done to him?" Vic said sarcastically causing Aaron to laugh. 

Roberts happy with his life at the moment and talks of wedding gets him excited but he can sense somethings wrong with Liv and can't help but want to talk to her. Can Robert get Liv to open up?


	38. They'll forget you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts concerned about Liv when he overhears her talking to Gabby.

Aaron and Robert are enjoying their family meal - even the talk of the wedding is getting them excited to start planning. 

"I'm gonna go and find Liv" Robert said getting up. Robert grabbed Aaron by the arm 

"Robert she's fine she's with Gabby" Aaron said. 

"I know but I want her to be here. I'll be back in a minute" Robert said planting a kiss on Aaron and leaving. 

Robert goes to go outside but is stopped in the sound of Liv's and Gabbys voice. 

"I never thought Robert and Aaron would get married" Gabby said. 

"Neither did I. Atleast their happy" Liv said. 

"Don't you worry though? That they'll forget about you or want you to go and stay with your mum" Gabby said. 

"Yeah I do. But for now they've not said anything" Liv said. 

"Well that's what married life does. My mum totally forgot about me when she married Lawrence" Gabby said. 

"Well their not even married yet and they've already forgotten about me. They've not involved me in the talks and at their party they just ignored me. All of them" Liv said upset. 

"Well if they want you out screw them. Their loss eh?" Gabby said. 

"Y-yeah I guess so." Liv said upset. 

Roberts shocked that Liv is feeling so low following their engagement. He wants Liv to be a massive part of their day but can he reassure Liv?


	39. Looking after Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert spends time with Liv when Aaron's called into work.

Roberts hoping to reassure Liv today and has found the perfect solution. Aaron's been called into the scrapyard and Roberts told him he'll look after Liv. 

 

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after her?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes I'll be fine. Now go before Adam comes searching for you" Robert said. Aaron kissed Robert goodbye and left the pub. 

"So what you up to today?" Robert asked Liv. 

"Nothing. Gabbys at pony club so there's nothing to do" Liv said. 

"How about we go into town then? Bit of shopping and some lunch" Robert suggested. 

"But I don't need anything" Liv said. 

"I'm sure you'll find something you want. Come on let's get out of here" Robert said. 

"Fine. But let me get changed first" Liv said. 

"Fine but hurry up" Robert said. Liv nodded and left the room. Will a day out with Robert cheer her up?


	40. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts attempt to get Liv to open up ends in a heart to heart.

Roberts took Liv into Hotten in an attempt to get her to open up to him. Liv didn't want a big fuss but Robert ended up spoiling her buying her loads of new clothes and shoes. Liv couldn't understand why Robert was so nice to her but so he didn't give anything away he even ended up buying Aaron some new hoodies because Aaron's always moaning he needs some new clothes. 

Liv and Robert are sat having lunch in a fancy restaurant. Roberts hoping this will be the time Liv will open up to him. 

"So do you like your new clothes then?" Robert asked. 

"Y-yeah but you didn't need to buy me them all. Although Aaron can finally stop moaning about needing new hoodies" Liv said. 

"Yeah well that's a problem sorted then eh?" Robert said. 

"Yeah" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

"Liv are you alright?" Robert asked concerned. 

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Liv replied. 

"You've just been really off lately. Always trying to get out of things" Robert said. 

"Yeah well I'm a teenager aren't I? I've got mates to hang out with" Liv said nervously. 

"Are you forgetting I was a teenager once? I can sense when there's more to it" Robert said. 

"You can a teenager about 50 years ago" Liv said. 

"Eh I'm not old" Robert said causing Liv to laugh a little. 

"I heard what you said to Gabby" Robert said nervously. 

"What?" Liv asked confused. 

"At that meal. When use were outside. I came to find you and I heard use talking" Robert said. 

"I-I don't know what to say" Liv said upset. 

"You don't need to say anything. How about I say something?" Robert said. Liv nodded. 

"Liv just because me and Aaron are getting married doesn't mean we'll shut you out or send you back to Sandra. We want our day to be about you aswell as us" Robert said. 

"B-but I feel left out" Liv said upset. 

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry. We've been so wrapped up in celebrations and being engaged that we completely pushed you aside and I am sorry about that" Robert said. 

"I j-just don't want to be a burden to you or Aaron" she replied with tears in her eyes. 

"A burden? How can be a burden to us two? We love you to bits. We love having you around. We wouldn't be a family without you." Robert said. 

"Do you mean it?" Liv said. 

"of course I do. Where would me and Aaron be without you?" Robert said. 

"Well you'd probably be arguing more" Liv said smiling. 

"Yeah probably. Just don't feel like you're not going to be part of this or that we're going to let you go away. We're not. I promise ya I'm not going to let anything to you and neither will Aaron. Our wedding is about you as much as us" Robert said. Liv smiled. 

"Thank you. For today and for everything" Liv said. 

"It's fine. I mean it when I say I want you a part of our day. It's about you as much as us. It's the new beginning for us all as a family" Robert said. Liv let out a smile. 

"Now let's finish up and go stop Aaron moaning eh? And then you can help us" Robert said. 

"Help with what?" She asked. 

"Well we've got a wedding to plan and we need your help" Robert said. 

"You want me involved in the planning?" Liv asked shocked. 

"Yeah course. All three of us can plan it and have it as our special day" Robert said. Liv smiled. 

"Come on let's go." Liv said. Robert got up and followed Liv out. 

With Liv reassured and in on the planning can she finally move forward for any doubts?


	41. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron arrives home and is happy to see Robert and Liv so close.   
> Robert tells Aaron about Liv.

Robert and Liv are at home waiting for Aaron to arrive back. Liv's cheered up a lot since her trip out with Robert. She's glad Roberts reassured her she's not going anywhere. She's even excited to start planning their wedding. 

Aaron walks in the backroom and sees Liv and Robert laughing and joking. 

"Alright you two?" He asked. 

"Yeah great" Liv said smiling. 

"So what've you two been up to today? Apart from arguing obviously" Aaron asked. 

"We've not actually argued today" Robert said smiling at Aaron. 

"Wow there is a god up there" Aaron said laughing sitting on the sofa. 

"We went into town. Bit of shopping and lunch" Liv said. 

"Oh and you decide to go shopping when I'm busy? I don't know if you know but I sort of want some new clothes" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know we heard you everytime you've moaned about it. That's why we went and got you some new hoodies so you can shut up moaning" Liv said handing Aaron a bag. Aaron smiled. 

"Oh you two are the best" Aaron said smiling. 

"Tell me something I don't know" Robert said causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Anyway I'm gonna go and see Gabby because she's upset then when we can get back and family night right?" Liv said. 

"Er y-yeah. Bowling or cinema?" Aaron replied. 

"A takeaway and a film" Liv said smiling and walked out. 

"Is she alright?" Aaron asked and turned to Robert. 

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?" Robert replied. 

"Well I've not seen her that happy in ages. And she actually wants a family night. So what's going on?" Aaron replied. 

"When we was out I just talked to her. She just felt like us getting married would mean her being pushed aside and going to live with Sandra" Robert said. 

"She what?" Aaron replied upset. 

"Don't worry she knows she's not going anywhere. She just needed reassuring. Plus she is certainly helping us plan the wedding. She felt left out of the celebrations" Robert said. Aaron kissed Robert and smiled. "Thank you" he whispered. 

"Well Vic's been on at me about planning and said if we don't start planning soon then she's going to" Robert said. 

"Well we'll get on with it tomorrow then. But whatever you do don't let Vic in on it. If she had her way we'd have a massive wedding with her on the karaoke and I couldn't handle that" Aaron said. 

"I agree. So whatever Liv says tomorrow she can't go out" Robert said. Aaron smiled at his boyfriend. 

Aaron's happy Liv and Robert are so close and he's more then happy Liv's in on the planning. Just what wedding will they decide to have?


	42. Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert struggle to find a date for their wedding.   
> Liv makes a suggestion.

Last night Aaron Robert and Liv had their first family night in a while. A takeaway and a film just how Liv wanted it. Liv ended up falling asleep on Robert who then had Aaron fall asleep at the otherwise of him. Robert spent ages looking at his little family smiling and couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He then decided to join them and fall asleep. 

Aaron Robert and Liv are all starting the planning for the wedding. 

"Right so just think of a good date that won't have any rubbish weather or no-one else's birthday" Liv said. 

"We live in England Liv the weathers always rubbish" Aaron replied. 

"What about New Year's Day?" Liv said. 

"Won't work. Everyone will be hungover after New Years ever" Robert said. 

"How about Valentine's Day?" Liv said. 

"No we can't. Zac and Lisa are renewing their vows" Aaron said. 

"Is there any date that's not being celebrated?" Liv said annoyed. 

"Well celebrations are kind of our thing" Aaron said laughing. 

"Wait I have an idea" Liv said. 

"What about the day you got together" Liv said. 

"Which date though? Like the day we first kissed?" Robert asked. 

"No the day you actually got together like a proper couple" Liv said. 

"Well that was the 14th April" Robert said. 

"You remember?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"Yeah course I do. Don't you?" Robert replied. 

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd remember. Do we have anything on that day?" Aaron said. 

"i don't think so" Robert said. 

"Right then 14th April it is then" Liv said. 

"Right then I guess we've got a date" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"Just so you both know I'm not wearing any make up" Liv said. 

"You have to wear a dress though" Aaron said laughing. 

"I will but nothing to girly or anything" Liv said. 

"That's a deal" Robert said smiling. 

"Right then I'll go and ring Harriet asking her to pop round" Aaron said. 

"Well that's one less thing Vic can pester us about" Robert said smiling. Aaron walked out to phone Harriet. 

"So what's gonna happen at the wedding then?" Liv asked. 

"What do you mean? The same as other weddings we'll get married and have a party" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know that but I mean is it gonna be quiet or will there be loads there?" Liv asked. 

"Well only family at the wedding but they'll be more at the reception" Robert said. 

"Let me guess you're going to have the reception in the pub" Liv said. 

"I don't know about that. Probably though" Robert said. 

"Well after you set this date with Harriet I'm guessing the reception is the next on the list. Then the honeymoon" Liv said. 

"Yeah. Those two are certainly next" Robert replied. 

Aaron and Robert are meeting with Harriet later today to confirm the date of their wedding - which Liv suggested. Roberts determined the honeymoon will be a proper holiday and even wants Liv there. Will planning go smoothly?


	43. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet confirms the date of Aaron and Roberts wedding.

Robert Aaron Liv and Harriet are all sat in the backroom planning the wedding. Aaron called Harriet over so they can confirm a date. 

"Right so the 14th April next year then?" Harriet said. 

"Yeah yeah. What day is it on?" Aaron asked. 

"It's on a Saturday which is always lovely for weddings" Harriet said smiling. 

"Oh that's good" Robert said. 

"So will it just be family?" Harriet asked. 

"Yes. We want the wedding for family but the reception for friends aswell" Aaron said. 

"Okay well that's probably a good idea. Okay one final question are you saying your own vows?" She asked. 

"Well I don't know I'm not so good with words" Aaron said. 

"Well why don't you do your own vows at the reception? And just go by the original vows at the church?" Liv suggested. Aaron and Robert looked at each other. 

"Yeah that's a great idea" Aaron said. 

"Yes so none of our own vows till the reception" Robert said smiling. 

"Great. Well it's a date then. I best head off but if anything changes let me know" she said. "Yeah we will. Thank you" Aaron said. "No problem" Harriet said and left. "I can't believe you've actually set a date" Liv said beaming. "Well we was bound to" Aaron said. "Yeah now comes the part where Victoria screams when she finds out we've set a date" Robert said shaking his head. "Well I can't wait" Liv said laughing. Aaron and Robert continue to put their plans in motion. They've decided on the date but now comes the time of telling their families and asking about the best man. Who will they choose?


	44. It's official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert announce they've set a date.  
> Robert asks Andy to be his best man.

Earlier today Aaron and Robert got a confirmation date for their wedding. Liv suggested the date and because it's important to them they agreed because they wanted the date to be important to them and not just because their getting married. 

Aaron and Robert are joined at the bar by their families ready to announce their news. 

"So we've got some news" Aaron said. 

"Oh yeah. That's why we called you all here" Robert said. 

"Well spit it out. I've got Casualty to go and watch" Vic said. 

"We've set a date" Aaron said smiling. 

"Oh finally" Vic said. 

"Thank god. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten" Chas said. 

"So when is it lads?" Adam asked. 

"14th April next year" Aaron said. 

"That's a bit random. I was expecting an important date like Christmas or Easter but it will do. My baby boys getting married" Chas said. 

"Er mum the date is important. It's the day we got together. Properly" Aaron said. 

"Oh well how am I meant to remember that?" Chas said laughing. 

"Well casualty can wait. This means we can celebrate properly" Vic said beaming. 

Aaron and Robert have enjoyed themselves since answering their news. Andy came and joined them and was happy to see Robert and Aaron so loved up. 

"Are you gonna ask him?" Aaron whispered to Robert. 

"Yeah. In time" Robert said. 

"No Robert ask him now. I know you're trying to get out of it" Aaron said. 

"Fine but if he says no I'm blaming you for the embarrassment" Robert said. 

"I'll take that risk. On you go" Aaron said smiling. 

Robert walked over to Andy. 

"Andy could I have a word in private?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah sure" Andy said followed and followed Robert into the backroom. 

"What's up? Everything alright?" Andy asked. 

"Y-yeah I just wanted to ask you something" Robert said. 

"Okay. Go ahead" Andy replied. 

"Well me and Aaron were talking and we had an idea you can say no if you want to but I'd like it if you said yes" Robert said. 

"Rob just spit it out" Andy said. 

"Do you wanna be my best man?" Robert asked nervously. 

"Are you serious?" Andy asked shocked. 

"You don't want to do you? I told Aaron you'd say no" Robert said shaking his head. 

"No it's not that I'm just shocked. I'd love to be your best man" Andy said smiling. 

"Really?" Robert said. 

"Yes. Come ere" Andy said pulling Robert in for a hug. 

"No tying me to the lamp post though" Robert said laughing. Andy pulled apart from Robert laughing. 

"I promise" he said. 

Andy and Robert return back to their families. 

"Well?" Aaron asked. 

"He said yes" Robert said smiling. 

"See. I told you that there'd be nothing to worry about" Aaron said. 

"So what were you and Andy talking about?" Diane asked. 

"Wedding. I just asked him to be my best man" Robert said. 

"Aw that's great. But what about me?" Vic asked. 

"You're coming into it somehow. Me and Aaron are working on how you and Liv will be involved like a bestman" Robert said. 

"So who's gonna be Aaron's?" Adam asked. 

"You obviously ya muppet" Aaron said. 

"Ask me then" Adam said laughing. 

"Are you serious?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. Go on" Adam said smiling. Aaron sighed. 

"Fine. Will you be my best man?" Aaron asked. 

"Aw I'll have to think about it mate" Adam replied. 

"Oh well. I'm sure I can find another" Aaron said smiling. 

"No course I will mate" Adam said laughing. 

"I knew you'd say yes" Aaron said. 

"I'm going to enjoy your stag do now believe me" Adam said laughing. 

"Rule number 1. No tying to a lamp post" Aaron said. Adam laughed. 

Aaron and Robert are happy to have their best man sorted but how will they include Liv and Vic in the celebrations?


	45. Finding a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert try and come up with a way to include Victoria and Liv in the wedding.

Aaron and Robert are still in the process of planning their wedding. The date has been set and they agreed to have the reception at the pub so there was no complaints from Chas. Their sat in the backroom discussing plans and hoping to find a way to include their sisters. 

"This is by far the hardest thing in planning so far" Aaron said. 

"Tell me about it. But we need to find a way no matter how long it takes." Robert said. 

"How? Their girls. I mean I know Vic was Andys best man but we've already got ours" Aaron said. 

"There's always a way Aaron we just need to think" Robert said. 

"Right. So we've both got a best man. Now for the sisters" Aaron said. 

"Well what else is there they can do? I mean Diane will walk me down hopefully and your mum will walk you" Robert said. Aaron gasped as he had an idea. 

"What?" Robert asked. 

"What if Vic joined Diane and walked you down and Liv the same with my mum?" Aaron suggested. 

"Wouldn't that look like we need helping walking?" Robert said. 

"Probably yeah but atleast they'll both be involved in it" Aaron said. 

"Well I guess that's true. Will they sit with Diane and your mum or with Andy and Adam?" Robert asked. 

"Well they can sit with Andy and Adam" Aaron said. 

"Right. I know it would be weird having bridesmaids but maybe they can have some sort of bridesmaid duty" Robert said. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked. 

"Well obviously have bridesmaid dresses but don't actually be bridesmaid sort of thing. Vic can walk Infront of me with and Liv can walk Infront of you. They both have their own flowers" Robert suggested. 

"Well that's a good idea. They'll both be involved with walking us down technically and Vic would love having her own flowers" Aaron said. 

"Right that's sorted then. We'll ask them later" Robert said. 

"So who's gonna be the one to tell Liv about a dress then?" Aaron asked laughing. 

"You can do that. But make sure there's a distance between us" Robert said shaking his head. Aaron laughed. 

"So about the stag do. What we gonna do with Liv and Vic? They can't join in but I still think we should do something with them before the stag do" Aaron said. 

"Yeah we'll think of something. But Liv and Vic are two completely different people so it will be hard finding something to do they'll both enjoy" Robert said. 

"Well aslong as it doesn't include makeovers and pedicures Liv will be alright" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"No it's going to be something we all enjoy" Robert said laughing. 

"Right that's sorted then. Sibling lunch later on?" Robert suggested. 

"Yes" Aaron said and kissed Robert. 

They've finally come up with a way to include their sisters in their special day and post wedding celebrations. Will their sisters be happy?


	46. What do you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell Liv and Victoria about the plans.

Aaron and Robert finally found a way to involve their sisters in their wedding - even if it took a while to get there. Robert wants to make sure Liv doesn't have an doubts about her place in their life again so he's including her in everything which is making Liv really happy. They've both decided to have lunch with their sisters to break the news to them and even though Liv isn't a girly girl who wears dresses their hoping she'll agree. 

"Well this is nice isn't it? Us lot having lunch together" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. It's great. Sibling bonding eh Aaron?" Robert said. 

"Yeah. We should do this more often" Aaron said smiling. 

"Alright out with it" Vic said. 

"Out with what?" Robert asked. 

"Well you two prefer having lunch alone you've told me off many times for interrupting use and now all of a sudden you're both eager for us to join you. Plus Aaron has this really creepy smile that's telling me you want to tell us something" Vic said. 

"I don't have a creepy smile" Aaron said confused. 

"Right fine. We just wanted to update you on some plans that's all" Robert said. 

"Right so I'm guessing you've found a honeymoon then?" Vic replied.

"No that one is still being planned. It involves you two actually" Aaron said. 

"Well come on then out with it" Liv said. 

"Well. After we sorted the best man bits out we didn't want you two feeling left out. Anyway we've talked and we've found a way for use both to be involved" Aaron said. 

"Right. And what's that?" Vic asked. 

"Well it's not a bridesmaid role but we thought you two could have dresses like bridesmaids and Vic you'll walk Infront of me and Diane with a bunch of flowers same for Liv with Aaron and Chas" Robert said. 

"So what do you say?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh that's great. Thanks guys" Vic said smiling. 

"Wait it's not going to be a pink dress is it?" Liv said. 

"No course not" Aaron said. 

"Right that's good then" Liv said. 

"And considering you two won't be attending the stag do we thought maybe a week or something before the stag do we could all do something so use don't feel left out on that one" Aaron said. 

"Why what will we do?" Liv asked. 

"Well that's up to you two but you both have to agree on it" Robert said. 

"Okay. Well Liv me and you can talk more about it soon then eh?" Vic said. 

"Yes. No girly things though" Liv said. Victoria laughed. 

"So this honeymoon. How haven't you guys sorted it yet?" Vic asked. 

"Well we just don't know what we want to do. We'll obviously be taking Liv with us so we want to find something she'll enjoy too. I'm sure they'll be something that comes up soon though" Robert said. 

"Right well if you need help let me know. Any news on the suits?" She asked. 

"Well this weekend we're gonna go and look and take you two to look for dresses" Robert said. 

"What? You can't go together" Vic said. 

"Why not?" Aaron asked. 

"Well because it's bad luck. Robert I'll go with you Aaron and Liv can go together" Vic said. 

"But what about your dresses? If we seperated no doubt you'll come looking like candy floss and Liv will be wearing something that makes her look like a 5 year old" Robert said. 

"Well me and Liv can talk about themes for the dresses but you two can't shop for your suits together. No arguments" Vic said. 

"Why don't Aaron and Adam go together and Andy and Robert go together? Then Aaron and Robert can take us to look at dresses next week" Liv suggested. 

"That's not a bad idea actually. You two need to make sure you're not completely different" Aaron said.

"Right that's a plan then" Vic said smiling.   
Aaron and Robert nodded. 

 

Aaron and Robert ended up getting their ears chewed off by Victoria for not deciding on a honeymoon yet. She kept telling them all the best deals will go but Aaron and Robert refuse to rush into it until they find something perfect. Liv even suggested she'd get her make up done for photos but not have anything to over the top.


	47. An idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has an idea about Robert and Aaron's honeymoon and shares it with Victoria.

Following their chat about the upcoming plans and Robert and Aaron not having their honeymoon sorted yet Liv's decided to take control of the situation but needs Victoria's help. She's asked Victoria to come into the backroom on her break why Aaron and Robert are up at the scrapyard dealing with some clients. 

Victoria walks into the back room and sees Liv waiting for her. 

"Alright Liv. So what's up? What do you need to speaking to me about?" She asked sitting next to Liv. 

"It's about Robert and Aaron's honeymoon" Liv said. 

"Have they found it then?" Vic asked. 

"What? No but I think I have an idea" Liv said. 

"Right and what's that?" Vic asked. 

"Well when I came here wanting to stay with Aaron , Robert had booked them a holiday to Barcelona but they couldn't go because i was here so I was hoping they could go" Liv said. 

"Right. What do they think about it?" Vic said. 

"Well they don't know. I was sort of hoping it will be a surprise. As in buy it them as Christmas present" Liv said. 

"Oh Liv. They'd love that" Victoria said. 

"You think so?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah course I do. They'd be really made up" Vic said smiling. 

"Well all I really need to look for is a hotel with a honeymoon suite and make sure they get the two best seats on the flights and stuff" Liv said. 

"Two? I thought you're going with them?" Vic said confused. 

"What? No I'm not. It's their honeymoon I want them to enjoy it together on their own. They can do something with me when they get back" Liv said. 

"Well that's great. But who's going to look after you because Chas won't for two weeks" Vic said. 

"Well I was hoping I could stay with you and Adam. That's if you don't mind" Liv suggested. 

"What? No course we don't. We'd love to have you stay with us." Vic said smiling. 

"Right well that's sorted then. I'll speak to you more after you've finished work and if Aaron and Robert ask were talking about he dresses" Liv said. 

"Your secrets safe with me" Vic said and left the room. 

Liv's hell bent on getting Aaron and Robert the best honeymoon. Sandra often sends her money and she's been saving up for when she's older but she's decided to put it all towards the honeymoon sort of a thank you for including her and always be there for her.


	48. It won't last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie makes a comment towards Robert about his upcoming wedding.

Aaron and Robert are still in the process of planning their wedding and almost have everything sorted. Planning hasn't yet caused them any stress and things have been quite easy organising. The honeymoon is still a question to them but they've decided they won't let it stress them out and they'll find their holiday in their own home. 

Roberts talking to Vic in the cafe and Chrissie decides to easedrop why she's waiting for her coffee. 

"So wedding planning is going great then?" Vic asked. 

"Yeah. No stress so far even Liv hasn't argued back about wearing a dress" Robert said smiling. 

"Well that's good. Got the caterer sorted?" Vic replied. 

"Yes. There's a place in town that does food all the guests will like so I ended up booking that last night. Aaron was confused as to why I asked for loads but between the Dingles and the guests at the reception it's bound to all go" Robert said. 

"Well that's true. Although I am disappointed you didn't ask me" Vic said. 

"Well me and Aaron just want you there as family not a caterer. Plus I'm sure you'd rather fuss over me on the day then a few sausage rolls" Robert replied. 

"Well that's true. I might actually get emotional" Vic said causing Robert to laugh. 

Chrissie walked over to the siblings with a smug smile on her face ready to wind Robert up. 

"So I hear you've got everything sorted then?" Chrissie said. 

"Er y-yeah" Robert replied. 

"Well I mean it's a shame you're going to so much effort for something short" Chrissie said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vic said angry. 

"The marriage. It will be short. Robert couldn't keep a relationship if his life depended on it" Chrissie said smirking. 

"Well he'll keep hold of this one. He loves him" Vic said. 

"Yeah. I thought he loved me when he said I do but clearly we both have poor judgement" Chrissie said. 

"Yeah but it's different. Your marriage ended because the person he's marrying now is who he wanted all along" Victoria said. 

"What and you think Aaron is any different? I'll give it a few months before Roberts throwing himself at another person. It's a shame really isn't it? He hurt Lachlan aswell as me he'll only let Aaron and his sister down" Chrissie said. Robert stormed out unable to listen to Chrissies comments and Victoria turned to Chrissie furious. 

"What an earth did you say that for?" She said angry. 

"Truth hurt does it?" Chrissie said smirking. 

"I don't care what you think about them two. You two are over because he's in love with Aaron. I didn't even see him this happy with you and Lachlan so I'm pretty sure he's in this for the long haul" Vic said. 

"Yeah we'll see." Chrissie said sarcastically. 

"Yeah we will. Keep your comments to yourself you stuck up cow" Victoria said and stormed out leaving Chrissie furious. 

Chrissie hates Robert and Aaron for their affair and how they hurt her but what annoys her even more is she can see how content Robert is with his life now he's got Aaron Liv. She sees thinks I'm their little family she never saw when he was with her. Deep down she doesn't want to admit she knows this marriage will last.


	49. They love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert distances himself from everyone following Chrissie's comment.   
> Aaron and Liv are furious about Chrissies comment.

Following Chrissie's comment about letting Aaron and Liv down Robert ended up storming out of the cafe unable to listen to anymore of her words. He knows he messed up with her and Lachlan and he never set out to destroy her life or hurt her but he couldn't help falling in love with Aaron. Aaron always accepted who he was and he realised Robert always made mistakes but he accepted Robert was that person. He'd mess up but he'd always try and put things right. He loves Aaron but he also loves Liv. He always puts them first and try's to protect them but he can't shake the feeling he'd let them down. Victoria was furious over Chrissies comment. She's never seen Robert so happy and content in a relationship before. 

 

Victoria walks into the pub and sees Robert standing at the bar looking like he's drowning his sorrows. She decides to walk over and join him. 

"Alright bro?" Vic said. 

"Yeah you?" Robert replied. 

"Look Rob about what Chrissie said befo-"

"What the truth?" Robert replied. 

"Rob it's not true." Vic said. 

"Yes it is. I'll let them down and they'll hate me just like I've done with everyone and it's not fair on them" Robert said. Victoria was about to reply to Robert when Aaron and Adam walked in. 

"Alright babe?" Adam said. 

"Y-yeah. You two finished early then?" Vic asked. 

"Yes. After the day we've had I need a pint" Aaron said. Robert slammed his pint down and stormed out the pub unable to be around Aaron following Chrissies comment. 

"What the hells wrong with him?" Aaron asked. 

"Er n-nothing" Vic said nervously. 

"Right out with it Vic. Normally he's buzzing when I'm back from work. He didn't even look at me then" Aaron said. Vic looked at Aaron who was giving her a look she hated. 

"Fine but not here. Go through to the back. Adam get the drinks in yeah?" Vic said. Adam nodded. Victoria and Aaron went into the backroom ready to fall. Victoria's nervous because she knows Aaron and Robert have been through a lot. Their finally at a point in their relationship where their happy. 

 

Victoria and Aaron walk into the backroom and see Liv sat on the sofa. 

"Liv can you leave us alone for a minute?" Aaron asked. 

"What? Why?" Liv said annoyed. 

"Actually I think she should stay. She should hear this too" Victoria said. Aaron nodded and sat beside Liv. 

"So what's going on Vic?" Aaron asked. 

"Well this morning me and Rob were in the cafe talking about the wedding and he was just proper happy about everything and basically Chrissie overheard and decided to have her say" Vic said. 

"What did she say?" Liv asked. 

"She told him he'd let use both down and that it won't last. Said he's not capable of keeping a relationship. I think it's really affected him because he believes everything she said. He's really upset" Vic said. 

"But why didn't he just talk to me?" Aaron said upset. 

"Aaron you know Robert he's never really one to say what's on his mind" Vic said. 

"But he's been really good to us. Why does he think that?" Liv said. 

"Look I love you all right? Robert knows you both love him and he loves you both. Just let him know yeah?" Vic said. Aaron and Liv both nodded as Vic left the room. 

"What we gonna do?" Liv said upset. 

"There's only one thing we can do. Reassure him. That and put that stuck up cow in her place" Aaron said annoyed. 

"What if he leaves us because he believes it though?" Liv said upset. Aaron pulled her in for a hug. 

"We won't let him were in this together. All three of us." Aaron said. 

Aaron and Liv are furious with Chrissie but can't help but feel upset for Robert. Over the past few months all he's done is try and be the best person he could be but Chrissie still won't accept that. It's Aaron and Liv's job to reassure him.


	50. He chose Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie faces backlash over her comment towards Robert.

Aaron's furious over Chrissies comment towards Robert. He confided in his mum who ended up gossiping and before you knew it most the village had found out. Roberts been quiet for a few days and has been busying himself with work. Aaron hasn't mentioned anything to Robert about the comment because he wants Robert to open up in his own time. Liv's even being kind to Robert and giving him space so she doesn't push him. Chrissies not been around because she's been helping Lawrence up at Home Farm since there's been trouble. 

Aaron's sat in the bar speaking to Chas and Adam why Roberts offered to look after the scrapyard. Chrissie walks into the pub with Lawrence and can feel the tension as people give her glares. She walks over to the bar to order drinks. 

"An orange juice and a white wine please" She says. 

"Anything else with it? A side of bitch?" Chas said. 

"I'm sorry?" Chrissie said confused. 

"You heard me" Chas said glaring at her. 

"Truth hurt does it?" Aaron said giving her a glare. 

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're problem is I just came in for a quiet drink" Chrissie said. 

"There's only one person with a problem and that's you" Liv said as she walked into the pub and over to Aaron. 

"What the hell is this? I just want a drink" Chrissie said confused. Kerry walked into the pub with Dan. 

"Aye Chrissie I'm surprised you had guts coming in here like" she said. 

"What are you talking about?" Chrissie asked confused. 

"Well you're jealous of Aaron and Robert so I'm surprised you'd want to be in here" Kerry said. 

"I am not jealous of those two" Chrissie said laughing. 

"So why did you make a dig at Robert then?" Chas said. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Chrissie said shaking her head. 

"Victoria told me about what you said to him in the cafe to the other day" Aaron said angry. 

"Oh that" Chrissie said smirking. 

"Yes that." Aaron said. 

"What truth hurt does it?" Chrissie said. 

"Sometimes yeah. Robert chose Aaron. Aaron give him more then you ever could and that's why he fell for Aaron" Liv said. 

"What exactly does Aaron bring to his life?" Chrissie said laughing sarcastically. 

"Well he makes Robert feel wanted. Puts him first unlike what you ever did. Robert has everything with Aaron" Chas said. 

"What and he wasn't happy with me until he stole my husband no?" Chrissie said. 

"Well he can't of been that happy if he looked elsewhere. Just saying" Charity said. 

"What I said to Robert was true. He'll mess up and let them down" Chrissie said. 

"Don't you get it love? That's why we love Robert. Because he isn't perfect and admits it. He knows he messes up but he always messes up trying to protect us. We love Robert for who he is" Liv said. 

"Exactly. We love Robert doesn't try and act perfect" Aaron said. 

"I'm not apologising for telling the truth" Chrissie said. 

"Fine don't. But we're not serving you so go elsewhere" Chas said. 

"You can't refuse me for that surely" Chrissie said laughing. 

"Oh I can and I will. You see Roberts family now and in April that will be legal. This is Roberts home and he chose Aaron. This is my pub and I won't serve a stuck up cow like you" Chas said. 

"Well technically it's half Charitys pub to so doesn't she get a say?" Chrissie said. 

"Course she does. Charity would you like to serve Chrissie?" Chas said. 

"No I'm alright thanks. Like Chas said Roberts family" Charity said. 

"You've been outvoted love" Kerry said laughing. Chrissie stormed off. 

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Ganging up on a woman like that" Lawrence said. 

"No. She should be ashamed that she's still not over her ex. He chose Aaron so if you can't deal with do one" Liv said. Lawrence stormed out after Chrissie furious no one defended her. 

"Thanks Mum" Aaron said smiling. 

"No problem love I meant every word. Now when's Robert home?" Chas asked. 

"Whenever he's finished up at the scrapyard." Aaron said. 

"Well operation reassurance when he's home eh?" Chas said smiling. Aaron nodded at his mum. 

Aaron's still worried about Robert but everyone having Robert's back made him happy. Chas and Charity calling Robert family and meaning it made him happy. He never thought his Mum would accept Robert in his life so for her to call him family is a massive step.


	51. Working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Liv plot to reassure Robert.

Aaron and Liv cant help but notice Roberts distance recently. They've tried to spend time with him alone but he's always making excuses that he's tired or he needs to catch up on work. Liv can't help but worry Chrissie has pushed Robert out of their lives for good. Aaron's confident Robert just needs a good talking to because he knows Robert more then anyone. Aaron and Liv want to reassure Robert but want to do it alone. Chas offered to help but Aaron wants him and Liv to do it. 

"So how are going to do this then?" Liv asked. 

"We just need to get him somewhere on his own. Not in here because my mum will come on and make an excuse" Aaron said. 

"So get him in the middle of nowhere then?" Liv said. 

"Yeah. Anywhere that people won't be walking around nosying" Aaron said. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Liv asked concerned. 

"Yes. If we let Robert know how we feel about him he'll realise the past doesn't matter" Aaron said. 

"But what about Chrissie?" Liv asked. 

"What about her? She needs to give her head a wobble and realise Roberts moved on" Aaron said. 

"If we sort Robert out I still think you should wind her up" Liv said smiling. 

"I think me and Robert being together winds her up enough" Aaron replied. 

"You could always invite her to the wedding" Liv said laughing. Aaron laughed. 

"I think I've got an idea" Aaron said smiling.

"We're gonna tie him up till he realises we want him here?" Liv said laughing. 

"No ya muppet. When me and Robert first kissed he faked a breakdown" Aaron said. 

"Yes I know you've told me this story about a million times" Liv said rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah what if in that exact same spot I coincidently broke down with you in the car?" Aaron said smiling. 

"Wait you want me and you to fake a break down so you can replay your first kiss?" Liv said. 

"Well no one drives down there at dinner time and well Roberts hardly going to let us stand out in the cold is he?" Aaron said smiling. 

"That's true." Liv said smiling. 

"So layby?" Aaron said. 

"Yes layby. But please no snogging" Liv said shaking her head. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

 

Aaron and Liv are on their way to the layby ready for Robert. Aaron wants Robert to know how him and Liv love Robert despite his mistakes. Aaron's phoned Robert telling him about the 'breakdown' and although Robert tried getting out of it by asking him to ring Cain or Adam he soon found himself agreeing to it. Will this reassure Robert?


	52. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Liv meet Robert in the layby ready to reassure him.

Aaron and Liv are at the layby waiting for Robert. Liv spent most the car ride banging on about how she doesn't want to see them kissing which made Aaron laugh. 

 

"How long is he gonna be?" Liv asked. 

"He'll be here in a minute." Aaron said. 

Robert pulled up at the layby and saw Aaron and Liv sat on the car bonnet talking. He got out the car and they shot their heads up. 

"Finally we were beginning to worry" Aaron said. 

"Robert it could of been raining and we would of been soaking wet" Liv said. 

"Alright chill out I'm here now. What's wrong with it?" Robert asked. 

"I don't know. We were just having a drive around and it just plonked out" Aaron said. 

"Right well get off the bonnet then let me have a look" Robert said. Aaron and Robert get off the car so Robert can go check it out. Liv and Aaron drop each other a little smirk as Robert looks inside the car. 

"There's nothing wrong there. Have you tried starting it again?" Robert said. 

"I'm not an idiot Robert" Aaron said. 

"Well then let me try it again" Robert said and walked round to the drivers seat. Robert started the car and Aaron and Liv dropped each other a look. 

"Well it sounds fine to me. So what's going on?" Robert said. 

"Don't know what you're talking about" Aaron said. 

"Well you've got me out here saying the car doesn't start and when it did you two looked each other like you'd been caught out. What's going on?" Robert asked. 

"Fine. We faked the breakdown" Aaron said. 

"You didn't" Robert said sarcastically. 

"We had to get you alone somehow" Liv said. 

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would of said yes" Robert replied. 

"Well no you wouldn't. You've been really quiet Robert and when we ask if you want to do something you're either too tired or working" Aaron said. 

"Well work can be tiring Aaron" Robert said. 

"Stop pretending Robert. We know what Chrissie said to you in the cafe" Liv said. 

"Vic told us" Aaron said. Robert looked away. 

"Why didn't you just talk to me Robert? Tell me how you were feeling" Aaron said. 

"How could I? We're planning the happiest day of our lives" Robert replied. 

"Yeah and that's going to be a new start for us all." Liv said. 

"And what if I mess it up? What if another marriage ends in divorce because I can't stop hurting people? I'm a mess" Robert said. 

"Robert no matter what you do or say we love you for who you are. We don't want you to change just to make us happy because you already do" Aaron said. 

"I don't want to let use both down" Robert said with a tear in his eye. 

"How can you let us down? All you ever do is protect us. Be there for us. Do you honestly think if I thought any of that about you I'd let you back into my life? Allow you to be in Liv's?" Aaron said. 

"He's right. I know we've not always got on but you're always there for us. You always make us happy" Liv said. 

"See. We love you for who you are. Stuff what Chrissie says she's the one who lost out big time" Aaron said. 

"If it wasn't for you Aaron would never have found me. All that trial stuff wouldn't of happened if you weren't there for him" Liv said. 

"We wouldn't want you any other way Robert. If you woke up tomorrow and never screwed up or never hurt people I'd really be worried. You do what you thinks right and although it's not the best thing sometimes you do it because you care" Aaron said. 

"And we care too. You've been like a brother to me since I got here. We even fight like brother and sister" Liv said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"Don't let what some stuck up cow said doubt yourself. You always tell me to learn and love myself and you need to do the same. Love the person we do because I think you'll find he's a pretty damn amazing man" Aaron said. 

"A man we don't want to be without. We wouldn't be a family without you. We don't want to be a family without you. Please Robert don't leave us" Liv pleaded. 

"I'm not gonna leave you Liv. Either of you" Robert said. 

"So are you going to start enjoying everything again? Planning our wedding. Our future and ignore whatever that stuck up cow says?" Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

"Well good" Liv said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss - much to Liv's annoyance. 

"I'm pretty sure I said no snogging Aaron" Liv said shaking her head. Aaron and Robert broke apart smiling. 

"Let's go home eh?" Aaron said smiling. 

"Yeah" Robert replied. 

"If your wedding is anything like this I think I'm going to need a sick bucket" Liv said. 

"Now come on idiots. I'm cold" Liv said and got in Aaron's car. 

"She really cares about you y'know. We both do" Aaron said. 

"I care about you both too" Robert said. 

"Well just don't let anything Chrissie says annoy you again. Because I'm sure Liv will kill you if you do" Aaron said. Robert kissed Aaron. "I love you" Robert said. 

"I love you too" Aaron replied smiling. 

"Come on let's go home" Aaron said. 

Aaron and Robert both drove their cars back to the Woolpack. Aaron Robert and Liv ended up having a family night talking about the wedding and their upcoming plans. Liv ended up falling asleep on Robert who also fell asleep. Aaron couldn't help but smile at his little family. A year ago he'd never imagine the he'd be bringing up his little sister with a man who'd hurt him so many times. But that's what Aaron does isn't it? He can't help but love Robert and Roberts changed. He couldn't imagine bringing up Liv with anyone else. And wouldn't want to.


	53. Christmas planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert prepare for their first family Christmas.

Roberts been on cloud nine lately. After Aaron and Liv reassured him he was making sure he didn't let anything bother him again. Christmas is in a few days and The Dingles and Sugdens are all spending Christmas together for the first time so Aaron and Robert aren't separate on their first Christmas together. 

"It's going to be really weird so many people around one table" Liv said. 

"Well you better get used to it. Especially considering all of them will be at the wedding" Aaron said. 

"Another excuse for Chas to try them?" Liv said smiling. 

"Well yeah so whoever sits next to her better have plenty of tissues" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"So is it gonna be a proper family Christmas?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah course" Robert said. 

"I mean like I'm going to be included right? I'm not going to be shut out like at the engagement party" Liv said. 

"They'll be none of that. We'll be there making sure of it and we're on strict orders to let Victoria sit next to you" Robert said. 

"I think she likes you more then Robert" Aaron said earning a nudge off Robert. 

"So what have use got me then?" Liv asked. 

"Well you can find out when it's Christmas can't ya? Now go on off ya pop go see Jacob before he heads off over to his mums" Aaron said. Liv left the room and Robert and Aaron panicked. 

"Robert what we gonna do? We haven't got her a main present" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know. But she's not like other teenage girls is she? Make up and clothes won't make her happy" Robert replied. 

"So what exactly are we meant to buy her then?" Aaron asked. 

"Don't ask me. I'm not a teenage girl" Robert said. 

"We need to find out what she really really wants" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and how we gonna do that? Oh Liv I'm sorry but I know it's Christmas in a few days but we haven't got you a main present what would you like?" Robert said sarcastically. 

"What is something she's always wanted?" Aaron asked. 

"To kill me?" Robert said. 

"No she can do that another day" Aaron said smirking. 

"Why don't you ask Victoria? She's been spending a lot of time with Liv recently" Robert said. 

"Yeah and they always act strange. Should we be worried?" Aaron replied. 

"As if. Vic is the most innocent girl on the planet" Robert replied. 

"Well that's true." Aaron replied. 

"Surely we can find something she'll like" Robert said. Liv walked back in the room 

"Stupid phone. It's always breaking" Liv said. Aaron and Robert shared a look. 

"Are you two alright?" Liv asked confused. 

"Er y-yeah. What you doing back thought you was going to see Jacob?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah he had to rush to the airport so I didn't really get long" Liv said. 

"Right" Aaron said. Liv left the room again leaving Aaron and Robert alone. 

"A new phone" Aaron said. 

"Yes. She might actually pick this one up" Robert said. 

"Right well come on then. Get your coat" Aaron said. 

"What? We going now?" Robert said. 

"Well yeah. It's 3 days till Christmas Robert and I don't fancy being in town on Christmas Eve" Aaron said. 

"Fine. You're paying petrol though" Robert said and followed Aaron out. 

 

Aaron and Robert spent ages in town trying to find a phone for Liv. They ended up picking up the newest iPhone which Liv kept banging on about a few weeks ago when it came on the tele advertising it. Roberts looking forward to everyone being together at Christmas. It's his first family Christmas where he's got everything he wants and him and Andy aren't at each other's throats.


	54. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert spend their first Christmas together.   
> Liv surprises Aaron and Robert.

Aaron and Robert are enjoying their first family Christmas together. This morning they spent it with Chas and Liv. Liv was over the mood about her new phone and Chas was excited that they bought her some concert tickets for her favourite artist. The Dingles and The Sugdens are all sat spending their Christmas together. Aaron and Robert didn't want to be apart at Christmas because they wanted their first Christmas together to be spent with Liv. Liv is spending the first Christmas apart from her Mum so Aaron and Robert wanted to spend it with her. 

The families are enjoying a drink after their massive dinner. Lisa went all out but wanted to make everything perfect. 

"So Liv what did Aaron and Rob get you?" Victoria asked. 

"This" Liv said holding up her phone. 

"What the? Even my phone isn't that good" Victoria said. 

"Yeah apparently they only got it 3 days ago" Liv said giving Aaron and Robert a glare. 

"Well she's not like most teenage girls so we didn't think she'd appreciate make up and we was really struggling on what to get her" Aaron said. 

"And then why we was talking about if she walked in complaining hers was broke so there we go winner" Robert said. 

"Well I think it's lovely. Atleast if my phone ever breaks I know who to come to about it" Victoria said. 

"Yeah don't even think about it" Robert said. 

"So did you enjoy your Christmas as a family this morning?" Diane asked. 

"Yeah it was good. Although Liv decided to wake us up at 8" Robert said shaking his head. 

"Well it is Christmas" Liv said. 

"Yeah but we then came down and my mum was already opening champagne" Aaron said. 

"She's a Dingle. We expect no less" Zac said laughing. 

"So Moira what brilliant present did Cain get ya this year?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh he's giving it me tonight" Moira said smiling. 

"Ew I didn't wanna know that" Aaron said. 

"It's not that ya pillock. I just want to give it to her when the excitement of Christmas wears off" Cain said. 

"Cain just be quiet you really are not making this any better" Chas said. 

"Like Aaron won't be getting that off Rob tonight anyway" Adam said laughing. 

"ADAM" Aaron said nudging him. 

 

Christmas is going smoothly. No one is drunk as of yet and Liv has a surprise for Aaron and Robert. 

"I think you should give it to them now" Victoria whispered. 

"Yeah. Will you get everyone quiet? I don't want to feel embarrassed if I ask them too" Liv said quietly. 

"Yes of course I will" Vic said. Victoria stood up and tapped a knife on her glass. 

"Everyone please can I have your attention" Vic said. 

"Oh babe you don't have to make a speech. You can do that at their wedding" Adam said. 

"I'm not making a speech. Liv has something for Aaron and Robert and would like you all to know when she hands it to them. Liv take it away" she said sitting down. 

"Right well this is just something for you both to enjoy. It's a thank you for everything you've done for me and for always being there for me. I love you both" she said and handed Aaron the envelope. 

"What is it?" Aaron asked. 

"Open it and find out" Victoria said smiling. Aaron opened the envelope and Robert was looking. They saw two flights to Barcelona and a stay for two weeks. 

"W-what's his? I don't understand?" Robert said. 

"That is your honeymoon. I know you've been struggling finding one and I know how much Robert really wanted to go to Barcelona when I arrived" Liv said. 

"How did you afford this?" Aaron said shocked. 

"I've been saving up. I thought use both deserved it. You're always there for me and spoiling me so I returned the favour" Liv said. 

"Liv you didn't have to do that. Why's there not a ticket for you?" Robert asked. 

"Because this is your honeymoon and we can do something when we get back. I'm staying with Victoria and Adam when use are away" Liv said. Robert and Aaron pulled Liv in for a hug. 

"Thank you" Robert said. 

"Thank you so much Liv" Aaron said. 

"It's no problem but can you get off me? You're getting to soppy" Liv said. Aaron and Robert let Liv go laughing. 

"That's really lovely pet" Diane said smiling. 

"Aw bless you love" Lisa said. Liv smiled. 

Aaron Robert and Liv decided to leave their families and go and spend time together in the backroom. Aaron and Robert are overwhelmed and shocked over Liv's present but are happy. They finally have their honeymoon planned and even though their gutted Liv isn't going with them their happy they get to spend time alone together. With their first family Christmas going smoothly and a new year beginning Aaron and Robert begin their adventure as the countdown to their wedding begins.


	55. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken Chrissie makes a show of herself at The Woolpack New Year's Eve party.

It's New Years Eve and Chas has organised a party at the Woolpack. Aaron was looking forward to getting drunk and Robert was looking forward to having their families celebrating the new year together. Recently the Dingles and Sugdens have been spending a lot of time together as a way of welcoming both Aaron and Robert into each other's families. Aaron agreed to let Liv join in with New Years celebrations and even persuaded David and Bernice to let Gabby and Jacob attend the party so Liv didn't feel left out. 

"Why are they so loud in here?" Robert said. 

"Robert lighten up. It's New Years Eve" Aaron said laughing. 

"If you think it's loud now wait till your wedding reception mate" Adam said laughing. 

"Yeah don't remind me" Robert said shaking his head. 

"Liv looks like she's enjoying herself" Vic said. Aaron and Robert turned to look at Liv 

"Yeah. I couldn't say no to her and make her stay in the back why everyone's out here" Aaron said. 

"Well that's good. New Year's Eve is a celebration for everyone. She not drinking?" Vic said. 

"No she is not. She's underage and last time she had a drink she ended up trashing a place" Robert said. 

"Yeah so no alcohol for her. She can wait till she's legal" Aaron said. 

"Oh you two are so strict with her. It's cute" Vic said smiling. 

"Aaron isn't strict. He's a sucker for puppy dog eyes" Robert said smirking. 

"Yeah that's how Robert lured me back everytime" Aaron said. 

"Didn't use my puppy dog eyes. He couldn't stay away from my -"

"Don't even finish that sentence Robert" Aaron said. 

"You two are so in love it's cute" Vic said smiling. 

"Someone has to put up with him" Aaron said. 

"Same goes for him. His moods are enough to scare anyone away" Robert said. 

"I am never in a mood" Aaron said. 

"On you're not are you no?" Robert said. 

"No. Never" Aaron said. 

"So you wasn't in a mood for weeks because you wanted some new hoodies no?" Robert said. 

"No. Well yeah but-"

"No buts Aaron. You are the moodiest man on the planet" Robert said. 

"Right yeah. I'm always in a good mood at night" Aaron said. 

"Yeah that's because you know what you're getting then" Aaron said. 

"I love you both but this talk about your sex life is really disgusting" Vic said. The last orders bell rang. 

"OKAY GUYS COME ON ITS THE COUNTDOWN"

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone shouted. Aaron and Robert joined the other couples and shared a New Years kiss. Liv ran over and hugged Aaron and Robert as the new year came in. 

"Guys you know what these means now it's a new year don't ya?" Vic said. 

"Robert has to give up the horrible shirts for his New Years resolution" Aaron said smiling. Robert nudged Aaron. 

"No. It means you're getting married this year" Vic said. 

"Well a few months quiet till then will do us good" Aaron said. 

"Yes. Everything's sorted well apart from suits and dresses which we'll sort over the new few weeks" Robert said. Aaron and Robert are acting as a loved up couple. Sharing kisses when a drunken Chrissie walks in. 

"Oh here they are. Homewreckers" Chrissie said. Aaron and Robert turn around and see Chrissie standing there. 

"What do you want?" Robert asked. 

"Justice. Justice for what you've put me through" Chrissie said drunkenly. 

"Justice? They fell in love. It's not a crime love" Chas said. 

"You both ruined my life" Chrissie said. 

"Oh give it a rest Chrissie" Aaron said. 

"Why wasn't I enough for you Robert?" Chrissie said. 

"Chrissie don't" Robert said looking down. 

"What makes a scrapyard thug much better then me?" Chrissie pleaded. 

"Well this for one. Chrissie you're a mess" Robert said. 

"You know we could of worked it out. We could of got through the affair and moved on together" Chrissie said. 

"He doesn't want you. He wants Aaron" Victoria said. 

"We could still work" Chrissie said. 

"No. Go home" Robert said. 

"What makes him so much begged then me?" Chrissie said upset. 

"Oh you wanna know? You put every single person before me. You always pushed me out and didn't want me involved in family problems. He puts everyone else before himself. He doesn't think about himself he thinks about others. I've got everything I've ever wanted here. I've got my own family and someone I love. So just go home" Robert said. 

"Chrissie just go. You're embarrassing yourself" Chas said. Chrissie stormed off in tears after the embarrassment. 

"Well that was awkward" Aaron said with wide eyes. 

"That's one person who can't get an invite to our wedding" Robert said. 

 

Aaron and Robert enjoyed the rest of their New Year's Eve together. Robert ended up taking Aaron up to bed because he ended up getting too plastered. Robert and Liv ended up falling asleep together on the couch after spending time together alone after the party ended. Liv was happy with how Christmas and New year went. She never felt included at the engagement party but this time she did. Everyone's welcomed her with open arms and now the countdown begins till Aaron and Robert say I Do


	56. New year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron spends New Year's Day hungover.   
> Chrissie has ago at Liv in the cafe.

It's a new year. It's 2017 and in a few months Robert and Aaron are getting married. They've got a lot to look forward to this year. Last night they had their first New Year's Eve kiss as a couple and Chrissie wasn't happy to see them so loved up. She was drunk and ended up embarrassing herself - she will regret that today. Aaron ended up getting really drunk which meant Robert had to put him to bed. 

Aaron is sat at the table in the backroom looking really hungover - much to the joy of Robert and Liv. 

"I swear I am never drinking again" Aaron moaned. 

"Well we did tell you to stop knocking them back" Robert said. 

"It was New Year's Eve Robert. Drinking is part of that. Anyway how are you feeling fine?" Aaron groaned. 

"Well let's just say all that vodka I ordered wasn't really vodka. It was water" Robert said laughing. 

"You what? Robert we both promised we'd drink" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and if we both got drunk who'd look after Liv? I'm pretty sure she can't take two grown men to bed when their drunk" Robert said. 

"I can't believe you tricked me like that" Aaron said.

"Well I needed a good laugh. You are hilarious when you're drunk" Robert said. 

"Yeah do you know on our stag night when I don't do anything when they tie you to a lamppost don't be complaining" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure I won't be the only stag so" Robert said smirking. 

"Right can we go now Robert?" Liv asked. 

"What? Where you going?" Aaron asked. 

"Robert promised me breakfast in the cafe" Liv said. 

"Bit of a weird promise for New Year's Day" Aaron replied. 

"Well he promised if I got a video of you drunk then he'd treat me to breakfast" Liv said laughing. 

"You what?" Aaron said. 

"So if I get tied to a lamppost Liv you have permission to play that at the reception" Robert said. 

"You two are such idiots" Aaron said. 

"You think we're idiots. You want to see the video" Liv said laughing. 

"Right come on Liv. Let's go" Robert said getting up. 

"You coming with us or what? Liv asked. 

"No. I couldn't eat at the moment. I'm going back to bed" Aaron said. 

"Well don't say we didn't ask. Come on rob let's go" Liv said standing up and walking out. 

"You gonna be alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. I'm gonna take some painkillers and have a kip" Aaron said. 

"Right well try and get better for later yeah? We don't want you spending all of new year feeling sorry for yourself" Robert said. Aaron got up and walked over to Robert. 

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. Now go" Aaron said and kissed Robert. Aaron went up the stairs and Robert left the pub laughing with Liv. 

 

Robert and Liv are enjoying breakfast in the cafe laughing and joking about a hungover Aaron. 

"I'm never deleting that video. I sent it to my mum and she couldn't help but laugh she said" Liv said smiling. 

"I'm not surprised. He's a right mess when he's drunk" Robert said. 

"You do know he's gonna get you back don't ya?" Liv said. 

"You too. I'm not the one with the video" Robert said. Chrissie walks in the cafe and sees Robert and Liv laughing. Liv sees Chrissie as she walks past and decides to make a dig. 

"Here she is. The walking drunken embarrassment" Liv said. Chrissie turned round and walked over to Liv and Robert. 

"What did you just say?" Chrissie asked. 

"You heard. Coming drunk into the pub last night" Liv said. 

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Chrissie replied. 

"Don't speak to her like that Chrissie" Robert said angry. 

"Why not? I mean look at her? A teenage girl sponging off her brother and his boyfriend" Chrissie said. 

"She doesn't sponge off us at all. We're more then happy to give her what she wants. She doesn't ask she just gets. And he's my fiancé not my boyfriend" Robert said. 

"She's got a lot to learn living round here. No family lasts forever" Chrissie said. 

"That's why everytime you get a chance it messes up. I mean your sons a perv and your dads a closet case" Liv said. 

"Yeah well. Atleast my mum didn't abandon me" Chrissie said. 

"Chrissie that's bang out of order" Robert said. 

"She didn't abandon me I chose to live here with Aaron. I wouldn't change my decision for anything because I got Robert and both his family and Aaron's so there's more of us in the family then you have" Liv said. 

"Just keep your mouth shut. Otherwise I'll make you regret that decision. Now if you don't mind the I've lost me appetite" Chrissie said and left the cafe. 

"Just ignore her Liv" Robert said. 

"I'm not worried about her" Liv said. 

"Well good. She tries anything I'd hate to be her when the Dingles find out" Robert said. Liv dropped a smile at Robert. 

Aaron finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and joined Liv and Robert for the rest of the day. Aaron was furious when Robert told him about Chrissies comment but couldn't help but laugh when he found out Liv bit back. Aaron's happy with his little family and is looking forward for everything to come this year. In a few months he'll marry the guy he loves with his little sister by his side. He couldn't be happier.


	57. Dress shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert take Victoria and Liv to choose their dresses.   
> Liv makes an announcement.

Aaron and Robert are driving into town with Victoria and Liv so they can choose their dresses for the wedding. Aaron feels weird that he won't know what to say but Roberts reassured him that aslong as it doesn't mismatch suits it will be fine. 

 

"This is really exciting. I can't actually believe we're going to get our dresses" Vic beamed. 

"You're acting like you've never got a dress before" Robert said. 

"Shut up rob. I'm excited. I never thought I'd be choosing a dress for Aaron's wedding" Vic said. 

"And what do you mean by that?" Aaron asked. 

"Well I always imagine you making everyone wear black suits and no dresses allowed" Vic said. 

"Oh thanks for that" Aaron said. 

 

"Isn't this exciting Liv? Us two getting dresses for our brothers wedding" Vic said. 

"No. I'm only wearing this dress once and that's it" Liv said. 

"Liv we won't forget it y'know. Especially with photos" Aaron said. 

"What do you mean photos?" Liv said. 

"Did you honestly think we weren't going to take photos? We have to capture moments like these" Robert said. 

"And you can have a cute little family photo. That would be adorable" Vic said. 

"Great. This is going to be the worst day of my life" Liv said. 

"No that will be the day you bring a boy home and we scare him off" Aaron said. 

"You two are so embarrassing" Liv said causing Robert and Aaron to laugh. 

 

Aaron and Robert are sat in the dress shop waiting for Liv and Vic to come out in their dresses. They picked an all light blue colour to match the suit Robert wants. Vic and Liv come out and Aaron and Roberts face dropped. 

"Well what do you think?" Vic asked. 

"You both look stunning" Aaron said shocked. 

"Well good. I like this one" Vic said. 

"Liv?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah this one will do" Liv said. 

"Great. Let's go and let the woman know and you can come back before the wedding to pick it up" Robert said. 

"Great" Liv said sarcastically. 

Aaron and Robert decided to take Liv and Vic out for lunch so they could spend time together. Aaron was shocked to see Liv in a dress but couldn't help realise how beautiful she looked. 

"Right I'm gonna tell you something but you can't laugh" Liv said. 

"Go on" Aaron replied. 

"Right I'm only doing it once and once only. But I've decided I will have my hair and make up done for the wedding. Aslong as its not by Kerry. That why I don't look weird in the dress without my hair or make up done" Liv said. 

"You're gonna look so grown up" Aaron said smiling. 

"We can have it done together Liv don't worry. You can stay at mine the day before. Adam will be with Aaron and Andy will be with Robert so we can have a girly night" Vic said. 

"I'm being a girl for a day. That's all. No face packs" Liv said. 

"Okay okay but you can help me put mine on" Vic said beaming. 

 

Aaron Robert Liv and Victoria got back from town and sat down talking more plans for the wedding. They've decided to take Liv and Victoria on a day out of their choice a week before the stag do. Liv wanted to go paintballing and Vic wanted to go to a spa and after they spent ages talking about it Aaron and Robert decided to take them paintballing let Vic have a few pampers and then head out for a meal so they can all do something they enjoy. Aaron and Roberts wedding planning is coming along nicely and everything's sorted. They have Zac and Lisa's vow renewal on Valentine's Day and then the next wedding after will be there's. Things are looking up for Aaron and Robert but will it last?


	58. 1st February 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victoria makes a comment about Valentines Day Roberts upset that he won't be spending it along with Aaron.

Robert and Vic are enjoying a sibling drink in the pub why Adam and Aaron are out suit shopping. Victoria can't help but talk about the big day. As much as Robert is looking forward to it he can't help but feel like Victoria's acting as if it's her big day. 

"So not long to go now" Vic said. 

"Two months. It's going to be weird knowing that in two months we'll actually be married" Robert said. 

"Well you both deserve it. Just think after Zac and Lisa's the next wedding will be yours" Vic said. 

"I know. That's the only thing getting me through it" Robert said. 

"Me and Adam aren't going to the vow renewal although I'm not happy because I've never been to a vow renewal but we'll be at the reception" Vic said. 

"Why you not going the actual ceremony?" Robert asked. 

"Because it's Valentine's Day and we want to have some alone time" Vic said. 

"Aw sh-"

"What?" Vic asked. 

"The first time on Valentine's Day were actually a couple and I can't even spend it alone with him" Robert said. 

"Robert I'm sure you can slip away for an hour or two" Vic said. 

"No we can't. They'll notice. Plus their Aaron's family so he won't want to do a bunk" Robert said. 

Aaron and Adam walk in and join Victoria and Robert. 

"Alright babe. How's my lovely wife?" Adam said kissing her on the cheek. 

"Please promise me once were married you will never ever greet me like that?" Aaron asked. 

"I promise if you will" Robert said. 

"Yeah I promise" Aaron said and high fived Robert. 

"You do realise we won't be celebrating Valentine's Day?" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know but we'll be at Zac and Lisa's do" Aaron said. 

"What and you don't care?" Robert said. 

"Robert I can hardly slip away can I. Plus it's nothing special is it really?" Aaron said. 

"Are you serious?" Robert said. 

"Well yeah. It's just Valentine's Day. Just a normal day" Aaron said. 

"Well thanks for that Aaron. We're going to be the only couple not celebrating it properly but who cares? Just a normal day eh?" Robert said slamming his pint down and leaving the pub. 

"Rober-"

"Oh for gods sake" Aaron said. 

"You can slip away though Aaron" Vic said. 

"No I can't because I'd be fuming if either of them did that at ours. Now I'm gonna have to speak to Robert which means we'll probably end up arguing" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Oh can still celebrate it. Just do it the day before or something" Vic said. 

"Vic you are a genius. I could kiss ya" Aaron said. 

"Don't bother. I'm married to your bestmate and you're marrying my brother" Vic said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

Aaron plans to make Robert enjoy Valentine's Day and wants them to celebrate it the day before so Robert can be happy they've still celebrated. Will Robert be happy?


	59. Cold shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gives Aaron the cold shoulder.  
> Aaron wants to surprise Robert.

Robert really wants to celebrate Valentine's Day with Aaron but due to Lisa and Zac renewing their vows their unable to celebrate it like everyone else. All the couples have their own little plans for Valentine's Day whether it's on the actual day or before. When Robert reminded Aaron they wouldn't be spending the day alone Aaron didn't show anything other then the fact he didn't care and Robert wasn't happy. Since Aaron made his comment Roberts been off with Aaron and all he wants is to spend their first Valentine's Day alone. 

Aaron Robert Victoria and Adam are all having a drink in the pub and all Robert wants to do is leave but Victoria's wedding talk is taking over. 

"All this wedding talk makes me want to do it all over again. Properly though" Victoria said. 

"Oh thanks babe" Adam said sarcastically. 

"Oh not like that. Maybe in about 10 years we can renew our vows Adam" Victoria said. 

"Yeah maybe. Atleast everyone will be there this time" Adam said. 

"Just don't do a bunk this time" Aaron said smiling. 

"Eh Rob bet you're excited" Victoria said. 

"For what?" Robert said. 

"Your wedding you muppet" Victoria said. 

"Nothing to get excited about. Just a normal day eh Aaron? I'm going to work" Robert said slamming his pint down and leaving the pub. 

"What the hells gotten into him?" Adam said. 

"He's annoyed that we won't be spending Valentine's Day together and I said it's just a normal day so ever since he's been off" Aaron said rolling his eyes. 

"Is that it?" Adam said. 

"Adam it's important to Robert. It's their first one together and he just wants some alone time with Aaron" Victoria said. 

"They can celebrate it before or after then" Adam said. 

"That's exactly what I said. Aaron clearly didn't listen" Victoria said giving Aaron a glare. 

"Well how exactly am I meant to sort that out? We don't do the whole romantic meal thing" Aaron said. 

"You don't have to romantic meals Aaron there are other ways" Victoria said. 

"Well how? Because we never get alone time really and if we do that's mostly taken by you and your wedding obsession" Aaron said. 

"Take him away for the night." Adam said. 

"What like to a hotel?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. Then you can have all the make up sex you want" Adam said laughing. 

"Adam do you mind?" Victoria said. 

"Sorry babe. But seriously take him away for the night. Liv can stop with us. Vic would like that" Adam said. 

"Yeah I'm gonna go sort it out." Aaron said and walked round the bar into the back room. 

Aaron's determined to make Robert stop giving him the cold shoulder and wants to surprise Robert. But will Robert be happy?


	60. 10th February 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron arrives at the scrapyard with a surprise for Robert.

Aaron's planned a few days away for him and Robert to celebrate Valentine's Day following Roberts mood after Aaron said it was just a normal day. Aaron's never been the romantic type in relationships and the whole posh meal in town with candles isn't his type of thing. He's managed to book a few days away at a hotel hoping this will lift Roberts spirits. 

Aaron arrives at the scrapyard with a bag of his and Robrrts stuff and walks into the portacabin were Robert and Nicola talking. 

"What's she doing here?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh charming. I'm sorting some business out no need to be so rude" Nicola said. 

"I wasn't being rude actually you just never normally come here" Aaron said. 

"Well I can hardly stay away from my business can I? Anyway what's with the bag?" Nicola asked. 

"I'll tell you when it's actually your business" Aaron said. 

"Oh Robert I think he's finally ditching ya" Nicola said laughing. 

"No surprise there then" Robert said sarcastically. 

"Why don't you go home and see Jimmy I'm sure he's missed ya?" Aaron said to Nicola. 

"Anything to get away from your rudeness" Nicola said and walked out. 

"She's a nightmare. How do you work with her?" Aaron asked. 

"Well if you're doing a bunk she won't stay away. She'll want all the juicy details" Robert said. 

"Robert I'm not doing a bunk" Aaron said. 

"So what's with the bag then? Going on holiday?" Robert said. 

"It's not just my stuff in there. It's yours too" Aaron said. 

"Okay why?" Robert asked. 

"Well your mood is really starting to irritate me now so I need to change it" Aaron said. 

"What mood? I'm in a good mood" Robert said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah you could of fooled me and everyone else who's noticed. Anyway I know how much you wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day" Aaron said. 

"Don't even tell me you've planned something romantic just to sort my mood out?" Robert said. 

"Me and Romance aren't the right combination. Actually I've booked a few days in a hotel for just us two so you can cheer up and we can celebrate Valentine's Day" Aaron said. 

"Are you serious?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. We need to cheer your face up because your mood is really starting to bring me down" Aaron said. 

"Right and what about Liv?" Robert asked. 

"Well your lovely sister has become so smitten with her that she's offered to look after her. So you gonna cheer up and come with me?" Aaron said. 

"Fine. But just so you know it will take more then a few days away to make up for it" Robert said smirking. 

"Well if I'm gonna make up for it we best get going then eh?" Aaron said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss and exited the portacabin when Nicola arrived back.

"Robert I need you to sort some of this paperwork out" she said. 

"Well it's gonna have to wait for a few days. I'm off" Robert said. 

"Where you going?" Nicola asked. 

"We are going away for a few days for Valentine's Day so if you don't mind" Aaron said. 

"You can't just abandon the business Robert" Nicola said. 

"You can cope on your own for a few days surely" Robert said. 

"Yeah besides the amount of times Roberts covered for you" Aaron said. 

"Fine but you'll be making up to me" Nicola said. 

"Right yeah whatever. Can we go now Robert?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. Look Nicola I'll see you when I'm back. I'll make it up to you" Robert said. 

"Whatever. Go enjoy yourselves" Nicola said. 

"Oh. We intend to" Aaron said getting in the car followed by Robert. 

 

Aaron and Robert are spending a few days away alone so they can celebrate Valentine's Day together. Robert always wanted to spend their first Valentine's Day together alone but with Zac and Lisa renewing their vows they couldn't do it then. Robert wasn't happy so Aaron decided to make him happy. One more wedding to go till they get to do it and Aaron and Robert couldn't be more excited.


	61. Their not here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie has a go at Liv in Robert and Aaron's absence.   
> Victoria is furious when she finds Liv  
> upset.

Aaron and Robert have gone away for a few nights to celebrate Valentine's Day and Liv is staying with Adam and Victoria again so Chas doesn't have any stress. Liv enjoys spending time with Adam and Victoria because of how close they are to Aaron and Robert. 

Liv's sat in the cafe with Gabby and Jacob enjoying time with them why Victoria and Adam work. 

"So they left you here why they went away?" Gabby said. 

"Well I'm going to cramp their style. They don't get much time alone" Liv said. 

"Yeah but doesn't it annoy you they've gone away without you?" Gabby said. 

"No why would it? I'm grateful for them caring for me but their celebrating Valentines Day and they both deserve a break" Liv said. 

"Still horrible of them" Gabby said. 

"What would you know Gabby? Aaron and Robert have done a lot for her and like she said they deserve a break. Besides your mum takes a holiday at least every week so them leaving her for a few days is nothing compared to what your mum does" Jacob says. 

"Oh thanks Jacob. I was just saying anyway I didn't mean to offend her" Gabby said. 

"Well you don't need to say things like that" Jacob said. 

"Get lost Jacob" Gabby said and stormed out the cafe. 

"Thanks for that" Liv said. 

"It's fine. I'm away from my mum to and David and Auntie Leyla look after me so I know what it's like. I'm grateful for them" Jacob said. 

"Yeah. It's horrible being away from her but having those two makes it better" Liv said smiling. 

"Gabby should understand they need a break. She shouldn't of said that" Jacob said. 

"I know but you can't help but feel sorry for her sometimes" Liv said. 

"Yes but her attitude makes people want to dislike her" Jacob said. 

Chrissie walked into the cafe and saw Jacob and Liv laughing and talking.

"No Aaron or Robert today?" Chrissie said smirking.

"Their away. Not that it's any of your business" Liv said. 

"Oh they didn't take you with them?" Chrissie said. 

"No. Just like they didn't take you when Robert was faking he loves you" Liv said smirking. 

"You know young lady you can say as many horrible things to me as you like but you can't hide behind Aaron and Robert forever" Chrissie said. 

"I don't hide behind them. I'm my own person" Liv said. 

"Yeah well you won't have them forever you know? I mean they've already gone away without you. I'll give it a few months into their marriage and its bye bye Liv" Chrissie said and walked off. Liv stormed out the cafe upset and told Jacob not to follow her. 

Liv walks into the pub upset and sees Chas at the bar. 

"Is Victoria in?" She asked. 

"Yes through the kitchen. Go straight through love" Chas said. 

"Thanks" Liv replied and walked round the bar to the kitchen. 

Liv walks into the kitchen and Victoria sees her 

"Alright Liv I was jus-" Victoria was interrupted by Liv running in for a hug crying. 

"Eh what's wrong?" Victoria asked concerned. 

"Chrissie. She sai-"

"What did Chrissie say Liv?" Victoria asked. 

"She said Aaron and Robert have already gone away without me and that a few months into their marriage it will be bye to me" Liv said crying. 

"She said what?" Victoria said furious. 

"Listen Liv I promise you I won't let that happen and those two certainly won't. You mean to much to them for them to let you go and we all love you so much. Listen why don't I so you a burger and some chips for your dinner eh? I'll bring it out and come join ya when Marlons off his break?" Vic said. 

"Y-yeah. Thanks" Liv said. Liv was about to walk out when Victoria stopped her. 

"Oh and Liv?" Victoria said. 

"Yeah?" Liv said turning round. 

"Welcome to the family" Victoria said. Liv smiled and walked out. 

Victoria's furious Chrissie would say something as nasty to Liv. Victoria likes Liv and believes him and Aaron have been a great influence on Robert.


	62. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie faces the wrath of Victoria in the pub.

Victoria and Liv are having lunch in the pub before they head home. Victoria's furious over Chrissie's comment to Liv. She knows Robert shouldn't of had an affair with Aaron and should of admitted his feelings straight away but she also knows he was in denial over fancying another man. She knew Aaron when he was coming out and she saw him struggle and she didn't want the same for Robert. After the affair was revealed she always routed for Aaron and Robert because she saw the love in Roberts eyes for Aaron the love she's never seen with anyone else. 

 

"So are you feeling better?" Vic asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks for being here" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

"I'll always be here Liv. It's not everyday I see my brother have a soft spot for a teenage girl" Vic said smiling. Liv let out a little laugh. 

"Yeah right he's more strict then Aaron" Liv said. 

"My brother strict? I have to see it in action" Vic said smiling. 

"Oh you will one day. He's so strict I mean even more then Chas. But I'm glad he is. It shows he cares in a way" Liv said. 

"Of course he cares. He probably just doesn't want you in trouble" Victoria said. 

Liv looked over and saw Chrissie at the bar. 

"Great. That's all I need" Liv said rolling her eyes. 

"Oh don't you worry Liv. She's going to get a right mouthful" Vic said and stormed over to the bar. 

"Chrissie a word" she said. 

"Please would be nice. Where's your manners?" Chrissie said. 

"Here are my manners" Victoria said and slapped Chrissie across the face. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" Chrissie said holding her cheek. 

"You know when you first came here with my brother I had a feeling you was a stuck up mare. I only pretended to like you for his sake and I am glad he's moved on with a nice person" Victoria said. 

"So this is about Robert and Aaron? For goodness sake Victoria" Chrissie said. 

"This is about you and having ago at Liv" Victoria said. 

"She did what?" Chas yelled. 

"Yeah. Telling Liv they'll leave her when their married" Vic said. 

"How could you be so damn cruel?" Chas said. 

"Oh come on like you all don't know it. They only think of themselves" Chrissie snapped back. 

"No they won't. They love the bones of her. If she was to go anywhere they'd be going with her" Vic said. 

"So where are they now then? Why everyone else is playing babysitter" Chrissie said. 

"Their away celebrating Valentines Day because it's their first one and it's a couples thing. We're not babysitting her she's always welcome to stay with us. We're family" Victoria said. 

"Believe it when it say it" Chrissie said laughing. 

"Don't say another word Chrissie. Get out and stay out of my pub. Stay away from Liv and get over it my son has given Robert more then you ever will" Chas said. 

"Oh don't worry I'm going. Don't want to stay in the home of home wreckers do I?" Chrissie said and walked out. Victoria went and sat back with Liv. 

"Sorry about that" Victoria said. 

"Oh don't worry. They'll gutted when they realised they missed this" Liv said smiling. Chas came to the booth and sat down next to Liv. 

"Now young lady I need you to do me a favour" Chas said. 

"What is it?" Liv asked. 

"Don't listen to Chrissie love. We all know what you mean to those two idiots. Plus we love ya aswell" Chas said. 

"I won't. And thanks" Liv said smiling. Chas headed back to the bar and Vic was smiling. 

"So what do you want to do tonight then? We can go into town. Cinema or bowling whatever you choose" Vic said. 

"I'm more of a takeaway and film on the sofa person" Liv said smiling. 

"Well film and takeaway it is. Why don't we head to David's and get some other snacks eh?" Vic said smiling. 

"That would be great" Liv said and followed Victoria out the pub. 

Adam ended up going on a boys night with Andy and Pete leaving Victoria and Liv having a girls night with films and food. They watched all sorts of films. Rom coms which made Liv want to vomit. Horrors which made Liv laugh every time Victoria jumped.


	63. 13th February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert return from their trip away.   
> Chrissie sets out to destroy their big day.

Vic Liv and Adam are all in the pub waiting for Aaron to return from their trip away. Liv's happy their returning so she can tell them about what Chrissie said. 

"I'm gonna miss staying with you two. There's always something to do when I'm with use" Liv said. 

"Aw Liv you can stay with us anytime. I'm sure if you ask Aaron and Rob they'll do something with you" Vic said. 

"Yeah I know but with the wedding coming up I don't want to add any pressure onto them" Liv said. 

"Oh well anytime you want to do anything you come and see me and if I'm not working I'll do something with ya" Vic said. 

"Eh babe what about me?" Adam said. 

"Girl things Adam. Girl things" Vic said. 

"Oh cheers" Adam said sarcastically. 

Aaron and Robert arrive back at the pub and see Liv talking to Adam and Vic. 

"Can I have my sister back now?" Aaron said. Liv turned around to see Aaron and Robert standing there. 

"Aaron." She said gleefully and giving him a hug. 

"Wow I go away for 3 days and I get this" Aaron said laughing. 

"I just missed you both that's all. I wish you were here" Liv said. 

"Well we're back now" Robert said. 

"I know I'm glad. I just wish you were here a few days ago. I needed you" Liv said. 

"Why? What's happened?" Robert asked concerned. 

"Chrissie had ago at her in the cafe. Saying she can't hide behind you two forever and that you'll leave her when use get married" Vic said. 

"She said what?" Aaron said furiously. 

"She said that? Stuck up bitch. Ignore her Liv. Watch when I see her" Robert said furiously. 

"No need. Vic sorted it" Liv said smiling. 

"What did you do?" Aaron asked. 

"Well let's just say Chrissie's cheek was sore" Liv said laughing. 

"Give her a right slap I heard" Adam said laughing. 

"Nice on vic" Aaron said giving her a nod. 

"Well considering I thought you was a wimp nice on Vic" Robert said earning a punch on the arm of Vic. 

"Ow Vic that well hurt" he said running his arm. 

"Serves you right for thinking I'm a wimp" she said. 

"So who's getting the drinks in then?" Adam said laughing. 

"This one is on us. For having Liv and giving Chrissie a smack. Just do it when we're here next time" Aaron said smiling. 

 

Chrissie's sat in the office at Home Farm writing a letter when Lawrence and Lachlan walk in and notice. 

"You alright mum?" Lachlan asked. 

"Yes I will be when I send this off" Chrissie said smirking. 

"What is it? Are you letting me go to that camp them?" Lachlan asked. 

"I've not decided yet. It's a letter for Harriet" Chrissie said. 

"Why are you writing a letter to Harriet?" Lawrence asked confused. 

"Well let's just say Aaron and Robert have somehow had a falling out over the wedding and they've decided to postpone it. They'll both sign it. Well that's what I'm going to make it look like" Chrissie said. 

"You're cancelling their wedding? Why?" Lachlan asked. 

"Because I'm sick of them two flaunting their relationship. I'm sick of hearing about it. My marriage may have ended quickly but I'm not going to let them walk down the aisle. They'll pay for ruining my life" Chrissie said and walked out. 

"Grandad you can't let her do that" Lachlan said. 

"She won't listen to me. She's doing what she has to do" Lawrence said. 

"They've been together for a while now and she's not been with Robert for a year and a half. She needs to move on and find someone else." Lachlan said. 

"I know but she won't listen to us will she? We just better hope and pray Harriet speaks to them before she actually cancels it" Lawrence said and walked out. 

Lachlans concerned for Chrissie and feels like she needs to move on but will she go through with destroying the wedding?


	64. Wedding cancellation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is left worried after she sees Harriet.  
> Aaron opens up to Chas about his upcoming wedding.

Liv's walking to meet Gabby so they can head into town why Aaron and Robert tell Adam and Vic about their trip. Aaron and Robert have decided to not join Zac's stag night so they can spend time with Liv after not seeing her for 3 days. 

Harriet sees Liv walking after receiving Chrissie's fake letter about Aaron and Robert cancelling their wedding. Harriet is unaware that Chrissie actually sent the letter. 

"Hello Liv what you up to?" Harriet asked. 

"Just off into town with gabby" Liv said smiling. 

"Oh I used to love that at your age. Town with my mates" Harriet said smiling. 

"Yeah well there's nothing else to do" Liv said.

"It's what happens when you spend months planning and then end up cancelling. I'm sure you'll be busy again one day" Harriet said. 

"Months of planning? What you talking about?" Liv asked confused. 

"The wedding. I was pretty shocked when I got the letter but I guess they have to put themselves first" Harriet said. 

"What letter? What you talking about?" Liv asked confused. 

"You know the letter they posted through my door? Saying they've decided to postpone due to relationship troubles" Harriet said. 

"They've cancelled the wedding?" Liv said upset. 

"You didn't know?" Harriet asked. 

"No. I didn't know they was having troubles. They seem proper happy" Liv said. 

"Oh love they probably didn't want to worry you love. I'm sure they'll rearrange it when their in a better place eh?" Harriet said. 

"Er y-yeah. I better go gabby will be waiting" Liv said and walked off leaving Harriet confused. 

 

Aaron's sat in the back room why Roberts gone up to the scrapyard to sort some paperwork out. He can't stop thinking about the wedding and knowing it's almost two months away makes him nervous now. He used to imagine Robert married him instead of Chrissie that day and now it's actually happening it seems unreal. Chas walks in the backroom to have a break from the bar. 

"Alright love?" She said sitting next to Aaron. 

"Yeah you?" He replied. 

"Yeah. What you thinking? You've got that thinking look on" Chas said. 

"Just thinking about the wedding. Two months to go eh?" Aaron said. 

"It's gone fast hasn't it? It's gonna be a great day" Chas said smiling. 

"You think so?" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah course I do. My only son getting married? It's gonna be great" Chas said. 

"It will work won't it mum? Being married?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course it will love. You two have been through more then married couples before you've even got married and you've made it then you'll make it with a ring on your finger" Chas said. 

"We have been through a lot haven't we?" Aaron said. 

"Yes. Almost too much. But that's what relationships are about. You go through a lot. Fighters tears break ups make ups" Chas said.

"We've certainly been through a lot of them" Aaron said. 

"Yes and look at use now? Stronger then ever. You're both raising Liv and doing a fantastic job at it." Chas said. 

"Yeah I know. It's crazy when he was marrying Chrissie I used to wish it was me he married. Imagine us in our own place together. Married and happy. To think in a couple months it's actually happening" Aaron said. 

"No one deserves it more then you love. I've not always been a great fan of Robert but he certainly has changed for you and it's nice to see. My baby boy with his own little family and about to be married. It's every mothers dream to see their child have that" Chas said smiling. 

"Who'd have thought it this time last year eh? Me and Robert settled in our own little family" Aaron said smiling. 

"Well no one did really did they? But you both earned it. Now let's not get soppy eh? Save the tears for the big day" Chas said. 

"It's gonna be good isn't it?" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"It certainly is. Two families coming together and there's no one I'd rather walk down the aisle more then you" Chas said smiling. 

"Thanks mum. For everything." Aaron said smiling. 

"It's my job. I love you son" Chas said. 

"I know. I love you too" Aaron said with a tear in his eye. 

Robert walked in the backroom and saw Chas and Aaron wiping their eyes. 

"What are you two crying about now?" Robert asked. 

"We're not crying. You're the soft lad" Aaron said smiling. 

"I'm going to leave you two to it" Chas said smiling and left the room. 

"Right out with it. What was that about?" Robert asked. 

"Don't know what you're talking about" Aaron said. 

"So you cry over nothing then?" Robert said. 

"It wasn't sad tears Robert. We was just talking about good stuff it got me abit emotional that's all" Aaron said. 

"And I'm the soft lad in this relationship?" Robert said smirking. 

"Yeah you really are" Aaron said smiling. 

"Where's Liv?" Robert asked. 

"Text me to let me know she's staying over at Gabbys" Aaron said. 

"So we have a free night?" Robert said smirking. 

"Looks that way. Early night?" Aaron said smirking.

"Thought you'd never ask" Robert said and kissed Aaron. 

"Upstairs. Now" Aaron said. Robert and Aaron ran upstairs to spend some time together why Liv's staying out. 

 

After Harriet let slip about the letter Liv decided she didn't want to go into town and text Gabby. She text Aaron to let him know she was staying at Gabbys but really she's decided she didn't want to return home. She's worried Aaron and Robert have cancelled the wedding due to what Chrissie said and she has no idea it's really Chrissie who sent the letter. What will Aaron and Robert do when they realise their weddings been cancelled? And just how long will it be before they realise Liv has lied about her whereabouts?


	65. Vow renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert prepare to celebrate Zac and Lisa's vow renewal.

Aaron and Robert are celebrating Zac and Lisa's vow renewal today but Liv text Aaron last night to tell him she was staying at Gabbys. 

"So is Liv coming or what?" Robert asked. 

"She's not answering her phone. They probably stayed up late and are still asleep" Aaron said. 

"We'll just text her and let her know to meet us here then. Knowing her she'll walk in half way through" Robert said. 

"Well that's true. She won't be doing this the night before our wedding if staying in bed late is how it ends" Aaron said. 

"I can guarantee she'll be with Vic the day before and it won't be long before she's persuaded to put a face mask on I'm telling you" Robert said. 

 

"Yeah let's see how that works out for Vic" Aaron said laughing. 

"She can be very persuasive Aaron" Robert replied. 

"You know you don't have to praise your sister when we're alone. I know you're scared of her" Aaron said smiling. 

"I am not scared of her" Robert said. 

"Are you not no?" Aaron replied. 

"No. Nothing to be scared of" Robert said. 

"So if she ever tried conning us into another double date you'd say no?" Aaron asked. 

"Well no because she's my sister. I can't say no to her" Robert said. 

"No Robert you can. You just care so much about your face you won't" Aaron said smiling. 

"I am not scared of Victoria" Robert said. 

"No no. Course you're not" Aaron said laughing. 

"Right come on let's go get this over with" Robert said standing up. 

"Careful Robert. You almost sounded excited then" Aaron said. 

"The only exciting thing about this is after it we don't have anymore weddings to attend accept ours" Robert said. 

"Yeah unless Tracy and David set a date before ours" Aaron said. 

"Yeah don't even try and curse it Aaron and get out the door" Robert said pushing Aaron out the door. 

"It's mad they've done everything you do with a first wedding when their only renewing their vows" Robert said. 

"Look how old uncle Zac is and can still handle is drink. You on the other hand" Aaron said laughing as they walked to the church. 

"Do I have to remind you of new year and the video that I'll happily let Liv play if you carry on?" Robert said. 

"Right that's not fair. I've not even seen the video yet" Aaron said. 

"Yeah you're not going to. Unless you stop trying to make a dig at me" Robert said smiling. 

Aaron and Robert walked to the church where Zac was standing outside with Sam. 

"All right lads" Zac said. 

"Yeah you?" Aaron said. 

"Oh aye. Feels like it's the first time all over again. It's not long till you two do it is it?" Zac said. 

"No. Two months" Robert said. 

"Well it's gonna be a great day" Zac said. 

"Yeah. Come on Robert" Aaron said. Robert followed Aaron into the church where they sat with Moira and Cain. 

"It's quiet in here" Robert whispered. 

"It's a wedding Robert" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Let's see if Lisa's dress is as pretty as yours eh?" Robert said smiling. 

"Oh ha ha very funny. We'll see who wears a dress on the stag night eh?" Aaron said. 

"We'll also see who's going to get tyed to a lamppost aswell" Robert said. 

"You two already bicker like an old married couple" Moira said. 

"That's not nice comparing us to you and Cain" Aaron said earning a slap on the back of the head of Cain. 

"Eh watch your mouth. I'm not old" Cain said. 

"Well you're not exactly young are you?" Aaron said. 

"I guess Roberts not the one getting tyed to a lamppost then" Cain said smiling. 

"Yeah I'd like to see you try" Aaron said. 

"Oh I won't need to try because I will lad. Send you both off with a bang eh?" Cain said. 

"Oh we intend to already" Aaron said smiling earning another slap off Cain. 

"Ow what was that for?" Aaron said rubbing the back of his head. 

"I didn't want to know that" Cain said. 

"Aaron you deserved that" Robert said. 

"Oh thanks Robert. Don't be begging me to help you when they tye you up on your stag night eh?" Aaron said. 

"Aaron they all have my permission to do it to you" Robert said smiling. 

"Oh Aaron. You're gonna wish you never had a stag night" Cain said laughing. 

"Yeah I'm starting to wish we did all this in secret now" Aaron said. 

"With a sister like mine it wouldn't of been able to stay a secret" Robert said. 

"Where is Victoria anyway?" Cain asked. 

"Oh her and Adam are spending the morning together but their coming to the pub afterwards." Robert said. 

"So what did you two do for Valentine's Day then?" Moira asked. 

"Well we went away for a few nights but I can't say anymore then that" Aaron said laughing. 

"Aaron then two aren't even down the aisle yet and I think almost every person in this church knows what we get up to" Robert said shaking his head. 

"Yeah he's right Aaron" Cain said. 

 

"Alright I'll shut up" Aaron said. 

 

Aaron and Robert watched as Lisa and Zac renewed their vows gaining looks off everyone. They knew they knew why everyone looked at them. It was a way of saying you're next. Aaron and Robert have joined everyone at the pub to celebrate the vow renewal and Victoria and Adam finally showed up. Just how long will it take them to realise Liv had lied about her whereabouts?


	66. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernice arrives at the reception with Gabby and it's not long till Aaron realises Liv has gone.

Aaron and Robert are at the pub celebrating Zac and Lisa's reception. Aaron's talking to Adam and Cain why Roberts speaking to Vic and Diane. 

"Bernice is on her way. Apparently teenage girls can do her head in" Diane said. 

"Yeah I can imagine" Robert said laughing. 

"So how are you and Aaron pet?" Diane said. 

"We're fine. Although his sarcastic comments in the church were winding me up. In a good way though don't panic" Robert said. 

"Oh bless use. So in love" Vic said beaming. 

"Shut up Vic" Robert said shaking his head.

"What? I'm just being nice" Vic said. 

 

"So lad just think in two months this will you" Adam said patting him on his back. 

"Yeah. Better then your wedding eh?" Aaron said smiling. 

"Oh shut up. Just because we didn't have the audience or the reception doesn't mean it wasn't good" Adam said. 

"You could always do it again. Just don't do a runner this time" Cain said. 

"Or sleep with anyone else when she rejects you" Aaron said. 

"If you two weren't family I'd of had you for that" Adam said laughing. 

Bernice and Gabby walked in the pub and caught the attention of Aaron who sprung up and walked over. 

"Alright Gabby. Liv not with you?" Aaron asked. 

"No I was hoping she was here so she can explain why she bailed on me yesterday" gabby said annoyed. 

"W-what do you mean?" Aaron asked confused. 

"She text me to let me know she couldn't make it to town so I had to sit at home bored" Gabby said. 

"Didn't she stay at yours?" Aaron said confused. 

"What? No. She didn't even come to town with me. She in?" Gabby asked. 

"No she's not. She text me last night telling me she was at yours and she'd be back today" Aaron said. Aaron walked over to Robert. "Get in the backroom. We've got a problem" Aaron said and walked into the backroom. Robert followed Aaron as he saw the panic in his eyes. 

"What's going on?" Robert asked confused. 

"Liv. She's gone" Aaron said upset. 

"What? No just ask Gabby where she is" Robert said. 

"No Robert that's what I'm trying to say. Liv text Gabby yesterday to tell her she can't go into town and when I asked if she stayed over Gabby said no" Aaron said. 

"Did she take anything with her yesterday?" Robert said panicking. 

"No. Just money and her phone. Oh god what's happened to her" Aaron said upset. 

"Right calm down. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to go through there get Vic Adam your mum anyone who knows Liv well enough and we're all going to drive around looking for her" Robert said. Aaron nodded but Robert could still see the upset in his eyes. 

"Aaron it's gonna be okay I swear. We'll find her and then we'll find out what's going on inside her head yeah?" Robert said. 

"Y-yeah" Aaron said. Robert burst through the bar catching the attention of a few punters. 

"Chas Vic Adam Cain and Moira. Backroom now. It's important" Robert said and raced back into the room followed by the others. 

"What's going on? Robert you look very weird" Vic said. 

"You've all got cars right?" Robert said. 

"Yes. We do live in the 21st century" Adam said sarcastically. 

"Adam I've got no time for your sarcastic comments" Robert said. 

"Robert just tell us what's going on" Chas pleaded. 

"Liv's gone missing" Robert said. 

"You what? How?" Chas asked. 

"She was meant to go into town with Gabby yesterday but she text her cancelling. Liv text Aaron to say she's staying at Gabbys but Gabby hasn't heard from Liv since she bailed on her. We need to get out of here and start looking for her. Now" Robert said. 

"Right Moira we'll go and get my car" Cain said and rushed off followed by Moira.

 

"Aaron do you want to come with me love?" Chas asked. 

"N-no. I'm gonna go with Robert" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"It's alright Chas get in with us" Adam said earning a nod from Chas. 

"If you hear anything let us know" Robert said as the three walked out. 

"Robert what's happened to her?" Aaron asked upset. 

"Aaron you don't know anything has. This isn't like Liv to lie about where she is or to not contact Gabby but we need to get out there looking for her" Robert said. 

"I can't loose her. I can't" Aaron said sobbing. Robert pulled Aaron in for a hug as he watched his partner break down in his arms. 

"You're not gonna loose her Aaron. I promise ya we'll find her" Robert said. Aaron pulled apart wiping his eyes. 

"Right come on. Let's go" Aaron said and raced out the door Robert following. 

 

As Aaron and Robert join their families in searching for Liv it's a race against time to find her. Just what has sent Liv over the edge?


	67. No cancellation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Liv's disappearance spreads around the Village.   
> Aaron and Robert left annoyed when they find out about Harriet and Liv's conversation.

Aaron and Robert haven't slept because their concerned about Liv's disappearance. The village have all heard about the disappearance and are all out searching for Liv. Aaron and Robert are staying at the pub Incase she returns but can't help but worry. Adam and Cain have been out all night searching for her why Victoria and Chas are helping the locals around Hotten. 

"Oh god where is she?" Aaron said upset. 

"Aaron stay calm. Everyone's out there looking for her" Robert said. 

"She's disappeared Robert. There's got to be a reason why" Aaron said. 

"It confuses me aswell. One minute she's all happy the next this happens" Robert said. 

"You didn't upset her did you?" Aaron asked. 

"What? No I didn't. Did you?" Robert said annoyed. 

"No I didn't. She's my sister" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah I know but I don't go round upsetting teenage girls so they run away Aaron" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about her" Aaron said. 

"It would help if we knew her friends at school" Robert said. 

"Gabby said she only talks to her" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"Can I have a word?" A voice said. Aaron and Robert turned around and saw Harriet standing there. 

"If this is about the wedding then nows not the time" Robert said. 

"It's about Liv" Harriet said. Aaron and Robert jumped up. 

"What is it? Have you found her?" Aaron said. 

"No. I seen her before she was supposed to me Gabby" Harriet said. 

"How was she? Was she upset?" Robert asked. 

"She was okay she looked happy but when I told her about you cancelling the wedding she got upset" Harriet said. 

"So if she WA- wait did you say cancelling the wedding?" Aaron said confused. 

"Yeah she was upset over that" Harriet said. 

"What you talking about? We've not cancelled it?" Robert said confused. 

"B-but I got your letter?" Harriet said confused. 

"What letter? We've not sent any letter. We've certainly not cancelled the wedding" Robert said annoyed. Harriet handed Aaron and Robert the letter as they read it. 

"That's not our writing. None of us have sent this" Aaron said confused. 

"If you didn't then who did?" Harriet said confused. 

"I know this writing. It's Chrissie's" Robert said annoyed. 

 

"I'm gonna kill her" Robert said and stormed out. 

"I'm sorry I honestly thought you had wrote it" Harriet said. 

"It's fine I understand. Look I better go after him if you see any of the family could you let them know about this letter? And please don't cancel the wedding" Aaron pleaded. 

"We'll talk at a more convenient time. But don't worry I won't book another wedding at the time. Just go and find Robert and bring the little lady home" Harriet said smiling. Aaron raced out to get Robert. 

Aaron and Robert have found out the truth about the letter but will they find Liv?


	68. This is your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert confront Chrissie.   
> Andy and Bernice's attempt to be alone is ruined by unexpected face.

Robert wanted to confront Chrissie and Aaron decided to go after him. Aaron and Robert are annoyed Chrissie would set out and destroy their wedding but their more bothered about this is the last thing Liv heard before she went away. Aaron and Robert are walking round the village looking for Chrissie because she's not at Home Farm. 

"Robert slow down" Aaron said. 

"No Aaron. How could she be so damn horrible?" Robert said. Robert was stopped by Aaron grabbing his arm. 

"Robert I don't I know If im wrong about this but do you think Liv ran off because of that letter?" Aaron said concerned. 

"It's obvious. Liv has been happy and then all of a sudden Harriet mentions that letter and she's gone" Robert said. 

"I j-just don't understand why Chrissie would do it" Aaron said. 

"Aaron it's obvious. She wants us to pay for having an affair" Robert said annoyed. 

"Yeah I get that but how long ago was that Robert? We've been together for ages now and she's been with Andy. Why an earth is she only making us pay now?" Aaron said. 

"She probably wanted to wait till we was at our happiest and then pounce. That's what she's like and because of her Liv has gone" Robert said upset. 

"Right Robert we need to calm down. You going all gun blazing won't help" Aaron said calmly. 

"Aaron because of her our wedding has been cancelled and Liv has gone. How can I stay calm?" Robert said angry. 

"Robert the wedding hasn't been cancelled. I've told Harriet we'll speak to her about it at a better time but she's agreed to not book another wedding in our place" Aaron said. 

"Right. So what we gonna do?" Robert asked. 

"We're going to find Liv and set her straight. Robert all I care about now is finding Liv" Aaron said. 

"Yeah so do I" Robert said calmly. 

"Right then let's find her and talk to her" Aaron said. Robert was about to speak when Chrissie's voice caught his attention. He turned around "There she is the stupid bitch" Robert said and stormed over. Aaron ran after Robert and Chrissie couldn't help but notice. 

"Having a domestic are we?" Chrissie said smirking. 

"Do you think you're funny? Setting out to destroy us" Robert said angry. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Chrissie said. 

"Quit with lies Chrissie. We know you sent the letter to Harriet" Aaron said.

"How do you know it was me?" Chrissie asked.

"I worked with you Chrissie. I know you're writing. What an earth are you playing at?" Robert asked angry. 

"What you think having my marriage destroyed meant you to could run off and be happy and get married? You're very wrong" Chrissie said.

"What sunset Chrissie? Just because we're together now and not hiding it doesn't mean everything's all rosey. We face just as much now as we did then" Aaron said. 

"Well that's what life's like with Robert Sugden. Get out why you can that's my advice" Chrissie said. 

"If life was so dull with Robert why did you always take him back? Why was you so broke when he cheated on ya? You stupid cow. Liv's disappeared because of this letter" Aaron said. 

"Finally done the right thing then?" Chrissie said smirking. 

"I swear to god if anythings happened to her you'll pay" Robert said angry. 

"If anything has happened to my sister believe me I wouldn't stop Robert doing anything because I'll make sure I join in" Aaron said. 

"Have you finished now?" Chrissie said and began to walk away but was soon stopped by Robert grabbing her arm. 

"If Liv is in any danger it won't be long before I'll make sure Lachlan is. Stay the hell away from my family" Robert said. Chrissie walked off angry and Aaron and Robert are still concerned about Liv. 

 

Andy and Bernice have been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks and have decided to spend some time together in the barn. The same barn he slept with Bernice and the same barn Aaron and Robert used to meet. 

"A barn? It's hardly classy Andy" Bernice said. 

"Yeah well we won't be too long. We still need to help Robert and Aaron find Liv" Andy said. Andy opens the door to the barn and is shocked by who he sees. 

"Liv?" He said confused. 

"I wasn't doing anything I swear" Liv pleaded. 

"Liv what an earth are you doing here?" Bernice asked. 

"I er-"

"Everyone's worried sick. Aaron and Robert haven't slept. What you doing running away?" Andy asked. 

"Are they angry?" Liv asked upset. 

"Of course not. But they are really worried" Andy said.

"Keep her talking yeah? I'm gonna ring rob" Andy said quietly. Bernice nodded why Andy walked out. 

 

"So what's with the running away?" Bernice asked. 

"Why are you and Andy coming here?" Liv asked changing the subject. 

"Never mind that lady" Bernice said. 

Andy stood outside the barn and dialled Roberts number. 

"Rob?" Andy said. 

"Andy what's up? We're kind of busy" Robert said on the other line. 

"Robert you need to get up to the barn now. The barn you and Aaron used to meet" Andy said. 

"Why? Look if you've got yourself in trouble it's gonna have to wait" Robert replied.

"No I haven't. There's someone you've been looking for. She's here Robert" Andy said. 

"Right wait there. Don't let her move. We're on our way" Robert said and hung up. 

Aaron's confused over Roberts reaction and wants to know what it was about. 

"What was that?" Aaron asked. 

"It's Andy. He's found Liv. She's at the barn" Robert said. 

"What? As in the one we-"

"Yes that one. We need to go now" Robert said and ran to his car followed by Aaron.


	69. It's not cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert arrive at the barn for Liv.   
> Liv opens up about her worries.

Aaron and Robert have arrived at the barn and waste no time in going getting Liv. 

"Where is she?" Robert asked running over to Andy. 

"She's in there with Bernice" Andy said. 

"Thanks. Look you both get off now. And Andy?" Robert said. 

"First off thank you for finding her we owe you one. Secondly you can tell me another day what you and Bernice were doing here" Robert said. Aaron and Robert ran into the barn and Liv wasted no time in giving them a hug. Bernice and Andy left the little family alone. 

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick" Aaron said. 

"I'm so sorry" Liv said crying. 

"Liv you don't need to be sorry we're just glad you're here. What's going on? Why did you run off?" Robert said as they all sat down. 

"I found out use cancelled the wedding. I got upset" Liv said. 

"We've not cancelled the wedding Liv" Robert said. 

"What? But harri-"

"Chrissie wrote the letter to Harriet. We've not cancelled anything I swear" Aaron pleaded.

"I don't understand. Why would she do that?" Liv said confused. 

"She doesn't want us to be happy. That is all" Robert said. 

"So you're still getting married?" Liv said. 

"Course we are. If we wasn't we would of told you ourselves" Aaron said earning a little smile off Liv. 

"So what's going on Liv? Why did you get so upset that you felt like you had to do a runner?" Robert asked. 

"I thought that if you cancelled the wedding you must of been having trouble. I was hoping that I could of brought use back together. I don't want use to break up" Liv said upset. 

"We're not breaking up Liv. I promise you" Aaron said. 

"When it was just me and mum It just felt like I was forced on her and we wasn't a family. I don't want to feel like that again. I want a family. It's what I've always wanted" Liv said. 

"You've got a family Liv. Me and Robert aren't going anywhere and both our families love you just as much. Do you know what their all doing right now?" Aaron said. 

"What?" Liv asked wiping her eyes. 

"Well when Andy called to let us know where you were I text my mum. Their all sat at the pub waiting for you to come home. They've all been worried about you" Aaron said. 

"What? Chas Vic and Adam? That's hardly all your families" Liv said. 

"Actually it's more them Diane Doug Moira holly Cain Lisa Zac belle Sam charity Noah Bernice and Andy probably now Marlon and April" Aaron said. 

"Their all there for me?" Liv asked surprised. 

"Course they are. It's not just us that want you around they do too" Robert said. 

"I just don't want to be alone again" Liv said upset. 

"You're not gonna be alone. We will not let that happen. You can't get rid of us that easily" Aaron said. 

"Poor me" Liv said sarcastically and hugged Aaron and Robert. 

"Let's get you home eh? You've got a family waiting for ya" Aaron said. 

"Yeah let's go" Liv said smiling. 

"You go get in the car. I just need to speak to Robert" Aaron said and Liv nodded. 

"Robert what we gonna do?" Aaron asked. 

"What do you mean? We've got her back" Robert said confused. 

"Yeah I know that. But if Chrissie has made this happen what else is she planning to do? We need to sort this. Sort her and fast" Aaron said. 

"Don't worry. Let's get Liv home let her speak to the rest of the family and I'll figure something out" Robert said. Robert and Aaron shared a hug when Liv piped up. 

"YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS BETTER NOT BE SOING A REPLAY IN THERE" she shouted. 

"How the hell does she know about that?" Aaron said smiling. 

"You probably told her" Robert said. 

"Yeah because I like telling them sort of stories to my sister. Let's go" Aaron said punching Robert on the arm. 

 

Aaron and Robert arrived back at the pub with Liv who got hugs off everyone - including Cain. Liv managed to spend a few hours with the family and Robert and Aaron were happy to see Liv happy around everyone. But Aaron's worried Chrissie won't stop even if Robert was going to sort it out. Who will help Aaron and Robert in their hour of need?


	70. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron asks Cain for help.   
> Robert tells Victoria about Chrissie's letter.

Aaron is annoyed over Chrissie's letter and the consequences it caused. After Liv opened up Aaron became worried just how far Chrissie would go to make sure him and Robert don't get married. Aaron was always sorry and felt guilty over the affair and there was many times he wanted to tell her before he eventually did but he didn't because he loved Robert and accept Roberts wishes - even if they weren't great. Last night him or Robert couldn't help but check on Liv to make sure she didn't run away again and Aaron's decided he can't wait for Robert to come up with a plan and has enlisted the help of the one person he knows will sort it - Cain. 

Cain walks into the back room after receiving Aaron's text 

"So what's the big emergency?" Cain asked taking a seat next to Aaron. 

"I've got a proposition for ya" Aaron said. 

"And? What is it?" Cain asked. 

"I need you to scare someone off. Name your price and I'll pay ya" Aaron said. 

"Who's this someone?" Cain asked confused. 

"Chrissie. She write a letter to Harriet pretending to be me and Robert saying we've decided to postpone the wedding and that's why Liv got upset and done one. She won't stop until we suffer" Aaron said.

"And what's Sugden got to say about this?" Cain asked. 

"He's fuming. If he had it is way he'd do her in but I don't want him up on a murder charge. He's said he'll think of something but I need this sorting now before it gets out of hand and she puts Liv in danger" Aaron said. 

"What do you want me to do?" Cain asked. 

"Do anything you want. Scare her off whatever way you have to but make sure she stays scared" Aaron said. 

"Fine I'll sort it" Cain said. 

"How much do you want for doing it?" Aaron asked. 

"I don't want paying you muppet. Liv's family and well Sugden will be soon and we help family for free. You leave it with me" Cain said. 

"Cheers. I owe you one" Aaron said. 

"Tell you what call it a pint and we'll be even" Cain said. Aaron nodded. 

 

Robert and Victoria are having a drink in the pub after Liv managed to persuade him she won't run off again. 

"So how's Liv today?" Victoria asked. 

"She's fine. Well she is now me and Aaron are constantly watching her" Robert said. 

"Well good. You have to trust her" Vic said. 

"We do trust her. Chrissie on the other hand we do not" Robert said. 

"What's Chrissie got to do with it?" Vic asked confused. 

"Adam hasn't told ya?" Robert said. 

"No he hasn't. Spill" Vic said. 

"Chrissie write a letter to Harriet pretending to be me and Aaron. It said we was having troubles and we want to cancel the wedding" Robert said. 

"She did what?" Victoria said angry. 

"Yeah anyway when Harriet mentioned it Liv got upset and that's why she ran off. Didn't want to be on her own again" Robert said. 

"That poor girl. Wait so the wedding is cancelled?" Vic said. 

"No Harriet knows it was Chrissie now and she's promised we still have the booking" Robert said.

"Well good. The stupid mare" Victoria said. Cain joined Vic and Robert at the table. 

"Sugden you busy?" He asked. 

"Er n-no why?" Robert asked confused. 

"Because I've just been to see our Aaron who's told me all about this letter. I think it's time me and you payed that ex wife of yours a visit. You in?" Cain said. 

"Yeah. Now?" Robert said. 

"Oh yes. I've seen Lachlan and Lawrence about so she's on her own" Cain said smiling. 

"Let's go. Vic we'll talk later" Robert said and followed Cain outside.

As Cain and Robert unite to pay Chrissie a visit how far will they go?


	71. Confronting Chrissie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Robert confront Chrissie.

Aaron asked Cain for help following recent events and Cain ended up hiring Robert to be with him. Cain and Robert are sat in the office at Home Farm waiting for Chrissie as they know she's on her own. 

Chrissie walks and jumps at the sight of Robert and Cain. 

"What are you to doing here? How an earth did you get in?" She said with her hand on her chest. 

"You should really keep your doors locked" Cain said. 

"So what are you doing here?" Chrissie asked. 

"We just thought we'd pay you a little visit" Cain said. 

"Right well you can go now" Chrissie said. 

"Oh no. We really can't. You see I've heard a little rumour about you and a letter. Care to explain?" Cain said. 

"Oh go running to him did you?" Chrissie said to Robert. 

"No actually Aaron told me. So what's with the letter?" Cain asked. 

"I wasn't going to let them be happy after they destroyed my life" Chrissie said angry. 

"How long ago was that? Get a grip Chrissie" Robert said. 

"Oh boo hoo. So your husband found someone better. What's the problem?" Cain said. 

"He had to cheat on me to find it. I'm not going to let them get away with that" Chrissie said. 

"Chrissie the thing is me and Aaron haven't payed where as you caused two people their lives. Don't you think it's time you let it go?" Robert said. 

"How dare you throw that back in my face? You disgust me" Chrissie yelled. 

"No. You disgust me. You set out to destroy my wedding and left a teenage girl upset. Is that how low you're willing to sink?" Robert said. 

"Oh I'll do whatever it takes" Chrissie said. 

"How about you keep Liv out of it? She's a teenage girl" Robert said. 

"I was meant to destroy you not her" Chrissie said. 

"Yeah well how did that work? She had the whole village concerned because we didn't know where she was. Now here's what's going to happen you either let this go or Liv won't be the only teenager to suffer" Robert said. 

"And what an earth is that supposed to mean?" Chrissie snapped back. 

"Meaning anymore of your little games or anymore upsetting Liv maybe I'll just upset you. I mean you have a teenage son" Robert said smirking. 

"You leave Lachlan out of this." Chrissie shouted. 

"What like you left Liv out of it you stuck up cow" Robert said. 

"You don't scare me Robert. There's nothing you can do" Chrissie said laughing. 

"Oh he should. You see here's what's going to happen Chrissie. You are going to forget all about Robert and Aaron and hand over a check of say what £5,000? Otherwise me and Sugden here will not only make you pay but that perverted son of yours will disappear into thin air" Cain said. 

"I'm not giving you a check you pathetic man" Chrissie said. 

"Oh the check isn't for me. Let's just call it compensation for hurting a teenager eh? I mean the boys are getting married and I'm sure they'd like to plan a little family holiday for after it's over. Courtesy of you" Cain said smiling. 

"Yeah. Keep dreaming" Chrissie said. 

"Where did you say Lachlan was again?" Robert said. 

"In the village. Think we should find him don't you?" Cain replied. 

"Oh yeah. Be nice to catch up" Robert said. 

"You leave my son alone" Chrissie said. 

"£5,000 , an apology to Liv infront of everyone and you stay well away from Aaron and Robert" cain said. 

"No chance" Chrissie said. 

"Come in Sugden. Let's not keep the kid waiting" Cain said standing up. Robert and Cain are about to walk out when Chrissie stops them. 

"Wait" she said causing them to turn around. 

"I'll meet you in the pub in an hour. I'll apologise give you the money and leave you alone" Chrissie said turning away. 

"Brilliant. I'll make sure you've got an audience" Cain said as he and Robert walked out. 

"A family holiday? We've got a honeymoon and Liv didn't wanna go" Robert said. 

"Well let Liv buy things with it or get your own place. You want a bit of privacy don't you?" Cain said. 

"Well yeah" Robert said. 

"Great then. Believe me she'll never try anything again. Especially when she finds out I've already had someone threaten Lachlan upfront" Cain said. 

"Well I guess we just have to wait for her at the pub then eh?" Robert said smirking 

 

"Oh yes" Cain said smirking. 

 

Aaron joins Vic and Adam in the pub confused over Roberts whereabouts. 

"Alright Vic. Haven't seen Robert have you?" Aaron asked as he sat down. 

"Gone with Cain to see Chrissie" Vic said. 

"Oh great. Them two together is not a good call" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Why not?" Adam asked. 

"Two of the dodgiest blokes we know sorting her out? Wouldn't surprise me if she's packed up and moved" Aaron said. 

"Well she deserves it." Vic said. 

"Well I won't argue with that. Adam get the drinks in" Aaron said. Adam left Aaron and Vic alone as he went up to the bar. 

"So why didn't you tell me about Chrissie and the letter?" Vic asked. 

"We wanted to find Liv first. If Robert and Cain have their way she won't try anything again" Aaron said. 

"She best not. That little girl has had far to much upset and it's not fair she's suffering because of Chrissie. She deserves a new start" Vic said. 

"Y-yeah" Aaron said smiling. 

Chrissie had stuck to the deal and met Aaron and Robert in the pub where everyone watched as she apologised to Liv and handed over a check. Liv was quick to accept the check but Aaron wasn't happy they managed to blackmail money out of her. Aaron wants a new start now and is prepared to go to extreme lengths to get it. What will Aaron do to ensure his families safety?


	72. New home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert notices Aaron's silent mood he's shocked when Aaron drops a bombshell.

Aaron is worried about the future for his little family as Chrissie set out to destroy it all. Ever since he found Liv and she opened up something has been playing on Aaron's mind that he can't tell one person about - Robert. He knows if he tells Robert things could go either way - good or bad. 

Aaron's sat in the back room with Robert and Robert can sense somethings going on with Aaron. Aaron's been quiet for a few days since Robert and Cain confronted Chrissie. 

"Aaron are you alright?" Robert asked. 

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Aaron replied. 

"Well because firstly this is the first time you've spoken in a few days" Robert said. 

"I'm fine Robert" Aaron said. 

"You know like you can tell somethings wrong with me? Yeah well the same goes to you. Out with it" Robert said. Aaron sighed. 

"Do you ever worry about the future?" Aaron asked. 

"You what? Not really. No" Robert said. 

"Do you ever think about how far Chrissie is willing to go?" Aaron asked. 

"Well after me and Cain visited her I doubt she'll try anything again" Robert said. 

"I worry about the future because of that. I just feel like we all need to start again" Aaron said. 

"We have started again Aaron. God knows how many times" Robert said. 

"No Robert I mean we have to move on properly. Totally from the whole Chrissie and the other past things" Aaron said. 

"Aaron what exactly are you trying to say?" Robert asked confused. 

"I think it's time for us to leave. Move away. Far away from here" Aaron said. 

"You what? Are you mad?" Robert said. 

"We could go anywhere Robert. We've got the money" Aaron said. 

"It's not about money Aaron. This is our home. Our families are here" Robert said. 

"Yes I know. But maybe a fresh start would do us good eh?" Aaron said. 

"You've already got this planned out haven't you?" Robert said. 

"Well yeah. I've got contacts in France who are willing to help us" Aaron said. 

"So you've spoken to other people before me?" Robert asked. 

"Robert I wanted to make sure we had somewhere to go Incase we decide to pack up and go. I want this fresh start for all of us" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and what about what I want? Or what Liv wants? Have you even thought about what we want?" Robert said. 

"Of course. Robert we need this fresh start and you know it. So what do you say?" Aaron replied. 

"Well you've clearly already made the decisions Aaron so pack up and go. But I'm staying put" Robert said and stormed out. 

"Rober-" 

Chas walked in the back room and saw Aaron sat at the table. 

"Alright love? I've found a really good dress online for the wedding" Chas said smiling. 

"Yeah well I wouldn't go ordering it just get" Aaron said. 

"You what? Why?" Chas asked. 

"Because with how mine and Roberts talk just went it's over I think so no wedding. Chrissie got exactly what she wanted and I've lost the love of my life. Happy days for her eh?" Aaron said and walked out. 

As Robert reels from Aaron's bombshell and Chas reeling from Aaron's about their relationship can anyone save Aaron and Roberts relationship before it's too late? Or has Aaron's idea of a fresh start out of the village driven them apart for good?


	73. Is it over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron receives an offer which leaves him torn.

Aaron and Robert have been apart for a few days following Aaron's revelation. Aaron wants to talk to Robert but knows if he talks chases after Robert it will only make Robert worse. Aaron wants Robert to make the first move in fixing their relationship so Robert doesn't feel the pressure. Everyone's concerned about Aaron and Robert as they continue to be apart but their families can't help but notice how miserable they are without each other. 

Aaron's sat in the backroom alone wanting to avoid any questions about Robert. He hates when him and Robert fight because they spend time apart and it's normally days before they make up again. Aaron loves Robert and just wants what's best for them as a couple and a family with Liv. Aaron's phone rings and he notices the number is not an English number and decides to answer it. 

"Hello?" Aaron said confused. 

"Hello is this Aaron?" The man replied. 

"Er y-yeah. Who's this?" Aaron asked. 

"It's me mark. From France?" He replied.

"Oh sorry didn't recognise your voice. How are ya?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm good yeah. Look I was just calling because my brother had mentioned to me about you contacting him about a job over here" he said. 

"Y-yeah. Was looking Incase me my partner and sister decide to move over there" Aaron said. 

"Well we're just opening a garage down here that's really good pay. I know how much you loved working over here" he said. 

"W-well that's great" Aaron said trying to sound grateful. 

"Yeah it is. We've got a position for you and considering I know you really well and know you're good at it I'd like to offer you the a job over here" he replied. 

"What? Are you serious?" Aaron said. 

"Yes. You'll just have to sign some paperwork I can send over to England for you. And within two weeks you can be over here working" the man said. 

"Two weeks? That fast?" Aaron said. 

"Yes I know we're just keen for a worker that's all. So your address so I can send the paperwork over?" The man asked. 

"Is there any chance I could call you back? There's just something I've gotta sort out" Aaron said. 

"Course no worries. I'll let you get on. I'll probably see you in two weeks anyway" the man said. 

"Y-yeah. Maybe" Aaron said and hung the phone up. 

With Robert not wanting to leave the village and a job offer for Aaron in France what will Aaron decide to do?


	74. Decision time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decision time for Aaron as he comes face to face with Robert and is forced to make a choice.

Aaron has managed to get in touch with Robert asking him to come over to the pub so they can talk. Aaron has been offered a job in France which he really wants to accept but his relationship troubles are making him realise it won't be easy to persuade Robert to go to France with him and Liv. 

Robert walks into the backroom and sees Aaron sat own. 

"What's so important?" He said sitting next to Aaron. 

"We need to talk Robert. Is avoiding each other isn't going to help" Aaron said. 

"You drop a bombshell like that Aaron and you expect me not to walk out" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry but we still need to talk about it" Aaron said. 

"Fine. Go ahead. What's so good you want us to pack up and leave for France?" Robert said. 

"Robert all we do is face one disaster after another" Aaron said. 

"What and you think moving to France will change that? Relationships aren't easy Aaron no matter where you live" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know that. I just think me you and Liv going away and starting somewhere new would do us all good. Away from all this" Aaron said. 

"Right and what's Liv said then?" Robert asked. 

"I've not told her" Aaron said looking away. 

"So you've not told her you want us to forget everything here and just go?" Robert said. 

"Robert it's not like that. Look at everything we've been through? We've just about made it" Aaron said. 

"What were you expecting Aaron? Us to be together and live happily ever after? No dramas or arguments? That's not how relationships work" Robert said. 

"I know that but I just think maybe a chance of scenery will do us good" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and what if I like my life here? What if I don't want to move at all. What then Aaron? You going to leave me to go to France?" Robert said. 

"Robert will you just stop trying to argue please? I'm trying to get you too understand" Aaron said. 

"Understand what? Everything we've been through here. The people we've had to convince to accept us. Everything we've faced together and you just want us to forget it and go?" Robert said. 

"I want us to start again in a better place where there's people who won't set to destroy our relationship" Aaron said. 

"So this is what it's about. Chrissie?" Robert replied. 

"Not just that. I want to be away from all this so I can finally find peace" Aaron said. 

"Whatever Aaron. You're just making decision for yourself and not thinking of me or Liv" Robert snapped back. 

"Robert you do know I love you don't you?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and I love you aswell" Robert said. 

"Then what's stopping us? I've already got a guaranteed job over there I got the offer today" Aaron said. 

"You've got an offer for a job already?" Robert said shocked. 

"Yeah. It's good pay. Just think of it as a new start. New chapter" Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry Aaron but I can't do this" Robert said and stood up. 

"Robert what you saying?" Aaron asked upset. 

"I'm not letting what we've been through drove me out of my home so you've got a decision to make. It's me or France. You can't have both im sorry" Robert said and ran out. 

With Aaron forced to make a choice between a new start and his relationship it's make or break time for Aaron and Robert. Could this be the final nail in the coffin? Or will Aaron put up a fight?


	75. I don't want to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Liv talk about France and it's not long before Aaron is left more torn.

Aaron and Liv are sat in the backroom unsure of what to do about Robert. When Aaron told Liv about France and the job offer she didn't say anything and just stayed quiet. Aaron is determined to get the truth from Liv so he knows what he has to do when it comes to Robert. 

"So Liv I need to talk to ya" Aaron said. 

"Okay. What about?" Liv asked. 

"Well before I do I just need you to know I'm not putting you under any kind of pressure" Aaron said calmly. 

"Aaron just spit it out" Liv said rolling her eyes. 

"What do you think about us moving to France?" Aaron asked. 

"Do you want the truth? Even if it's not what you want to hear?" Liv said. 

"Yes. Whatever you say I'll have to deal with that" Aaron said. 

"The truth is yes I want to go to France. For a holiday that is all" Liv said. 

"Seriously?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong living in a different country seeing different stuff and meeting new people would be great but my home is here" Liv said. 

"Is that all?" Aaron asked. 

"Since I've moved here it's not been easy so I'm not going to make out like it was but things have been hard for all of us including Robert and we've never decided to just pack up and leave to get a quieter life. Both of our lives are here Aaron with Robert. It wouldn't be the same in France" Liv said. 

"How do you mean?" Aaron asked confused. 

"What makes us all work so good together? The fact we always fight and argue but make up after it. People giving their opinions and us reassuring each other. Non stop drama but us all sticking together and getting through it however way we can. Family is about the drama and the love. I wouldn't change any of it and if that means staying here and things getting worse then so be it" Liv said. 

"So you want to stay in the village?" Aaron asked. 

"No. I want to stay in my home. If you want to go to France because you think it will make your life easier or you'll face no tough times then go ahead. But I'm not leaving my life and home for a chance of happiness when we just have to fight to get it here. And I'm certainly not leaving Robert. He's always put us first and he's never given up on us. Maybe it's time we owed him that" Liv said. 

"Liv i-"

"No Aaron. You've got a choice now. You stay here and fight for our family or you get on that plane. But you'll be getting on it alone" Liv said and walked out. 

With Liv and Robert wanting to stay in the village but Aaron wanting a new start its make or break for the little family aswell as a relationship.


	76. Make or break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's make or break time for Aaron and Robert as they meet up and the fate of their future is decided.

Over the past week Aaron has been faced with a difficult choice about the future. In just over a months time him and Robert are set to get married and the planning has been amazing. When Liv was found following her disappearing act Aaron couldn't help but worry about their future in the village and made the decision he wants them all leave and start somewhere new. Robert was hands on to refuse to leave the village and Aaron was soon left with an ultimatum that it's Robert or a new start. After speaking with Liv she also refused to leave the village so Aaron's final decision comes down to who he thinks of first. 

 

Aaron has made his final decision over what he wants but wants to speak to Robert first. Robert agreed to meet Aaron in bar in Hotten so their not disturbed by their families. Roberts nervous because he knows this is make or break for their relationship. 

Aaron's sat in the bar when Robert walks in and sits down. 

"All right?" Robert asked. 

"Y-yeah. How've you been?" Aaron asked nervously. 

"Well I've had better days" Robert said. 

"Look Robert I want to talk about us and everything that we've been through" Aaron said. 

"What so you can throw all my mistakes back in my face?" Robert snapped back. 

"No of course not. I just think it's time we talked about everything" Aaron said. 

"Fine. Go ahead" Robert said and folded his arms. 

 

"We've been through a lot haven't we?" Aaron said. 

"Well I won't argue with that" Robert said. 

 

"Did you ever think we'd get passed it all?" Aaron asked. 

"I didn't think you'd stop hating me. I thought when we ended it was for good" Robert said calmly. 

"You know at the lodge?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron don't. I don't want to be reminded what I've done. I hate myself enough" Robert said. 

"No Robert I'm not throwing it back in your face because no matter what happened there I felt sorry for you more then ever" Aaron said. 

"You what? Why?" Robert asked confused. 

"That is the first time you told me you loved me during our affair that I actually believed it. I could see it in your eyes" Aaron said. 

"I told you I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know but when I thought you were gonna shoot me you were breaking down Robert. I knew you wouldn't of gone through with it" Aaron said. 

"You did?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah course I did. I know you better then anyone and seeing you hurt like that broke my heart. I didn't want to show you that because I didn't want you to think you can talk me round over anything. That's why I spilled to Chrissie" Aaron said. 

"Was you always planning on telling her?" Robert asked. 

"I did think about it quite a few times. When I told her I wanted to give you a way out. I didn't want you to have to struggle with telling someone yourself because I found it hard. I thought if I told her it would get round people would accept it and you wouldn't feel ashamed anymore" Aaron said. 

"I am glad you told her" Robert said. 

"Are you?" Aaron asked. 

"If you didn't tell her I'd still be there. In a unhappy marriage with someone I didn't love enough to want to be with forever. I should never of hurt her like that but she's not you and she never will be. You're the only person who accepts me for the screwed up mess that I am" Robert said. 

"Robert I love you because you're a screwed up mess. I didn't fall in love with the Robert who didn't bring drama into everyone's lives" Aaron said. 

"I know I just hate the person I used to be" Robert said. 

"You'll always be that Robert. You'll always scheme and lie your way out of things. You'll always go as far as you need to protect the people you love. You can't ever change that" Aaron said. 

"B-but I can. I need to learn to be a better person because if I don't I'm gonna spend the rest of my life on my own and I don't want that" Robert said. 

"You have changed Robert. You'll just always have that side of you there and it's not going anywhere" Aaron said. 

"You hate when I'm that person though" Robert said. 

"I hate when you're that person and don't tell me what you're up to yeah. The way you protect me , Liv , Vic , Diane and Andy , that is the reason I love ya. You do whatever it takes to protect us" Aaron said. 

"I need to learn I can't always hurt people to protect others" Robert said.

"You probably do but there are times you should put yourself first and not just us. This past year Robert I've done nothing but open up to you. Be truthful with you and let you in. Now it's your turn" Aaron said. 

"What you asking me to do Aaron?" Robert asked. 

"Talk to me. Tell me how you feel about anything or everything. I want to know" Aaron said. 

"I'm scared Aaron" Robert said with tears in his eyes. 

"What are you scared of?" Aaron asked.

"Loosing you. Screwing up. For the first time in my life I feel wanted by someone. I don't feel second best to you or to Liv. I've never had faith in myself to make something work and now it scares me more then ever because even when I have everything I've ever wanted I still don't think I have what it takes to not screw this up" Robert said upset. 

"Me and Liv love ya" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know and I love use too but what if I screw this up? I mean you already want to up and leave to France even if it's without me so what does that say about us as a couple?" Robert said wiping his eyes. 

"You know when I first went to France I thought I had it all. I had Ed and we both had jobs money and found a decent place. When me and Ed split I suffered bad. I was on my own again and I thought that's how it was going to be forever" Aaron said. 

"You're not in your own Aaron" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know that now. Jackson was the first bloke I ever truly loved. I only helped him die because it's what he wanted and I had to accept his wishes" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

"What about Ed? Did you love him?" Robert asked. 

"Not the same way as Jackson but yeah I did. I wasn't in love with him but I did love him. He helped me start again somewhere new and I'll always be grateful for that" Aaron said. 

"You can't keep wanting to up and leave just to start again Aaron. Sometimes you have to face things straight up" Robert said. 

"I know. You Jackson and Ed are all so different. I've had different things that make me love you all differently" Aaron said. 

"And what's that?" Robert asked. 

"Jackson helped me come out and accept who I was. Sometimes he hated me for who I was and how I dealt with things. He was my first love. I was devastated when he wanted to go but he did want me to find someone I deserved so he didn't want me to be alone forever" Aaron said. 

"And Ed?" Robert asked. 

"He gave me a new start and he accepted what happened with Jackson. I loved him for helping me begin a new chapter" Aaron said calmly. 

"And what about me?" Robert asked. 

"You bring more drama to my life then ever. I've probably laughed cried and been happy more with you then ever. You accept me for who I am and not once ever wanted me to change or hated me for who I was. Jackson might of been my first love but as soppy as it sounds you are my true love. The one I want for the rest of my life. The one I want to come home to every night and just moan to you about work" Aaron said. 

"So just like normal then?" Robert said. 

"Yeah. Robert I love you so much and during our affair I hated sharing you or having to wait for you to text me to let me know you was available to see" Aaron said. 

"What are you saying Aaron?" Robert asked. 

"France is a great place sometimes. The city is amazing and it's a lot less dramatic then here. Me you and Liv would love living somewhere like that. But I can't do it" Aaron said. 

"You can't do what?" Robert asked. 

"I can't pack up and leave here without you or her. Me and you started here. Liv found her family here and this is where we're getting married. If I had to choose between a new life and you I'd choose you everything. I can't live without you Robert and I won't ever allow myself to" Aaron said sobbing. Robert pulled Aaron in for a hug as tears emerged from his eyes. 

"I love you so much. You won't ever loose me I promise ya" Robert said as he broke down. 

"I love you too" Aaron said crying. As Aaron and Robert pulled apart they shared a kiss. Pulling apart from the kiss Aaron can't help but feel happy he's made a decision about the future. 

"What do you say to going home and making more drama eh?" Aaron said smiling. 

"I'd say lets do it. Let's go home eh?" Robert said as he held out a hand for Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert walked out hand in hand happy their relationship had been fought for on both sides. Aaron chose a drama life with Robert over a quiet life in France. They face obstacles a lot and there are times when their relationship could really be over but the one things that's there is mutual love they share. Aaron chose Robert and is determined to do that everything. With France out the question Aaron and Robert are preparing to move on as in a month and a half they say I Do. A new chapter for them as a couple and a family.


	77. Pranking Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert play a prank on Liv.

Aaron and Robert talked about their relationship and after having a choice Aaron decided to stay in the village with Robert because he decided he couldn't live without Robert. Aaron and Robert are going home but have decided to play a little prank on Liv. Aaron's going to tell Liv he couldn't get Robert back why Robert will hide behind the door. 

As they enter the back of the pub aaron and Robert are looking forward to seeing Livs reaction.

"Right you stay here" Aaron whispers earning a nod from Robert. As Aaron entered the back room he saw Liv sat at the table. 

"Alright what you up to?" He asked sitting next to her. 

"Nothing. Gabby's grounded so I'm bored. Where've you been anyway?" Liv asked. 

"I went to see Robert. I needed to talk to him" Aaron said. 

"And?" Liv asked intrigued. 

"We talked about a lot of things. Us. You. Everything we've been through." Aaron said. 

"Why am I sensing there's a but coming?" Liv asked. 

"It didn't work. It's over Liv" Aaron said pretending to be upset. 

"What? It can't be. Aaron you have to fight for him" Liv said shocked. 

"Don't you think I've tried that? Liv he wouldn't listen. I tried my best" Aaron said. 

"What so that's it? Robert doesn't given in so you what you give up? I thought you were smarter then that Aaron" Liv said. 

"Liv I have to accept its over. He's not budging" Aaron said. 

"Well that's just great isn't it? You've managed to push away the one man we both actually like so well done Aaron" Liv said. 

"Don't blame me. If you like Robert that much you try" Aaron said. 

"What? No that wouldn't work because me and Robert don't get soppy to each other we argue. This is your fight Aaron so if you're not gonna keep fighting what's gonna happen?" Liv asked. 

"I've made my decision Liv. We're going to France and Robert doesn't want to join us. And don't even say you're not coming because I'm in charge of you remember so wherever I go you go" Aaron said. 

"Well that's just great isn't it? My family fall apart leaving just me and my brother. I have to move somewhere even when I don't want to and Robert isn't coming so that's just perfect" Liv said annoyed. 

"I'm so sorry Liv" Aaron said. 

"This is all your fault. Why couldn't you have just chose Robert?" Liv asked angry. 

"Calm down Liv you almost sound like you care about him" Aaron said. 

"I do actually. Roberts a good person and I thought we'd never loose him" Liv said standing up. 

"Where you going?" Aaron asked. 

"Where do you think? I'm going to see Robert. I'm not leaving him as well as you" Liv said. 

"Liv you don't need to go and see him" Aaron said.

"What has he done one as well? Great" Liv said. 

"No Liv. You don't need to go and see him because he's already here" Aaron said. 

"Oh right yeah sorry I forgot he came in with you. Oh hiya Robert stick the kettle on" Liv said sarcastically. 

"Come in" Aaron shouted. Robert entered the room much to the surprise of Liv. 

"Robert? What are you doing here?" Liv asked shocked. 

"Oh thanks I'll go then shall I?" Robert said. 

"No I didn't mean that I mean why are you here if you're not together anymore?" Liv asked. 

"Liv it was a joke" Aaron said laughing. 

"You what?" Liv asked turning to Aaron. 

"We're not over. We're not going to France. We are staying here" Aaron said. 

"So you're telling me everything you just said there was a lie? That I actually just got angry for nothing?" Liv said. 

"Well yeah but atleast we know what you'd be like if Robert actually went" Aaron said laughing. 

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny" Liv said. 

"Aw come on Liv it was a harmless prank"  
Aaron said laughing and shaking his head.

"Was this your idea?" Liv asked Robert. 

"What makes you think it was me?" Robert asked. 

"Because Aaron isn't smart enough to come up with something like that" Liv said. 

"Oh thanks" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"So who's idea was it?" Liv asked. 

"It was mine" Aaron said. 

"And you think it's funny?" Liv said. 

"Well yeah because did go a little over the top" Aaron said laughing. 

"Yeah we'll see how funny it is when you're through that bar celebrating your marriage and I just happen to play a little video of you drunk" Liv said. 

"What? Come on that's not fair. Robert tell her" Aaron said. 

"Why do I have to tell her? It was your idea" Robert said. 

"Yeah and you went along with it. So you're not getting away with it either" Liv said. 

"You what?" Robert said laughing. 

"You heard. You'll both be payed back and believe me it will make you both never prank me again" Liv said smiling and walked out. 

"Robert you can't let her play that video" Aaron said. 

"Don't look at me. She's paying me back as well remember" Robert said. 

"I need to delete that video" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and how you gonna do that? She's glued to her phone constantly" 

"I'm gonna get that video before she even has a chance to play it. I want to see how it is" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and what about me? She's paying me back because of your idea" Robert said. 

"I know you're scared of a teenage girl Robert but come on" Aaron said smiling. 

"I am not scared of Liv" Robert said. 

"Oh yeah? Just like you're not scared of Vic" Aaron said. 

"I'm not scared of either of them." Robert said. 

"No no course you're not" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"I better follow Liv. Get her to send me that video" Robert said and tried to walk out. 

"No Robert wait. Please don't" Aaron said. 

"Aw why not?" Robert said. 

"I'll stop saying you're scared of her but please don't go after her" Aaron said. 

"And I'm meant to be the scared one?" Robert said laughing. 

"Yeah yeah. Now everyone's out" Aaron said smiling. Robert kissed Aaron. 

"Upstairs now" Robert said and ran upstairs followed by a laughing Aaron. 

With Aaron and Roberts prank leading to Liv wanting payback will this lead to a family of pranksters?


	78. To the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert overhears a conversation between Andy and Aaron.

It's the beginning of March and in just over a month Aaron and Robert are getting married. Everything is planned and booked so the boys have spent their planning less stressful then they thought. Robert has gone to the scrapyard to finalise a deal that is taking place why him and Aaron are on their honeymoon because he thinks Nicola always scares the clients away with her attitude. Liv and Victoria are spending the day together as they've gotten close lately and Liv was bored since Gabby has gone on holiday with her mum in a hope to rebuild their relationship. 

 

Aaron's sat in the back room bored without Robert and Liv when Andy walks in. 

Alright, Robert around?" Andy asked. Aaron looks up and sees Andy standing there. 

"Just at the scrapyard. He'll be back soon. You alright?" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah. Just wanted to talk to him about something" Andy said. 

"Well he'll be back soon so feel free to wait for him" Aaron said and smiled. 

"Cheers. So how are things?" Andy asked sitting next to Aaron. 

"Good good. You?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah good. Robert stress free from the wedding then?" Andy asked. 

"Yeah he's acting like a big kid at Christmas" Aaron said smiling. Robert arrived back at the pub but was distracted by Aaron and Andys voices and wanted to know what they was talking about. 

"First time I've seen him so happy if I'm honest. You've changed him" Andy said.

"I don't know about that" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"I've known Rob a long time. Seen all his relationships and how he was with them. Not one of them apart from you can say they changed him. Turned him into a better person" Andy said. 

"Robert will always have a dark side. We just don't see it now" Aaron said. 

"I think I'm too blame for that if I'm honest" Andy said. 

"What? No Andy you're not" Aaron said. 

"No I am. I never saw it until recently but I do understand now that I kind of took dad from him. Dad would be so proud of him and who he's turned into. He'd regret not actually seeing this Robert" Andy said. 

"I know Robert blamed you but keep down he wouldn't. Not really. There's always a golden child in a fathers eyes it just hurt Robert that it wasn't him" Aaron said. 

"I know and I regret ever coming into their lives. Robert deserves to feel a fathers love or atleast know" Andy said. 

"Do you know exactly what your dad thought and felt for Robert?" Aaron asked. 

"Y-yeah I do. We had a heart to heart just before he died about him. Dad was in bits when he was talking" Andy said. 

"Then tell him. Tell Robert the words your dad was too afraid to say. He probably just wants to hear them coming from someone who was close to his dad" Aaron said. 

"I know. I'm here about Dad actually" Andy said.

"What? Why?" Aaron asked. 

"I was helping Diane clear out some old junk and I've just got something I need to give him. I'm hoping he'll accept it" Andy said.

"I'm sure he will. But talk to him first though yeah? Make him realise" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. I will do" Andy said nodding. 

Tears make their way down Roberts cheek that Andy is finally going to open up about Jack. But will he be able to hear what his dad really thought about him?


	79. A special gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Andy leaves Robert emotional.   
> A face from Aaron's past returns.

Roberts left feeling confused by Andy and Aaron's conversation from earlier. He doesn't understand what Andy was getting at and is intrigued to know. Andy text Robert to be in the back room of the pub so they can talk and Robert agreed. Aaron told Andy he'd be staying out the way and although Andy said he didn't need to Aaron felt like he needed to give Robert some alone time with his brother. 

 

Roberts sat in the back room when Andy walks in. 

"Robert you alright?" Andy asked. Robert looked round and saw Andy making his way over to the table. 

"Y-yeah you?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah I'm good. Listen I know you're getting married next month but I've got something for ya" Andy said. 

"What is it?" Robert asked. 

"It's a letter. It's years old but it's something I feel you should have now. Diane and me found it in a box in the loft" Andy said. 

"A letter?" Robert said confused. 

"It's off Dad. He write it before he died" Andy said. 

"A-Andy I don't know if I can" Robert said. 

"No Robert please just read it? I already know what it says because he shown it me before sealing it up. This is something you need to read" Andy said. 

"Okay. Hand it over then" Robert said. Andy handed a nervous Robert the letter. 

Robert nervously opened the letter and couldn't bring himself to read it. 

"I-I can't" Robert said. 

"Shall I read it to you?" Andy asked. Robert nodded at Andy and passed him the letter. Andy began reading Jacks letter for Robert. 

 

"To my dearest Robert. I know I'm probably the last person you expected to be receiving this off and if you don't want to read it then I won't make you" Andy said and looked at Robert. 

"It's fine. Carry on" Robert said with a little smile. 

"I just felt we left things on bad terms and felt like we needed to bury the hatchet. We haven't always been the best of friends and we've both made some big mistakes but I just want you to know that I still love you. The day you was born I finally felt love I never felt before. My whole life changed that day and I couldn't look back. I looked into your eyes the moment I saw you and from then on I promised I'd look after you. Protect you and love you with every bit of me. We fought so much that I felt the only option was for me to make you leave. Forever that will be my biggest regret. I should of seen from that moment my son needed me. He needed his father to hold him and tell him everything's going to be alright. I should of helped you and protected you and I failed. I've not heard from you in a while and you've not contacted me and that shows me you're out there doing fine and no longer need your dad. It may not seem it but I am so proud of you for beginning a new chapter in your life even if it wasn't your choice. I'm hoping you get this letter before you marry your soul mate. Before you've met the person who loves you for you. Who accepts your mistakes and still manages to want you in their life. If you're reading this letter and I didn't hand it to you it's either I was scared to come and hand it to you or I'm no longer with you. I want you to stay hold of this marriage and carry on being the person they so deserve. When you was born I met my son and my best friend. I'm sorry if I let you down son. Say hi to the lucky person who gets my boy and make sure they look after you and make you happy. I hope one day you come back and see us all and we can be together again. I love you so much son but this is not a goodbye. This is a see you later my boy and carry on making me proud. All my love Dad" Andy said wiping a year from his eye. 

As Andy finished reading the letter Robert sobbed as he heard the words he's always wanted to hear. 

"He really loved me" Robert said crying. 

"Yeah he did. He also wanted you to have these" Andy said and handed him a box. Robert opened the box and saw two rings inside. 

"Rings? I don't get it?" Robert said confused as he wiped his eyes. 

"They were Gran and Grandads. Diane said she couldn't find them when you married Chrissie" Andy said. 

"I-I can't take these. Their two valuable" Robert said.

"No Robert. You can. When you and Aaron place rings on each other's hand this could be an extra meaning" Andy said. 

"T-thanks" Robert said and hugged his brother.

"You've done us all proud mate. Keep doing it" Andy said as he squeezed his brother.

Roberts left emotional over his fathers letter and gift. 

 

Aaron's sat in the bar with Adam and Victoria waiting for Robert and Andy to arrive out the back. 

"God how long they gonna be?" Adam asked. 

"Adam their probably talking serious" Victoria said. 

"Yeah they are. The sort of serious where Robert is about to find out how his dad really felt about him" Aaron said. 

"Well Dad only ever opened up to Andy" Vic said. 

"Yeah but Robert needs to hear it from Andy. Roberts gone years thinking his dad hated him so when Andy tells him Robert will feel much better in himself" Aaron said. 

 

"Well well Aaron Livesy" a voice said. Aaron Adam and Vic all turned round and saw hazel standing there. 

"Hazel? What ar-"

"Don't I get a hug?" She said laughing. Aaron walked over and hugged Hazel. Pulling apart from the hug Aaron is shocked to find Hazel back in the village. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were travelling" Aaron said. 

"I finished a while back. Thought I'd check in on everyone. So what's new?" Hazel asked. 

"How are you two?" She asked Adam and Victoria. 

"We're good yeah. We're married to each other" Victoria said beaming. 

"You two? Oh blimey. You go away for a few years and Adam Bartons married" she said laughing. 

"Thanks Hazel. Aaron will be joining me soon" Adam said smiling. 

"You're getting married?" She asked shocked. 

"Yeah. Next month" Aaron said smiling. 

"So who's the lucky fella?" She asked. 

"My wonderful brother" Victoria said. 

"What Andy? I didn't know he was gay" Hazel said. 

"Not Andy. Her other brother Robert" Aaron said. 

"Well blimey I can't wait to meet him. So what else is new?" Hazel asked. 

"Well I'm not Livesy anymore. Changed to Dingle a while back" Aaron said. 

"Wow everything has changed. Where's the fiancé them?" Hazel asked. 

"Just through the back with Andy. He'll be out soon" Aaron said.

"Well I can't wait to meet him. So how's your mum?" Hazel asked. 

"She's getting there. She's been abit ill but she's getting better" Aaron said. 

"Well good job I'm sticking around here for a few months then. Be nice to catch up" Hazel said smiling. 

"A few months?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Yeah. My sisters broken a hip and needs help. Plus after hearing you're getting married I can't miss that can I? If I'm invited" she said. 

"Of course you are. You can meet Liv soon" Aaron said. 

"Liv? Oh god you're a dad as well?" She said. 

"No certainty not. She's my sister" Aaron said laughing. 

"Well I can't wait to meet the fiancé and the sister. I'll have a white wine" she said and sat next to Aaron. 

Hazels return has sent Aaron into shock mode but what will she make of Robert? And how will she feel if she finds out how Aaron and Robert got together?


	80. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comforts an emotional Robert.  
> Hazel questions Adam and Victoria about Aaron and Robert.

Hazels return has shocked Aaron because he promised Robert he wanted to move on from Jackson and seeing his mum has shocked him. Andy walks out the back room and notices Hazel talking to Aaron. 

"Hazel?" Andy said shocked. 

"Oh hello love. How are you?" She asked giving him a hug. 

"I'm good yeah. I didn't know you was back" Andy said. 

"Yeah just for a few months till my sisters on the mend. Can't miss Aaron getting married either" she said smiling. 

"Where is Robert anyway?" Aaron asked. 

"He's in the back calming down." Andy said. 

"What? Is he alright?" Aaron asked worried. 

"No he's fine. He just got a bit emotional that's all" Andy said. 

"I'm gonna go see him. Hazel I'll be back on one minute" Aaron said and made his way through the back. 

"So Robert then. He a good man?" Hazel asked. 

"Aw he's great" Vic said smiling. 

"So how did them two happen then?" Hazel asked. 

"Oh you know the same old love story. They fell in love and got together" Victoria said nervously. 

"How long they been together?" Hazel asked. 

"On and off for two years" Andy said nervously. 

"Oh why've they been off?" Hazel asked. 

"Stupid couple arguments" Adam said. 

"Oh not much different to anyone else then?" Hazel said. 

"N-no" Vic said. 

 

Aaron walks in the back room and sees Robert sat at the table. 

"Robert you alright?" He asked sitting next to him. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Robert said wiping his eyes. 

"What's up Robert? You're not find you're crying" Aaron said. 

"No I am fine. Andy give me this and it just got me abit upset that's all" Robert said and handed him the letter. 

Aaron read the letter and was happy by what Robert had read. 

"Well that is one letter" Aaron said. 

"He died before he got a chance to tell me this stuff" Robert said upset. 

"I know but atleast you know now though eh? You're not living your life now questioning how he felt" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. I just wish he told me to my face" Robert said. 

"He'd be proud of ya" Aaron said smiling. 

"I know. I'm glad I read it" Robert said wiping his eyes. 

"Come 'ere" Aaron said and pulled him in for a hug. 

"I love you so much you know that don't ya?" Robert said. 

"Yeah I do. And I love you too" Aaron said and kissed Robert as they pulled apart. 

"Right lets get back through there before they think I'm having a break down" Robert said. 

"Actually Robert before you go in there there's something you need to know" Aaron said. 

"What?" Robert asked. 

"There's someone out there who's come to visit me. They was a massive part of my life so don't get worried or anything" Aaron said.

"I won't. Who is it?" Robert asked. 

"It's J-Jacksons mum" Aaron said nervously. 

"What? She's here?" Robert said shocked. 

"Yeah. It shocked me believe me but she wants to come to the wedding. I can say no if you want me to" Aaron said. 

"No Aaron. Of course she can come. I know how much she meant to you and she was a massive part of your life. She always will be" Robert said. 

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes I'm sure. So you gonna introduce me to her or?" Robert said. 

"Yeah come" Aaron said smiling. 

Aaron is ready to introduce Hazel to Robert but what will she make of him? And will she ever find out the truth behind Aaron and Roberts relationship?


	81. Old faces new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron introduces Robert to Hazel.   
> Chrissie causes a scene at the pub.

Aaron's ready to introduce Robert to Hazel. Roberts nervous about meeting her because she used to be a massive part of Aaron's life but she's also the mother of Jackson who was Aaron's first love. Aaron's nervous about Robert meeting Hazel because she's Jacksons mum. He wants Hazel to look at Robert and like him because he's made him happy and not resent him or think he's trying to replace Jackson. 

Aaron and Robert walk into the bar and join Andy Adam and Victoria. 

"Hazel this is Robert" Aaron said nervously. 

"Nice to meet you love" she said shaking his hand. 

"Yeah you too" Robert said smiling. 

"He's very handsome Aaron. You lucky git" she said smiling. 

"Oh I know but don't say that his head is big enough" Aaron said earning a nudge off Robert. 

"So how did you get together?" Hazel asked. Robert and Aaron look at each other nervously and Victoria can sense it so decides to pipe in. 

"Aaron fancied Robert and asked him out and Robert said yes and he rest is history" Victoria said. 

"I love how you say I pursued him" Aaron said. 

"He just couldn't stay away. Face like a wet puppy if Roberts even in work" Adam said laughing. 

"No I do not" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Their joined at the hip these days. If one of thems off work they'll spend it down till the other returns home" Vic said. 

"You make us sound like love sick puppies" Robert said. 

"You are" Aaron said smirking earning a nudge from Robert. 

"Bless yas. You act like a married couple already" Hazel said laughing. 

 

Aaron Robert Vic and Hazel are all having a drink in the pub. Adam and Andy was called up to the farm to help Moira so Vic decided to stay in the pub with the boys and Hazel. Chrissie walks in and sees Aaron and Robert enjoying time with Vic and Hazel. 

"You two seem happy" she said bitterly. 

"Yeah we are. Not that it's any of your business" Aaron said. 

"Still as rude as ever I see?" She said. 

"Still as bitter as ever" Aaron said. 

"No love loss between you two then?" Hazel said. 

"No certainly not" Aaron said. 

"Well use don't need to argue do ya? You've got Robert and he's a lovely man and you love I'm sure you've got a fella" Hazel said. 

"Robert? A lovely man? I've heard it all now" Chrissie said laughing. 

"Shut up Chrissie" Vic said. 

"Aaron's lovely I've known him a while so you don't need to have ago at him" Hazel said. 

"He's lovely is he? When exactly has he been lovely? Why he's been in prison or when he stole my husband!" Chrissie said. 

"You did what?" Hazel asked shocked. 

"I'll tell you another day Hazel" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Why don't I tell her? How you two had an affair behind my back. Starting before I was married and carried on after. How you told him on our wedding day you loved him? Not lovely blokes in my eyes" Chrissie said. 

"Chrissie shut up" Victoria said angry. 

"All Aaron has in his blood is home wrecking. I'm sure it won't be long before Robert cheats on Aaron" Chrissie said. Robert is unable to hear Chrissie judging him anymore and storms out. 

"Robert" Aaron shouted. Robert ignored Aaron's shout of his name and didn't stop. 

"Are you happy now? You stupid cow" Aaron said. 

"Well I was just stating facts." Chrissie said. 

"You and Robert are over and have been for some time now. I'm going after him" Aaron said but was stopped by Hazels hand on his arm. 

"Oh no you don't. You're going to tell me the truth about you two" Hazel said. 

"Hazel I need to go and get Robert" Aaron said. 

"No. I want the truth and I want it now" Hazel said.

Hazels discovered the truth behind Aaron and Roberts relationship and is furious but can Aaron change her mind?


	82. We've had it tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is left shocked when Aaron tells her what's happened in her absence.

Hazel knows the truth about how Aaron and Robert started and is shocked and angry. Aaron never wanted to tell Hazel about things that have happened why she's been gone but Chrissie blurting it out means he now has to open up to her. Aaron wanted to go after Robert but Hazel stopped him and is forcing him to tell her everything. 

Aaron and Hazel are sat in the back room of the pub. 

"Right out with it" Hazel said.

"What do you wanna know?" Aaron asked. 

"Everything. Not just about you and him but I want to know everything that's happened why I've been gone." Hazel said. 

"Okay. Well not long after you left I met someone" Aaron said. 

"Before Robert?" Hazel asked. 

"Yeah. His name was Ed" Aaron said. 

"And what happened between use?" Hazel asked. 

"Well everything was great between us. We got on well but then he told me he was moving to France" Aaron said. 

"Was you hurt?" Hazel asked. 

"Well I was upset yeah. But then Adam started a fire at the garage. Cain almost died" Aaron said. 

"Blimey. What happened after that?" Hazel asked. 

"I saw how worried and scared Adam was so I took the rap for it" Aaron said. 

"You did what? You put yourself in prison?" Hazel said shocked. 

"Well no not really. I skipped bail and went to France with ed" Aaron said. 

"You idiot" Hazel said shaking her head. 

"So what happened after that? What brought you back?" Hazel asked. 

"A year into being in France we broke up but I just got on with life like normal. Then I was told about all the dodgy things Adam had been getting up to and I knew I needed to come home and help him" Aaron said. 

"And?" Hazel asked. 

"I ended up handing myself in so I could return permenantly. Adam ended up confessing so I just ended up doing a few weeks inside for quitting bail. I got a two year suspended sentence" Aaron said. 

"And what happened after that?" Hazel asked.

"Not long after Robert returned to the village. He'd been away for years" Aaron said. 

"And that's when you started?" Hazel asked. 

"We didn't start straight away. We didn't even talk until he wanted me to do a job" Aaron said. 

"What sort of job?" Hazel asked. 

"He wanted us to stage a burglary at home farm to scare his father in law. He swooped in pretending to be the hero so he could finally get Lawrence's acceptance" Aaron said. 

"He did what? Flaming' idiot" Hazel said. 

"He thought I fancied Chrissie because I did her a free job at the garage. I told him I didn't and that I was gay" Aaron said. 

"Then what happened?" Hazel asked. 

"He faked a breakdown. When I found out it was fake I tried getting off but he stopped me and kissed me"Aaron said. 

"Is that how you started?" Hazel asked. 

"Pretty much yes. We ended up seeing each other for 8 months. It was on and off. We did have a lot of fights" Aaron said. 

"So how did the wife find out?" Hazel asked. 

"I found out something about Robert so I wanted to get away with him and get the truth. He ended up tying me to a radiator and pointed a gun at me. Told me falling in love with me was the worst mistake he ever made. Said he meant it when he said he loved me. When he finally let me go I decided enough was enough. So I told her. Told her where she was at the time. Told her the facts. Everything" Aaron said. 

"He's an idiot. So what did she do?" Hazel asked. 

"Well she outed him the day after in the pub. She wanted a divorce but he kept fighting and saying no. She ended up torching his car" Aaron said. 

"Well good on her. I would of done much worse" Hazel said. 

"That's the thing though Hazel when she torched his car something blew in the air knocking a helicopter into Debbie's wedding. The whole place collapsed. Two people died because of her" Aaron said. 

"Blimey. So anymore I need to know? Like how you've got back together?" Hazel asked. 

"Robert had upset quite a few people and he was shot" Aaron said. 

"Who by?" Hazel asked shocked. 

"We still know know who did it" Aaron lied. 

 

"I'm sensing there's a but?" Hazel said. 

"I hid a gun and it was caught on film. I ended up in prison. Robert got me out though. He knew it wasn't me" Hazel asked. 

"Carry on" Hazel said. 

"We talked when I was released and I told him I hated him. Mum was in front of him when he get shot. She ended up suffering with PTSD. She kept having nightmares and sleep walking. Putting things in her bed and was convinced someone was setting her up. She stabbed Diane" Aaron said. 

"Blimey" Hazel said shocked. 

"Diane's family was giving my mum a hard time but Robert stopped it. He got them to realise and understand what mum was coping with and they backed off" Aaron said. 

"Continue. I need to know everything" Hazel said. 

"My dad returned. I wasn't happy. Him and mum ended up getting back together" Aaron said. 

"And what did you do?" Hazel asked. 

"I gave them both a hard time. I started hurting myself again to cope with the stress" Aaron said with a tear in his eye. 

"Oh Aaron" Hazel said. 

"She kept choosing him over me and the only person who could see something was wrong was Robert. I cut so deep one day I developed septecemia and collapsed at the scrapyard. Mine and Adams business" Aaron said. 

"Who found you?" Hazel asked. 

"Robert was already there so I collapsed in his arms. He took me straight to hospital. I told him to keep it to himself and he did. He kept pushing me and pushing me to reveal why I did it. Why I resented my dad so much" Aaron said. 

"Did you tell him?" Hazel asked. 

"Eventually. I done one from the hospital and he found me hiding. He kept pushing me and pushing me and eventually I told him" Aaron said. 

"Told him what?" Hazel asked. 

"He raped me Hazel. My dad raped me" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. Hazel is lost for words at Aaron's confession and Aaron can sense she doesn't know what to say and decides to carry on. He knows he has to tell her everything. 

"I begged him to keep quiet for me to earn my trust and he did. No one knew what was going on apart from him so he was the only one there for me" Aaron said. 

"continue" Hazel said wiping her eyes. 

"Eventually I had the courage to tell my mum. She went and confronted him about it and he admitted it. He admitted he repeatedly raped me as a child" Aaron said crying. 

"And what happened after that?" Hazel asked upset. 

"She told Cain. He had Gordon tied up. He was going to kill him up until I stepped in and stopped him" Aaron said. 

"Why did you stop him?" Hazel asked. 

"Because I couldn't have him going prison on my conscience. So I decided there and then I'd tell the police and I did" Aaron said. 

"And what happened?" Aaron asked. 

"He tried getting out of it. He was charged with it and he pleaded not guilty. It went to trial. Me Mum Liv and Sandra Livs mum all got up on the stand" Aaron said.

"and what happened?" Hazel asked. 

"He got found guilty and then sentenced to 18 years" Aaron said. 

"Well good the filthy disgusting creature. He's in the right place for a sicko" Hazel said upset. 

"He's not in prison anymore. He killed himself" Aaron said. 

"Aaron love I am so sorry" Hazel said upset. 

"Don't be. It's not your fault. What Chrissie said about Robert believe me I hated him at times but through everything he's been my rock. If it wasn't for him helping me my mum would never have noticed and I would never have told her. He saved my life that day in the scrapyard and it went to trial because of him" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"You poor thing. You've had it really tough" Hazel said upset. 

"Yeah but I came out of it in the end. Please don't hate Robert" Aaron pleaded. 

"I'm not saying some of the things he's done are right. But the fact he was there for you when you needed someone the most makes me like him. From what you've told me despite everything he's done he loves you a lot and you love him" Hazel said. 

"Yeah I do. He's always there for me when I need him the most. Even if I don't need him he's still there. He literally is my rock" Aaron said. 

"Well I owe Robert a thank you. For helping you and saving you" Hazel said. 

"Hazel you've been a massive part of my life and Robert is now. I told him I wanted to totally forget about Jackson. He told me I didn't have to and I'd always be welcome to talk to him about it but I know now I have to move on" Aaron said. 

"Aaron love I don't want you to go through life not being happy because you think about Jackson. All Jackson wanted was for you to find someone who makes you happy and loves you. I know you'll never forget Jackson and will always love him but you deserve to move on and if you want to forget him then you go ahead. Jackson would understand" Hazel said. 

"You think so?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I do. Jackson would hate for you to be miserable" Hazel said. 

"Thanks" Aaron said with a little smile wiping his eyes. 

"Now then when so I get to meet this sister of yours? And when's your fella coming back? I'd like to personally thank him" Hazel said. 

"She's out at the minute but she'd be back soon. I'll ring Robert and let him know" Aaron said. 

"Well I'm gonna pop and see Jackson anyway so hopefully they'll both be here by the time I get back" Hazel said standing up. 

"D-do you want me to come with you?" Aaron asked. 

"No love I'll be alright. Your life's here now" Hazel said smiling and walked out. 

 

Hazel is hurt and upset she couldn't be there for Aaron but now she understands the relationship he has with Robert.


	83. I know everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel takes a trip to Jacksons grave and bumps into Robert.   
> Hazel and Robert have a heart to heart.

Aaron's text Robert to come back to the pub and is waiting for his reply. Liv arrived back and wanted to stay over at Gabbys but he wants to introduce her to Hazel and said she couldn't go. 

Hazels taking a trip to Jacksons grave for the first time since she left. She's walking up to Jacksons grave when she sees Robert talking to someone's grave and she decides to walk over. 

"Anyone I know?" Hazel asked. Robert looked up and saw Hazel and stood up. 

"It's my Dad" Robert said. 

"Oh sorry love. Must be hard" Hazel said. 

"It gets better. Who are you here for?" Robert asked. 

"Jackson. First time I've been here since I left" Hazel said. 

"Oh. Well I best be going" Robert said. 

"Actually could you come with me?" Hazel asked. 

"Me? Why?" Robert asked confused. 

"I just want to have a chat" Hazel said. 

"If it's about the affair then I know it was wrong" Robert said. 

"It's not just about that. I want to talk to you about a few things" Hazel said. 

"Okay" Robert said and followed Hazel to Jacksons grave. 

"He wanted to be a footballer when he was a kid" Hazel said. 

"Every kids dream eh?" Robert said. 

"He really loved Aaron y'know" Hazel said. 

"Yeah I know. Aaron loves him too" Robert said. 

"I know everything love. The affair the shooting his dad the trial. He told me everything" Hazel said. 

"Oh" Robert said. 

"Don't get me wrong I don't agree with some of the things you've done but you're a real hero to that boy" Hazel said. 

"I don't know about that" Robert said. 

"No you really are. For what you did to that boy and put him through you redeemed yourself. Being there for him" Hazel said. 

"I couldn't watch him suffer. He didn't deserve it" Robert said. 

"I know. Nobody does but from what Aaron says you really are a hero" Hazel said. 

"I don't know about that. Anyone would do the same for the person they love" Robert said. 

"Why was you there for him? Why didn't it make you distance yourself from him? I know sometimes that does happen in situations" Hazel said. 

"He couldn't turn to anyone. I saw how bad he was suffering and as much as I knew he hated me I love him. He needed me even if he didn't want to" Robert said. 

"It's terrible though isn't it? The man who's supposed to protect you doing something that disgusting" Hazel said. 

"Yeah" Robert replied. 

"Does Aaron ever talk about Jackson?" Hazel asked. 

"He doesn't like bringing him up because he hates reliving the past. But I know he'll always love him and miss him. I'd be happy to hear about everything they did together and how happy Aaron was with him" Robert said. 

"Aaron said the same thing. They were good together. They did fight and have their arguments but he was good for Jackson" Hazel said. 

"He'll never forget him y'know. I wouldn't let him" Robert said. 

"If he was here now he'd be thanking you" Hazel said. 

"What? Why? What for?" Robert asked. 

"Because of how you protect Aaron. How you're always there when he needs you. He wanted Aaron to find someone who could do all that and I guess he has" Hazel said. 

"Yeah I guess so" Robert said nervously. 

"Aaron deserves to be happy. He deserves to be fought for and protected the way you do. I don't agree with some things but I do like the way you've been there for him. Said you're his rock" Hazel said. 

"He said that?" Robert asked. 

 

"Yes. Proper praising you he was. When Jackson passed away if left a big hole in Aaron's life. A hole I never thought could be filled again. But you made him happy and I'm thankful for that" Hazel said. 

"That's what partners are for" Robert said. 

"The things you've done for that boy. How you've been there for him. You've done more for him then people do for others. A partner and a rock you are" Hazel said. 

"Well I do love him" Robert said. 

"And he loves you. I've not seen him this happy since Jackson. It's nice to see him back to how he used to be" Hazel said.

"He will always be a massive part of Aaron's life and I'll never ever resent that. From what I've heard Jackson was an amazing guy. I'll never try and take his place in Aaron's life" Robert said. 

"Aaron will always love Jackson I know. But Aaron has you now and as much as you can't replace Jackson you still are on top with Jackson in his life. Jackson will be happy for Aaron having you. Aaron has to remember what Jackson wanted and Aaron went and found that" Hazel said earning a smile off Robert. 

"You're a nice guy Robert despite what your bitter ex says. I'm grateful you're in Aaron's life and I couldn't be more happier he's marrying you. But can you just promise me one thing?" Hazel asked. 

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Robert asked. 

"I know you won't but don't let him down. Keep being the guy you are. Keep being there for him and protecting him." Hazel said. 

"I swear he's safe. I'll look after him I promise" Robert said. 

"Good. Now let's go back to the pub eh? Raise a glass to you and Aaron" Hazel said smiling. 

"Actually I'd rather raise a glass for someone else" Robert said. 

"Oh. Who?" Hazel asked. 

"Jackson. A wonderful man , son and boyfriend" Robert said. 

"Well I won't argue with that. Thank you" Hazel said. 

"I love you my sweet boy. I'll be back tomorrow so we can talk" Hazel said as she looked at Jacksons grave. 

 

Robert and Hazel make their way back to the pub to meet Aaron. Hazel is pleased with Robert and is happy for Aaron. The wedding countdown is officially on.


	84. My sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is introduced to Hazel.   
> Hazel stands up for Robert against Chrissie.

Robert and Hazel are on their way back to the pub to meet Aaron and Liv. Aaron's excited for Liv to meet Hazel but Liv's nervous. She wasn't around when Jackson was but she's around when Robert is and she doesn't know what to say around her. 

 

"Right when she comes back drop the attitude. Smile" Aaron said. 

"I don't have an attitude" Liv said. 

"You're a teenage girl Liv. Of course you have an attitude" Aaron said. 

"You're more of a girl then me" Liv said smiling. 

"Don't think I am" Aaron said nudging his sister. 

"No course not. You just look like a love sick puppy when your boyfriends at work" Liv said. 

"Oh shut up" Aaron said laughing and shaking his head. 

Hazel and Robert return to the pub and Aaron's shocked to see Robert walk in with Hazel. He decides to introduce Liv to Hazel before getting into a conversation. 

"Hazel this is my sister Liv. Liv this is Hazel" Aaron said. 

"Nice to meet you love" Hazel said smiling. 

"Yeah you too. Aaron can I go now?" Liv replied. 

"No. You can stay here and have a drink with us" Aaron said. 

"Fine. Pint please" Liv said. 

"Er try a Coke" Aaron said smiling. 

"Don't worry you boys go and sit down with Liv I'll get these" Hazel said. 

Aaron Robert and Liv sit in the booth waiting for Hazel. 

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah fine" Robert said. 

"What Chrissie said before -"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not" Robert said. 

"I did speak to Hazel" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know. Me too" Robert said. 

"What? Really?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. I was at my dads grave and she was visiting Jackson. We talked. It's all good" Robert said. 

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes stop worrying. I'm fine" Robert said and kissed Aaron. 

"Can you not? I don't want to be sick" Liv said causing Aaron and Robert to laugh. 

Chrissie arrives in the pub and Hazel walks over and it's not gone unnoticed by Liv. 

"Don't look but that woman's just gone over to Chrissie" Liv said. Aaron and Robert turned around to see Hazel walking over. 

"Hi , Chrissie isn't it?" Hazel said. 

"Yes. And you are?" She replied. 

"Hazel. Aaron's ex boyfriends mum" Hazel said. 

"Oh. Let me guess Aaron hurt your boy?" Chrissie said.

"What? No. Aaron's a lovely lad" Hazel said. 

"So lovely he couldn't keep hold of your lad them?" Chrissie said. 

"My lad died nearly 6 years ago" Hazel said. 

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry I didn't know" Chrissie said. 

"It's fine. Actually I just wanted to speak to you about Robert" Hazel said. 

"Not a fan of him either then?" Chrissie said laughing. 

"Actually complete opposite. He's a lovely lad who's made mistakes and has put them right. I just wanted to tell you that if you say another bad word or try and harm him or Aaron you'll have me to deal with alright?" Hazel said smiling. 

"Excuse me? Give over" Chrissie said laughing.

"You heard. What Robert did was bad but he fell in love with one of the best blokes you could ever meet. So now it's time to get over it and maybe find a new fella? Because Robert sure as hell has moved on. To someone who deserves him" Hazel said and walked off. 

Hazel joined Aaron Robert and Liv and Aaron couldn't help but notice Chrissie giving death glares. 

"Hazel is everything alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" She replied. 

"It's just I know you was talking to Chrissie and well if looks could kill" Aaron said. 

"Oh don't worry about it darling. I just shut her up that's all" Hazel said. 

"Nothing changes eh?" Aaron said smiling. 

"I may have been gone but nothing would of changed my gob" Hazel said causing Aaron to laugh.

"Now I wanted to do a toast to you two but you're lovely fiancé offered and I couldn't resist. So to Jackson. We love and miss you son" Hazel said 

"To Jackson" they all repeated. 

"You didn't have to do that y'know" Aaron whispered. 

"You'll always love him Aaron. Nothing could ever change that" Robert said. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert. 

"I love you" Aaron said. 

"I love you too" Robert said smiling. 

"Can you two not for one day please?" Liv said causing Aaron and Robert to laugh. 

"Well she's certainly your sister alright. The girl version of teenage Aaron" Hazel said laughing. 

"But without the moods. He still has them though" Liv said earning a kick under the table off Aaron. 

Hazel Aaron Robert and Liv enjoy the night together as Aaron and Hazel talk about their memories with Jackson. Roberts happy to here Aaron had happy memories with Jackson considering how things ended with them. Liv was interested in who Jackson was as a person and Hazel wasted no time in filling her in. Chrissie couldn't help but notice how happy Robert was with Liv and Aaron but will she ever accept them as a couple?


	85. One month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie apologises to Aaron and the pair finally talk about the affair.

It's officially one month till Aaron and Robert get married and everything set in motion. Aaron's sat in the pub bored because Liv's staying over at Gabbys and Roberts spending time with Andy. Hazel won't be seeing Aaron till the wedding because she's helping out her sister so he's got no one to spend time with. Adam and Victoria have gone out on a date night so he's bored.

Chrissie walks in the pub and sees Aaron sat on his own and walks over. 

"Could I have a word?" She asked. 

"Look if you've come here to cause trouble-"

"No I haven't I promise. I just wanted to talk to you privately" Chrissie said earning a nod from Aaron. 

"We'll go through to the back so we don't have an audience" Aaron said. Chrissie followed Aaron into the back room ready to talk and sat at the table opposite him. 

"No Robert?" She asked. 

"He's with Andy" Aaron said. 

"Oh right." She said. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aaron asked. 

"I just wanted to apologise for everything. I know I've been a horrible person to you Robert and even Liv and I regret ever doing any of it" Chrissie said.

"Well I appreciate you apologising. But why did you go it Chrissie?" Aaron asked. 

"It's just hard. I don't feel anything for Robert love wise anymore but I guess in seeing things" Chrissie replied. 

"What things?" Aaron asked. 

"When you told me about the affair I thought maybe he did it because he's scared of the commitment. A wife and a child but he's not is he? I mean look at how well him and Liv are together" Chrissie said.

"They've not always been like that believe me" Aaron said. 

"No but he's not hurt you or her has he? He's been there for you more then he ever was for me and Lucky" Chrissie said. 

"He did love you y'know" Aaron said. 

"I know. But when we moved here even I could tell things were changing between us I just denied it to myself" Chrissie said. 

"We are sorry y'know. We didn't want to hurt you" Aaron said. 

"I'm sure if you both meant to hurt me you wouldn't of kept it a secret. Why did you tell me Aaron? Why didn't you just carry on for longer?" Chrissie replied. 

"I-I was annoyed at Robert. As much as I wanted to pay him back I also thought it could be his way out. I wanted him to be honest with himself instead of hiding" Aaron said.

"Why him? Out of all the blokes in the village why did you fall in love with him?" She asked. 

"It was a shock to me when I realised I loved him. He was arrogant and didn't care about anybody but himself. For some reason I just felt attracted to the person he was no matter how much I wanted to get away there was something always pulling me back. We knew so much about each other that no one else did and it was nice we was able to share things with each other and not be judged for it" Aaron said. 

"When did he first tell you he loved you?" Chrissie asked. 

"Not long after you was married. Said he couldn't see me suffer. I was shocked when he said it. I thought he was just lying to me" Aaron said. 

"When did you realise he actually did love you?" Chrissie asked.

"Last year. Everything that happened with my dad and he was there. I pushed him away a lot and he was still always there. Did everything he could to help me. He was there for me when no one else was" Aaron said. 

"He's changed hasn't he?" Chrissie asked. 

"Yeah. For the better. He'll always have a nasty side to him but he never shows it to the people he loves anymore. He protects us all" Aaron said. 

"When you told me about it I knew he loved you" Chrissie said. 

"How?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"The big house. The money. The rich wife. Every guys dream isn't it? Yet he threw all that away. You don't throw all that away if you don't love someone" Chrissie said. 

"I guess so" Aaron said. 

"I see now why he threw it all away and it's good he's no longer denying himself. I see the Robert that's so in love with his man that he couldn't imagine life without him. I've seen him just laughing and joking in the street with Liv and even then I can tell there's nowhere else he'd rather be" Chrissie said. Aaron smiled at Chrissie. 

"Just promise me something?" Chrissie said. 

"What?" Aaron asked. 

"Whatever I've done or whatever people try and do to break use don't let it. Don't let anyone's stupid actions destroy what you have going. You've got every guys dream" Chrissie said. 

"I won't" Aaron said letting out a little smile.

"Also I want to thank you" Chrissie said.

"What for?" Aaron asked. 

"You stopped me finding out years down the line. You helped a guy finally love who he was. You're a decent man Aaron. One of the best in the village. You've got a heart of gold and you're so selfless. Just stick to what you've got and don't let any of you throw it away" Chrissie said smiling. 

"I won't." Aaron said. 

"I best be getting back. Tell Robert and Liv I'd like to apologise to them too if that's alright?" Chrissie said.

"Course I will" Aaron said. 

"Thank you" she replied and walked out. 

Aaron's shocked that Chrissie has finally accepted his relationship with Robert and he's never spoken to her openly about the affair.


	86. Apologies and doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Liv are shocked when Chrissie apologises.   
> As guilt reigns in Aaron starts having doubts.

Aaron is shocked Chrissie gave a heartfelt apology and their talk about the affair was more shocking. He never meant to hurt Chrissie but he couldn't help falling in love with Robert. 

Robert Aaron and Liv are all sat in a booth in the pub enjoying their family time together. Aaron knows Chrissie is planning to come in and apologise but he wants it to be a surprise to them so has decided to keep them in the dark. Chrissie walks in and sees the little family laughing and joking and walks over. 

"Robert? Liv? Could I have a word?" Chrissie said. 

"How about do one?" Liv replied. 

"Liv stop. Chrissie sit here" Aaron said and got up giving Chrissie his seat. 

"Aaron what th-" 

"No Robert. You two talk to her. I'll be back out soon" Aaron said and walked into the back room. 

"What do you want?" Robert asked. 

"I just wanted to apologise to you both. I know I've been horrible but I really am sorry" Chrissie said. 

"Well I best get Aaron back so he can hear this" Robert said and scoffed. 

"No need. We've already talked" Chrissie replied. 

"What? When?" Robert asked confused. 

"Before. I apologised to him and we talked" Chrissie said. 

"About?" Robert asked confused. 

"Everything. What I've done and the affair" Chrissie replied. 

"You can't still hold a grudge over that. It's not fair" Liv piped up. 

"I don't. That's why we talked" Chrissie replied. 

"And what did you say to him?" Robert asked confused. 

"The truth" Chrissie replied. Robert gave a concern look and Chrissie decided to explain. 

"I told him I know either of you set out to hurt me and that I see you're more content with this little family then you ever was with us. I know you truly love him and he loves you. I was wrong I ever try and destroy your big day" Chrissie said. 

"You said that?" Robert said shocked. 

"Yeah I did. I knew when we moved here we was drifting apart but I was to afraid to admit it. You ended up finding something that makes being here worthwhile and well I'll find someone someday" Chrissie said. 

"Well thanks" Robert said confused. 

"I'm truly sorry to the both of you for the hurtful things I've done and said. I know you're all just trying to move on from bad stuff as a family and I was wrong to get in the way of that." Chrissie said. 

"Well thanks. We really appreciate it don't we Liv?" Robert replied. 

"I guess so. But what about Lachlan? He always gives me dirties he isn't going to give me a hard time is he?" Liv said. 

"Don't worry about that. I'll have a word with him and if he continues to do so then let me know. I am sorry" Chrissie said standing up. 

"Thanks Chrissie. Really I appreciate it" Robert said. 

"It's fine. Congratulations" she said and walked away. 

 

"Well that was weird" Liv said widening her eyes. 

"Y-yeah it was" Robert said shocked. 

"Still think she should get an invite" Liv said laughing. 

"Yeah I wouldn't go that far" Robert said nudging her. 

 

Aaron's sat in the back room having a big think about everything that's happened. He loves Robert and everything they've been through has only made them stronger. He knows Robert loves him but after speaking to Chrissie about the affair doubts have entered his head. Will it end in divorce? Will Robert stray? All the doubts running in his head makes him question his upcoming wedding. Can anything change Aaron's mind?


	87. Changes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron opens up to Adam about his doubts.

Aaron is having serious doubts about his future with Robert. Despite how much he loves him Roberts first marriage ended in less then a year and he doesn't want the past to repeat itself. He knows he can't talk to Robert about it because it will leave him upset so he's decided when Adam arrives at work he'll talk to him instead. 

Aaron's sat at his desk working when Adam walks in. 

"Alright mate you finished that car?" Adam asked as he sat down at his desk. 

"Y-yeah" Aaron said nervously. 

"Nice one mate" Adam said smiling. 

"Have you and Victoria changed?" Aaron asked. 

"You what?" Adam asked confused. 

"Since you've been married. Have you changed as a couple?" Aaron asked. 

"Not that we're aware of" Adam replied. 

"Do you ever worry you'll get divorced?" Aaron asked. 

"No course not. We love each other and after what we did to get married we'd never let that happen" Adam replied. 

"But what if one day something does change and use do divorce?" Aaron said. 

"Aaron where's all this coming from?" Adam asked confused. 

"Oh nowhere. Just forget I said anything" Aaron said. 

"No come on mate. I can tell you've got something on your mind" Adam said. 

"It's nothing" Aaron replied. Adam gave Aaron the 'I know you better then you think look' and Aaron let out a sigh. 

"I'm having doubts about the wedding" Aaron said nervously. 

"You what? Are you serious?" Adam said shocked. 

"No Adam I'm joking. Of course I'm serious" Aaron snapped. 

"Well why? I thought you loved Robert?" Adam asked. 

"I do. I really do its just everything that's happened" Aaron replied. 

"Like what?" Adam asked. 

"Well his first marriage didn't end well or last long" Aaron said. 

"That marriage ended because he fell in love with you. He couldn't help it" Adam said. 

"I know but what if it happens again? What if this time next year I'm signing my divorce papers? Or I'm having to watch Robert with someone else?" Aaron replied. 

"Aaron mate that's not going to happen" Adam replied. 

"And you know that for sure do you? When he married Chrissie you probably didn't even think he was seeing me or they'd be seperated quickly" Aaron replied. 

"Mate that's different" Adam said. 

"How is it?" Aaron asked. 

"He loves you. He's marrying you" Adam said. 

"He loved her and married her" Aaron said.

"Yeah bu-"

"No buts Adam. How could I go through with marrying someone who couldn't keep his first marriage strong for a year?" Aaron said and stormed out. 

Aaron's doubts are starting to damper his mood and with Adam aware of his doubts he's worried Aaron is going to throw away his relationship. Will Aaron tell Robert how he truly feels?


	88. I can't listen to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas gets suspicious over Aaron's behaviour as he distances himself from the wedding.

Aaron's still having doubts over Robert and luckily he managed to persuade Adam to keep quiet about their chat until he finally has the courage to speak to Robert. He loves Robert and doesn't want to break his heart by spilling the beans over his doubts. He knows Robert loves him - the way he's supported Aaron over events has gone above and beyond proving that but he can't help but question whether them getting married will only destroy them. 

Robert and Aaron are stood in the pub with Vic and Chas. The two woman can't stop banging on about the wedding and Aaron is trying his best to drown it all out. 

"3 weeks seems like ages away" Vic said. 

"Vic it's 21 days it will fly by" Robert replied. 

"Yeah I know but I bet the day before will feel like years" Vic said. 

"Yeah and then when the wedding actually comes it will go super fast" Chas said. 

"Have you finalised the guest list for the reception?" Vic asked. 

"Well we've got some in there that are sort of questionable I just need someone to look at it so we can make a final decision" Robert said giving Aaron a glare. Aaron didn't click on to the conversation and wasn't listening to anything Robert Victoria or Chas were saying. 

"Aaron" Robert said giving Aaron a nudge. 

"Sorry what?" Aaron asked. 

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Robert asked. 

"No sorry what's up?" Aaron asked. 

"He's saying you need to look at the guest list for the reception so you can finalise it" Chas said clicking onto Aaron's mood. 

"Oh right yeah. I'll go do it now" Aaron said. As Aaron walked away he was stopped by Robert grabbing his arm. 

"Are you alright?" Robert asked. 

"Me? Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go look at it and then I'll be back out" Aaron said letting out a little smile and walking into the back room. Chas noticed something was on Aaron's mind. He'd been rather excited about the wedding much to the shock of everyone but the past few days he doesn't seem to be himself. 

"I'm just gonna go check Marlons got them dinners in order" Chas said and followed Aaron. Robert was following Chas. 

"Where you going?" Victoria asked. 

"Going to see Aaron I won't be long. Get the drinks in" Robert said and went into the back room.


	89. Can I do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Chas open up to each other about Aaron's doubts.  
> Roberts left heartbroken.

Robert followed Chas in the back as he knew she would be speaking to Aaron. He wanted to walk into the back room and find out what was going on but Chas and Aaron's voices distracted him. 

"You don't look like someone who's about to marry the love of their life in a few weeks" Chas said sitting at the table opposite Aaron. 

"What?" Aaron said confused. 

"Stop with the "it's nothing" act Aaron. You didn't acknowledge your wedding in there and made your excuse to leave. Now you're sat here on your own not even doing what you said you was going to. So spill" Chas said. 

"Spill what? I'm gonna check it in a minute" Aaron replied. 

"You know last year I'd probably believe there was nothing going on when you said but now I know you too well" Chas said. 

"I can't tell you because I don't want you to be disappointed in me" Aaron said. 

"Oh love. Nothing you ever say could ever disappoint me. You're my son" Chas said. 

"So you won't be disappointed when I tell you I don't think I can marry a man who's already been married once and is known a cheat?" Aaron replied. Roberts face dropped as he heard Aaron's words repeat over and over in his head. 

"What? Are you having second thoughts?" Chas said shocked. 

"Yeah. Roberts already been divorced in less then a year of marriage because he couldn't keep it in his pants" Aaron said. Unable to hear anymore Robert decided to go and join Vic back at the bar. 

"Aaron love I'm not excusing what Robert did then but do you honestly think history will repeat itself?" Chas said. 

"I don't know. I do love him mum I really do and marrying him would literally be a dream but I don't know if I can do it" Aaron said upset. 

"There's only one question you need to ask yourself love" Chas said. 

"I know. Should I marry him or not? Believe me I've asked myself that question to much and I still don't know the answer" Aaron said. 

"Actually it's more of do you see a change in Robert" Chas replied. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Well when he was with Chrissie he spent a lot of time away from her always making up excuses and didn't care what he did hurt her. Where as now he can't wait to come home and see you. Sometimes even cancels important meetings because being with you is much better. He scared to even breath most days in case he annoys you" Chas said. 

"He has changed hasn't he?" Aaron replied. 

"Yes love and that's something I never thought I'd say. Do you honestly think if I thought that man was going to break your heart again I'd be so excited to watch you marry him?" Chas said. 

"Why are you excited mum? I mean you've never really been Roberts biggest fan" Aaron implied. 

"I'm excited because of how happy he makes you. What he's done in the past isn't the best of things but after last year I saw a side to him you'd seen all along. That man loves the bones of ya and he's done everything he can to make you happy. Over the difficult things you've been through he's had your back through it all. Not all men are willing to be in a family with a guy and his teenage sister. Some would run a mile" Chas said. 

"He didn't did he? He stayed even when Liv didn't make it easy" Aaron said. "He did that because he knew how much you loved Liv and how much her being back in your life meant to you. Even treats her like his own sister" Chas said. "So why am I having doubts them? I'm such an idiot" Aaron said shaking his head. "It's natural love believe me. But he won't hurt ya. Not again" Chas said. "I know. I do love him y'know" Aaron said. "I know you do love. He loves you too" Chas said. "We can do this can't we mum? We can make it work?" Aaron asked. "Of course you can. A relationship like what you two have only comes once" Chas said and smiled. "Thanks mum. For accepting Robert and helping me realise" Aaron said. "It's alright son. Why don't we go back out there eh?" Chas said smiling. "I'll meet you out there. I've got a wedding guest list to organise" Aaron said smiling. "Well don't be too long. Beers on tap all night" Chas said. "You know me so well" Aaron said laughing as Chas walked out the room. Aaron can't help but feel like an idiot over having doubts. He's glad he never told Robert before anyone else because now he can finally be excited again and nothing gets in the way. That is unless he finds out Robert heard every word.


	90. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confronts Robert over his recent mood and is left shocked.

Roberts still shocked about hearing Aaron talking to Chas a few days ago. He wants to talk to Aaron but doesn't know what to say. He's heartbroken of Aaron's doubts because honesty and trust in their relationship is a big thing. He doesn't understand why Aaron wouldn't talk to him. He's trying to distance himself away so he can slowly let Aaron go. 

Robert and Aaron are at the scrapyard with Adam. Adam and Aaron are working on a car why Robert finishes up some paperwork in the portacabin. Roberts glad Aaron and Adam aren't in the portacabin because Aaron would click onto his mood straight away.

 

It's been a few hours since Aaron and Adam started on the car. 

"How about we finish the last bit later? I'm starvin'. We could go to the pub" Adam suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we see if Robert has finished up?" Aaron asked. 

"Aw lunch date with a boyfriend and your best mate?" Adam said laughing. 

"Oh ha ha. Come on let's go get him" Aaron said as Adam followed him in the portacabin. 

Aaron and Adam walk in the portacabin and see Robert still working. 

"Alright you finished yet?" Aaron asked. 

"Not quite" Robert replied. 

"Well me and Adam are going to the pub for lunch so you coming?" Aaron asked. 

"I'll give it a miss. I need to finish this by next week" Robert said. 

"Aw come on mate. You can finish that afterwards" Adam said. 

"No I'm alright. Some of us prefer working" Robert said annoyed. 

"Fine suit yourself. Come on Aaron" Adam said. 

"I'll meet you there. I just wanna speak to Robert" Aaron said. 

"Alright. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Adam said laughing and walked out the portacabin. 

"Right out with it" Aaron said. 

"What?" Robert asked confused. 

"The whole "it's nothing" act doesn't work anymore robert" Aaron said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Robert said and shrugged his shoulders. 

"You've been really quiet over the past few days and now you'd rather do that paperwork then spend time with me" Aaron said. 

"I told you I need to finish this" Robert said. 

"You moan when we don't spend time together and you get the offer and you actually refuse" Aaron said. 

"We spend a lot of time together Aaron" Robert replied. 

"But you always moan that we don't?" Aaron said confused. 

"Well maybe time apart is a good thing" Robert said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aaron asked angry. 

"I've already told you" Robert replied. 

"Yeah you've said it's nothing. Robert quit with the act because I'll start -"

"You'll start what? Getting doubts?" Robert piped up angry. 

"What?"Aaron asked confused. 

"Yeah I heard you speaking to your mum. Although I would of preferred to actually hear it from you personally to my face" Robert said. 

"Robert I-"

"I don't wanna hear it Aaron. I've done nothing but be by your side through everything. You are the only person I've slept with since I split with Chrissie nearly two years ago and yet you still doubt me." Robert said. 

"Robert I'm sorry" Aaron said upset. 

"What for? You've quite clearly made your mind up. You don't need to worry about getting a divorce because you're clearly not going to marry me" Robert said and stormed out. Aaron chased after Robert. 

"Robert where you going?" Aaron asked. 

"Where do you think? I'm going to see Harriet" Robert said and drove off. 

Aaron ran over to his car and began driving after Robert. But will he stop him in time?


	91. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race against time as Aaron tries to stop Robert speaking to Harriet

Robert and Aaron's argument led to Robert storming out to go and see Harriet and cancel the wedding. Aaron decided to go after Robert and stop him so he can talk to him properly about it all before Robert does something he might regret. 

Robert sees Harriet coming out the church and gets out the car. 

"Harriet can I have a word?" Robert asked. 

"Oh Robert I've not seen you in a while. What's up?" Harriet asked. 

"I just need to have a word about the wedding" Robert said. 

"Oh ok why don't w-" Aaron's speeding car interrupted Aaron and Robert as he pulled up and jumped out. 

"ROBERT WAIT" he shouted as he ran over. 

"Is everything okay?" Harriet asked confused. 

"No" Robert said. 

"Yes it is Harriet. You get off" Aaron said. 

"Are you sure?" Harriet asked. 

"Yeah. I just need a word with Robert" Aaron said smiling. 

"Okay well Robert I'll talk to you later" Harriet said and walked off. 

"Robert what the hell are you playing at?" Aaron asked annoyed. 

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm just saving you the bother of making me look a plank by waiting for someone at a church who won't turn up" Robert said annoyed. 

"Of course I'm gonna turn up Robert. What exactly do you take me for?" Aaron replied. 

"What do I take you for? No Aaron what do you take me for. You could of easily said no when I asked you to marry me but instead you didn't and now you decide two and a half weeks before that you don't want to" Robert said. 

"Of course I want to marry you Robert" Aaron said. 

"Well it's not what I heard so if you don't mind I need to go see Harriet" Robert said and began walking off. Aaron grabbed Roberts arm to stop him leaving. 

"No Robert I'm not letting you do this" Aaron said. 

"Aaron get off me" Robert said annoyed. 

"No. Not until you've heard me out" Aaron said. 

"I've heard all I need to" Robert said. 

"Well if you did then you wouldn't actually be like this. You clearly didn't hear the full conversation" Aaron replied. 

"I heard all I need to." Robert said turning and facing Aaron. 

"So you heard my mum singing your praises did you? How my mum actually persuaded me that marrying you was the right thing to do?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah right" Robert said and scoffed. 

"Yeah it is right. I'm not gonna stand here now and lie to you Robert by saying I never had doubts because of course I did" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know I heard" Robert said looking away. 

"But I was also reminded that everything we'd been through wasn't for nothing. Of course I had doubts because of your first marriage but I also know that ended because of me. Can you honestly tell me now that once you put that ring on my finger I'm the only person you'll look at for the rest of your life?" Aaron said. Robert looked at Aaron unable to talk. 

"Exactly. I'm not saying you're going to cheat on me or meet someone else but of course I'd have doubts about that." Aaron said. 

"How can you be with someone you don't trust?" Robert asked. 

"Trust? Robert you've earnt more trust from me then anyone. You are the only person I know I can talk if I know I can't speak to anybody else. Do you honestly think if I didn't trust you I'd say yes to marrying you? Robert after everything we went through with that affair I'm still getting use to not sharing you with anybody else. I love you so much and I honestly can't deal with my life without you" Aaron pleaded.

"You worked perfectly fine without me before" Robert said. 

"But I didn't though did I? The amount of times I broke and no matter what nobody could ever make me feel so loved and wanted that I could open up to them. You've changed my life so much Robert. Yes you've turned it upside down but I honestly would not want it any other way" Aaron said. 

"So why have doubts?" Robert asked. 

"Because believe it or not I'm scared of loosing you. I never in my life imagine I'd ever be marrying anyone let alone you. I never thought the first time I get married would be with someone I actually want to be with long term - infact no forever. You've got a choice Robert" Aaron said. 

"What do you mean?" Robert asked confused. 

"If you truly believe that I don't want to marry you then you can go and see Harriet right now. But if not then I'll wait for you at home so we can talk and work this out. You don't have to make a decision right this second. I'll leave you to make it but believe me when I say I love you so much" Aaron said and got in his car. 

With Robert making a choice and their relationship hanging by a thread will this latest interruption break them apart for good?


	92. The waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron waits nervously as Robert makes his decision.   
> Aaron's left in a panic when he speaks to Jimmy.

It's been a few days since Aaron left Robert to make a choice. Today they were meant to be taking Liv and Victoria out but due to recent events they had to cancel. Liv and Vic are both worried what Robert will decided. Vic knows how much having Aaron back means to Robert and Liv has gotten so close to Robert she has her own family built with him and Aaron. 

"Have you spoke to Robert get?" Liv asked. 

"No I'm giving him his space" Aaron said. 

"Well you might want to do it fast in case you hadn't noticed its two weeks today till the wedding" Liv said. 

"You think I don't know that? I still have to wait to hear from Robert. If I don't hear from him or Harriet by the wedding I'll wait for him at the church" Aaron said. 

"But what if he doesn't turn up?" Liv asked. 

"Well that's one bit of embarrassing that I'll just have to risk. I'm not giving up on him or us" Aaron said. 

"What do you think he'll choose?" Liv said.

"As much as I'd like to say me i just honestly don't know" Aaron said and ducked his head. 

Roberts managed to avoid Aaron and Liv since Aaron give him a choice. He's certain of his choice but he knows before he sees Aaron he has to have the right words come out. 

 

Aaron and Liv are both sat in the pub wanting to take their minds off Robert. Liv kept asking questions which kept annoying Aaron because it's the first time he can't answer them. Jimmy walks in the pub and wastes no time in storming over to Aaron. 

"Aaron just the man in looking for" he said.

"Sorry but he's taken. And you've got a wife" Liv said earning a nudge off Robert. 

"Where's that fella of yours?" Jimmy asked. Aaron and Robert had managed to keep their recent set back quiet from the village so Jommy is unaware of anything that's gone on. 

"I don't know. Why?" Aaron asked confused.

"Well ive just got back from the latest haulage deal to my wife full of rage because he's asking her to buy him out of the business as soon as possible" Jimmy said angry. 

"He what?" Aaron said confused. 

"Something about he needs the money. Said she's not seen him since. We've got kids Aaron and as much we'd love extra money coming in we can't afford that kind of cash right now" Jimmy said. 

"I'll have a word with him" Aaron said hurt. 

"Well thank you. Tell him he'll have to find someone else" Jimmy said and walked off. Aaron pauses with tears in his eyes that don't seem to go unnoticed by Liv. 

"Aaron? You alright?" Liv asked. 

"It's over" Aaron said upset. 

"What?" Liv asked confused. 

"Me and Robert. It's over" Aaron said. 

"What? No he's not made his decision yet" Liv said. 

"He wants out of his business Liv why would he need money otherwise? It's over Liv. I've lost him" Aaron said and walked off crying. 

Aaron's heartbroken that he thinks Robert has made a final decision but who can persuade Robert to change his mind?


	93. We've changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv speaks to Robert and opens up about her past.

Following Aaron's chat with Jimmy he's heartbroken over Robert wanting to sell his business because Aaron knows if Robert sells his business Robert must be moving on from everything. Liv doesn't want to loose Robert as much as Aaron. She's grown really fond of Robert over the past 6 months and their bond is something she never thought could be broke. 

Liv's decided she's going to speak to Robert and let him know how she feels so if he is going to leave he doesn't leave not knowing how she really felt. 

Liv knocks on Victoria's door nervous over seeing Robert. Vic answers the door and sees Liv standing there. 

"Oh hi Liv come in" Victoria said. 

"Thanks" Liv said walking in to Victoria's house. 

"What can I do for ya?" Vic asked. 

"I was just wondering if I could speak to Robert if he's here" Liv said. 

"Oh course. He's in the kitchen. I'm popping over to see Diane so go through. Hopefully you can cheer him up" Vic said putting her coat on. 

"I do hope so" Liv said smiling and walked into the kitchen as Victoria headed out. Liv walked into the kitchen and saw Robert sat at the table. She could tell he wasn't having an easy time. She knows Robert as much as Aaron does now and she can tell when somethings on his mind. 

"Hi" she said nervously. Robert looked up and saw Liv standing there. 

"Oh hi. What are you doing here?" Robert asked confused. 

"I just wanted to talk to you" she said sitting at the table. 

"What about?" Robert asked. 

"Why are you selling your half of the business? You love working for yourself" Liv said. 

"What do you mean?" Robert asked confused. 

"Jimmy told us you asked Nicola to buy you out. Why?" Liv asked. 

"That was after I heard Aaron. Ive not made a full decision yet" Robert said nervously. 

"Can I ask you something?" Liv asked. 

"sure. Go ahead" Robert replied. 

"What do you think of me?" Liv asked. 

"What?" Robert asked confused. 

"Do you hate me?" Liv asked upset. 

"What no of course be. Why would you say that?" Robert asked upset. 

"When I first came here I wanted to do everything I could to get you away from Aaron." Liv said. 

"Oh believe me I know" Robert said smiling. 

"But I regret that. I feel so guilty I tried to push you out" Liv said. 

"You don't need to feel guilty Liv. Things have changed since then" Robert said. 

"No I know. I don't want you and Aaron to break up" Liv said upset. 

"I've not made a decision yet. Things are hard in relationships when you're older" Robert said. 

"But you and Aaron have been through so much together. Why would you want this to break use for good?" Liv asked. 

"It's complicated. I love Aaron more then anything but all these fights can't keep going on. It's breaking us" Robert said upset. 

"You don't get it do you?" Liv said. 

"Get what?" Robert asked confused. 

"All the fights , arguments break ups and make ups make you and Aaron the couple you are. Your relationship is better because of that. He loves you so much" Liv said. 

"I know and I love him too" Robert said. 

"Right then. Problems are problems in relationships. You and Aaron are too good together to throw it all away" Liv said. 

"I just wish things were easier sometimes" Robert said. 

"I never imagine this if I'm honest" Liv said. 

"Imagine what?" Robert asked. 

"Me. Living with my brother and his boyfriend and actually being happy. I feel like I belong here" Liv said. 

"You do belong here. You will always belong here" Robert said. 

"I'm so happy with you and Aaron as my own little family. I don't want us to be apart" Liv said upset. Robert smiled at Livs honesty. 

"After the way I grew up just me and mum I never thought I'd be apart of my own little family." Liv said. 

"You have a family. You always will" Robert said. 

"I grew up with my mum always off her head. Being bullied in school because I didn't have my own family. I acted out because all I wanted was my mums love and attention" Liv said upset. 

"Liv I-"

"No don't say anything. Now I have everything I've dreamed of. I love Aaron and he's the strongest and most amazing person I know. The way he goes through life and takes everything no matter how hard it is. He's amazing and I couldn't imagine anyone else being my brother" Liv said upset. 

"Well I won't argue with that. He is the strongest person I know too. And he's amazing brother" Robert said smiling. 

"You're a good brother too" Liv said smiling. 

"Well Vic would probably arguing with that" Robert said smiling. 

"I'm talking about to me. You've took me in and no matter how much I've made it difficult you haven't given up on me. " Liv said. Robert had tears in his eyes and Liv opened her heart to me. 

"I do love you like a brother" Liv said upset. 

"And I love you. Like a sister but a friend. You're an amazing kid Liv and if anyone doesn't see there then there an idiot" Robert said. 

"Then I'm begging you please talk to Aaron. Don't let me come from another broken open. He had doubts but he'd still marry you because he loves you. We both do. I'm begging you Robert. Walk back to the pub with me and put this right. Don't walk away from us" Liv pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally update this a few or more chapters a day but please bare with me! My health is abit down at the minute and in struggling with it so I'm trying to update it as much as possible! Thank you for the comments and kudos though I appreciate it!


	94. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbroken Aaron receives an unexpected surprise.

Liv talked to Robert and put her feelings out there. Robert was surprised at some of the things Liv had come out with but Liv knew she had to tell Robert for her sake as well as Aaron's. 

Aaron's sat in the back room crying unable to get use to the fact he's 'lost' Robert. Everything Robert and him have been through he's hurt that Robert would just throw in the towel. Liv walks in the back room and sees Aaron crying. She can't help but feel broken for him. 

"Hi" she said quietly. Aaron looked over and saw Liv standing there. He quickly wiped his eyes opening she wouldn't click on. 

"Hi. You alright?" He asked. 

"You've got a visitor" she said. 

"Look Liv whoever it is tell them im not in the mood" Aaron said upset. 

"But he's come over here to talk to you" Liv said. 

"He?" Aaron asked confused. Aaron quickly looked over at the door as Robert walked in. 

"Robert" Aaron said shocked. 

"Alright?" Robert said quietly. 

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked surprised. 

"Well after talking to Liv I know I needed to come and see ya" Robert said. 

"You did this?" Aaron asked Liv in surprise. 

"I know you don't wanna loose him and I thought he deserved to know I didn't to" Liv said. Aaron let out a little smile at his sister. It's not often he sees this side to her especially towards Robert. 

"What is the one thing you always tell me?" Liv asked. 

"Behave or your grounded?" Aaron said smiling. 

"No. Try again" Liv said. 

"Stop getting cheeky?" Aaron said.

"No. Family is important and that you should never have to live in a broken one" Liv said. 

"What you getting at Liv?" Aaron asked. 

"That's what us three are. A family. We are the most crazy family. We fight and argue and get mad at each other. We hate each other sometimes and we certainly annoy the hell out of each other but isn't that what family is? We love each other that much there's never a dull moment with us" Liv said earning a smile off Robert. 

"So are you two going to kiss and make up?" Liv asked. 

"Of course I want to Liv but Robert -"

"Robert what? Robert doesn't want to? Well if he didn't he wouldn't be here would he?" Liv said. Aaron looked at Robert waiting for an answer nervously. 

"When you said you had doubts I was scared. Scared that you was going to come and tell me that were over" Robert said upset. 

"I don't want to be over Roberts. And doubts? Yes I had them I'm pretty sure everyone does before their going to commit the rest of their life to someone. But I know what you've done in the past is staying there and you won't hurt me. I want nothing more then to marry you. I do love you. A lot" Aaron pleaded. 

"I know and I love you too" Robert said. 

"So?" Aaron said. 

"So I'm not going anywhere" Robert said smiling. 

"Really? But you wanted to sell the business?" Aaron replied. 

"It was a suggestion and I've already text Nicola and Jimmy to let them know" Robert said. 

"So you're not going? You're staying? You're marrying me?" Aaron replied. 

"Well how can I leave when Liv actually got soppy and told me she loved me eh?" Robert said smiling. Aaron walked over and kissed Robert happy he finally got his man back. 

"I love you both but seriously I didn't literally mean KISS and make up" Liv said shaking her head. Aaron and Robert broke apart from their kiss laughing at Liv. Aaron and Robert shared a look and quickly pulled Liv into a hug. 

"Woah what you doing?" She asked as Aaron and Robert squeezed her. 

"Just showing you we love ya?" Aaron said laughing. Liv pulled apart quickly.

"You two are so embarrassing" she said shaking her head. 

"Yeah well that's what we're here for" Aaron said earning a smile off Liv. 

As Aaron Robert and Liv finally get their family back on track and their wedding a week and a half away things are finally looking up for the messed up crazy yet loveable family.


	95. Sister days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert spend the day with Victoria and Liv.   
> Victoria gets emotional over Robert and Aaron.

Aaron and Robert managed to sort their differences out over Aaron's doubts and after talking and making up they both made promises to never keep each other in the dark over doubts. Robert was happy how Liv managed to persuade him. There words he never thought he'd here from Liv as she's always so outgoing and doesn't do soppy. Aaron was shocked and got abit emotional over what Liv had said. He couldn't imagine anyone else being part of a family with Robert. 

Aaron and Robert planned to spend the week before their stag do with Victoria and Liv but due to their recent set back they weren't able to go ahead with the plans. Tomorrow is their stag do so they've decided to spend today with Victoria and Liv before their crazy night. They've decided to go out for a meal and take a trip to the beach Aaron and Chas visited last year before Aaron revealed his torment she suffered at the hands of Gordon. Aaron really wants Liv to experience some of his happiest childhood memories and Victoria is always banging on about wanting to be on a beach. 

Aaron Liv Robert and Victoria are all sat in the restaurant waiting for their food and having a chat. Aaron and Robert are glad to have the day with their sisters because apart from each other their sisters are the most important people to them. 

"So what's this beach like then Rob?" Vic asked. 

"Oh I've never been. It's Aaron's favourite place" Robert said. 

"Yeah we all know his other favourite place though" Liv said. 

"And what's that?" Vic asked. 

"In bed with Robert" Liv said earning a nudge off Aaron. 

"You know for someone who hates to see us kiss you don't half make bedroom related comments" Robert said. 

"Bless her. So Aaron this beach then?" Vic asked. 

"It's probably one of my only happiest childhood memories. I wanted Liv to see it. And to stop you moaning" Aaron said smiling. 

"Oi you cheeky get. I do not moan do I rob?" Victoria replied. 

"Well I don't think there's ever a day you don't" Robert said. 

"I love you two for all the wrong reasons clearly" Vic said. Aaron and Robert laughed at Victoria as she pretended to be moody. 

In the restaurant Victoria can't help but smile as Aaron and Robert share several kisses and smile together. She's never seen Robert so happy and she's so excited for their future together. 

 

Aaron Robert Liv and Victoria are all at the beach. Aaron and Robert keep winding Liv up who is fighting back. Victoria can't help but smile at the little family and can't seem to stop the tears fall as she watches them all together laughing and smiling. Liv notices Victoria and decides to leave Aaron and Robert to enjoy sometime together. She walks over to Vic who's wiping her eyes. 

"You alright Vic?" She asked. 

"Me? Yeah course" Vic said smiling as she continued to wipe her eyes. 

"So why you crying?" Liv asked. 

"It's just nice to see my brother so happy in his own little family. It's getting me a bit emotional if I'm honest" Vic said. 

"Why?" Liv asked confused. 

"I mean look at them?" Vic said. Liv looked over to Aaron and Robert who were sharing several kisses and smiling and laughing together. 

"Two people who come from two completely different worlds get fit so perfect together. This is the first time I've seen Robert so content. The happiest I've ever seen Aaron. You have the perfect family" Vic said smiling at Aaron and Robert. 

"WE have the perfect family. You're part of this family too" Liv said earning a smile off Victoria. As Victoria continues to get emotional Aaron and Robert notice and decide to walk over. 

"What's up with you?" Robert asked. 

"Probably missing Adam" Aaron said laughing. 

"Actually she's crying happy tears over you two soppy gets" Liv said. 

"You what?" Robert asked confused. 

"It's just nice to see you both so happy" Vic said earning a smile off Aaron and Robert. 

"Plus it's also nice Aaron isn't always grumpy" Vic said laughing. 

"Wasn't aware I was grumpy anyway" Aaron said earning a look off everyone. 

"Vic you do realise you don't actually need to cry don't you?" Robert said. 

"I know I just couldn't help it" Vic said. Aaron and Robert notice Vic and Robert in an emotional mood as Robert struggles to come out with any words. 

"Aaron why don't we go over there and buy your mum that favourite candy floss?" Liv suggested. 

"Y-yeah good idea. We'll be back in a minute" Aaron said and followed Liv. 

"He'd be proud of you y'know" Vic said. 

"Who Aaron?" Robert asked confused. 

"Well yeah but I meant Dad. He'd of loved to see you this happy and content" Vic said emotionally. 

"I know" Robert said quietly. 

"Do you ever think about him?" Vic asked. 

"Everyday. I can't stop imagining what he'd actually be like at the wedding" Robert said. 

"He'd make a speech drunk probably" Victoria said smiling. 

"Yeah he would" Robert said smiling. 

"You've made Aaron really happy y'know" Vic said. 

"Well that is the plan" Robert said. 

"Happiest I've ever seen him. Who'd have thought it eh? My brother and my husbands best mate actually perfect for each other" Vic said earning a small laugh off Robert. 

"I'm really proud of ya" Vic said. 

"What for? I'm only getting married" Robert said. 

"Because I know you Rob and you've completely changed. You've changed that boys life for the absolute better and the way you've stepped up and been there for Liv. Not a lot of men would actually do that" Vic said. 

"Well she's had enough trouble. She deserves to be happy" Robert said emotionally as tears came down his cheek. 

"I know and I'm glad you're one of the reasons she is. I really am honoured and proud to be your sister. I can't wait to watch you marry that man. I know this is the real deal" Vic said. 

"How?" Robert asked. 

"Because you can see the love in your eyes. Love like that doesn't come around often" Vic said smiling. Robert pulled Vic in for a hug as the siblings shared an emotional hug. Aaron and Liv arrived back Liv refusing to let go of Chas' candyfloss so Aaron doesn't eat it. 

"Alright you two?" Aaron asked confused. Vic and Robert pulled apart from their hug and wiped their eyes. 

"Y-yeah were good. Liv why don't we go do a bit of shopping on the streets over there? I said I'd get Adam a present" Vic suggested. 

"Okay. See you two lover boys later" Liv said smiling as she followed Vic. 

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Y-yeah. I'm good" Robert said smiling. 

"So what's with the crying then?" Aaron said. 

"Just Vic crying getting me soppy" Robert said laughing. 

"You're a soppy get you know that?" Aaron said smirking. 

"Yeah I'll say the same to you next time Liv makes you cry" Robert said. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss and slowly followed behind Vic and Liv hand in hand. With a perfect day with their sisters and emotional talk and their relationship well and truly back on track wedding celebrations are not far away . . .


	96. Remembering Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets emotional when Jack is remembered at a family meal.

Aaron and Robert are celebrating their stag night tomorrow and due to the 'men only' rule Diane managed to persuade the boys into a family meal with The Sugdens and Dingles so they have a chance to celebrate their last week before they commit their life's to each other. Aaron never use to be one that liked a fuss and big family meals never seemed to be his thing but over recent months he's enjoyed it all. There was a time he thought him and Robert would never make it let alone get married. Roberts happy to see his family come together with Aaron's because during the affair their opinions was one of the things he worried deeply about but they accepted he loved Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert are waiting in the back room for Liv to get ready who seems to be taking hours. 

"For gods sake how long is she gonna be?" Robert asked annoyed. 

"Calm down Robert she is a teenage girl after all" Aaron said calmly. 

"Yeah and we both know Liv won't exactly be up there blow drying her hair or doing her make up" Robert said. 

"Well that's true." Aaron replied. 

"LIV COME ON" Aaron shouted. 

"Alright keep your hair on" she said running down the stairs. Liv walked into the back room and to the shock of Aaron and Robert she was wearing a dress with her hair down curly and a face full of make up. 

"You look nice" Robert said. 

"Victoria persuaded me. Just so you know other then the wedding this is last time they'll see me like this" Liv said. 

"Well say cheese so we can take a picture then" Aaron said smirking. 

"Ha ha. Don't even think about it. We going?" Liv replied. 

"Y-yeah come on." Robert said. Aaron and Liv followed Robert out the door and headed over to the B and B. Diane somehow managed to persuade Eric to shut the B and B and have the dining area set up for a family meal - much to Eric's annoyance. 

Aaron Robert and Liv arrive at the B and B and are soon greet by Diane. Diane had managed to persuade Cain to attend who didn't want to come at first due to 'family meals' not being his thing. 

"There you are. Come on guys" Diane said as she walked through. 

"Yeah sorry we're late. Liv was taking ages" Aaron replied as they all sat down. 

"Well she certainly looks lovely" Diane said earning a smile off Liv. As Aaron and Robert all sat down and joined their families Liv couldn't help but feel she was finally apart of this big family. Diane stood up with a glass.

"Now I know I'll probably be saying this again next week but everyone please join me in a toast. To Aaron Robert and Liv. The wonderful little family who deserve this" Diane said smiling. 

"Aaron Robert and Liv" they all repeated. 

Liv was happy that she was included in the toast. After their engagement there were times she felt left out but to be included this time round makes her happy. 

Aaron has managed to depart from Robert and is talking to Adam and Cain. Robert is talking to Andy and Victoria why Diane talks to Chas and Moira. Liv is happy Gabby's there so she can finally have a conversation that doesn't involve families. She's happy she has a family but sometimes she feels it's the only thing she talks about. 

"So not long to go now mate" Adam said smiling. 

"Nope. Seems like I've been waiting forever" Aaron replied. 

"Are you excited?" Cain asked. 

"I'm a bit nervous but everyone gets nervous don't they?" Aaron replied. 

"Well I didn't. Moira's a lucky lady" Cain said smiling. 

"Can your head get any bigger?" Aaron said smiling. 

"So do you have any plans for after the honeymoon?" Adam asked. 

"We'll probably just chill for abit. We wanna take Liv away afterwards but we wanna wait a few months first." Aaron replied. 

"So then are we gonna talk about this stag do that's tomorrow night then?" Cain replied. 

"What about it?" Aaron asked. 

"Well which one of you do we get to strip naked and tie to a lamppost?" Cain said smiling. 

"None of us. I am pretty sure I don't want anyone else to see Robert naked" Aaron replied. 

"Strict husband is already rising" Adam said laughing. 

"No just making sure everyone knows what's mine" Aaron said smiling. 

"You're a cheesy git sometimes you Aaron" Cain said. 

"Yeah but marriage turned you into a soppy get as well" Aaron said earning a slap round the head off Cain. 

"So who wears the trousers in the relationship then?" Cain asked. 

"The amount of times they go at it none of them" Adam replied laughing earning a kick off Aaron. 

"Isn't it obvious? Me" Aaron said smiling. 

"Robert certainly wears the trousers" Adam said. 

"No he really doesn't. You ask him and he'll even tell you I wear them" Aaron said. 

"You're not gonna get soppy at the alter are ya?" Cain asked shaking his head. 

"No what do you take me for?" Aaron asked confused. 

"A love sick puppy who hates being apart from his fella and goes mad over the slightest thing" Cain said. 

"I just like marking my territory" Aaron said smiling. 

"Plus you cry a lot. Even at things you don't need to cry about" Cain said. 

"I do not. If this is about that film a dog died so it was sad so ignore Robert" Aaron said. 

"We didn't actually know anything about that mate" Adam said laughing. 

"Nice one Aaron" Cain said laughing and patting him on the back. 

Diane Chas and Moira are all talking about Aaron and Robert and their relationship. 

"They are lovely together" Moira said. 

"Oh yeah. Aaron's a lovely lad and he certainly keeps Robert on his toes" Diane said smiling. 

"I still can't get my head around those two. It's mad" Chas said laughing. 

"Well none of us expected it really did we let?" Diane said. 

"No certainly not" Chas replied. 

"I was gobsmacked when I found out about their affair. It still shocks me if I'm honest" Moira said. 

"But look at them now and how different they are now" Diane said. 

"They have come along way since then. The pair of them have done really well" Chas said. 

"It's nice to see them so happy. Especially Aaron he's had a terrible time of it" Moira said. 

"Well I never thought I'd say it but I can't believe that's down to Robert Sugden." Chas replied. 

"Well get use to it. He'll be your son in law in just over a week" Diane said. 

"Now that's something I haven't actually heard" Chas replied. 

"So you nervous for Aaron?" Moira asked. 

"D'yknow what? if you would of asked me this when they were having an affair or after it came out I would of said yes but now I'm really not. I'm excited for him because I know just how much he wants this. He deserves to be happy and loved the way Robert makes him" Chas said smiling. 

"You nervous for Robert?" Moira asked. 

"Oh no. This is the happiest and most content I've ever seen him if I'm honest. He deserves someone like Aaron and I know someone who'll be very proud of him" Diane replied. 

"Well you're bound to be proud. He's done a good job" Moira replied. 

"Oh I am but I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about his Dad. If he was here today he'd be so proud of him" Diane said. 

"Was he a proper daddy's boy?" Moira asked. 

"No they didn't really get on because Robert though Jack loved Andy more but all Jack wanted was for someone to come in and change Roberts life. To make him a better person" Diane replied. 

"Well as much as Aaron makes him happy that's down to Robert. He didn't give up on Aaron and he loves Aaron enough that he was willing to change for him. It's down to Robert and I won't argue with Jack being proud of him" Chas said smiling. 

A few hours had gone by at the family meal and everyone was enjoying themselves. Diane wants to make a speech to Robert and as much as she'd like to do it alone she has had too much to drink and as drunk as she is she's decided to do it infront of everyone. 

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Diane said taping a glass. Everyone stopped talking as they saw Diane standing there.

"Oh god she's gonna make a speech" Liv said earning a nudge off Robert. 

"I'm gonna try and be quick but I would just like to say a few words if you'll let me" Diane said. 

"go ahead love" Chas said giving her a nod. 

"First of all Aaron and Liv. Aaron I've known you for years and I've been around when you've been at your lowest and to see you this happy makes me really happy for you. Seeing you struggle over the years and the things you've had to face to find your happy place makes me burst with pride for ya. Liv you're a lovely little girl and I for one am more then happy to welcome you along with Aaron into our family" Diane said earning a smile off Aaron and Robert. 

"Next up Robert" Diane said. 

"Oh what've you done now rob?" Adam said laughing earning a judge off Victoria. 

"I just want to tell you that I love you very much and words can not describe how proud I am of you. Seeing you change into this amazing family man who goes to the end of the earth to protect his family is amazing and makes me overwhelmed. I've been lucky to see you change into this man and I couldn't ask for a better son. You and Andy" Diane said earning a smile off Robert and Andy. 

"There's one person who sadly can't be here today who I'm sure would be very proud of his little boy. You are the man your dad always wanted you to be pet and if he was here he'd never stop telling you. He loved every bit of you along with Victoria and Andy and he would love nothing more then to be there on your special day" Diane said with tears rolling down her face. 

"Jack was a special man who adored and loved his kids very much. He used to tell me when the kids weren't around that he couldn't wait for the day they all meet the one person who changes their life for the better but sadly he couldn't be here on them days. He's watching over us all and Aaron he would be bursting with pride that his little boy found someone who's not only one of the nicest blokes I know but the strongest person who gives his Robert a reason to wake up in the morning" Diane said. Robert Andy and Vic all wiped their eyes as Diane continued to remember Jack. 

"It's my absolute honour to be able to celebrate a day with two people who have fought so hard to be together. The things you've over come and had to go through to get here. Jack used to say to me that there's only one type of love you get and it doesn't come around very often and at first I told him he was bonkers but now I've seen it" Diane said earning a smile off Aaron and Robert. 

"You two deserve this happy ending with Liv as part of your little family. Jack would be so proud of his little boy and well his soon to be son in law. So please all join me in a toast as we remember a lovely man who is missed and loved everyday. And who will always be proud of his lovely children" Diane said. 

"To Jack" she said. 

"To Jack" they all repeated. 

As Diane had finished her speech Robert wiped his eyes and walked over and gave her a big hug. He looks at Diane like a mother and to hear her say such strong words made him feel so proud of himself. Robert walked back over and joined Aaron who had been ditched by Liv to go and talk with Gabby. 

"You alright?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm fine" Robert said smiling. 

"That was quite a speech eh?" Aaron said. 

"A speech I'll never forget. Just like my dad" Robert said smiling. 

"He'll always love ya Robert" Aaron said. 

"I know I guess sometime I just wish he was here to see this. I know he'd be happy I'm no longer a prat" Robert said letting out a little laugh. 

"You wouldn't be Robert if you weren't a prat. Your dad knew that and loved you anyway" Aaron said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss as Diane and Chas looked over at their sons bursting with pride. 

"What a strong couple they really are" Diane said. 

"Yeah. The strongest" Chas said smiling as she saw Aaron and Robert smiling at each other.


	97. Stag night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert celebrate their stag night.

Aaron and Robert are celebrating their stag night tonight. In a week they'll finally be getting married after all the problems they've faced recently. Aaron didn't want a big fuss for his stag do but Cain ended up inviting all the men from the village because he wanted to give Aaron the perfect send off before he commits his life to Robert. Liv and Vic are spending the night together why Aaron Robert and Adam are at the stag do. 

"Right you got everything you need?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. Clothes my phone and tonight I don't need my ear plugs so that's a bonus" Liv said laughing. 

"Do you have to keep saying things like that?" Robert asked. 

"Right I'll shut up now. What times Vic coming?" Liv asked. 

"Her and Adam are on their way over. Adam insisted we have a drink before everyone else gets here" Aaron said. 

"So how will you be able to continue the stag do then?" Liv asked confused. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked. 

"Well if you have drinks before hand you'll end up repeating yourself" Liv said. 

"Repeating what?" Aaron asked confused. 

"New Years ever. Ring a bell?" Liv replied. 

"Oh ha ha you're very funny" Aaron said. 

"Atleast Liv won't be there recording tonight" Robert said. 

"Well that's a big bonus" Aaron said smiling. Vic and Adam entered the back room.

"Hiya Liv all set?" Vic asked. 

"Yes I've just got one request first" Liv said. 

"Me and Robert will not be all over each other" Aaron said rolling his eyes. 

"And we promise not to be soppy" Robert said.

"No actually it's for Adam. I request you to film Aaron when he's drunk" Liv said smiling. 

"Oh I will don't you worry" Adam said laughing. 

"Right come on trouble. Now now you boys don't be getting up to anything I wouldn't" Vic said. 

"We won't babe I promise." Adam said. 

"Good. Now have fun tonight. Come on Liv" Vic said kissing her husband and walking out. 

"Bye losers" Liv said and followed Vic out. 

"Right come on then boys. Party time" Adam said patting them on the back and walking into the bar. 

"Right you ready?" Robert said. 

"Yeah I think so" Aaron said smiling. 

"Right lets do this then" Robert said and began walking out. 

"Robert wait" Aaron said grabbing Robert by the arm. 

"Just in case I don't tell ya tonight or I get to hammered I do love you y'know?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know. And I love you" Robert said and kissed Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert are in the pub celebrating their stag do. Charity and Chas both insisted on working tonight so they didn't miss is - much to Aaron's annoyance. Roberts speaking to Andy about Aaron. 

"So a week to go eh?" Andy said. 

"I know. It's been mad" Robert said smiling. 

"Are you excited?" Andy asked. 

"D'y know what? I am actually. I think if you've been married before and you're getting married again you just know if this is the right thing this time. You know if it's the real deal don't ya?" Robert said. 

"Well I won't argue with that. Real deal then you two?" Andy asked. 

"Yeah 100%. Aaron won't ever find someone who puts up with his moods as well as me" Robert said smiling. 

"And you won't find someone who'll love ya no matter how many times you screw up" Andy said smiling. 

"True" Robert said laughing. 

"You make each other better" Andy said. 

"Ya think so?" Robert replied. 

"Yeah course I do. You work better around each other" Andy said earning a smile off Robert. 

Aaron's at the bar speaking to Chas charity Cain and and Adam. Aaron wishes charity and Chas would of taken the day off but they refused. 

"Oh my baby boy will be married this time next week" Chas said. 

"Mum I'm not a baby anymore" Aaron said smiling. 

"Nonsense. You'll always be my baby boy" Chas said. 

"Eh I wonder if he'll be the first Dingle to keep his first marriage" Charity said laughing earning a glare off everyone. 

"I'm not even married yet and you're already planning my divorce? Nice one Charity" Aaron said slamming his pint down and storming out. Roberts distracted and isn't aware of Aaron not being there. 

"What the hell did you say that for?" Cain said annoyed. 

"What? We're Dingles it's in our blood plus I did only mean it as a joke" Charity said. 

"Well you don't say it a week before he's getting married. He's probably a bag of nerves already" Adam said annoyed. 

"Look none of us need to start an argument why don't I go and tell Robert what's happened and he can go and speak to him?" Chas suggested. 

"Why do you need to get him involved for? It was a joke" charity said. 

"You've just mentioned a divorce before their even married he has a right to know. Plus he'll listen to Robert" Chas said and walked over to Robert who was speaking to Andy. 

"Robert I need a favour" Chas said. 

"Sure. What's up?" He asked. 

"Aaron's stormed out and I need you to speak to him" Chas said. 

"What's he stormed out for?" Robert asked confused. 

"Charity made a comment about if he'll be the only Dingle to not get divorced" Chas said sighing. 

"What?" Robert said annoyed and stormed over followed by Chas. 

"Why don't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Robert asked annoyed. 

"Look it was a joke alright" charity said. 

"A joke? No a joke is you still being obsessed with Cain when he'll never choose you. A joke is the life you lead. Not me and Aaron" Robert said and stormed out. 

"Are you gonna let him get away with that?" Chas asked. 

"You asked for it" Adam said. 

"He's right. You deserved that" Chas said. 

"Plus I do love when Sugden speaks the truth" Cain said smiling. Charity storms in the back after her family refused to back her. 

Robert walks out the pub and sees Aaron sat on the bench wiping his eyes. 

"You alright?" Robert asked sitting next to him. 

"Me? Yeah" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"What Charity said -"

"Why would she say that a week before we're getting married?" Aaron asked upset. 

"Look at all of her relationships Aaron. Nothing but toxic. She's bitter because everyone else is settling down before her" Robert said. 

"So I will actually be the first Dingle to not get divorced then eh?" Aaron said smiling. 

"Too right. I'll refuse to sign them papers" Robert said earning a smile off Robert. 

"She still shouldn't of said it though" Aaron said. 

"Well wouldn't you make a comment if you was alone like her? I mean Noah probably has more of a love life then her" Robert said earning a small laugh off Aaron. 

"I just panicked. I don't want it to end" Aaron said upset. 

"It's not going to end you muppet. You're stuck with me" Robert said smiling. 

"Promise?" Aaron asked. 

"I promise. You and Liv are stuck with me for good" Robert said smiling. 

"Poor us" Aaron said smiling. Robert kissed Aaron and pulled apart. 

"Come on. What do you say to going back in there and showing Charity what it's like to actually being in a relationship that isn't one way eh?" Robert said. 

"Come on" Aaron said and got up. 

Aaron and Robert walk back into the pub hand in hand and Charity is back behind the bar. 

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything" Charity said. 

"No you shouldn't" Robert said. 

"But it must be hard for you though" Aaron said. 

"What must be?" Charity asked confused. 

"Seeing everyone else happy why Noah probably has more of a love life then you. Knowing you don't have what it takes to hold a relationship. But hey can't blame a girl for trying to hold one can ya? Come on Robert" Aaron said as he and Robert walked over to Andy. 

"Sugden is really running off on 'im" Cain said laughing. 

"Yeah. Legend mate" Adam said smiling. 

"That's my boy" Chas said smiling. 

A few hours has gone since Aaron and Robert began celebrating their hen do. Aaron and Robert - not surprisingly are all over each other. Roberts got his hands around Aaron's waist why Aaron's got his hands around Roberts neck sharing several kisses. Chas taps her glass and everyone quietens down. 

"Now I'm not going to go all soppy I'll wait till next week but I just wanted everyone to raise a glass. To the two strongest fellas I know. You have earnt this happy ending. As me and Diane can't stop saying you two are by far the strongest couple in this village. So everyone please raise your glasses. To Aaron and Robert" Chas said earning a smile off Aaron. 

"Aaron and Robert" they all repeated. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss as everyone made a toast to them. 

 

The pub is almost empty as people have gone home. Adam and Cain are drunk but refuse to go home. Adams staying at Moira's so he doesn't disturb Liv or Vic. 

"Right you two. Go home" Aaron said laughing. 

"N-no I-I want to stay here with my boy" Adam said drunkly. 

"This is exactly what you was like" Robert whispered earning a nudge off Aaron. 

"We love you Aaron we do. We love you Robert we do. Oh we love you two" Cain and Adam sang drunkly. 

"Right come on Charity get your keys. We're taking these to Moira's" Chas said. 

"What? I want to go bed" charity said annoyed. 

"Well tough. Come on" she said. Chas and Charity have left the pub with a very drunk Adam and Cain leaving Aaron and Robert alone. 

"I think this is the first time we've been alone without anyone. Even Liv" Robert said smirking. 

"Well it is a once in a lifetime opportunity so what do you say to an early night?" Aaron said smirking. 

"Well good because I'm tired" Robert said smirking. Aaron and Robert kiss passionately before Aaron pulls apart. 

"Right. Upstairs. Now" Aaron said. Robert chased Aaron up the stairs why they were both laughing. Robert is shocked Aaron has managed to stay sober. Now the countdown begins as they prepare to tie the not in 7 days ..


	98. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert prepare for their wedding.   
> Robert receives the rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be finished within a week! Tomorrow I have a family commitment and due to being poorly it's the first time I will be with my family in months so I will not be uploading tomorrow! I have a few ideas for some more fics and I'm hoping to start them soon! I might even write a chapter for one tonight. Please comment ideas on what you'd like me to base one of my next fics on!

Aaron and Robert are getting married in six days and both are really excited. Liv was disappointed when she found out neither Aaron or Robert didn't end up drunk but Adam did after she specifically asked him for a drunken video. 

Aaron Robert and Liv are all sat in a booth in the pub. Adam is too hungover to work and Aaron decided the scrapyard might as well be closed for the day. Robert managed to finish his paperwork a few days before the stag night so his time off for the wedding officially starts now. 

"Why is this week going so slow?" Liv complained. 

"Well that's what happens when you're looking forward to something" Robert said. 

"I'm more excited for you two and your honeymoon. I can throw a party" Liv said laughing.

"Yeah good luck with that. Between Vic Adam and my mum all watching you I can guarantee we'll get back to an innocent teenager" Aaron said smiling. 

"She'll never be innocent" Robert said earning a nudge off Liv. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? We can book you a last minute flight" Aaron said. 

"No you two only. Plus I think I've said this a thousand times you two all over each other makes me want to hurl" Liv said. 

"Well you don't know that would happen" Aaron said confused earning a nod off Robert. 

"Well yeah I do actually. You can't keep your hands off each other plus you'll just be married so" Liv said. 

"Well I can't wait to see you in that dress" Robert said. 

"Oh ha ha. Just so you know I'll make sure you're both drunk on your wedding night. Camera at the ready" Liv said smiling. 

"Camera at the ready for Liv in that pretty dress" Aaron said laughing. 

"You do realise we could easily pay you back don't you?" Robert said. 

"How? You're both so dumb and can't outrun me" Liv said. 

"So have you spoken to your mum get?" Aaron asked. 

"No. I told her the last time if she's got a new boyfriend I don't want to know" Liv said. 

"Liv she's your mum. Despite what you want she's obviously really happy" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. Too happy to come over here and see her only child" Liv said. 

"Well you could always go over there and see her" Robert suggested. 

"Well she wouldn't want me there. She's got a new family now" Liv said. 

"What like you have? Seriously Liv plan a trip over there. Me and Robert can take ya after we come back. Can't we?" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah course" Robert said. 

"Fine. But just so you know any snogging and I'm straight off the plane" Liv said. Aaron was about to talk when Roberts phone went off. Robert looked at the phone and saw Andy calling. 

"Hello Andy. What's up?" Robert said. 

"Hiya Rob just calling you to let you know they've been delivered" Andy said on the other line. 

"Oh great. I'll be right over" Robert replied. 

"Alright. See you in a minute" Andy said as Robert hung up the phone. 

"Right I've gotta go over and see Andy" Robert said getting up. 

"Why? I thought everything's sorted?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah it is. But this is a surprise. I'll be half an hour tops" Robert said and kissed Aaron as he left the pub. 

"Oh I wonder what that was about" Liv said. 

"Probably brother stuff. Or knowing Andy Bernice stuff" Aaron said. 

 

Robert arrived at Andy's ready to pick up his delivery. 

"Right are you going to tell me why you get these delivered here instead of at yours?" Andy asked. 

"Because it's the wedding rings. I got them engraved as a surprise for Aaron" Robert said. 

"What's been put on them?" Andy asked. Robert shown the engraved rings to Andy who was left confused. 

"I get the 14th April 2017 one because it's the wedding day but what's with the 4th December 2014 one?" Andy asked confused. 

"That's the day we first kissed" Robert said smiling. 

"Soppy git" Andy said punching Robert on the arm.

"I told him ages ago that the rings had been sorted so he hasn't bothered about them yet. I'm gonna show them him tonight" Robert said. 

"So 6 days eh?" Andy said. 

"Yeah. Livs just been complaining it's going slow" Robert said. 

"Well it's a big day for you all isn't it? New start an' all that" Andy said. 

"Yeah. We're taking her over to Dublin hopefully when we get back so she can see her mum" Robert said. 

"Well that will be nice. She not coming to the wedding then?" Andy said. 

"No. Me and Aaron mentioned it to her a while back but Liv didn't want her there in case she struggled watching her mum go again. Sandra said she'll call the day before though. Luckily Sandra couldn't get time off work as well so Liv won't feel awkward or anything" Robert said. 

"Right well pint in the pub?" Andy suggested. 

"Yeah. I told those two I'll be back over" Robert said and followed Andy to the pub. 

Roberts happy with the rings and he's looking forward to showing them to Aaron. Aaron had no idea they are Jacks mum and dads wedding rings so Roberts hoping he'll be happy when he finds out.


	99. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert surprises Aaron with the wedding rings.   
> Aaron gets emotional over the journey he's been on with Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so shocked at this fic because I originally planned it be about people interrupting their time together and now I've nearly write a 100 chapters? Lol sorry for the long story in advance haha!

Robert and Andy are joining Liv and Aaron in the pub. Roberts excited to show Aaron their wedding rings and he's hoping Aaron will appreciate them. 

Aaron and Liv are laughing and joking in the pub when Andy and Robert turn up. 

"finally" Liv said as Andy and Robert sat down. 

"Okay I'm back now. So what've I missed?" Robert asked. Liv laughed as Aaron smirked at Liv. It didn't go unnoticed by Robert. 

"What?" Robert asked. 

"Liv has just been talking about you and loosing your virginity to Nicola" Aaron said shaking his head laughing. 

"And what's funny about that?" Robert asked looking at Liv. 

"Oh I just thought you was abit of a womaniser then" Liv said laughing. 

"Oh he was" Andy said laughing. 

"So out of all the woman why Nicola?" Liv said laughing. 

"Alright no need to laugh" Robert said giving Aaron a glare. 

"Well I must say as funny as Robert and Nicola is I feel abit left out" Andy said. 

"Why did Nicola reject you?" Liv said letting out a little laugh. 

"What? No. I'm the only Sugden sibling not to sleep with Aaron" Andy said earning a laugh off Liv Aaron and Robert. 

"Oh Andy you should of said. You'll get there one day mate" Aaron said jokingly earning a laugh off Andy. 

"Oh no he will not. When we get married he's officially off limits to anymore Sugdens" Robert said. 

"The boss has spoken" Aaron said smiling. 

"You got it in one" Robert said. 

"Oh come on we both know Aaron's the boss in the relationship" Liv said causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Anyway why did you need to go to Andy's?" Aaron asked. 

"Oh for these" Robert said and handing him the box with the rings in. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. It's the rings" Robert said smiling.   
Aaron opened the box and looked at the engraved rings. Aaron froze as tears began falling from his cheek. 

"Is he alright?" Liv asked. 

"Erm yeah he will be. Andy look after her for a sec. Don't let her try and con you into anything" Robert said. 

"Aaron come on" Robert said. Aaron picked up the box and followed Robert into the back room. 

"Aaron why've you just froze?" Robert asked confused. 

"I'm sorry it's just them being engraved" Aaron said. 

"Well I thought you'd like it" Robert said. 

"What? No I do. It's just crazy knowing how far we've come since that first kiss" Aaron said. 

"Well it has been one hell of a ride" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know. I can't believe after everything we actually made it" Aaron said emotionally. 

"Well I'm pretty sure giving up isn't in my blood and it sure as hell isn't in yours" Robert said. 

"No. I guess not" Aaron said and wiped his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. It's just weird being happy I guess. I've never felt this happy" Aaron said smiling. 

"Well I'm glad you are. You deserve it" Robert said. 

"So do you. Why didn't you let me come to the shop and see these?" Aaron asked. 

"I didn't get them from a shop. My dad put them away. They were my Gran and Grandads" Robert said. 

"Really?" Aaron said shocked. 

"Yeah. That day when Andy gave me the letter he give me those too" Robert said. 

"Well I'm so happy about that" Aaron said. 

"Really?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. I know how much it hurt you when Andy got your dads so it's nice you've finally got something of his" Aaron said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss and hugged each other tightly when Chas walked in. 

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here" she said. Aaron and Robert broke apart from the hug as Aaron wiped his eyes. 

"What's up love?" She asked. 

"Oh ignore me. I better get back to liv" Aaron said and left the room. 

"What was that about?" Chas asked confused. 

"He's not upset Chas don't worry. He's just really happy and got abit emotional over everything that's happened between us and where we are now" Robert said. 

"Oh bless 'im. Soft lad he is" Chas said laughing. 

"Yeah. He is" Robert said laughing and left the room following Aaron. 

Aaron's still emotional over his journey with Robert but one thing he knows for sure getting married in six days is just the beginning ...


	100. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy returns from Germany and is left shocked when he finds out Aaron's getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I've not mentioned Paddy in this so I thought I'd mention his absent. I'm doing his return totally different to what's really happening in Emmerdale because like every chapter apart from them being interpreted this is totally made up haha. Although it I do hope they get married one day.

Aaron and Roberts wedding is only five days away. They chose their wedding to be for family only but their reception for other people. Aaron's received a text off Hazel to say she'll be back the day before so she knows she won't be late for the wedding. 

Aaron and Robert wanted to spend the day together why the scrapyard was closed but Nicola was struggling with some paperwork and ended up calling Robert over. Aaron's sat at the bar with Liv - who wasn't happy Gabby cancelled their plans so now she has to spend the day bored. Aaron's not happy Robert isn't around. 

"Cheer up love. You're getting married in five days" Chas said handing him a pint. 

"What you on about?" Aaron asked confused. 

"You. You've got a face like Liv has when you don't give her money" Chas said laughing. 

"Oh thanks" Aaron replied sarcastically. 

"He's depressed" Liv said smiling. 

"I am not depressed" Aaron said defensively. 

"Why what's wrong?" Chas asked worried. 

"Oh not that sort of depressed. He's depressed because Robert got called into work" Liv said laughing. 

"Really?" Chas said. 

"What?" Aaron asked when he noticed a look on her face. 

"You're sat there with a face like that because Roberts doing his job? Oh Aaron" Chas said laughing. 

"Oh ha ha. Liv went abit over the top" Aaron said. 

"Well it's nice to see you don't like being apart" Chas said laughing and walked off to serve another customer. 

"Did you have to say that?" Aaron said. 

"what? I was just telling the truth. Scouts honour" Liv said laughing. Aaron laughed at Liv. 

"Nice to see you've got a smile on your face" a voice said. Aaron turned around and was shocked to see Paddy standing there. 

"Paddy? You're back" Aaron said and quickly got up and hugged him. 

"Yeah. Looks it" paddy said laughing. Aaron and paddy broke apart and sat down ready to catch up. 

"So you back for good or just the wedding?" Aaron asked. 

"Wedding?" Paddy asked confused. 

"Yeah. Mum didn't tell ya? She said she was gonna" Aaron replied. 

"Who's she marrying this time?" Paddy asked laughing. 

"Not hers. Mine" Aaron said. 

"You're getting married?" Paddy asked shocked. 

"Yeah. In five days actually" Aaron said smiling. 

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day. Can I come?" Paddy said smiling. 

"Course you can" Aaron said smiling. 

"Nice to know you finally binned Robert then" Paddy said laughing. Aaron's face dropped as he looked at Liv - which didn't go unnoticed by Paddy. 

"It's Robert you're getting married to isn't it?" Paddy asked.

"y-yeah." Aaron said nervously. 

"oh" Paddy replied.   
Chas walks out after changing a barrel and notices Paddy sat with Aaron. 

""paddy? Oh my god you're back" Chas said and lent over the bar to hug him. 

"Yeah. So when were you going to tell me about this wedding then?" Paddy asked. 

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to but you seemed to settled in Germany and I know Roberts hardly your best mate" Chas said. 

"No he's not. Are you okay with this?" Paddy asked. 

"Of course I am. They've both earned it" Chas said smiling. 

"Aaron might of earnt it but he hasn't. He'll never change" Paddy said. 

"Padd-"

"No Aaron I'm sorry. I didn't say anything about you two getting back together because I convinced myself that it wouldn't last but this? It's a joke" Paddy said. 

"Well it's my relationship not yours" Aaron said. 

"You're making a massive mistake you know that right? The biggest mistake you'll ever make is marrying Robert flamin' Sugden" paddy replied. 

"D'yknow what? I don't really care what you think. I'm marrying him with or without your blessing" Aaron said annoyed slamming his pint and storming out. 

"What the hell did you say that for?" Liv asked annoyed. 

"What?" Paddy asked confused. 

"Why did you have to say that to him?" Liv asked. 

"Well Roberts hardly got the best track record when it comes to marriage has he?" Paddy said. 

"What and you have?" Liv said. 

"Liv-"

"Right now that's not fair" Paddy said. 

"No what you just said isn't fair. Robert might have cheated ages ago but it doesn't mean he doesn't love Aaron. He's changed" Liv said. 

"Yeah. Believe it when I see it" Paddy said laughing. 

"What you've got to remember is why he was going through the trial with Gordon it was Robert who was there for him. It's Robert who helped him. It's Robert who tried his best to help Aaron during it all. And what did you do? You was sleeping with someone else behind your wife's back. Robert may not be perfect but he didn't leave Aaron when he needed him the most. You did" Liv said and stormed out to find Aaron. Paddy looked at Chas hoping for some support. 

"You asked for that" Chas said. 

"Oh thanks Chas" Paddy said sarcastically. 

"Paddy he's a grown man. But what Liv said was right. If you want to see that boy get married you need to put your issues aside with Robert. Just like we all have" Chas said and walked away. 

Paddy's annoyed that no one seemed to be on his side but Liv did say something that got to Paddy. Aaron was going through a hard time and Paddy was in bed with another woman. Can Paddy but his issues aside with Robert for the sake of Aaron?


	101. Amends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries Paddy's return will affect his relationship with Robert.   
> Paddy arrives at the scrapyard to talk to Robert.

Aaron's annoyed Paddy won't accept his relationship with Robert. Aaron knows more then anyone Robert messed up bad but he also knows coming out is hard and you'd do anything to keep it quiet. When Aaron needed someone despite their past Robert was there even when Aaron pushed him away. Paddy was cheating on his wife where as Robert did everything he could to help Aaron. 

Aaron arrives at the scrapyard angry over Paddy's comments and Adams scrapping a car. 

"Is Robert here?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah he's in there" Adam said. 

"What you doing here? Thought we was keeping this shut?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but I was bored so I decided to do some work. You alright?" Adam asked. 

"I'll be fine. You go home Adam I'll sort this out" Aaron said. 

"I'll stay here mate. Nothing to do at home" Adam said. 

"Adam please just go home? The mood I'm in it's probably you're best bet" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Fine. Call me if you need me" Adam said and walked off. Aaron storms into the portacabin and slams the door. 

"Woah do you want to slam that any harder?" Robert said. 

"Don't start Robert" Aaron said annoyed. 

"What's up?" Robert asked confused. 

"Paddy's back. He just came into the pub" Aaron said. 

"That's great isn't it? You kept saying you was missing him" Robert replied. 

"Yeah I was buzzing he was back. Then he decided to have a dig saying us getting married will be the biggest mistake of my life" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron l-"

"No Robert. Don't defend him. The past is the past and if he can't let that go then that's his problem. Maybe if he wasn't too busy cheating on his wife he might of actually seen a change in ya" Aaron said angry. 

"Aaron calm down" Robert said calmly. 

"No Robert. Why is it no one else changes in his eyes but expects everyone else to forgive him?" Aaron said annoyed. Paddy walked into the portacabin to an angry Aaron and a nervous Robert. 

"I've got nothing to say to ya paddy" Aaron said angry. 

"I've come to speak to Robert" Paddy said calmly. 

"Why? So you can have another dig at him? No I don't think so Padd" Aaron said angry. 

"Aaron it's fine" Robert said calmly standing up. 

"No it's not Robert. Yes you've made mistakes but he threw away the best thing that ever happened to him over a fling. You gained more from an affair then he ever did" Aaron said angry. 

"Look if it's a problem I'll go" Paddy said. 

"Yeah see ya" Aaron bit back. 

"No Paddy you don't have to" Robert said calmly. 

"Robert whose side are you on here?" Aaron said. 

"Yours obviously. But he's come here wanting to talk so why don't you just hear him out?" Robert said calmly. 

"No I'm alright thanks" Aaron said. 

"Actually I did come here to speak to Robert" Paddy said. 

"Well that's good because I don't actually have anything to say to ya. I'm gonna go outside and scrap that car so you better not even make a dig at him Paddy" Aaron said and stormed out. Paddy looked at Robert as Aaron left. 

"You've really upset him y'know" Robert said. 

"Yeah I know that" Paddy said calmly. 

"Your problem is with me and what I've done in the past. He doesn't deserve to hear marrying me would be a mistake" Robert said. 

"So you're telling me you're in this for the long haul?" Paddy said. 

"Yeah I am. I was more interested in the rich lifestyle with Chrissie where as I actually want Aaron and not money" Robert said. 

"But if you loved him why did you put him through that? Me through it?" Paddy asked. 

"Do you not think I regret that? Because I do more then anything. I hate myself but you answer me one question. What was Aaron like coming out?" Robert asked. 

"He was a nightmare. Got in all sorts of trouble to keep it secret" Paddy said. 

"Exactly. Coming out isn't easy and you and Aaron have both been involved in it. You was there for Aaron when he was coming out so you know how hard it really is" Robert said. 

"You left me to die Robert" Paddy said calmly. 

"Yes I know I did and believe me if I could change back the clocks I would of got you out of there believe me. I wanted you to be scared so you didn't spill about me and Aaron I never meant for you to get that hurt" Robert said. 

"You threatened Leo" Paddy said. 

"That's another stupid thing. I'd never in my life hurt a child and certainly not one that means hell of a lot to Aaron. Leo's a good kid and Aaron loves him to bits" Robert said. 

"I know" Paddy said ducking his head. 

"So why can't you just be happy for Aaron?" Robert asked. 

"It's more of the fact I'm scared of what you'll do to him because I know just how much he loves ya" Paddy said. 

"If you're so scared of that then last year even when it came out about Gordon why wasn't you there for him? You knew I was" Robert said calmly. 

"Last year was a mistake. I wish I had been there for him but something kept telling me he didn't need me he had you and he kept opening up to you and Chas. If he needed me he would of ask" Paddy said. 

"That's Aaron. He doesn't ask for help even when he needs it. Me and Chas didn't help him because he asked we helped him because he needed it and because we love him too much to ever let anything ruin him" Robert replied. 

"I shouldn't of said marrying you would be a mistake. You really care about him don't ya?" Paddy said. 

"Yeah I do. More then anything. Him and Liv" Robert said calmly. 

"Then I won't get in the way of that. Just promise me you won't hurt him?" Paddy said. 

"I promise ya. I swear he is safe with me" Robert said. 

"And Leo?" Paddy asked. 

"Leo is certainly 100% safe. I wouldn't touch him ever. I promise you. " Robert said. 

"Well thanks. For everything. Being there for Aaron" Paddy said calmly. 

"It's no problem" Robert said. 

"Right I best go. I've not even seen Marlon yet" Paddy said. 

"You back for Rhona?" Robert asked. 

"It will take a while but yeah" Paddy said with a little smile. 

"I'll walk out with ya. No doubt he's still angry ad probably beating the hell out of a car" Robert said and followed Paddy out. 

"Aaron , Paddy's going now anything you wanna say?" Robert said. 

"How about do one and leave me and Robert alone?" Aaron said and began smashing the car up with a crow bar. 

"Don't worry. I'll speak to him" Robert whispered earning a nod off Paddy as he left. 

"Was that necessary?" Robert asked. 

"What do you want me to say? Oh hiya Paddy yeah Roberts a piece of scum like you said?" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"I was thinking more of the lines of I'm sorry for lashing out Paddy" Robert said. 

"You might let people get away with calling our wedding a mistake Robert but I won't" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron he's just apologised in there" Robert said calmly. 

"Oh hi five for Paddy for actually seeing sense" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"He's gutted you don't wanna talk to him" Robert said. 

"Yeah well I don't care" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Just remember Aaron apart from me and your mum there's been times when you've opened up to him. Years ago when you needed him he was there. Cut him some slack" Robert said. 

"What are you defending him really?" Aaron asked. 

"No I'm not. All I'm saying is you gave me a chance when I did or said things I regretted the least you can do is talk to him and be civil with him. He's been a good father figure to you and infact has to Leo as well. He didn't need to be there for you or Leo but he was. You respect me for the way I am with Liv? Yeah paddy deserves that same treatment" Robert said. 

"Rober-"

"Don't say anything to me Aaron. Say it to Paddy. He's willing to put our issues aside for the sake of your happiness so go and talk to him. I don't want anymore drama or fights in our relationship anymore. You'll regret it if he missed our wedding and you know that" Robert said and walked into the portacabin.


	102. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy's happy when Marlon asks him to watch Leo.   
> Paddy attempts to make amends with Aaron.

Paddy's upset Aaron won't speak to him after his comment. No one seems to be that interested in him being back apart from Marlon. Rhona slammed the door in his face and everyone just keeps smiling at him. Paddy walks into the pub hoping to see Aaron but notices Marlon stood behind the bar with Leo in his arms. 

"Alright Marlon? Hello little man" Paddy said smiling. 

"Actually no. Rhona's been called for an emergency and its Victoria's day off. Please could you take Leo off my hands?" Marlon pleaded. 

"I'd love to but Rhona won't be too happy" Paddy said. 

"Well she's not here is she? Please Paddy" Marlon said. 

"Oh go on then" Paddy said smiling. 

"Nice one" Marlon said as he handed Leo to Paddy. 

"Is Aaron around?" Paddy asked. 

"He's in the back with Robert and Liv" Marlon said as he left to the kitchen. 

"What do you say eh? Shall we go see Uncle Aaron?" Paddy said. 

"Yay" Leo said. Paddy walked round nervously into the back room where Liv Robert and Aaron were all sat. They all looked around - Aaron sighed. 

"what do you want?" Liv said bitterly. 

"Liv" Robert said. 

"I just came to have a word with Aaron" Paddy said. 

"Well he doesn't wanna speak to you" Liv said. 

"Liv be quiet and we'll go sit outside Let these two talk" Robert said. Liv gave Aaron a look. 

"You go. I'll be alright" Aaron said. Robert and Liv are about to walk out when Paddy stops them. 

"Actually do you mind taking Leo? I don't want him to be around if any shouting happens" Paddy said. 

"Are you sure?" Robert asked confused. 

"Yeah. I trust ya" Paddy said smiling. 

"Alright then. Come on you" Robert said as Paddy handed Leo over. Robert Liv and Leo all left Paddy and Aaron alone. 

"What you doing here Paddy?" Aaron asked. 

"I came to say sorry. What I said was bang out of order" Paddy said. 

"Yeah it was." Aaron bit back. 

"I just worry about you sometimes. You've been through so much I don't want you to get hurt again" Paddy said. 

"I know but I'm a grown man Paddy. I need to learn myself" Aaron said. 

"I know and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me" Paddy pleaded. 

"I don't hate ya Paddy" Aaron said and sighed. 

"You don't?" Paddy asked shocked. 

"No of course not. It's like Robert said you've been there for me through a lot and you are the only father figure I've ever had" Aaron said. 

"Robert said that?" Paddy asked confused. 

"Yeah. Infact he got angry at me because I was angry with you. Was on your side more then mine" Aaron said. 

"Blimey you go away for a year and Roberts a totally different man" Paddy said earning a little smile off Robert. 

"He does make me happy Paddy" Aaron said. 

"I know he does. He's apologised for everything and if your mum trusts him then he must of redeemed himself. I won't get in the way." Paddy said smiling. 

"Well good. I don't want anything destroylng my relationship" Aaron said. 

"I've heard he's a natural with your Liv" Paddy said. 

"He hasn't always been. It took a trip to Wales to get them to on the same page. She even got him arrested at one point" Aaron said. 

"She what?" Paddy asked shocked. 

"Yeah. Don't worry it's all sorted now and she apologised. They've literally gone from enemies to best mates" Aaron said laughing. 

"Your own little family eh?" Paddy said smiling. 

"Yeah. Crazy eh?" Aaron replied with a little smile. 

"I always knew you'd have one Aaron. Just your own kid. One day though" Paddy said. 

"Oh no certainly not. Me and Robert both agreed Liv is enough and she's not even our kid. I have my hands full with Robert and Liv I don't want anymore kids" Aaron said smiling. 

"Childish are they?" Paddy said laughing. 

"Especially when their together. Their a nightmare" Aaron said earning a smile off Paddy. 

"I wouldn't change it though. None of it" Aaron said smiling. 

"I can see that. So do I get an invite to this wedding eh?" Paddy said. 

"Of course you do. I don't think I'd be able to do it if you weren't there. You're my dad. And an amazing one" Aaron said smiling. Paddy and Aaron shared a hug and pulled apart. 

"Let's go get them three eh? No doubt both Leo and Liv are running rings around Robert. Ice cream and crisps" Aaron said laughing. 

"Well it's saving me money eh?" Paddy said laughing. 

"Did you mean what you said to Robert when you give him Leo? That you trust him?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah I did. Because I know if he wasn't safe around children you wouldn't let him near your little sister" Paddy said earning a smile off Aaron. 

"You staying for a pint?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah might as well. I'll get these what do those two have?" Paddy said as he and Aaron got to the bar. 

"Robert a pint and Liv a lemonade." Aaron said smiling. 

"Does she have crisp?" Paddy asked. 

"Yes. She's a gannit. She has any flavour. Don't forget Leo" Aaron said smiling and walked out. 

Aaron joined Liv Robert and Leo outside on the bench as Paddy got the drinks on. 

"You alright?" Robert asked as Aaron sat next to him. 

"Yeah I am now" Aaron said smiling and kissed Robert. 

"So Leo are you excited Daddy Paddys back?" Aaron asked in a soft tone. 

"Yay" Leo said. Paddy arrived out with the drinks. 

"Here you go. Liv I got you crisp" Paddy said hoping to make peace. 

"How did you know prawn cocktail was my favourite?" Liv asked. 

"Lucky guess" Paddy said smiling. 

"Well thanks" Liv said. 

 

Aaron Robert Liv Paddy and Leo spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Paddys stories about Germany.


	103. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert form a plan to get Rhona and Paddy talking.

Aaron and Robert are having a drink with Paddy in the pub. Rhona found out Paddy was looking after Leo and kicked off and took Leo home. She told Marlon from now on she wants to know where Leo is at all times. Liv left Aaron and Robert alone with Paddy because she hates being around depressed people and she's still angry at him for what he said to Aaron. 

"Paddy are you alright?" Aaron asked concerned. 

"Me? I will be yeah" Paddy said and faked a smile. 

"Don't lie to me Paddy" Aaron said. 

"I know I messed up but I'm back to put things right. Why doesn't she see that?" Paddy said upset. 

"She's probably just needs abit of time to get used to you being back" Robert said. 

"Yeah but she'll never trust me again. I've lost her for good" Paddy said upset. 

"Don't say that" Robert said. 

"Well it's true. I made one stupid mistake and its cost me everything" Paddy said. 

"She will trust you again one day Paddy. It takes time to trust someone after they've done that" Aaron said. 

"Well how did you learn to trust Robert again?" Paddy asked. 

"Well when I told him about Gordon I told him he needed to prove to me I could trust him by not telling anyone. He did what I asked" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but when you got back with him did you trust him?" Paddy asked. 

"I am sat here you know" Robert said. 

"I'm sorry I just really need to know" Paddy said. 

"No he didn't. He accused me of having someone killed then there was actually a time he thought is was out all night on the pull" Robert said. 

"Really?" Paddy asked as he looked at Aaron. 

"Robert I am sorry for that you do know that don't ya?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I do but he also needs to know it takes a lot to trust someone" Robert said. 

"So what do I do?" Paddy asked. 

"Well you keep fighting for one. Don't give up on her" Robert said. 

"She hates my guts. I've been a dad to Leo and she doesn't even want me near him. What does that say about me? Oh good old Paddy messes up once and now all of a sudden he's a villain. Forget it" Paddy said and stormed out. 

"What we gonna do?" Aaron asked and looked at Robert. 

"You what?" Robert asked confused. 

"I can't leave him like that Robert. We need to help him" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and how we gonna do that? He's screwed up big time" Robert replied. 

"Yeah and so did you. Much worse may I add. He loves them both so much" Aaron said upset. 

"So why did he risk it all then?" Robert asked. 

"I don't know why did you when you was married?" Aaron asked. 

"Well technically I wasn't really a dad to Lachlan and Chrissie well she didn't exactly give me an excuse to stay" Robert said. 

"No but he messed up like you did and you got another chance with me to put things right" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and I did didn't I?" Robert snapped back. 

"Yes so are you going to help me get them back together or not?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron were hardly the cupids of the village. What do you want us to do lock them up till they decide to patch things up?" Robert said. 

"No that will make Rhona worse" Aaron said. 

"Well why don't you talk to her?" Rodney suggested. 

"You what? Why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Well you've been involved in an affair before and I'm pretty sure she will listen to you" Robert said. 

"Yeah and what do I say? Oh I stole someones husband?" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"Well you could start by telling her how you learnt to trust me again and about how long it took for us to get solid. She might listen" Robert said. 

"Well what you gonna do? I'm not doing this on my own no offence she scares me" Aaron said. 

"Well you talk to the one who's been in a similar situation as you and I'll do the same. You talk to Rhona and I'll talk to Paddy" Robert said. 

"Did anyone ever tell you sometimes - just sometimes you are quite brainy? I do mean sometimes" Aaron said smiling. 

"Oh ha ha. Right you Rhona me paddy deal?" Robert said. 

"Deal" Aaron said nodding. 

"Right back room in one hour? Get Rhona over here I'll get Paddy" Robert said. 

"What now?" Aaron asked. 

"Well yeah. No offence Aaron but I'm not getting married with Paddy sat with the face he's got on right now. Come on" Robert said as he and Aaron stood up. 

"You'll make a good Cupid" Aaron said laughing. 

"Yeah go and do your best agony aunt impression" Robert said and kissed Aaron. Aaron walked off laughing at Robert to help Paddy win Rhona back. Will Aaron and Robert he successful?


	104. Cupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron opens up to Rhona about his affair with Robert.   
> Robert opens up to Paddy about cheating.

Aaron really wants Paddy to win Rhona back. He's hoping him and Robert can help them see an affair can still bring out the good in some couples. 

Aaron's walking in the village when he sees Rhona at the swings with Leo. 

"Oh hello Aaron" Rhona said as she pushed Leo. 

"Hiya. Hiya little man" he said softly. 

"Aaron" Leo said softly. 

"Can I have a word with ya?" Aaron asked. 

"Sure. Leo why don't you go on the slide why mummy speaks to uncle Aaron eh?" Rhona said getting him out of the swing. 

"Yay" Leo said and ran over to the slide. 

Rhona and Aaron sit on the bench and watch Leo. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rhona asked. 

"Paddy" Aaron said nervously. 

"Aaron I-"

"No please just hear me out and I promise ya if you're still not convinced I'll leave it" Aaron said. Rhona sighed. 

"Okay" Rhona said. 

"He is sorry. He didn't ever want to hurt you" Aaron said. 

"But that's exactly what he did. I thought he loved me" Rhona said. 

"He does love ya. You and Leo" Aaron said. 

"Then why did he do this?" Rhona asked. 

"Sometimes you hurt the people that you love even if you don't mean to" Aaron said. 

"He cheated on me Aaron. You wouldn't understand what I went through" Rhona said. 

"Why because I was the bit on the side?" Aaron replied. 

"Aaron I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Rhona said. 

"Paddy is one of the most decent blokes round 'ere. He's took me and Leo on as his own and he didn't have to do that" Rhona said. 

"I do still love him. It's hard to move on from someone you love so much" Rhona said. 

"Then if you love him give him a chance to prove himself" Aaron said. 

"But I don't trust him. I'll be paranoid and I can't risk being hurt again" Rhona said upset. 

"Do you think I trusted Robert when I got back with him? Yes I could talk to him about stuff but when it came down to it I didn't trust him fully. I even accused him one day of being on the pull all night when he didn't stay over" Aaron said. 

"How did you learn to trust him then?" Rhona asked. 

"He never give up on me. After the affair came out he didn't go out sleeping around the way people probably thought he would. Robert made one mistake and spent months putting things right" Aaron said. 

"How do you know he wouldn't do it to you though?" Rhona asked. 

"With Chrissie he loved the money and the lifestyle and that's why he didn't want to leave her. I own a scrap business and yes I have money but he earns his own so that's not a reason he has to stay. He wasn't there for Lachlan because he didn't care. But he's always there for Liv" Aaron said. 

"So is it different now you're not hiding together?" Rhona asked. 

"Yes it is. We face proper couple drama. We fight break up and make up. He's stepped up for Liv even when she didn't make things easy. Paddy did the same" Aaron said. 

"I couldn't be able to get over it so fast" Rhona said. 

"You don't have to. I didn't. I'm saying give it a shot. If he really meant to hurt you he wouldn't the back here and he'd be laughing about what he's done but he isn't. He just wants his family back" Aaron said softly. Rhona nodded. 

"Leo come on. Why don't we let Uncle Aaron go and take us to Daddy Paddy eh?" Rhona said. 

"Yay" Leo said and ran over to Rhona. 

 

Robert finds Paddy sat outside the pub. 

"That pint won't go down faster if you just stare at it" Robert said sitting opposite Paddy. 

"Just thinking" Paddy said letting out a little laugh. 

"Are you gonna give up on her?" Robert asked. 

"Well I'll have to wont I? She'll never trust me again" Paddy said upset. 

"She might not now but in a few months things could be completely different" Robert said. 

"I hurt her badly. She'll never forgive me for that" Paddy said. 

"I thought the exact same as you. I thought what I did would never be forgiven" Robert said. 

"So how did you change it?" Paddy asked. 

"Well I didn't give up on him. Sure I stayed away but I didn't give up. I was there when he needed me. I didn't push us getting back together" Robert said. 

"So how did use finally make it worth then?" Paddy asked. 

"He told me he wanted to be able to rely on me. It was bumpy at first and we did have a few fights but we did open up to each other. We learnt to be better around each other and look at us now?" Robert said. 

"Getting married and bringing up a teenager" Paddy said letting out a little laugh. 

"I changed my ways for the person I wanted all along. You do the same. Don't give up on her Paddy" Robert said. 

"She won't even speak to me. She hates me" Paddy said. Robert looked on as he saw Aaron Rhona and Leo make their way to the pub. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Robert said and pointed towards them. Paddy turned around and sprung up as he saw Aaron Rhona and Leo. 

"Rhona" Paddy said shocked. 

"Hi Paddy" Rhona said. 

"How are ya?" Paddy asked. 

"Truthfully I'm broken. It hurts seeing the man I love who cheated on me around the village. Especially when I thought I moved on" Rhona said. 

"Rhona I-"

"I don't trust you Paddy. I might never trust you" Rhona said. Aaron and Robert stood with Leo and looked on at the broken pair.

"But I can try" Rhona said. 

"Wh-"

"You have one chance to put this right. If you step out of line even a tad then I mean it Paddy. We're done" Rhona said. 

"I won't I swear. What made you change your mind?" Paddy said. 

"A certain young man made me see that some affairs bring out the best in some couples" Rhona said. Paddy had a confused look on his face. 

"If Aaron and Robert can make things work after everything they've been through we can can't we?" Rhona said. 

"y-yeah I suppose" Paddy said. Aaron and Robert looked at Rhona and Paddy. 

"Are you gonna snog her or what?" Aaron said. 

"No please don't. Some of us don't want to see it" Robert said earning a nudge off Aaron. 

"well technically everyone going to see you and Aaron in a few days" Paddy said smiling. Paddy and Rhona shared a kiss much to the delight of Leo. 

"What did you say to her?" Robert whispered. 

"Just made her see those who have affairs will always be prats" Aaron said smiling. 

"but that they will change" Aaron said and kissed Robert. 

"Right then who's up for a drink? Leo shall we see if Daddy's got some of that ice cream?" Aaron said. 

"Yay" Leo said and followed Aaron and Rhona inside. 

"He's a good lad Aaron isn't he?" Paddy said. 

"Yeah. The best" Robert said smiling. 

"I guess maybe one day me and Rhona could he like that eh?" Paddy said. 

"be like what?" Robert asked. 

"Be the couple that don't give up. No matter how hard things get" Paddy said and walked inside. 

Aaron and Robert are delighted their plan worked to reunite Rhona and Paddy but they both know a reunion after an affair is always tough. But they know they'll be there to help them through.


	105. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv had a question for Aaron when they talk about the wedding.   
> Robert talks to Victoria about the future.

Aaron and Liv are sat in the back room bored because Roberts decided to go and see Victoria. Aaron wants to spend as much time as a family before he and Robert go away for two weeks but Roberts promised them a family day before the wedding. 

"How longs Robert gonna be?" Liv asked. 

"With Victoria God knows. She can talk for hours before Robert even gets to say anything" Aaron said. 

"Can I ask you something?" Liv said. 

"If it involves money the answer is no." Aaron said. 

"No it's about the wedding" Liv replied. 

"Oh right. What is it?" Aaron said. 

"Is anyone making speeches?" Liv asked. 

"Adam will be and Andy because that's a best man role. Diane and Mum will most likely do one as well. Why?" Aaron replied. 

"So I can't make one?" Liv asked. 

"Y-you want to make a speech?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"That's if you let me of course" Liv said. 

"Well I'm not gonna say no but why do you want to?" Aaron replied. 

"I just want to say a few things that's all" Liv said. 

"Embarrassing?" Aaron asked giving her a glare. 

"No just some things that's all. So I can I do one?" Liv said. 

"I guess so. But if you embarrass me then I won't bring you a present back" Aaron said. 

"What about Robert?" Liv said smiling. 

"You can embarrass him. Just I'll pretend I never knew about it" Aaron said smiling. 

 

Roberts gone to speak to Victoria about things.

"So what do I owe this honour?" Victoria asked sitting next to Robert. 

"I just wanted to see my sister that's all" Robert said smiling. 

"You've come here without Aaron or Liv and you're telling me you're not after anything?" Vic asked confused. 

"And is that a problem?" Robert asked. 

"No course not. You're just joint at the hip with those two these days" Victoria said. 

"I just wanted your advice on something" Robert said. 

"Yes you and Aaron should adopt and make me Auntie Vic" Victoria said. 

"What? No certainly not. I have enough with those two. Two kids already thanks" Robert said. 

"Aw shame. What advice?" Victoria replied. 

"Well I was thinking a lot about the future after the wedding and I needed your advice on something" Robert said. 

"And?" Victoria asked. 

"Well when I get back from my honeymoon I want to be able to say to Aaron 'let's go home' as soon as we're back" Robert said. 

"erm I don't know if this makes me sound dumb but you will be home?" Victoria said confused. 

"No I mean our home. Like our own place" Robert said. 

"What like move out the pub?" Victoria asked. 

"Yeah" Robert said. 

"Well you can always move in here. We'd love it" Victoria said. 

"No I want a house round here with just us three. A proper family. Not two husbands and his sister and brother in law" Robert said. 

"Oh I am offended. What does Aaron think about this?" Victoria said. 

"I kinda want it to be a surprise" Robert said. 

"Right and how you gonna keep that from him?" Victoria said. 

"I was sort of hoping if I got the paperwork signed you and Adam would sort the place out for us? Move us in and that" Robert said. 

"Oh rob I'd love to help. Just one slight problem though we promised we'd help Chas look after Liv so she'll kinda know when she comes here and we're not actually in" Vic said. 

"Well you can let her know obviously. Just after we've left so she doesn't spill to Aaron" Robert said. 

"Well of course I would" Victoria said smiling. 

"Great. Just promise me one thing?" Robert replied. 

"Anything" Vic said. 

"No pinkness or flower wallpaper in our living room" Robert said. 

"I promise" Vic said smiling. 

"Right I better get back to those two. I'll most probably see you tomorrow if not I'll see you the day before the wedding" Robert said. 

"I can't wait. I feel like I'm getting married" Vic beamed. 

"You had my man once. Never again" Robert said smiling and left. 

 

Robert returned to the pub and was shocked when Aaron told him Liv wants to make a speech. He managed to leave out him giving permission for Liv to embarrass Robert but what will Liv really say about her brother and his partner?


	106. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last family day at the beach ends in a heart to heart between Aaron and Liv.

It's two days till Aaron and Robert finally get married. Today is their last day as a family before they all seperate for the wedding and Aaron's determined to make it a good one. He managed to persuade Chas and Charity to not disrupt them at all today and they all even switched their phones off so no one else could distract them. 

Aaron wanted to see his favourite beach one last time before he gets married and persuaded Robert and Liv to come. This beach is one of the memories Aaron has from his childhood that he never wants to shut out and he's desperate to share those memories with the two people who mean most to him. 

Aaron Robert and Liv are walking along the beach. 

"My feet are hurting" Liv moaned. 

"And I thought I thought Robert was old" Aaron said laughing earning a nudge off Robert. 

"I'm starvin' but I'm not walking all the way back for some chips" Liv said. 

"Look I'll go. You two sit down and I'll go" Robert said. 

"You're seriously going to walk all the way back and then back here?" Liv said confused. 

"I am fit and healthy" Robert said. 

"Yeah right" Liv scoffed. 

"Do you want to starve or not?" Robert asked. 

"No. But can you hurry up?" Liv replied. Robert rolled his eyes and walked off. 

 

Aaron and Liv are sat down watching as Robert walks away. Aaron can't help but smile at the man he'll be making a lifetime commitment to in two days. Everything they've been through and their finally here. 

"What you smiling at?" Liv asked. 

"What? Nothing" Aaron said. 

"Yeah you are. You've got a big grin on your face" Liv said. 

"I'm getting married in two days. Can't I be happy?" Aaron replied. 

"So you're going through with it then?" Liv teased. 

"Course. You are happy aren't ya?" Aaron replied looking at his sister. 

"Yeah course. Although you getting married is weird" Liv said smiling. 

"Why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Because you're not really the make a big commitment type person" Liv said. 

"I used to think that. But this past year has been different hasn't it?" Aaron replied. 

"It's been a crazy year" Liv said rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah. As much as all the bad stuff that has happened this is still one of the best years of my life" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"Really? Why?" Liv asked. 

"Never thought me and Robert would get here" Aaron said. 

"Well you've been through a lot. Both of ya" Liv said. 

"Yeah I know but even then it feels unreal to think we got through it all" Aaron said. 

"I know you probably don't want me to mention this but are you okay? I know it's nearly a year since the whole verdict thing" Liv replied. 

"I'm fine. Despite how bad it was or how much I went through the whole trial came good in the end" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"It did? Why?" Liv asked. 

"Well me and Robert finally made it back to each other" Aaron said. 

"He was good during it all wasn't he?" Liv asked. 

"The best. Even if sometimes he didn't do the right thing" Aaron said. 

"But he did it for the right reasons. Anyone would of done the same for someone they love" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

"Yeah. It's also nice because I got you back" Aaron said smiling. 

"Really?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. I used to dream about what you'd be like when you grew up. If you'd be like me" Aaron said. 

"That would be a good thing if I was" Liv said. 

"Really?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Yeah. You're a good person and you always think about others before yourself. You're a strong person Aaron. The best" Liv said. Aaron smiled at his sister. 

"I'm really glad I found ya again" Aaron said. 

"Yeah me too. I'll always appreciate Robert for that" Liv said. 

"Why?" Aaron asked. 

"We wouldn't be here now if he didn't find me." Liv said. 

"I still would of found ya. One day" Aaron said. 

"I know but thanks to Robert it was sooner rather then later wasn't it?" Liv replied. 

"Yeah. He's mint" Aaron said smiling. 

"So you're not upset your dad won't be at your wedding then? I know what he did bu-"

"There are days when I wish he was a normal dad. There are even days I wish he was here so he could see just how much he hasn't broke me. But in reality Paddy's been more of a dad in fact a better one then Gordon ever was. I'll have my Dad there" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"You know you're better then him don't ya? You're a better person then he ever was" Liv said. 

"Yeah I know" Aaron whispered. 

"No matter what you think what he put you through. It wouldn't of ever broke ya" Liv said. 

"Ya think so?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. I do. You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for" Liv said. 

"Well I started to learn that you don't always get a happy life. You have to have some struggles" Aaron said. 

"Struggles are what make you the person you are. You're the person you are because no matter how hard things get you always come out fighting. I'm proud to be your sister" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

"I'm proud to be your brother. Even if you do annoy me most of the time" Aaron said nudging Liv. Liv let out a little laugh. 

"Roberts mint isn't he?" Liv said. 

"Yeah. He is" Aaron said smiling. 

"We'll be okay. I know we will" Liv said. 

"How?" Aaron asked. 

"Because we have Robert. He'd never let us live a life full of sadness. He'll always protect us" Liv said. 

"Yeah. That's Robert for ya" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"I'm glad he makes you happy" Liv said. 

"Me too. But so do you" Aaron said. Liv let out a little smile. 

"What d'ya say to going getting the other part of the team and heading home eh?" Aaron asked. 

"But the beach? I thought you wanted to be here one last time" Liv replied. 

"It's just memories Liv. I'll always appreciate it because it was the one childhood memory I have that's happy but that's over now" Aaron said. 

"It's your favourite place" Liv said. 

"It was. It was a good memory. But I've got new ones to make now. With my family" Aaron said smiling. Liv and Aaron stood up and began walking after Robert. 

"Goodbye beach then?" Liv asked. 

"Hello new memories" Aaron said smiling.


	107. The best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert overhears a conversation between Victoria and Liv.

Aaron Robert and Liv arrived back from the beach a few hours ago. Despite Aaron wanting today to be just them three Liv wanted to rest up after walking a lot and Adam managed to persuade Aaron and Robert to have a drink with him. 

Victoria arrives out the kitchen after finishing her shift and sits next to Adam. 

"Alright boys? No Liv?" Victoria asked. 

"She's through the back. Apparently the beach tired her out" Aaron said rolling his eyes. 

"Well why one of you get the drinks in I'm going to pop through. Need a word about tomorrow night" Vic said standing up. The boys nodded. 

"Ask her if she needs anything to eat Vic" Aaron said. Victoria nodded and walked through the back. 

"I've left my phone in the back room. I'll be two secs" Robert said and walked into the back. 

Roberts about to walk in the room when he's distracted by Vic and Liv's voices. 

"So tomorrow night. I'm thinking a few films and a take away. How does that sound?" Vic asked sitting next to Liv. 

"As long as it's not any soppy films. I know you make Adam watch them" Liv said smiling. 

"I did. But he found out I had a Netflix account and that we had more then one choice of films. Men eh?" Victoria said. Liv smiled. 

"So did you have fun at the beach today?" Victoria asked. 

"Yeah. The walking tired me out but it was good. Me and Aaron had a chat why Rob went and got food" Liv said. 

"Oh a chat about what?" Victoria asked. 

"Everything really. Dad. Robert. Me and him" Liv said. 

"He's a good lad Aaron isn't he? One of the best lads I know" Victoria said smiling. 

"Yeah. Do you ever wonder about Dad?" Liv asked. 

"No. I hate to incase Aaron doesn't like it. It's nice to just see him moving on from it all to be honest" Victoria said. 

"Yeah. I know. But if none of it happened do you think he would of approved of Aaron's wedding?" Liv said. 

"All a parent wants is their child to be happy. If no parent cares about their child's happiness then screw them eh?"  
Victoria said. 

"We talked a lot about Robert too. About everything he's done" Liv said. 

"The bad stuff?" Victoria asked. 

"No the good stuff. I know a lot of people round here don't like him but that's because they don't know him. Not really" Liv said. 

"How d'ya mean?" Victoria asked. 

"They just see the cocky Robert who acts like he doesn't care. They'd all love him if they saw the side we see of him" Liv said. 

"Between you and me I think only the people he loves get to see that part" Victoria said. Liv smiled. 

"Are you proud of him?" Liv asked. 

"100%. He's been amazing to you and Aaron. It's nice that it's my brother who gets to make one of my best mates happy" Victoria said. 

"They've been through a lot haven't they?" Liv said. 

"Oh yeah. But their strong people" Victoria said. 

"How do they do it though? Everything they go through and their still in love with each other" Liv said. 

"That's what love is though isn't it? You fight together. Fight against each other but in the end you're still one. Their strong people and together they work better" Victoria said. 

"It's weird isn't it? I always hoped for a Dad" Liv said. 

"Oh Liv. He might not of been the best person but I'm sure he loved ya." Victoria said. 

"Didn't love Aaron though did he? Dads and Sons are meant to be the sort of people who go out to the football together." Liv said. 

"I'm sure he loved Aaron. He just showed it in the wrong way" Vic said. 

"I'm glad Aaron didn't let it break him. He's a good person" Liv said. 

"Of course he is. He's got a partner and a sister who adore him. He's a lucky person" Victoria said. 

"He's more of a Dad then Gordon ever was. Infact he's a better one" Liv said. 

"Everyone deserves a father. Even if it is just a father figure" Victoria said. 

"Yeah but I'm lucky. I got two" Liv said. 

"Too right. You got the two of the best people" Victoria said. 

"I might moan when they ground me or I get in trouble but I know they only do it because they care. If they didn't care they'd let me get away with murder" Liv said. 

"They just want you to grow up and not make the mistakes they did. They have a lot of regrets. The pair of them" Victoria said. 

"If I grew up to be the person they are I'd be proud of myself. They do inspire me" Liv said. 

"Strong people aren't they?" Vic said. 

"The best. I can't wait to do my speech at the wedding" Liv said. 

"Is it emotional?" Vic said.

"I cried why writing it. Happy tears of course. I gained two dads as well as a brother. They make up for not having the lame excuse as one" Liv said.

"They're so proud of you. You're an amazing little lady. I'm happy we get you in the family as well as Aaron. Us girls need to stick together" Vic said. Liv smiled. 

Roberts happy over what he overheard and to hear Liv say how much she cares about him is amazing. She's shown it a lot over the past few months but to hear her open up to somebody else is even better. Robert leaves and heads back Aaron and Adam. 

"Why don't you come and join us eh? Like I said us girls need to stick together. Between you and me you're better company then those three" Vic said. Liv smiled and hugged Victoria. 

"Thank you. For letting me be part of your family." Liv said.

"If you're Aaron and Robs family. You're mine" Victoria said smiling. 

 

Liv and Victoria join the boys. 

"Finally. Was about to send out a search party" Adam said.

"We're here now. Adam go get Liv a lemonade and the crisps she likes" Victoria said. Adam nodded and headed the bar. 

"You two alright?" Aaron asked.

"Better then ever" Vic said as her and Liv dropped each other a smile.


	108. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have an emotional chat before seperating for the wedding.   
> Diane and Chas look on as Robert and Aaron seperate.

One day. One day and Aaron and Robert will finally be committing themselves to each other. Over two years they've been in each other's lives and tomorrow is where their relationship really begins. At first Aaron was nervous about marrying Robert. Everything they've been through and he just started having doubts but now he can't wait. He's finally marrying Robert and he doesn't care what's about to be thrown at them. He knows they'll get through it - together. 

 

Aaron and Robert are in the backroom getting ready to leave each other. Liv went over to Vic's earlier to give Aaron and Robert some space. 

"Well this is it" Aaron said smiling. 

"Yeah. I guess so" Robert replied. 

"Are you nervous?" Aaron asked. 

"No. You?" Robert asked. 

"No" Aaron said smiling. 

"It's gonna be fine. We are gonna be fine" Robert said. 

"Well we always are aren't we?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. You better turn up" Robert joked. 

"You had to. Don't leave me standing their like a pleb" Aaron said smirking. 

"Like you are now?" Robert said smiling. Aaron playfully punched Robert on the arm. 

"I told ya didn't I? It would all work out in the end" Robert said. 

"Yeah. Hasn't been easy though" Aaron replied. 

"Never is with us. We're too complicated" Robert said. 

"Robert I just want to say something before tomorrow but don't get all soppy on me alright?" Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

"I do love ya. More then anything. And I'm happy. I can't wait till tomorrow" Aaron said. 

"I know. And I love you." Robert said smiling. 

"Crazy eh? How we're here?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. We've been through a lot haven't we?" Robert replied. 

"Too much" Aaron said scoffed. 

"I am sorry y'know?" Robert said. 

"What for?" Aaron asked. 

"Everything I did. Hiding. Paddy. You. I didn't want it to end up like that" Robert said. 

"You don't need to keep apologising Robert" Aaron said. 

"No I do. I should never have done those things. I was so scared of what people would say I hurt you and people you cared about" Robert said upset. 

"We've all done stupid things to keep a secret Robert. Doesn't make us horrible people" Aaron said. 

"No but I was though wasn't I? There were times I made you feel so low and I couldn't even see what I was doing. I was so wrapped up in being with two people that the one person I love more then anything ended up hurt" Robert said. 

"I'm still here aren't I?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know but I still regret it. I still wish the day we first kissed I just told Chrissie the truth. Told her I had feelings for someone else but I was a coward" Robert said. 

"You're not a coward Robert." Aaron said. 

"After everything I did why you still here? Why give me another chance?" Robert asked. 

"Are you seriously asking me that a day before we get married?" Aaron asked. 

"Please just answer it Aaron" Robert said. Aaron sighed. 

"Because I got to see the side to you nobody else saw. I know people make mistakes Robert and yes yours have been horrible but that doesn't change anything" Aaron said. 

"You're the only person I've ever been with that's made me realise there's more to life then throwing a punch or getting angry. I never ever wanted to commit myself to anyone until I met you" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

"Why?" Robert asked. 

"Because you take me as I am. You know I'm not an easy person to deal with and sometimes I do overreact over the smallest things but you're still there. Everything you say always makes me feel better" Aaron said. 

"Well I won't argue about the overreacting thing" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"You've changed so much Robert. The way you've stepped up for me. For Liv. Not many people would do that. I know for a fact if you was still the same person I had an affair with we wouldn't be getting married tomorrow. " Aaron said. 

"I changed for you. I wanted you to know there was more to me then a horrible person" Robert said. 

"I already knew that. But now everyone else gets to see it so you're not a bad person in everyone's eyes." Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"It was worth it y'know" Robert said. 

"What was?" Aaron asked confused. 

"The affair. Most people loose everything when it comes out but I gained everything." Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"Don't keep thinking you're this horrible person Robert. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would of ever had the guts to admit what Gordon did. I wouldn't of had the guts to go through that trial without you there" Aaron said. 

"No you did that because you're strong. You can face anything" Robert said. 

"I only chose to face it because of you. You was there for me when no one else was" Aaron said. 

"I was never going to let you do it alone" Robert said. 

"I know and you didn't. Apart from Liv the one good thing to come out of all that was you." Aaron said. 

"I still can't believe it's been a year since the trial" Robert said. 

"Times goes fast when you're having fun eh?" Aaron said letting out a little smile. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss and hug. 

"I love you so much" Robert said. 

"I know. I love you too" Aaron said as they pulled apart and wiped their eyes. 

"We better go through there before they all start looking for us" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh as they shared a kiss. 

 

Aaron and Robert arrive in the bar where Adam is waiting for Aaron and Andy is waiting for Robert. Diane and Chas are both talking. 

"Finally. Was about to send out a search party. You ready Rob?" Andy said. 

"Y-yeah. Just give me a minute" Robert said. 

Chas and Diane look on as Robert and Aaron are all smiles as they talk. 

"They really do love each other don't they?" Chas said smiling. 

"Yeah. I'm excited for them" Diane said smiling. 

"Strong people eh?" Chas said. 

"A strong couple. Jack would be proud of him" Diane said. 

"He's not even my son and I am. What a man he's turned into" Chas said smiling. 

"Well your Aaron brings out the best in him pet" Diane said. 

"They've been through a lot. They deserve this" Chas said smiling. 

 

Aaron and Robert are preparing to say their goodbyes.

"Right I guess this is it" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. I guess so. See ya tomorrow?" Robert replied. 

"See ya tomorrow" Aaron said smiling. 

"I do love ya" Robert said. 

"I know. I love you too" Aaron said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss. 

"Aw c'mon lads. Save it. We'll see enough of that tomorrow" Adam said. Aaron and Robert pulled apart. 

"You ready to go Rob?" Andy asked. 

"Y-yeah. I'll see you tomorrow" Robert said and kissed Aaron. 

"Yeah" Aaron said smiling. Aaron smiled as he watched Robert walk out the door. The next time they both walk through that door they'll be married starting their new chapter together. 

Aaron joined Adam at the bar. He doesn't want to admit but he misses Robert already. The day they seperate ready to get married makes everything they've been through worth it.


	109. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert opens up about his fears.

Roberts finally separated from Aaron ready to get married tomorrow. He misses Aaron but he knows the next time he sees him they'll be committing their lives to each other. Over the past six months apart from his relationships with Aaron and Liv Roberts happy with how close it's brought him and Andy. He always used to see Andy as a golden child and hated him because he couldn't be the son Jack wanted but now he sees it. He sees he's the son Jack wanted and he knows how proud Jack would be if he was here. 

Roberts sat in the B and B with Andy thinking about everything that's happened in his life. Andy's noticed Roberts mood. 

"Rob you alright?" Andy asked. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine" Robert replied nervously. 

"You don't exactly look happy you're getting married tomorrow" Andy said. 

"I am. I really am. I'm just thinking about a few things that's all" Robert said. 

"And what are they? I can tell their not good thoughts. I can tell by the look on your face" Andy said. 

"Just thinking about Aaron and Liv. And Chrissie and Lachlan as well" Robert said. Andy had a confused but concerned look on his face and Robert noticed. 

"Not like that. My relationship with Chrissie and my relationship with Aaron are-"

"Two completely different relationships" Andy said. 

"Are they? We argue fight and break up. Just like me and Chrissie did" Robert said. 

"Robert what's going on? You do want to marry Aaron don't ya?" Andy replied. 

"Yeah course I do. I'm just worried that's all" Robert said. 

"Worried about what?" Andy asked. 

"Aaron and Liv. What if I mess it up like I did with Chrissie?" Robert asked. 

"You won't do that Rob" Andy said. 

"How can you be so sure? How you sit there and say I won't let them down?" Robert asked. 

"Aaron knows you Robert. He's seen sides of you not even your family has seen." Andy said. 

"But what if one day he just gives up? Walks away?" Robert asked. 

"He won't do that" Andy said. 

"No he will. Eventually he'll leave me" Robert said. 

"Do you remember when the affair came out? How much I hated you because Katie wasn't here to see everyone proved wrong?" Andy said. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry" Robert said quietly. 

"I hated you because you hurt someone and my wife knew what you was up to and everyone called her a liar." Andy said. 

"I don't want it to happen again" Robert said. 

"It won't. I know it won't" Andy said. 

"How though?" Robert asked. 

"Because out of all the years we've been in each other's lives now I see how happy you really are. You're no longer that schemeing person who hurts people and doesn't care he does it" Andy said. 

"Everyone meets someone who changes them and makes them want to be a better person. They find someone who they love so much and who loves them back that you could never imagine hurting anyone again. You've found that Rob" Andy said. 

"You think so?" Robert asked. 

"No. I know so. You stepped up for Aaron last year when no one else could. You let that girl in even when she made it difficult and now you protect her like she's Vic. You've got everything you've ever wanted with Aaron and Liv and that's how I know you won't mess it up" Andy said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"You might not think it but people in this village actually prefer you now you're with Aaron. You've gone from some devil who hurts people for fun to a family man. Let yourself off the hook because I know Aaron won't walk away" Andy said. 

"How?" Robert asked. 

"The things you've done since you've known him. The things you've done and said to him? He's still here. Tomorrow he'll be marrying you because he believes in you and you both as a couple. He would of walked away ages ago if he didn't have faith in ya." Andy said. 

"He's a good man isn't he?" Robert replied letting out a little smile. 

"One of the best men I know. And thanks to him and that sister of his so are you" Andy said. 

"We'll be alright won't we?" Robert asked. 

"Of course you are. I won't let anything break use after I've just forked out all that money on a suit" Andy said smiling. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"What do you say a few drinks and a brother night eh? Before Aaron and Liv end up stuck with ya" Andy said. 

"Y-yeah. That would be great" Robert said smiling. 

"I'm proud of ya Rob. The proudest I've ever been" Andy said. 

"Thank you. For this. For everything. For being my best man" Robert said. 

"What are brothers for eh? Couldn't turn you down when I know you're entering a marriage that's right can I?" Andy said. Robert smiled.


	110. We can do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron talks about Jackson to Adam.

Aaron's excited about marrying Robert. He never thought he'd be the marriage type or that he'd even get excited about it but things have changed so much between them since the first time they kissed. Roberts changed since his marriage with Chrissie and Aaron now realises how unhappy Robert really was up at Home Farm. Aaron's sat in the back room with Adam. "You alright mate?" Adam asked. "What? Yeah I'm fine" Aaron replied. "Are you sure? For someone getting married tomorrow you sure are quiet" Adam said. "I'm just thinking that's all" Aaron said. "Missing Robert are we?" Adam said. "What? No. Well yeah but not that. I'm thinking about Jackson" Aaron said quietly. "Oh" Adam replied. "If he was here I wonder what he'd make of all this. Me and Robert" Aaron said. "If he was still here mate they would be no you and Robert." Adam said. "I'll always love Jackson but I still think they'd be me and Robert" Aaron said. "One of them is it? Something always drawing you in?" Adam said. "Something like that. Robert can be very persuasive" Aaron said letting out a little smile. "Too much info mate" Adam said laughing. "Ew no not like that. I don't know why but he is persuasive" Aaron said. "He'd be happy y'know? Jackson if he was here" Adam said. "You think so?" Aaron replied. "Course I do mate. He'd spend time telling you how much of a muppet Robert is try and persuade you to not go there but in the long run. He'd be buzzing for ya" Adam said. "He did tell me before he died he hoped I found someone" Aaron said. "Well there you go mate. You and Robert are getting married tomorrow" Adam said. "It still feels weird knowing that. Don't think I'll ever get used to be married" Aaron said. "You bicker like an old married couple. Believe me they'll be no change there" Adam said laughing. Aaron let out a little smile. Aaron's phone buzzed and Aaron checked hoping deep down it was Robert. 

 

_'Can't make it tomorrow. Something's come up. See you when you're back. Good luck and congrats! H X '_

"Who's that?" Adam asked

"hazel. She can't  make it tomorrow" Aaron replied. 

"Aw no. Sorry man" Adam said. 

 

"Don't be. She means a lot to me but in a way that's a weight off my shoulders" Aaron replied. 

"Why?" Adam asked confused. 

"Well having my dead ex boyfriends mum at my wedding to someone else. Now that would be awkward" Aaron said. 

 

"Got a point there mate. Drink?" Adam replied.

"Yeah why not. You heard from Vic?" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah. Still not managed to get Liv with a face mask" Adam said laughing. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"Well she was warned" Aaron said smiling. 

 

"Yeah. Right I'll go get the drinks in" Adam said and left. 

 

Tomorrow Aaron finally gets to marry Robert. He just hopes there's no hiccups. 

 


	111. 14th April 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Roberts wedding day finally arrives.  
> Robert faces up to the future.  
> Aaron receives a letter from a face from the past.

__It's here. After two years of non stop arguing making up and drama their wedding day isn't finally here. Aaron and Robert have both spent months planning this wanting it to be the perfect day for them. A day they will remember and never want to regret. Robert knows today he'll finally be showing everyone how committed he really is to Aaron but also Liv.

 

Roberts sat in the B and B with Andy. He didn't sleep much last night but that was more him not used to sleeping without Aaron.

"You alright Rob?" Andy asked.

"Y-yeah. Just thinking that's all" Robert replied with a smile. Andy smiled.

"They'll be depending on me for good now" Robert said.

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"Aaron and Liv. They'll depend on me now. More then they ever have" Robert said.

"Well they love you don't they?" Andy said.

"Yeah. I love them too. I just don't want to let them down" Robert said.

"Isn't that why use work so well? As a couple? A family?" Andy replied.

"What do ya mean?" Robert asked.

"Aaron's seen sides of you no one else has. He's witnessed more screw ups in the past two years then I ever have but he still loves you anyway. Liv? She came from being with her Mum and being alone to being in her own little family. They love you because despite how much you screw up you do everything for them" Andy said.

"When Liv came I honestly thought I'd loose Aaron for good. Liv hated me and well I didn't exactly like her but I would of walked away if she wanted me to" Robert said.

"But you didn't. You stayed no matter how difficult things was" Andy said.

"Apart from Aaron I would do anything for her. Make sure she's happy so she doesn't regret staying here" Robert said.

"Being with you and Aaron makes her happy y'know? After the stories you told me about when you first met her you can see a change in her" Andy said.

"I hate the thought of her having to grow up not having a relationship with her Dad but it hurts me knowing what he put Aaron through. If he ever did that to Liv I don't know what I'd do" Robert said quietly.

"It's weird though isn't it? She moved to this village knowing what sort of a sick monster her Dad was and along the way gained two." Andy said. Robert let out a little smile.

"I always knew you had this side of ya and I do wish you would of shown it more but you're amazing Rob. What you've done for the pair of them is more then most would of done. You and Aaron are honestly the two best people I know and if I was Sandra I'd be proud to know you both were bringing up my child" Andy said.

"She's a good kid" Robert replied.

"Yeah and thanks to you and that man across the road who may I add in a few hours will be yours forever,she has a family. You've got this Rob" Andy said. Robert smiled.

"I best go get my suit on. Could you do me a favour?" Robert replied standing up.

"Yeah. Anything" Andy said.

"Nip over to Vics and get Liv. I want to see her before the wedding just to talk to her. If Vic freaks out tell her she'll be back as soon as" Robert said.

"No problem" Andy said smiling. Robert begin to walk away but was stopped by Andy.

"Oh and Rob?" Andy said.

"Yeah?" Robert replied turning around.

"You've done him proud. Dad" Andy said.

"I know" Robert said quietly smiling and walked away.

 

Aaron's sat in the backroom with Adam. His suit hanged on the door ready. Chas and Charity are both sat at the table doing their make but Chas nods at Charity and Adam to leave. Aaron's staring into space and doesn't notice.

"A few more hours eh love?" Chas said. Aaron looked up.

"Yeah. Not long" he said letting out a little smile.

"I've not done my mascara so I thought now would be the perfect time to talk" Chas said letting out a little laugh.

"I'm so proud of you Aaron. I know we've not always seen eye to eye and especially not over the man you'll be marrying today but you really have made me proud this past year" Chas said. Aaron let out a little smile.

"You are the strongest most loving boy I know and if anyone deserves this day it's you. Everything you've been through with Robert all comes down to today. I'm over the moon to be able to witness the pair of ya get married" Chas said.

"I remember his wedding to Chrissie. When I told him I loved 'im I wanted to tell him to marry me instead" Aaron said.

"And now he is. Forget her. He's gained more from his relationship with you then he has with her. Money doesn't buy you happiness love. He's proven that" Chas said. Aaron smiled.

"Hazel wanted me to give you this" Chas said handing Aaron a note.

"What is it?" Aaron asked confused.

"She said it's years old but it's written for today. I'm gonna go stick my dress on then no doubt you'll need help with that tie" Chas said smiling. Aaron smiled as Chas left the room. He looked at the enevelope which was marked with his name and opened it. He could sense the writing was Hazels but still wanted to know what was put so he began reading it.

 

" _Dear Aaron , As you can tell I've made Mum write this as I couldn't. If you're reading this it must be your wedding day. If it's not and Mums somehow left this lying around then tell her off from me. If you have this and it is your wedding day I'll let her off. When I first met you you intrigued me. You was a bad boy who didn't care about anything. Something about you just drawn me to you and it was your ability to stand up for yourself. I'm proud to have gone and left knowing I left with an amazing boyfriend. The way you've supported me since the accident is amazing. Even when I pushed you away you couldn't let me go. If there's one thing I learnt it was that you despite your bad boy image are the most loving and down to earth person I know. I also know if you're getting married this person must be very special and I'm smiling up here thinking of how happy you are. He's a lucky man to have you. I'm proud of you no matter how far apart we are. I'm glad you finally found someone you can commit to for all the right reasons and not the wrong reasons. If there's anyone I know who deserves this it's you. You're amazing funny and the most gorgeous man I know and I'm happy for you. Enjoy your day and your lifetime with your soul mate although I know you'll probably hate me for saying soulmate. Enjoy your lifetime Aaron and remember no matter what. You're strong. All my love Jackson x_ "

Aaron wiped tears from his eyes as he folded he note. "Come on then mate" Aaron said standing up.

"Let's get me married" he said and went up stairs after grabbing his soon.


	112. We've got this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Liv share an emotional moment.   
> Aaron gets emotional.

Roberts more then ready to marry Aaron today but before he does theres one person he needs to speak to - Liv. 

 

Andy walks back in the B and B with Liv in tow. Her hairs down curly. Her face has make up on but not as much. Roberts speechless as he looks at Liv. 

 

"Wow. You look amazing" Robert said. 

"You don't look so bad yourself. So what's the big rush to see me?" Liv said sitting next to Robert. 

"I'll be upstairs. Shout me if you need me" Andy said. Robert nodded as Andy made his way upstairs. 

"So are you excited?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. More nervous though" Robert said. 

"Why?" Liv asked confused. 

"I know he'll turn up I just don't want to get anything wrong. " Robert said. 

"What do you mean go wrong?" Liv asked. 

"I'm committing my life to him today. And you for that matter. I want to do my best by use and not have either of you regret me in years to come" Robert said. 

"You know I do regret something's about you" Liv said. 

"And what's that?" Robert asked. 

"Not giving you a chance. Thinking you killed he who shall not be named. Thinking you were sending those messages last year. Telling the police about Ryan. I'm sorry for all of it" Liv said. 

"You don't need to be sorry" Robert said. 

"No I do. All you've ever done is let me in. Be there for me. At his funeral you were the only person who understood me. Aaron didn't loose him it was a good thing for Aaron. You know what it's like. To want a Dad. To feel wanted somewhere" Liv said. 

"I know but you are wanted y'know? Aaron wants ya. I want ya. Chas wants ya. Both our families want ya" Robert said. 

"I always think about you and your Dad. I didn't know him but I always thinking about it. I know how much you just wanted him to love ya" Liv said. 

"Yeah I did. It haunts me everyday y'know? Knowing he died and I couldn't make up with him" Robert said quietly. 

"But you know he loved you though?" Liv said. 

"Yeah I do now. I'd give anything for him to watch me today. My second marriage but it's the right one" Robert said. 

"He'd be proud of ya. Everyone is" Liv said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"When I first met ya I didn't give ya the easiest time but you never tried getting rid of me. Why?" Liv asked. 

"I could see abit of Aaron in you. The trouble gobby type. But deep down I knew there was more to ya then the mouth. I could see Aaron happy when he was around ya" Robert said. 

"But I could of got you sent to prison. For thinking you killed Gordon. For Ryan" Liv said. 

"If Gordon really got killed and I got the blame for it I really wouldn't of cared to he honest. What he didn't how he made Aaron feel. I could of killed him" Robert said. 

"How could anyone do that to their child?" Liv asked. 

"I honestly think thought how my Dad treated me was bad but when Aaron told me. I've never felt more hurt in my life. To know the one person who made me feel normal who loved me for who I was. Knowing he went through that it killed me" Robert said upset. 

"But it brought out good things didn't it? Aaron got justice. You two finally got together. He found me. I found you two" Liv said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"Aaron really loves you ya know?" Liv said. 

"I know. I love him too" Robert said. 

"One night when you was away on a business trip he talked to me. Told me how he never thought he'd meet someone that made him feel the way Jackson did" Liv said. 

"He said that?" Robert asked. 

"He told me how you were the biggest screw up he ever met. Said he's never seen anyone mess up as much as you" Liv said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"But he's also never met someone who protects people as much as you. Someone who tries so hard for him and keeps him happy." Liv said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"He loves ya. We both do. I don't know what would of happened to me and Aaron if you wasn't around" Liv said. 

"You would of been fine. You're both strong" Robert said. 

"No we wouldn't. It wouldn't of been the same. Aaron wouldnt of coped if it wasn't for you. Us three. The messed up. Most screwed up people ever. We're a family." Liv said. 

"And no matter what happens or what we go through we always will be" Robert said. Liv let out a smile. 

"My vows aren't just for Aaron y'know?" Robert said. 

"What d'ya mean?" Liv asked. 

"There for you too. I don't want to loose Aaron but I don't want to loose you either no. This is the first thing I've ever got right. I can't mess that up" Robert said. 

"You'll mess it up. Just like me and Aaron will. But aslong as we're together we'll get through. Like the messed up family we are" Liv said. Robert smiled. 

"I look at you and my brother too. I'm glad you're part of our family. And I'm glad I'm part of today" Liv said. 

"And everyday" Robert said. Liv smiled and hugged Robert. Victoria watched as Robert and Liv hugged. 

"Sorry to interrupt" Vic said. Robert and Liv pulled apart wiping their eyes. 

"We're alright. We've done now" Robert said letting out a little smile. 

"Well that's good because there's a man over there expecting his sister and I'm here to take you to get married" Vic said. Liv stood up. 

"I best go before Aaron sends out a search party. I'll see you there" Liv said smiling. 

"Yeah see ya there" Robert said smiling. Liv went to walk out but stopped in her tracks. 

"Oh and Robert?" Liv said. 

"Yeah?" Robert said. 

"I love you too. Bro" Liv said. Robert smiled and Liv left. 

"Good kid eh?" Vic said. 

"Yeah. The best" Robert said smiling. 

"You ready to go make an honest man out of Aaron?" Vic asked. Robert stood up. 

"As ready as I'll ever be" Robert said standing up. Andy appeared. 

"You ready bro?" Andy asked. 

"Yeah. Time to go get me a husband" Robert said smiling. 

 

Aaron's in the backroom with Chas Paddy and Adam. He once watched the man he loved commit to someone else and now he gets to commit to him. Everything he dreamed of two years ago is now here. Finally. 

"I can't believe I'm about to marry Robert" Aaron said. 

"Yeah unbelievable right?" Paddy joked but earned a glare off Chas. 

"I remember his wedding to Chrissie. Me begging him not to go through with it but him doing that anyway" Aaron said quietly. 

"Mate that's probably the biggest mistake of his life. I bet he wishes that day he married you instead" Adam said. 

"And now he finally gets to" Chas said. 

"It doesn't seem real though does it? I'm use to just living in misery." Aaron said. 

"Now you've got the most supportive man in your life and your own little family. You're about to become a husband" Chas said smiling. 

"Everything we've been through. The affair the shooting Gordon. Liv coming here. It was worth it y'know?" Aaron said.   
Everyone smiled. 

"I love him so much. I don't want it to end" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

"Mate if I know Robert he won't let it. Didn't crack a smile properly till you got back together" Adam said. Aaron let out a little laugh. Liv walked in and immediately everyone noticed. 

"Liv you look amazing" Aaron said. 

"Yes you do love" Chas said smiling. 

"I've just seen Robert" Liv said walking over to everyone. 

"How is he?" Aaron asked. 

"Well we talked. He got abit emotional but he's ready to get a husband" Liv said. Aaron smiled and stood up. 

"Come on then. Let's get me a husband" Aaron said. Everyone smiled. 

"Use lot wait outside. I just want a word with Liv" Aaron said. Everyone nodded as everyone left.

"Is Robert really alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah I swear. He's just worried he'll let us down" Liv said. 

"Well if he doesn't I'd be worried" Aaron said smiling. Liv let out a little smile. 

"Ready to go and meet the other part of the team then?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. Let's go" Liv said. Aaron and Liv walked arm in arm ready to go and make their family. Official.


	113. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert come face to face at the alter.   
> The guests are left emotional.

Roberts stood at the Alter with Andy and Vic both by his side. These past two years with Aaron have been so rocky he never thought he'd get here. He finally found the right person and he's about to commit to him. 

 

Aaron Adam Chas Liv and Paddy both arrive outside the church. Aaron's nervous but he's ready. Ready to commit his life to Robert. 

"We'll see you in there" Paddy said. Aaron nodded as Paddy and Adam entered the church. 

"This is it love" Chas said. 

"Yeah. I guess it is" Aaron said letting out a little smile.

"Are you ready then?" Chas asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" Aaron said. 

"Great let's go get you a husband"  
Chas said. Aaron smiled as he got his Mums hand and entered the church. 

The music started playing and everyone stood up. Aaron and Chas began walking down the aisle where Robert was speechless. He couldn't believe how good Aaron looked. Liv smiled as she watched her brother walk down the aisle. This is the happiest Aaron has ever been and she's so glad to be part of it. 

Aaron arrives next to Robert and immediately smiles as everyone takes their seat. 

"You ready?" Robert whispered. 

"More then anything" Aaron said smiling. 

"Dear friends and family , Today we are gathered here today to witness the love between Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden as they commit their life's to each other in front of our very eyes. Through the bad times and the roller coaster ride they've been on these past months and years they've decided to seal their love as they prepare to spend the rest of their lives together" Harriet said. Victoria Andy Diane Chas and Liv all smiled at the boys as they could see the love in their eyes. 

"Today we watch as Aaron and Robert vow to love each other be there for each other and support one another in their many years together. To continue this ceremony the groom kindly asked if he could say his own vows. Robert over to you" Harriet said. Robert nodded and faced Aaron who was confused. 

 

"Me and Aaron sort of had this deal to actually say our vows at the reception but with a lot of Dingles there and knowing Aaron aswell as I do I don't expect him to be sober" Robert said. Everyone laughed - including Aaron. 

 

"Aaron will most likely have some strong words for me later on for getting soppy and he will most likely kill me for embarrassing him but I know I'm not going to be the only person embarrassing him today" Robert said. Everyone laughed. 

"Aaron when I first met you I'd never seen anyone like you. Someone as moody and hotheaded or looses his temper at the smallest thing." Aaron smiled at his soon to be husband. 

"But I remember that day and I am sorry for embarrassing you but I remember that day we first kissed. Me faking a breakdown in the middle of nowhere. If you would of told me two years later I'd be marrying that moody grease monkey I wouldn't of believed ya" Robert said. Aaron smiled as Robert referred to him as a 'grease monkey'. Everyone looked confused but Aaron knew. 

 

"We've not had it easy and I am probably mostly to blame for that but to be able to stand here today and tell everyone in this room how much you mean to me - it's one of my greatest achievements. There were many times I thought you walked away for good. The times I thought I'd never get you back but I'm glad I did. You don't see it in yourself but you are honestly the strongest courageous most amazing man I've ever come across. To get knocked down and back up the way you do. It amazes me everyday. All them times I just wanted to see a little smile or hear you laugh. The days I used to wish you'd believe in yourself. To know I have you makes me the proudest man alive. To know there's a man I can't share today with but I know he'd be proud to has you as a son in law. I'll be there for you forever. When were having stupid arguments over stupid things and you realise how stupid we both sound. In sickness and in health. We've been on the biggest roller coaster ride ever but I don't want it to end. I want to live a life of ups and downs. Fights. Tears. Make up and breaks up. Because I know in the end one of the people worth fighting for is stood right infront of me today. I never believed in a soulmate until I met you. You've changed my life in the best way possible and I promise you today. I'll continue fighting for us. Our family. With you. I love you" Robert said. Aaron wiped tears from his eyes aswell as all the guests - including Cain. 

"After those lovely vows to his husband to be Robert has one more person to vow to. In your own time Robert" Harriet said. 

"Yeah. Thanks" Robert said. Robert held his hand out to Liv who confusingly took it and stood up. 

"Liv , probably the one person I can call Aaron's twin. The mood swings and the temper" Robert said. Everyone laughed. 

"When I first met you I couldn't believe the punch you had on ya" Robert said. Aaron laughed and shook his head. 

"When I first met you I honestly couldn't believe what I saw. A gobby teenager who's not afraid to say what she thinks - no matter who it annoys. But then I remember who your brother was and it made sense" Robert said. Everyone laughed. 

"When you first came to live here I didn't think anything of it. I honestly thought a couple weeks with a grumpy teenager Aaron would of given up. Then as time went on I saw it. I saw a teenage girl that hid behind that gobby mouth and that temper. I saw this vulnerable teenage girl who only wanted a family. To feel like she belonged somewhere. She wanted to be loved by people and feel like she had a family. I saw the same person I've been. To watch you grow into this amazing woman this past year it's been something I'll never regret. I promise today I'll always be there for you. Like an annoying version of Aaron but with less anger" Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

"I promise to look after you. Be there for you when you need anything. Love you and never make you feel unwanted. I promise I'll protect you whenever wherever and no matter what situation. You're another strong amazing person I know and I wouldn't change any of it. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the best man and the best woman. Because it's the best family" Robert said. Liv and Aaron smiled and wiped their eyes. Diane and Chas held each other's hands as they watched the happiness in their sons eyes. 

 

"Aaron do you have any of your own vows?" Harriet asked. Aaron wiped his eyes. 

"Er y-yeah" Aaron said and smiled at Robert. 

"Then go ahead" Harriet said and smiled. 

"First of all Robert I am so going to kill you when we get out of here for making me cry infront of everyone" Aaron said. Everyone laughed. 

"I'm not going to get as soppy as you - hopefully but I will get truthful. I've never met anyone in this world to screw up a song much as you do" Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"But I fell in love with you knowing that. When I first met you your smug face was something I just wanted to punch Everytime I saw it. Then you decided to get me in a lay-by and snog my face off" Aaron said. Robert laughed. 

"As months after that went on I saw the Robert no one else saw. The scared. Frightened. Vulnerable man who only wanted to be accepted and loved for who he was. As we spent more and more time together I did. I fell in love with you because despite how screwed and messed up you were you still managed to make me feel good. When we first kissed I every imagined that day we'd be getting married because if I'm honest I thought I'd want to kill ya rather then spend the rest of my life with ya" Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

"But the truth is I couldn't imagine my messed up life the other way. You've made some of the biggest mistakes ever and I've never met anyone who screw someone up as much as you. Despite all that I love you. I love you for always helping your family and protecting them even if it's not always the right way. For not walking away no matter how many times I pushed you away. For coming into my life and changing it around. You're the best person I've ever come across. Everything you've done and felt but in the end you still smile. You make me strong. You make me want to get up in the morning. Thanks to you I found myself. I found my sister. I found the perfect person to be messed up with. And I found my perfect family. No matter how many fights we get into or how many illnesses we get. I'll love you forever. I couldn't ask for a better man to be in this family with me and Liv" Aaron said wiping his eyes along with everyone else. 

"Now we shall swap rings. Do we have them?" Harriet asked. Adam and Andy both stepped forward. Robert grabbed the ring from Andy. 

"Robert please repeat after me. I Robert Jacob Sugden" Harriet said. 

"I Robert Jacob Sugden" Robert repeated. 

"Take the Aaron Dingle to be my lawfully wedded husband" Harriet said. 

"Take the Aaron Dingle to be my lawfully wedded husband" Robert repeated. 

"To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. Till death do us part" Harriet said. 

"To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. Till death do us part" Robert repeated. 

"I give you this ring. As a token of our love" Harriet said. 

"I give you this ring as a token of our love" Robert repeated as he placed the ring on Aarons finger. 

"Now Aaron if you'd like to repeat after me" Harriet said. Aaron grabbed the ring from Adam. 

"I Aaron Dingle take the Robert Jacob Sugden" Harriet said. 

"I Aaron Dingle take the Robert Jacob Sugden" Aaron repeated. 

"To be my lawfully wedded husband" Harriet said. 

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Aaron repeated. 

"To have and told hold. To love and to cherish. Till death do us part" Harriet said. 

"To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. Till death do us part" Aaron repeated. 

"I give you this ring. As a token of our love" Harriet said. 

"I give you this ring. As a token of our love" Aaron repeated placing the ring on Roberts finger sharing a smile. 

"Robert. Do you take the Aaron Dingle to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Harriet asked. 

"I do" Robert said. 

"And Aaron do you take the Robert Jacob Sugden as your lawfully wedded husband?" Harriet asked. 

"I do" Aaron said. 

"Aaron and Robert have now commited their lives to each other. Vowed to love and support each other. If anyone has any reason why this man should not marry this man. Please declare it now" Harriet said. Aaron and Robert looked nervously wondering if Paddy would come forward. 

"It is my absolute please to now pronounce you Robert and you Aaron as husband and husband. You may kiss the groom" Harriet said. Aaron and Robert smiled into a kiss as their families and friends cheered wiping their eyes. 

"No regrets?" Robert asked quietly. 

"No regrets" Aaron whispered smiling and kissed his husband. 

 

Families and friends are waiting outside for Aaron and Robert. 

"That was lovely" Moira said. 

"It was the best wedding I've ever been to" Chas said emotionally and shared a hug with Diane. Aaron and Robert finally exited the church and was soon thrown by the amount of confetti thrown over them. 

"What th-" Aaron said laughing. Robert laughed. 

 

"Right let's all leave the new husbands to it and make our way to the pub." Chas yelled. Everyone cheered and Aaron and Robert watched as their families and friends happily made their way to celebrate their wedding. 

"So was that everything you wished for then?" Robert asked. 

"Apart from you embarrassing me" Aaron said smirking. Robert smiled at his husband. 

"It was great. No regrets then?" Aaron said. 

"No regrets. You?" Robert replied. 

"No. Aaron said smiling as he shared a kiss with his husband. 

"Come in then hubby. Let's go give them a party" Robert said pulling apart. Aaron and Robert walked hand in hand over to the reception. Entering their home for the first time as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed the whole wedding thing up mainly because it's Aaron and Robert and nothing is ever simple for them 


	114. Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Roberts wedding reception ends up emotional.

Family and friends are all gathered at the wedding reception waiting for Aaron to arrive. There's more people at the wedding reception then the actual ceremony a single Aaron wanted it to only be the people important in their lives rather then gossips. 

 

Aaron and Robert arrive at the pub and everyone cheers. The boys can't help but smile. 

"Free champagne to celebrate these two finally getting married so as a true Dingle maybe even Sugden whatever name their having let's party" Chas shouted as the guests cheered. 

"I'll be two secs. Just need a chat with Vic" Robert said. Aaron nodded and smiled at his husband as he made his way over to Victoria who was busy speaking to Moira and Holly. 

"Eh that was a lovely ceremony Robert" Moira said. 

"Er thanks. Can I just at steal Victoria a minute?" Robert replied. 

"Go ahead" Moira said smiling as Victoria and Robert made it into the back room. 

"Rob what's so important? Your husbands out there" Victoria said. 

"Yes I do know but I could hardly hand you these infront of him could I?" Robert said handing her a set of keys. 

"Are these for that surprise?" Victoria asked taking the keys off Robert. 

"Yes look it's Mill Cottage. I've already been in and had a look there's loads of furniture and new beds arriving in a few days. A few bits of paint and it will be fine" Robert said. 

"Leave it with us. You'll get home to your own house" Victoria said smiling. 

"And remember? Don't tell Liv until after we've actually left" Robert said. 

"Your secrets safe with me. Any chance we're done here? You kind of have a wedding reception out there?" Victoria said. 

"Yes we're done" Robert said. Victoria nodded and left the backroom followed by Robert. 

 

Aaron and Robert are both sat talking smiling and sharing little kisses when Adam taps a glass. 

"Everyone if I could please have your attention" Adam said as the pub slowly went silent. 

"As the role of best man I need to do a speech. So here goes the embarrassing stories" Adam said earning a laugh of everyone and an eye roll off Aaron. 

"No I'm joking. Unfortunately you're all out of look as I'm not going to embarrass Aaron today. He easily does that himself"  
Adam said earning laughs. 

"If someone would of told me five years ago I'd be standing in this pub making a speech at Aaron's wedding I would of laughed in your face" Adam said. Aaron smiling at his gormless best mate. 

"Infact if someone would of told me two years ago I'd be making a speech because he's just married Robert I would of died with laughter" Adam said. 

"Aaron may kill me for what I say and I'll probably never hear the end of it but something's need to be said. If there's one person I look up it's you Aaron. For all the years I've known you I still buzz when I see a smile on your face or you invite me for a pint. I speak on behalf of everyone that's known you longer then a few months that if anybody deserves a day like today or a lifetime of happiness It's you mate." Adam said earning aw's off everyone but Aaron shaking his head. 

"I've seen you in two places. Rock bottom and on top of the world and both places make me so proud of ya because despite the pain you still walk through doors smiling like nothing's go on. You're an amazing man. A best mate. A brother. A son a friend. And now a husband" Adam said earning a little smile off Aaron. 

"This is what you deserve. The smile that hasn't left your face since finding Robert and having him to yourself. The smile that you found when you found Liv. But most importantly the smile you found when you found yourself. I'm proud of ya bro. And thank you Robert and Liv. For making this guy finally realise life is worth living. So congratulations to my best mate who's also now basically my brother in law and my actual brother in law. Use both deserve this. But rather then make a toast to just your marriage I think we should raise a toast to the family who thought so much finding who they were." Adam said. 

"Everyone please join me in a toast. To Robert Aaron and Liv" Adam said.

"Robert Aaron and Liv" everyone's repeated and clapped. 

 

Robert managed to persuade Andy not to make a speech due to their past and the fact most the village would probably make comments about how their all of a sudden close. Aaron managed to persuade Chas and Diane to not do speeches leaving only one person to go - Liv. 

 

Victoria decided to help Liv who still felt proper awkward at family celebrations due to their first engagment celebration. Victoria tapped a glass. 

"Everyone could I please have your attention" Victoria said. Everyone turned and faced Victoria who was stood with Liv. 

"Liv has a speech to make so if you could all listen" Victoria said. Aaron and Robert smiled at each other. 

"Hi. Erm I've never really done a speech before unless it was a speech explaining to Aaron and Robert about why I've misbehaved in school" Liv said but was shocked everyone laughed. 

 

"I don't remember Aaron much from when I was younger but I know he was probably less grumpy the he is now" Liv said earning laughs off everyone. 

"But my childhood isn't what I want to remember. It's this. When Aaron came and found me I had this weird feeling in my stomach a bit like the one Robert had when I punched him the first I met him" Liv said. Robert laughed and shook his head. 

 

"We did spend some time together before I moved here and those are the times that aren't important. It's the times after it. When I came and lived here I got something I've wished for all my life. Feeling wanted. Going to school and being able to come home with people shouting at me because I played up because that shows they care" Liv said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"But the thing that gets me the most is what I got besides that. I got my family. Aaron. Robert. And two other families that have now come together and are officially one big family. I've not always got along with Robert and sometimes I did feel threatened by him. I thought he'd take Aaron away. But I was wrong. When I couldn't speak to Aaron there was always one person who I could speak to and that was Robert. The fights and arguments we had but when it came down to it along with Aaron he had my back" Liv said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"Most girls my age are thankful for the gifts they get. Most girls my age moan about how annoying their brother is but me? It's different. I'm thankful for Robert. Helping Aaron coming to find me. Because of you I've got my brother back. I'm thankful for the home I was given. Aaron Robert and Chas. Even though I made it difficult you never once sent me away." Liv said. Chas smiled at the little girl stood infront of her. 

"I am grateful for a lot of things. But the one thing I am grateful for is the two best men I know. For not only standing by me and with me. But for showing me I will always have a home. If I could everyday I would sit in a church and watch you two get married all over again. The love you've shown for each other but also for me. A few months ago I said I gained another brother in Robert aswell as Aaron but now that's not true" Liv said. 

"Ive found my home and my family. Despite stepping up and being brothers I feel as though they both stepped up and been a Dad. Some people only get one but I'm lucky. I got two. Two I couldn't imagine life without" Liv said. Everyone shared an aw whilst Aaron and Robert wiped tears from their eyes. 

"I've got something for the pair of you which I hope you'll be happy with. Nobody else knows so I think it might be a shock to them two but Mum was happy for me to do this and she couldn't be more proud of this" Liv said handing Robert and Aaron a booklet of paperwork. 

Everyone stayed silent as Aaron and Robert scanned through the papers. 

"I don't get it?" Aaron said confused. 

"I know I've been living here for nearly a year so nothing would change but me and mum talked and she agreed to make it official" Liv said. Aaron and Robert looked confused. 

"She got court papers written up which you both just need to sign. She's handed all rights and responsibilities to the pair of ya" Liv said. Aaron and Robert look shocked as the guests placed a hand on their chest. 

"What are you serious? You're sure?" Robert asked shocked. 

"Yeah" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

"Well I'm up to signing these if you are?" Aaron said looking at his husband. 

"Yeah. I am" Robert said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss and jumped up sharing their first hug as a married family. Everyone cheered patting Liv on the back and giving Aaron and Robert hugs. 

 

A few hours later Aaron manages to steal five minutes away from Cain and Adam who are trying to get him drunk but Aaron doesn't fancy flying to Barcelona for his honeymoon hungover in the morning. 

Aaron and Robert are full of smiles. Aaron's hands around Roberts neck with Roberts around his waist. 

"So does this mean I get to ground Liv whenever I want?" Robert said smiling. 

"I guess so. And she can't argue back" Aaron said smiling. 

"So didn't you enjoy it today then?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. Better then I expected" Aaron said smiling. Robert smiled at Aaron as they shared a kiss. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here for abit" Robert said kissing Aaron who laughed and followed his husband.


End file.
